Friends With Benefits
by Rontora
Summary: This book is about R&B Diva Mercedes and new to the scene model/actor Sam who become friends and have a lot of sexy fun times with some drama included. Samcedes
1. Chapter 1

So this is just something fun Cee and I did and I decided hey lets post it so enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Mercedes glanced at the outfit they had her on, it was extremely short, and revealing. The definition of a little black dress, and it made her uncomfortable. "Bradley do I really have to wear this?" He nodded looking at her. "Yeah you look hot." she turned away from him. "This is just not me, I don't." She chewed her bottom lip. "Come on, I don't wear things like this, even if it's just a music video." "Merce sex sells, and the song is called "Loving Me." Now let's get on set."

She sighed heavily walking out of the dressing room and to the set, she was set to meet the guy who would be her on-screen love interest. Eyeing the back of the guy who she would be playing against, she smiled. Her best friend and Publicist walked up to her. "Sexy ass ain't it? He is perfect and sweet too. " Mercedes looked at Quinn. "Girl I am not looking so stop selling. Let's just get this over with so I can get out of this dress, I feel like my boobs are gonna pop out any minute." Quinn laughed. "You look good though." Moving closer to the guy she tapped his shoulder. "Hi I'm Mercedes Jones."

Sam was admittedly pretty nervous. He'd really wanted to book this job and now that he had, he didn't wanna do anything to screw it up. It would hopefully get his face out there and maybe even get him some runway shows. Turning at the touch, his face lit up. "Hi. Yeah, I know. I mean... sorry," he chuckled nervously. "I'm Sam. Sam Evans."

Mercedes smiled, Quinn was right he was really cute, he would do. "Nice to meet you Sam Evans." She moved closer to him. "So have they gone over the blocking with you? The first scene is the bedroom scene. We are in bed playing around laughing and well kissing, you just have to act in love and it should be over quickly."

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah... I think I can pull that off," he decided, his eyes locked onto hers. This job just kept getting better and better.

Mercedes nodded. She was taken over to the bed as makeup touched her up and nodded for Sam to come. The slow tempo started and she smiled brightly looking at him. She stood pulling him closer to her as the director told Sam to pull her close.

Sam licked his lips to give them a nice sheen right before he stepped into frame. His arms went around her waist as his other hand ran along her arm, careful not to block her face at all. The smile remained on his face the whole time, the sparkle in his eyes.

She stared up to him, she couldn't control the fast pace her heart was beating, Sam was hot and she was more professional than this. She was directed to slow dance with him, so she placed her hand on his shoulders and someone yelled cut. The director walked over to her. "Mercy baby, this isn't working. This song is about being in love, you know you wrote it." "I know but being told what to do is just weird you know? You can't tell someone how to be in love it's a feeling." "Okay so what do you suggest?" She sighed wondering what she did suggest. Then she smiled. "Okay what if he is in bed, sleeping, and I am over him, singing to him?" The director nodded. "Okay let's try it,"

Sam nodded along, more than happy to do what he was told. He paused as he sat on the bed though, chewing his lips nervously. "I'm sorry. I'm know I'm just here to look pretty, but wouldn't it look a little odd for me to be sleeping in bed with all my clothes on?"

Mercedes glanced at him. "Okay you are not just here to look pretty, I mean you are but I want this to look as good as possible. As real as possible." She said. The director looked around and nodded. "Okay we need a wardrobe change. Get Evans into a pair of Pajama bottoms...no boxers. And get Merce changed too." She stood. "I should change?" "You can't be in bed with him fully dressed when he isn't." She nodded going back to wardrobe and after 15 minutes, she walked out wearing a blush babydoll dress, her hair up in a messy bun with trendals falling on both sides of her face.

Sam smiled at what he was pretty sure was her calling him pretty before he was whisked off to wardrobe again. He returned in the fresh pajama pants and nothing else, glad he'd gotten in an extra workout that morning. And, god, she looked even hotter now.

When her eyes met Sam's she had to exhale before she could speak up. He was sexy as hell. Moving to the bed she sat down and waited for him to join her. When he did, she smiled. "Ready?" She said as she nodded for them to start the music.

Sam laid out on the bed and gave a small thumbs up before he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Sleeping was something he had a lot of experience in, so he was pretty sure he could fake it well enough.

The music started and Mercedes began to sing along with her music. Sam was "sleep" or pretending to be sleep as she continued. Her hand stroked his hair, then she was told to bend down and kiss him. Taking a breath she bent down, kissing him softly."

Sam's eyes fluttered open at the feel of her lips against his and he completely forgot he was acting for just a moment. Her lips were so soft and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as she pulled back again.

"Cut!" she heard and smiled. "You weren't supposed to open your eyes." she whispered to him.

"Shit," Sam muttered, attempting to look as apologetic as he could. "Sorry. You're just... real good at that."

Mercedes blushed. "Its okay."

"What if she wakes him up with the kiss, and he kisses her back. Could be hot." Someone said who she didn't recognize but she knew he came with Sam. Her manager nodded and so did the director she she just went with it.

Sam shot a look over at his own manager and best friend. He knew it would get him some more prominent screen time probably, but he had a feeling it was brought up for Sam's sake more than anything.

The music started again and she did the same thing. But when it was time for her to kiss him, she didn't hesitate this time. She just went in and kissed him.

He repeated his actions from the first time, but this time went in for a second kiss after the first.

When Sam went in and kissed her again, she kissed him back, and even when she heard for them to bring more heat, she didn't let it stop her. She moaned into the kiss really getting into it. Really loving the feel of his lips on hers.

Sam gasped slightly at the way she kissed him. He knew this was going to be a good job, but he had no idea he was going to enjoy it this much. He kept on kissing her until he heard 'cut' again. "Was that... okay?"

When they called cut, she looked at Sam. "That was good..." good that was great. She said to herself.

"Okay guys that was great, we are gonna reset and take it from the pool scene. So go change."

Mercedes smiled at Sam as she stepped off the bed. "Until the pool." Walking back Quinn came up besides her. "Soo? How was it? It looked hot."

Mercedes laughed grabbing the suit. "It was...amazing. He is a great kisser." She took care of changing into a red two piece and black sarong. "Plus you saw him shirtless, sometimes I really love my job." She walked out towards the pool as Makeup pulled her to fix her hair and makeup.

Sam gave her a little wave and looked up as his manager came to stand beside him.

"Come on then, mate. You need to get changed," Austin told him in his deep Irish accent.

"I just... need a minute, bro," Sam told him as he grabbed a pillow and ignored his friend's snickers. Once he'd calmed down, so to speak, he got himself into wardrobe quickly. They put him in trunks and a white tank and he fixed his hair before he stepped out by the pool with a sigh.

Mercedes listened to the direction of this scene. Sam is in the background hanging with guys at the pool and she is with her friends, she spots Sam and he spots her. Pretty straight forward. Then she sings. Walking to the pool, she sat down with a group of girls, her backup singers, and waited for Sam to get in position and the music to start.

Sam gave her a little wave as he walked to the chairs at the back of the pool where he'd been sent. He exchanged greetings with some of the other guys. He took a seat and waited until they started rolling before getting up again and walking along the side of the pool, his eyes meeting Mercedes from across the water.

As the music started and his eyes met hers, for a moment, there was this connection, one that she couldn't explain. She started to sing staring at Sam, after a moment she was directed to walk towards him slowly as she sung. Moving to the beat of the music until they met in the middle. She continued to sing as the reached each other. Her eyes had never left his and when the director yells cut, and had them reset to do it again, she had to mentally remind herself this was just a music video.

Sam couldn't help but watch her walk back, blinking a couple times before he turned to move back to his own starting mark. He took a few deep breaths, trying to remind himself what he was doing here. He wanted to do well and not go and make the talent completely uncomfortable with his creepy stares.

Once the music started again she repeated her actions, meeting Sam's eyes. They made their way towards each other. Sam was directed to stand behind her and dance with her as she sang into the camera.

Sam's hands rested on Mercedes' waist as his body moved to the music. It really was a great song and she sounded amazing singing it. His eyes stayed on her the whole time.

Mercedes turned her head, raising her hand to his neck, singing to him. The camera panned around them as she turned towards him completely. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself against him.

God, why did he want to kiss her again so badly? That was definitely not what he was supposed to be doing right now and he was not about to get himself in trouble again. But she looked so good. He drug his bottom lip through his teeth as he moved with her.

The words of the song left her lips but all she could think about was how much she wanted his lips. Her eyes caught the way he bit his lip and if they hadn't called cut, she would have definitely leaned in.

"Okay time to take it to the bridge as they say, and that's the last scene before we break. Back in wardrobe be out in ten." The director said and she pulled away from Sam and smiled as she walked away. Quinn linked her arm in Mercedes and smiled. "That man was looking at you like you were a piece of steak and he wanted to bite into you."

Mercedes laughed. "Girl stop, he is just a good actor is all. Now help me get into this ridiculous dress." She said making her way back to her dressing room.

Sam walked over to Austin and grabbed the front of his jacket. "Dear Lord, help me. That woman is gorgeous and I don't wanna get blacklisted for jumping the talent."

Austin just laughed and put an arm around Sam's shoulders to lead him back to wardrobe. "Just keep it together, mate, okay? You're doing great."

Mercedes changed into the Purple evening Gown with a slit up each side. Walking to makeup they fixed her hair in an updo and added her makeup. She stepped into her heels and went to the stage where the "Living Room" was set up. She spoke about blocking and how Sam would be sitting on the couch waiting for her, as she walked in, singing to him. She nodded getting her mind on what she had to do and not how hot Sam was probably gonna look in a tux.

Sam was glad he was at least wearing some actual clothes this time around so he hopefully wouldn't embarrass himself completely. He didn't really know why he was wearing a tux, but he wasn't going to question it. Plus, he looked pretty damn good. Adjusting his jacket, he stepped onto set and sat where he was told, his eyes still traveling over to Mercedes every time someone wasn't talking to him.

Mercedes stood at the door, as the music started, she smiled leaning against the door and singing. The camera panned around her and she made her way to the living room where Sam was sitting, she went to his side. She was directed to sit on Sam's lap and sing to him. After a cut and discussion on how she should be sitting on him, they decided or rather her team decided that Mercedes should straddle him. Repeating her actions as she moved towards him, she straddled his lap, singing to him, her hands around his neck as she stared into his eyes.

Sam's hands naturally went to rest on her thighs. The tip of his tongue touched his top lip as he looked her up and down. Yes, he was doing his best to look in love and look turned on like he knew he would be in this situation. Mostly because, well, he was. And he'd only just met the woman.

Mercedes continued to sing to Sam, taking direction and trying her best to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was told to "freeze" and just look at Sam and she did. Sam looked so in love and she could see why he was hired. As she stared at him, all she wanted to do was give into temptation and just kiss him. The director yells Cut! And she quickly moved off his lap.

"Okay that's lunch. You guys looked great, when we come back we are gonna take the other couch scene."

He walked away and Mercedes looked at Sam. "It's the pivotal moment of the video, its where my character realizes that her friend is more than just a friend. We are on the couch talking and laughing and then you kiss me and well you can guess how it goes." She said wanting to make sure Sam knew that that was the scene she really wanted to get right. She would have asked him to practice it with her but she figured he didn't need it.

Sam quickly brought his knees together and leaned forward, resting his elbows on top of them, to cover anything that needed covering. He listened to her intently and nodded along. "Yeah... I think I can figure that out," he chuckled. "I think I can definitely manage that."

Mercedes nodded turning to leave but stopped. "I don't know if you are a fan or not, or if you have seen any of my videos, but this is new for me. Most of my videos are tame but this new Album is all about being in love and well this single is gonna be on the soundtrack of this new movie, should I ever find my leading man, I had one but he was not was not easy to work with, anyways this is new and I am nervous if you can tell...it's just new so if I am making you uncomfortable I am sorry."

Sam's eyebrows raised a little as he listened to her ramble on. It was really adorable. He quickly shook his head once she finished though. "Oh, no! No, not at all. I think you're doing amazing," he told her sincerely. "The video's turning out great and you look great and... I just don't wanna embarrass myself. Cause you're just doing too good of a job convincing parts of me that you want me... if you know what I mean."

She blushed, he was making her blush and she couldn't hide it. "I am sorry about that, I would say I can tone it down but I don't think they want me too." She teased. "You are doing a great job too." It was then that something dawned on her. "How would you feel about, making this job last a little longer?" She sat back on the chair. "I told you we lost our leading man, and you are leading man in the video...would you like to audition for the movie? Unless you don't please don't think you have to do it, it was just a thought."

"Nothing to be sorry about, believe me. Didn't say I wasn't enjoying it," Sam pointed out with a smile. "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable either." His eyebrows shot up at her suggestion and he let out a surprised puff of air. "Seriously? Me? You think I'd even have a shot?"

She laughed. "Yeah well I could tell that you were enjoying it. I am just a lady so I don't bring up such things." she said with a laugh. Nodding she glanced up to him. "You never know until you try." She stood up and grabbed the script. "Here show me what you go. Page 34. This scene is where Lexie tells Axel that she loves him. Let's see what you got." She moved away from him and took a breath before turning toward him. "You are my best friend Axel, my life wouldn't be as great as it is if you weren't in it. But I can't sit here and watch you marry her, not when I..." she turned away from him, waiting for Sam to do his line.

Sam's face turned a bright shade of red and he looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He took the offered script though and flipped through it. "Not even gonna give me time to prepare, huh?" he teased as he looked over the page. "I don't... read real fast," he admitted, still doing his best to get the gist of what was happening. Nodding, he stood up, still hanging onto the page for reference. He took a breath and reached out, taking a hold of her arm with his hand and turning her back towards him. "Not when you what? Just say it."

Mercedes shook her head. "Too much time to think about it, and it might make you not want to do it." She shook her head. "It's just the two of us Sam, so take your time and see if you like it." She watched go over the script and turned away after saying her line again. When he grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him, she had glossy eyes. "Just say it? Like its that easy!" She shook her head. "I have tried to say it, do you know how many conversations we have had about this in my head? How many times I just wanted to admit that I..." She stared up to him. "I love you, that I am in love with you!"

Something about the way she looked when she said that to him had Sam's heart beating faster, his breath hitching. He paced and ran a hand through his hair before turning back to her quickly. "And you picked today to tell me this? After... everything."

She took a step back. "I didn't pick today! I would have gladly taken this to the grave but then she walked down the aisle at the rehearsal dinner and I just I knew this was wrong. She is wrong for you. Tell me you don't love me, tell me that you don't feel anything for me and I will put on that stupid dress and I will support you."

Sam let out a heavy sigh, doing his best to let the emotions wash through him. He hadn't exactly acted a ton outside of a couple commercials. He glanced back at the script quickly. "She..." He looked away from her dramatically and spoke quietly. "You know I can't do that."

She moved over to him turning his face back to hers. Hand on his face she stared into his eyes. "Then tell me you love me." She said softly, pleading eyes.

The script fell out of Sam's hands and they went to her waist instead. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, quite possibly forgetting what they were even doing anymore. But how was he supposed to not kiss her when she looked at him like that?

She was caught by surprise when he pulled her closer and kissed her but she was happy he did. Her arms went around his neck as she stood on her tippy toes, kissing him back deeply.

Sam moaned softly against Mercedes' lips and he drew her against his body as he kept on kissing her. He finally pulled back, breath heavy, and stared down at her not even sure what to say at that point.

Mercedes stared up to Sam, she was shocked, he kissed her, but more so shocked that she pulled him back to her and kissed him again, tongue pushing through his lips.

"Mmm," Sam hummed with slight surprise, his hands tightening around her waist. His knees got a little weak and he sank down, perched on the arm of the chair beside them. He kept on kissing her though, finding he never wanted to stop.

He sat down and she moved between his legs, moaning against his lips, Hands tugging at the short strands of his hair. She needed more and he didn't disappoint.

"So..." He spoke between kisses. "Are we just gonna pretend we're still acting or...?" He grinned as he kissed her again, his hands sliding up her body.

Mercedes laughed slightly. "Yeah totally acting." She lied. "You know...we can practice some more in my dressing room, the couch is way more comfortable." She said pulling her lips away. "I mean we want to make sure we knock these scenes out the park and practice makes perfect..."

"Right... practice," Sam agreed with a little smirk. "I'd very much like to see this comfy couch." He stood up again, happy to follow her whenever she led him at this point.

"Aye, I brought you food," Austin announced, salad bowl in hand as he walked into the room.

Sam's eyes widened and he reached out to take it. "Oh, um... thank you. We're just gonna... have lunch in Mercedes' dressing room. So I will see you later."

Mercedes didn't miss the look on Austin's face, but she didn't care. The moment the door shut she pushed him against the door and took his lips back in hers. If you want the part its yours. I think we have a lot of chemistry, she said as her hands ran up his chest. "I can help you run lines and every thing."

Sam pulled the jacket off himself and tossed it without much thought to where it would land. "Mmhmm, lines," he repeated breathlessly as he cupped her face and kissed her deeply once again. He'd just technically been offered a part in an actual movie and it was the last thing on his mind right now.

She reached behind him locking the door as her hands went to the button down dress shirt. Her hands reaching to feel as much skin as she could. Pulling him to her couch she pushed him down and straddled him, lips moving to his neck.

"Fuck," Sam whispered as he fell back on the couch and stared up at her. His hands fell to her thighs and he slid them up as far as the slits would allow.

Mercedes smiled, that reaction fueling her on. She went back to his lips, nipping at them as she did so. "I don't normally do this...but your lips are addicting." she hissed out.

"I can safely say I've never done this on a job before," Sam chuckled before he returned her kiss, sucking her bottom lip between his own.

He sucked on her bottom lip and she groaned. "You are such a great kisser."She said as her hips thrust against his. "So good."

Sam moaned wantonly as her movement sent friction to his lower half. "God, you are gorgeous," he breathed out as his hands traveled up her body and over her breasts, wishing this dress was out of his way.

She hissed biting at his lower lip then sucking on it. She kissed him deeply loving the way his hands roamed around her body. She reached for the zipper on her dress when someone knocked on the door. She ignored them pulling him closer but the knocking continued. "Yes?"

"Mercedes you are needed on set in 10 minutes."

She sighed heavily. "Okay." Sitting up she smiled down to Sam, his lips as swollen as hers and hair disheveled. "I guess we gotta go."

Sam let out a little whine and looked up at her with dark eyes. "Aren't you in charge around here?" he teased, sitting up and kissing her one more time. He drug his own lip through his teeth as he considered his words. "Feel free to tell me to fuck off, but... how would you like to come back to my place after the shoot?"

Mercedes laughed. "I don't like to go all Diva on people, it makes them want to work with me more." She was about to move off of his lap but stopped. He asked her over to his place and it shocked her, I mean yeah they were making out but she figured it was mostly part of the job. "You are inviting me over to your place? And what would we do when we get there?"

The left side of Sam's mouth curled up as he stared at her. "Whatever you wanna do," he told her. "Though I have to admit, I was kinda hoping we could continue this."

She smiled. "I suppose we could continue this later. If you agree to audition for my movie. I think we have a lot of chemistry on camera and I think you would be perfect for the part." She said still sitting on his lap.

"I don't know about you, but... I think we have a lot of chemistry off camera too," Sam told her with a little knowing grin.

Another knock came at the door. "C'mon, lover boy. We have to get you changed," came a familiar Irish accent.

Sam sighed and smiled up at her. "You got yourself a deal. Guess we better get back to work."

Mercedes nodded. "I agree." As the second knock came she gave him one last kiss before getting up and making herself look presentable.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the shoot went by pretty fast, they knocked out their scenes and Mercedes was excited to get to see Sam again. He left her his number and address and she watched him leave. That man was the definition of sex on a stick. She decided to go home, to change, before she headed over to his place. She couldn't decide what to wear and finally settled on a black form fitting dress with matching heels. Finishing up her look, she packed a small bag knowing she wouldn't be coming back tonight and then she called her car and was soon off to Sam's place.

Once her driver dropped her off at Sam's place, she waited to be buzzed in and told him he could leave. Making her way to his place she stood outside his door and exhaled. This was not something she normally did but there was something about Sam and she wanted to find out just what it was.

Sam's mouth was practically watering for the rest of the shoot, but apparently it was exactly what they wanted. He went home and showered and put on a pair of good jeans and a button down. He thought back to a few years ago when he would've been mortified to invite such a gorgeous woman back to his dump an of apartment. But Austin and him had made a good team and with his career starting to take off, he was finally able to afford a decent place.

He pulled the door open at the knock and smiled brightly. "Damn. You look real good," he told her. "And by that I mean... hello, nice to see you. Would you like to come in?"

Mercedes blushed with a smile. "Thank you, and you look great too." She walked into his place shifting her bag on her shoulder and turned towards him. "How are you feeling after a day of hard core making out?" she teased.

Sam silently took note of the bag and smiled to himself as he shut the door behind her. "Honestly? Like making out some more," he told her with a laugh. "Would you like a glass of wine? Or a beer? Or a water?"

She nodded. "Well that could be arranged." She said placing her hair behind her ears she placed her bag down. "Wine, or water I am not picky."

Sam stepped into the kitchen area, which was open to the living room as well. He grabbed a bottle of wine from his drink cart and poured them each a glass. "Here ya go." He handed her one of the glasses and clinked his against it. "To your new music video and a really great night."

She dropped her bag by his door and moved further in following him to the kitchen, as he handed her the glass she clinked hers with his and took a sip. "The director had no complaints so it looks as if the video is gonna be a success. As for the rest of the night, well I do have high expectations."

Sipping from his glass, he leaned back against the counter and looked at her. "The song was amazing so I don't doubt the video will match," he told her. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

She moved to sit down. "Thank you I really love it." Seeing he had a questions she nodded. "Sure, ask away."

Sam set his glass down and moved to stand in front of her where she was perched on one of his stools. "When's the last time someone made you feel really and truly incredible?"

She took a sip then placed her glass down at his question. "Oh ummm I don't... " She sighed. "I don't know if anyone has ever done that for me... what about you?"

Sam's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Never?" he asked, ignoring her own question for the time being. "I was going to tell you I wanted to blow that last one out of the water and it woulda been real smooth," he laughed. "But instead I'm just gonna have to set the bar real high. If you're interested that is."

Mercedes looked down and smiled. "I am here aren't I? You still didn't answer my question." She asked looking up at him.

Sam nodded and picked up his glass again. "Yes, you are." He chuckled as she called him out. "Hmm, my birthday, senior year of college."

She raised and eyebrow. "And what did you do for your birthday that made it so amazing."

Sam just grinned. "Well... I had this really delicious red velvet cake. And then there was the mind blowing sex, but really I think it was the cake that did it for me."

Mercedes laughed, "Yeah well most of the guys I have been around or dated only wanted something from me, and so I just stopped looking. But I mean now I want to taste that red velvet cake. Could it have really been mind blowing sex if all you remember is the cake?"

"Well, I'm not asking for anything but your time," Sam assured her. "And maybe access to those incredible lips of yours if you're willing." He winked at her as finished off his glass and set it back down. "I do miss that bakery. And, oh, I remember the sex. Just wasn't sure if you really wanted to hear about that."

Mercedes nodded "My time, I can give you. "She shook her head. "Not really interested in hearing sex stories about you and other people. Especially "mind blowing sex."

"If it helps..." Sam started, moving closer to her until he was standing right in front of her. "I'm positive that night's about get knocked down a couple pegs on the mind-blowing scale." He lifted her chin up slowly with his fingers and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

The way he walked to her, spoke to her, it turned her on more than she would care to admit. He leaned down and kissed her and she melted against his lips. She was still nervous but his lips felt so good against hers. "You think so?" she asked kissing him back.

"I know so," Sam whispered against her lips. Even their short time together earlier that day had him so wound up, he was ready to burst. "Would you like to see my room?"

She breathed heavily swallowing at his question, she didn't know him but she knew what she wanted and what she needed. A fun night with no strings. "Yes." she breathed with a nod.

His smile widened and he stepped back, holding out a hand to her. He walked backwards down his hallway as he led her to his room, not wanting to take his eyes off her for a moment. "If I'm being too much, just say the word. I just... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I saw you walk in the room today."

Mercedes let him lead her to her room and blushed at his words, "Really? And this morning, when you saw me walking into the room, what was your first thought?"

"That I couldn't believe I was getting paid to kiss such a beautiful woman," Sam told her. "And that I really didn't wanna fuck it up and have you thinking I was a total spaz."

She gave him a warm smile, it was so nice to hear that he was taken aback by her. "And now that I am standing in your bedroom, what are you thinking?"

Sam's hands came up to cup Mercedes' face and he smiled at her. "That I'd really like to hear what it sounds like when you moan my name. And I'd really like to see how beautiful you are when you cum."

Mercedes slowly ran her hand up Sam's arm. "You are gonna have your work cut out for you Sam. I gotta warn you I am very hard to please in bed. No one has given me mind blowing sex. Its been good but never more than great." she confessed softly.

"Oh, I'm up for the challenge," Sam assured her. He met her lips with his own once again, his tongue sliding between them and tasting her greedily. His mouth moved to her neck and up to her ear. "I'm gonna make you see stars tonight."

Her body shivered. She licked her lips as he kissed her neck. "Big talk I am looking to see you back up." she hissed. Moving away from him she bit her bottom lip pushing him down onto the bed. "I can't wait for you to enjoy every inch of me but first...you gotta see every inch of me." She teased moving to the door and shutting it. "The question is should I take my time or not showing you just what you are about to enjoy?"

Sam fell back on the bed and smiled up at her, his eyes moving up and down her body. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted someone this bad. He started slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt as he watched her. "Whatever the lady prefers. Just how much do you wanna have me drooling?"

She laughed, "I mean I make my living make guys drool. I didn't learn to drop low for my health, believe me." She said running her hands through her hair. Since this was probably gonna be a one time thing, she decided to take her time, make him practically beg for it. Humming "Dance For you" she softly sang the words as her body moved in time with the song. First removing her dress, letting it fall to the floor and stepping out of the pooled mess. Standing in front of him in heels and her purple bra and panty set, she slowly walked over to him removing the shirt he unbuttoned and running her hands down his chest.

Sam swore he could actually feel every drop of his blood rushing to his cock in that moment. The way she moved was incredible and he couldn't way to see just how it translated when she wasn't on her feet anymore. "I want you so fucking bad right now," he whispered as his hands moved over her hips and he stared up at her.

Mercedes hissed at the feel of his hands. "Well most men have to earn the right to even touch me. So consider yourself lucky." She teased as she straddled him. "Oh? So bad?" Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him softly at first, then moved in deeper getting the lay out of his mouth, every dip and curve. Every bump on his tongue as hers caressed his.

"Figured you were enjoying it this afternoon, so you wouldn't mind now," Sam teased. He moaned against her lips and his hips pressed upward so she could feel just how badly he really wanted her.

Mercedes giggled. "Oh I definitely enjoyed it. You really are good with your hands." When he thrusted up she moaned out, gripped his back. "This is the part where you have your way with me Sam." She said staring into his eyes.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Sam stared back at her, just sitting there for a moment and letting his hands move over her skin. They slid up her back and he unhooked her bra with one clean motion, guiding it down her arms. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her collarbone, his tongue sneaking out to taste her.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word as he removed her bra, she let it fall off her arms and leaned into his lips. She was curious how this would go, would he be rough and hard or soft and loving. either way she knew she was in for a great night. "If I didn't tell you earlier, you are sexy as hell."

Sam just hummed against her skin. He certainly didn't hate hearing it. With strong arms, he flipped them over, laying her back against his mattress. He wanted to badly to make her feel good. His lips moved down her body, over her breasts, and he grazed his teeth every so slightly over her nipple as his fingers slipped into the waistband of her panties.

Mercedes held onto him as he flipped them over. Her soft cries apparent as his mouth traveled down her body. "Mmmm." She hissed feeling his fingers near her core.

Sam slid her panties down her legs torturously slow, licking his lips in anticipation. He fit himself between her legs and moaned softly. "Fuck, you're so wet already," he whispered as his lips brushed over the inside of her thigh.

Her breath hitched as he tortured her. "See what you do to me? I was soaked by the end of the shoot." she said honestly.

He hummed as he sucked marks all along her thighs. "I certainly don't wanna deny this perfect pussy what it's been craving," he told her before his tongue ran along her slit and he drank her in greedily.

His words caused butterflies in her stomach and his actions caused her to arch up in shock. "Sam! What are you? Oh Go-" Her eyes closed feeling his mouth. No one had done this to her, and she was not certain what she was supposed to be doing.

Sam's hands moved up to her hips and he held them down against the bed as his tongue slid inside her. The sounds she made were incredible and he wanted to hear more of them, loved the sound of his name coming out of her. His mouth moved up to her clit and his tongue teased around it, slowly drawing the pleasure out of her.

It's good that he held down her hips and was between her thighs because she was all over the place without even moving. "Sam..." she hissed as he moved his tongue around her clit, both teasing her and giving her what she needed at the same time.

Somehow even Sam's wordless hums managed to sound a little smug. He pushed his face against her even further and sucked her clit between his lips, his tongue still flicking against it mercilessly.

His actions were causing her to lose the control she was used to having. An unfamiliar feeling approached and she both needed more of it and didn't want none of it. "Please...oh Sam please." She didn't even know what she was begging him for she just was.

All Sam wanted right now was to watch her fall apart for him. He slid a finger inside her slick core and crooked it slightly, trying to bring her all the pleasure at once, as his mouth continued to work at her clit.

"Oh, OH! YES!" She screamed out reaching for something to hold on too and grabbed at his sheets. "I-I'm-I-" She couldn't finish her words as she came hard, screaming out his name as she did.

Sam kept up his movements as she rode out her orgasm. Once he felt her body begin to relax, he sat back up. He ran his thumb along his lips before sucking into his mouth and licking it clean. "How's that for mind blowing?" he asked with a self-satisfied grin.

Her body shook as she came down from her high, her body wanting more. She watched him and shook her head. "Woo that was... no one has ever done that to me before so yeah mind blowing is a word I would choose."

Sam unzipped his pants, his head tilting to the side curiously. "No one's ever... made you cum that hard? Or no one's ever gone down on you?"

She ran her hand through her hair. "Both." She said honestly." Sitting up she bit her bottom lip. "Told you guys were more about them than me."

Sam's eyebrows raised in surprise as she got off the bed in search of condoms in his dresser. "Are you kidding me? Sounds like a bunch of selfish pricks if you ask me. Pleasing your partner is one of the most exciting things about sex, in my opinion." He found a pack stuffed under his socks and grabbed one, kicking his pants and boxers off on the way back to the bed.

She smiled biting her bottom lip. "It's hard to know who is with me for me and who is with me for the fame. It's why I have only been with two guys." she shook her head,. "But now is not the time to talk about all that. Now is the time for you to prove that you can make me cum that hard again."

Sam nodded slightly. "I can imagine that would suck." He was a little surprised at the number, but it did give him a little more confidence that he set the bar really high. His smile returned at her words and he crawled over her. "Gladly," he whispered before kissing her deeply once again, his tongue slipping between her lips.

Mercedes fell back on the bed as he crawled over to her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and tugging gently at his neck.

Sam hummed in delight at the feel of her body against his, nothing but skin against skin. It was everything he'd been fantasizing about all day. "Gotta... put the condom on," he reminded her, holding it up between his fingers.

Mercedes thrust up to meet him letting her body do the talking and when he pulled away, she nodded. "Hurry." she crooned as he showed her the condom.

Knowing how much she wanted him, only fueled Sam even more. He ripped the package open and rolled the condom onto himself, now desperately hard. "Can I ask you something?" He moved himself back between her legs and positioned his cock right where it needed to be, sliding the tip along her core teasingly.

Her anticipation was getting the best of her, and she desperately moved to get more of a feel of him. As he teased her she hissed looking at him. "Yes..."

"That girl that was at the shoot with you today? The blonde one..." Sam ran his bottom lip through his teeth as he slowly pushed inside her. "Did you tell her how much you wanted me?"

He pushed inside of her and she stiffened biting her bottom lip. Nodding she moaned out. "I did...I told her how sexy you were, how hot you made me..." she said breathlessly.

Sam hummed happily at her answer. His hands moved along her sides in an attempt to help her relax. "It's okay," he whispered. "I got you." His hips rocked forward gently at first so he could work her up again. "Didn't even have to tell Austin. He knows me too well."

His words reassured her, his hands loosening her up. She smiled leaning up to kiss him. "I know you do." And somehow she did. He fully entered her and she moaned out wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh? Did he know you would have me like this?" she hissed.

"He knew I wanted to." He kissed her again, balancing on his knees and one elbow while his other hand moved over her breast. His hips pulled back and pushed back in, angling as best he could so his cock would brush over her clit with each movement. "Pretty damn sure they all... ohhh. All knew what we were doing in your dressing room."

Mercedes gripped his back, moaning out as he pushed and pulled giving her more pleasure. "They did but I don't care, being with you is the smartest thing I have ever done." she hissed. "So good... harder Sam."

Sam was ready and willing to give her anything she asked for. He wanted this to be the night she compared every other night to from now on. Reaching down, he slid his arm under one of her legs and guided it upward, giving himself a little more space and a better angle to start slamming into her.

She asked and he gave. She arched up hiding her face in his neck as she screamed out against him. "Like that." she mumbled, whimpering as her moved faster and harder.

"You like that?" Sam urged as he thrust into her with all the power he had in his hips. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard. Gonna have you seeing those stars, Mercedes." He lifted his head just enough to meet her eyes before he took her mouth with his own and drug her bottom lip through his teeth.

"I love it!" She moaned reaching up to grab his back. "Yes! Make me cum so hard Sam. " She didn't know what was going on, why she likes him pounding into her so hard but she couldn't get enough. Didn't want to stop the way he was making her feel.

Sam let out little grunts of pleasure with each thrust of his hips. She was incredibly sexy and so tight around him he thought he might go crazy in the best way possible. His hand slipped between their bodies and his fingers found her clit again, rubbing at it while he continued pounding into her desperately.

She moved her hips with his allowing him to push even deeper inside of her, but the moment his hand went to her clit, she fell back screaming out loud. She was usually reserved but the way she felt there was no hiding it.

"Yes... that's it," Sam moaned, the grin plastered on his face as he watched her writhe in pleasure. "Fall apart for me." His voice somehow managed to be caring and demanding all at the same time as his own eyes fell closed, that familiar feeling curling up in his gut.

His words caused her body to shake with want and pleasure. She cried out "SAM" as she came hard against him, her body both thrusting and stiffening at the same time.

"Fuck!" Sam cried out as he felt her body tighten down around his cock. "So fucking tight, Mercedes." He buried his face in her neck, his thrusts growing more erratic and desperate as he chased his own peak. He felt a thousand different sensations ran through his body as he came and let out an indescribable sound.

It was like he wanted to let her ride out her orgasm in style as he thrust harder and faster. Her arms wrapped around his body as he came hard, burying his face in her neck as they both came down. "That was... oh that was amazing." She said trying to come down.

Sam blinked a couple times just to make sure he could still see, his breath coming out hot and heavy against Mercedes' skin. He gave her one more long, slow kiss before he slid out of her and rolled onto his back, running his fingers through his hair. "Fucking incredible," he agreed.

Mercedes looked over to him and laughed. "You really know what you are doing. I have never cum that hard in my life. Hell I am wondering if I ever came at all before tonight." She said lying naked and yet not feeling exposed.

Sam's head snapped back to look at her with wide eyes. "Okay, you're gonna need to give me the numbers of the guys you've been with so I can kick their asses because a woman like you deserves to be taken care of properly. And watching you cum was quite possibly the best thing I've ever seen."

Mercedes laughed. "You can call them, or you can take care of me properly in the shower, on that island in your kitchen against the wall." she teased with a laugh. "Feeling you inside of me is my new favorite feeling."

Sam turned onto his side and grinned at her, running his fingers down her arm. "We do have all night. And then who knows?" He moved in closer to her and took her earlobe carefully between his teeth, dragging it through. "Tell me again I'm the only man who can make you cum," he whispered hotly against her ear.

Her body shuddered at his actions. She turned towards him with a smile. "You are the only man who can make me cum Sam. Got me so wet, so hot. She moved closer to him wrapping a thigh around his. "Only man who makes me want more of him already."

Sam hummed with a satisfied little smile on his face as his fingers came up to brush Mercedes' hair away from her face. "I'm gonna warn you now... if you let me have my way, you might not be able to walk tomorrow."

Mercedes lifted her eyebrows like that was a challenge. "Then I guess you will be waiting on me hand and foot until I can walk."

"Hand, foot... and all kinda other parts," Sam replied, still grinning as he kissed her again.

He kissed her and she took full advantage of it as she moved to his lap, straddling him as she kissed him deeply.

Sam laughed even as he kissed her in return, his fingers tangling in her hair. "I may have created a monster. But I don't regret it in the least."

Mercedes laughed. "You have awaken me from my slumber, now I must make you cum many times." She laughed moving against his length moaning as she did.

Sam's laugh quickly turned into a moan as he felt that wet heat brushing over his cock and awakening it all over again. "Frankensexy," he teased.

"Is that my new name? Frankensexy? I can dig it." She said with a smirk. "Lets see if we can't awaken you." She said moving up and down against him slightly faster than before.

"I'm awake, gorgeous," Sam assured her. "I'm very awake right now." He sat up and pulled her face to his so he could kiss her desperately.

She kissed him back with just as much as he gave her. She pushed her tongue through his lips moaning as their tongues tangled together, she continued to move against him, reaching between them and sinking down on his length screaming out against his lips.

Sam gasped into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. He helped lift her up into the air and let her drop back down onto his cock, crying out in pleasure. "Ride it. Fuck. Ride my dick. Bounce for me."

She yelped as he lifted her and slammed her on him. She moaned out with a nod. "Whatever you want." She said as she gripped his headboard and started bouncing on him. "So big, so good." she hissed looking down to him.

Sam leaned his head back and watched her, his eyes drinking in the shape of her body. The way her breasts moved in front of his face was mesmerizing and he couldn't stop himself from leaning up and getting a taste of them.

"Oh Sam!" She screamed out as his mouth found her breast. Her head fell back and she continued to bounce like he wanted moaning out her appreciation for his body, for his actions.

Sam growled against her skin, teeth scraping over it just enough to make her feel it without actually hurting her at all. He didn't know what it was, but she was bringing out something primal in him and he couldn't hold it back. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had made him feel this good. His fingers pressed against her ass and his hips thrust up to meet her.

Oh this was hot as hell and she was in it, fully. Her hands left the head board and went to his back, as she moved faster, wanting him to fall apart with her. "So good Sam, make me cum Sam, I wanna cum for you again." she begged.

Her words only fueled him on, his hips snapping up quick and sharp. His thumb found her clit again and he applied just the right amount of pressure he knew she'd need. "I'm gonna spend the whole night worshiping your clit," he whispered against her ear. "Would you like that, beautiful?"

She could fall apart for him all night long and his words proved that for her. His hand went to her clit and his words caused her to shudder. "Yes! Oh God yes!" She screamed as she came hard against him, body stiffening as she did.

It was still one of the most gorgeous sights Sam had ever seen and he hoped to see it plenty more times before the night was over. His head fell back against his headboard and little grunts came out of him as he kept on fucking up into her. The way her body squeezed his cock when she came was indescribable. "Fuuuuuck," he groaned deeply, his eyes rolling back as another orgasm milked him dry.

She knew he was cumming, knew he was feeling exactly what she had been and she loved it. Loved the way he made her feel. The way he fit her so well. Her hips bucked against his milking his orgasm as she fell forward and laid on his chest still attached to him. It wasn't fair, he had her sprung already to the point she knew she needed to feel him inside her as often as possible.

Sam's hand ran over her hair gently as he tried to catch his breath. "That was... fucking fantastic," he declared. "I don't know about you, but I'm so glad your casting people liked my look."

Mercedes laughed softly. "Me too, they deserve a gift or something cause you are just...wow." She said still laying on him. She didn't want to move, she was too comfortable.

Sam hummed, completely sated and content in that moment. His fingers trailed lazily up and down her back since he really didn't wanna stop touching her. "I really hope you don't have anywhere to be tomorrow because I'm gonna need a little bit to recover, but this night is far from over, gorgeous."

Mercedes laughed. "I have a meeting I can push until Friday. What about you? Any big plans?"

"My plans include sleeping in after a ridiculous amount of incredible sex with a beautiful woman all night," Sam told her simply. "Maybe a shower."

"Mmmmm that sounds like a plan." She said lazily but then she looked up at him. "Don't take this the wrong way at all but like, no one's gonna show up and cut all this short are they?"

Sam raised a curious eyebrow at her question. "And what wrong way might I take that?" he asked teasingly. "Worried some other woman's gonna show up to climb in my bed?" He laughed and reached over for his phone. "Austin crashes here sometimes if he stays out too late. But I can find out where he is. Discreetly."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "Well I am kind of a little hussy, sleeping with a man I barely know. I mean I know your name is Sam Evans and you are an aspiring model and actor but I don't even know how old you are." She shifted on him. "But if you could make sure he doesn't show up seeing me all naked that would be great.

"You're not a hussy," Sam insisted. "I think you're a woman who knows what she wants when she sees it. And I'm a working model and aspiring actor, thank you." He laughed as he sent a casual text to Austin to see where he was for the night. "And I'm 25."

Mercedes smiled. "Oh I am a big hussy." She sighed dramatically. "My bad." Laughing she gasped. "Oh Lord I am robbing the cradle! I am 28." she teased.

"Alright then, fair enough," Sam chuckled. "I mean, I'm a little hurt that you never saw my spread in GQ, but I'll forgive you." Seeing that Austin was safely home for the night, he assured him everything was fine and set his phone aside. "Why you cougar, you."

"Okay first of all I am extremely busy...I am surprised I have time to be here with you! But seriously I will pick up the copy as soon as you let me leave." She sighed. "it's not like you have read everything about me."

"I was only teasing," Sam assured her with a laugh. "If you'd like to see it, I'd be happy to show it to you, but I'm also just as happy to give you the X-rated personal version right here. And that is... well, it's entirely true."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "The X-rated personal version... I am so here for that. Please do share how exactly you would you do that?"

"Mostly just me posing... but naked," Sam admitted, shrugging as he rested his head back against the headboard. He smiled up at her and ran his hands along her thighs appreciatively.

Mercedes sat up, slowly moving off of his lap. "Let's get to this showing. I wanna see you strike a post, maybe I will sing you a song. Make you feel good." She sat back on his bed, pulling his sheet over her.

Sam took a moment to look over at her and just appreciate the way she looked laying in his bed. He wasn't near done with her yet. "Okay, but after this I'm getting a snack," he chuckled before rolling out of the bed. He stood at the foot of it and started doing his usual photoshoot routine.

"I wanna snack too!" She said as she ruffled her hair. Watching him pose for her made her give him a few catcalls and she laughs at him. "Damn you really are sexy with and without your clothes."

"You can have a snack too!" Sam laughed. He enjoyed her encouragement and started swaying his hips back and forth in a little dance, pointing at her dramatically. "And that's how you get into GQ!"

"So you posed naked for them and they just put you on a spread." she teased. "I haven't had the pleasure, but I did do a Spread in Maxim... that was fun, not many women with curves get in there."

Sam laughed as she crawled back into the bed and sat back on his heels. "I wasn't actually naked, no. Though I have done some underwear print work." He raised an interested eyebrow. "Oh really? I definitely need to check that out."

Mercedes smiled. "See those I have actually seen." She said with a blush. "And yes I did. It was very tastefully done to where I still felt beautiful and sexy but I wasn't uncomfortable."

"Yeah? Had you seen them before or did you do some checking up on me after I got hired?" he asked curiously. "I'm glad you enjoyed the experience. And I can assure you that you are very beautiful and sexy."

"I looked them up when you got hired." She said honestly. "Thank you, it's hard to be body positive these days. If you are even slightly over what the "ideal" weight is, and in the public eye, then you are stereotyped but I love the skin I am in and I love the hell out of my curves." She sat up when she heard her phone ringing, it was muffled since it was in her purse but she would know Quinn's ringtone anywhere, it was "Good as Hell". "I better get that." She said, standing with his sheet still wrapped around her. "I believe you mentioned snacks..." she said kissing his lips as she left the room.

"Tell me about it. I don't mean to be that guy who complains when I know I'm a white man in this shitty world, but I have to hear about what every muscle in my body looks like in this business. Heaven forbid I wanna eat a burger now and then," Sam sighed. He nodded in understanding when the phone rang and grabbed some boxers to throw on before he headed to the kitchen.

Grabbing her phone she had to call Quinn back.

"Mercedes oh my God where are you?"

"I told you I was out for the night, what's up?"

"Well I being your amazing manager and wanting to make you happy sent a snippet of the video to the director of your movie. He loved your and Sam's chemistry and has agreed to let him Audition."

"Really? That is amazing!?"

Searching through his fridge, Sam pulled out some cheese and cold cuts and attempted to make some sandwiches while he waited for Mercedes.

Mercedes beamed. "Quinn this is great news, I think he would make a great edition to the film I have to go tell him."

"Wait what do you mean you have to- Mercedes did you go home with him?"

"Of course not! I went home first then went over his place."

"Tell me you aren't having dirty hot sex over there?"

"I can't do that and I have to go."

"Mercedes Jones I can't believe you are getting it in, when I told you that you need to loosen up this is not what I meant."

"I got to go Q I love you."

Mercedes hung up on her and walked into the kitchen. "Well that was an interesting phone call."

Sam looked up with a small smile. "Oh yeah? That's a good thing, I hope." He pulled the fridge open again and pulled out a couple jars. "Mustard or mayo?"

"Hmmm mustard." She said moving the sheets so she can sit on the stool. "It was a great thing. My awesome manager and best friend sent some of our recordings from today to the director of my movie and he wants you to audition."

Sam gave her a nod and grabbed a knife to finish off the sandwiches. He turned at her words and let the smile curled up on his face. "Seriously? That's awesome!"

She nodded biting her bottom lip. "Uh huh!" She beamed brightly. "I guess they saw our chemistry and decided that it worked."

Sam was in awe. Sure, she'd said she could get him an audition, but he kinda just figured she was flirting with him. This was a real audition for a real movie. "Well, I can't argue with em there. Our chemistry is undeniable. But this is so exciting. I gotta text Austin," he said, grabbing his phone off the counter.

Mercedes grabbed the plate and smiled happily. "It was wasn't it?" She picked up her sandwich and nodded. "Yeah give him a call and tell him to expect that call in the morning so you can set everything up."

Sam called Austin up, practically bouncing on his heels, and tells him about the audition.

"Why on earth do you know about this and not me?" Austin asked him.

"Mercedes told me."

"She told- is that why you wanted to know where I was tonight? Afraid I was going to interrupt your night of passion? You're unbelievable, Evans."

Sam just grinned even though Austin couldn't actually see him. "Listen, someone will contact you tomorrow and you can do all your manager nonsense that you do so well. And I will act my ass off like I do so well."

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your night, Romeo. We'll talk about it tomorrow. And congrats. On both accounts."

"Got it." Sam hung up and then went to kiss Mercedes.

Mercedes watched Sam, loving how excited he was, when he hung up and moved closer to her she kissed him back. "We really should get some practice in if you are gonna get this role. We have like two sex scenes so I am gonna need you to really sell it." She teased.

"Mmm, I think the only problem might be that I'm gonna wishing they weren't just scenes the whole time." He leaned into her, resting his hands on the counter behind her and brushing his lips against hers.

"Well the great thing about us filming together is that we can practice before and after recording." She smiled up to him. "Like there is a scene where you sit me on the counter and kiss all over me. Touch me and show me why we fit so well together..."

"Really? Well, isn't that a very convenient coincidence?" he teased. He kissed her again, deeper and needier. He'd already cum twice tonight and she somehow had him wanting more.

She returned his kissed and nodded. "It really is. We should get to work on that. I mean we definitely want you to get that part."

"Mmhmm," Sam hummed against her lips. He continued to kiss her as his hands found the sheet and pulled it apart, letting it fall to the floor. He ran his fingers down her body before his arms wrapped around her lifted her up onto the counter. "How would you like it this time, beautiful? You want me to get down and eat you out again? Or you wanna turn around and let me fuck you from behind? Your wish is my command."

Mercedes held onto him as he lifted her to the counter. "Why not both? Why not get down on your knees and then bend me over." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do a good job and maybe, just maybe I will wake up you in one of the best ways possible in the morning. Before I make you breakfast of course."

The thought of having those full, beautiful lips around his cock had him moaning desperately. He would've done anything for her in that moment. "A woman who knows what she wants and knows she can get it all. Fucking sexy as hell," he told her before he sank down and started biting at her inner thighs.

She smirked. "Well when a man like you is willing to give it, I am gonna be greedy as hell and take it." She said. Watching him sink to the floor was one of the sexy things she had ever seen. "That was sexy as hell too." She hissed at the bite.

"I'll give you anything you ask for," Sam told her honestly between kisses to her soft skin. "Consider me... your personal... pleasure servant." With those words, his tongue slid inside of her and curled back towards himself.

"Hmmm, that sounds like something I never knew I needed until right now." She said spreading her legs giving him better access. Her hands gripped the counter as her eyes closed. "Mmmm like that."

Sam reached up and took on of her hands, moving it to the back of his head. "Tug," he told her. "I like it." With that, he went back to what he was doing, the tip of his tongue teasing slowly over her entrance.

As he guided her hands to his hair, she tugged on his blonde locks as his tongue found her core. "Oh Sam!" She screamed out as her back arched and her fingers tugged.

That slight burn at his scalp combined with the sounds she was making fueled him and he fucked her with his tongue. His fingers came up to tease her clit because he wasn't about breaking his promise to spend the night worshiping it. He was determined to have her fall asleep tonight with a satisfied throbbing between her legs.

She felt so amazing as she had already come a good number today and yet the moment his mouth found her core she gripped his hair tighter and begged for more, it was like she hadn't cum at all and needed too in the worst way. "Please Sam..."

Sam's mouth moved up to her clit then and he fit his lips around it, sucking at it hungrily like he needed it to survive. The tip of his tongue flicked against it and his fingers gripped her thighs tightly as they wrapped around his head.

"God you are so good at that!" She moaned. Her hips rose slightly giving him better access. One hand tugging at his hair as the other gripped the counter tighter. "More..." she whined. She needed more and wanted it from him.

He couldn't take it anymore. His cock was so hard he thought he might scream. Getting up from his knees, he pulled open one of the kitchen drawers and grabbed a condom. "Turn over," he commanded before he ripped the package over with his teeth and kicked his shirts off so he could roll it on.

His mouth had her feeling so good she was sure to cum any moment. When he pulled away she whimpered but him telling her what to do it made her even wetter. She quickly turn over on the counter knees on either of the stools as she waited for him. Shit he was hot like this.

She made him so needy and he loved it. He could only hope tonight wouldn't be the last time he got to experience this feeling. Gripping her hips with his hands, he buried himself inside her with one swift motion, crying out at the feel of it.

His hands on her thighs had her biting her bottom lip in anticipation. She moaned out as he pushed inside of her. Head falling onto the counter as she moaned out in pure pleasure. "Oh God Yes!"

Another smug smile came to Sam's face as his head fell back and his eyes slipped closed. "That feel good?" he urged. "You like taking my cock, don't you?"

"So much, I love taking it. Harder please." she begged as she pulled out of her and pushed back in. It all felt so good she didn't want him to stop.

Sam's hand slid up her spine and over her shoulder, the other still hanging tight to her hip, to give himself leverage. His hips fucked up into her desperately. "Fuck, Mercedes. So tight and... perfect."

Her head leaned up looking back at him. "Just like that baby, don't stop I'm so damn close." She gripped the counter leveraging herself so he can have better access.

His skin slapped against hers as he thrust forward again and again. His arm wrapped around her waist and his fingers slid between her legs to rub at her clit.

His hand snaked between her thighs and she reached her arm up, arching back so her head resting on the front of his chest.

Sam leaned his head down and his teeth gently along the rim of her ear. "Cum for me," he demanded quietly. "Fuck... you beautiful thing, cum for me."

Her body shook and his words caused her to fall apart at his touch. She shuttered cumming just for him just like he told her.

A loud groan came from him as he felt her squeeze down around his dick, felt her body tremble against his own. He felt like his knees could give out at any minute and his hand reached out to grip the counter to give him some balance as he continued to erratically fuck up into her. "So... close... fuck."

Her hands gripped the counter next to his as she threw herself back at him, wanting to give him everything he gave her and more. "Come on baby, cum for me."

Sam threw his head back and practically screamed with how hard he came. "Yes! Yes... fuck yes!" His knuckles went white against the counter and his whole body trembled with the force of it.

Mercedes' body shook as Sam came. She slowed her movements coming to a stop and leaning against the counter. "Damn Sam, I can't feel my legs."

"Fuck. Me neither." Sam slid out of her and sat on one of the stools, leaning back against the counter. "I think we're going for a world record tonight."

Mercedes laughed sitting back on the counter and leaning on Sam. "I think so too, but I can't not anymore I need to refuel and re energize. You are addicting."

Sam turned his head and kissed her once more. "Rest up, beautiful. The night is not yet over," he chuckled. "But I think the rest of my body needs some time to catch up too."

Mercedes smiled shaking her head. "But I can't walk. So I guess I am sleeping right here."

Sam chuckled and slowly got himself to his feet. Turning around, he slipped his arms underneath her and scooped her up. "C'mon. Arms around my neck. It's nap time."

She was shocked but smiled doing as he said and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why look at you being all gentlemanly. I love it." She kissed his neck as he carried her towards his room.

"I'm not just a sex machine, you know?" Sam teased as he carried her back. "You may find that I'm actually a pretty nice guy."

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't think you were a nice guy Sam. I am not that kinda girl. I took a chance on you because of the guy I know you are."

A crooked little smile crossed Sam's face as he laid her down on his bed and crawled in beside her. "Well, glad I didn't come off like an asshole then," he chuckled as he leaned back against the pillows and let out a yawn.

"You are tired, you should get some sleep. I will wake you up when I feel you have slept long enough." she teased. "Can I- Can I lay on you?"

Sam spread his arms open in invitation. "Course. I love a good post-sex cuddle. C'mere, beautiful."

Mercedes smiled as she snuggled close to Sam. "I had a really great time. I am glad I came over here."

"Mmm, I'm glad too," he agreed sleepily. "This is the best day and night I've had in a real, real long time."

Mercedes heard what he said but she drifted off to sleep. She awoke to a dark room. It took her a moment to figure out where she was and smiled feeling Sam underneath her. Turning to see what time it was she bit her bottom lip. It was nearly morning. Sam looked so peaceful and she could let him stay that way, but she did promise him that she would wake him up right.

Pulling the sheet back she smiled kissing a trail down his body. She reached his hips and ran her tongue across it as she took his semi erect shaft him between her lips.

Sam was lost in the best dream and he hummed happily at the warm feeling that was spreading through his body. His eyes slowly blinked open and he realized he was still feeling the same thing. Running a hand through his hair, he looked down and sucked in a breath at the sight he saw. "Holy fuck," he whispered in awe.

Mercedes didn't know when he woke up but she smiled up to him. "Good Morning." She said going back to his shaft. Her lips wrapped around his head as she stroked his cock as she moved to take him fully into her mouth.

"Ohhhh... yes, it is," Sam agreed, his head falling back against his pillow. "God. You were holding out on me last night."

Mercedes wanted to address his statement but she knew not to talk with her mouth full. She bobbed faster, reaching down and fondling his balls as she did.

Sam reached an arm up behind his head and grabbed onto the headboard. He opened his eyes again only because he wanted to watch her. He already knew she had the most incredible lips, but damn did they look good wrapped around his cock.

Mercedes grabbed each thigh using it to balance herself as she bobbed faster. She started to hum sending vibrations through him.

Sam's hips rocked upward as he moaned wantonly. "Fuck... that's it. Just like that." His fingers slid into her hair as he stared at her plush lips moving over him.

She moved into a nice Rhythm going, her eyes met his as she moved, she didn't give head often, she actually only done once before, and that was because she was curious if the class her friend Kurt dragged her too had been correct in teaching her how to do it. Seeing Sam's reaction, gave her the impression it was well worth it.

Sam's licked his lips, leaving them slick and parted as he watched her. "Mercedes," he moaned, his chest rising and falling as he got closer to falling apart. "God, I love the way you take my cock." He swore they fit together in a way he never quite had with anyone before.

A few more moments and his skin started to tingle, his breath heavy and panting, and his orgasm finally washed through him.

Mercedes moaned as he came hard, she took everything he had to offer, cleaning him up and she smiled up to him. "Mmmmm tasty."

A low chuckle came from Sam's chest and he ran his fingers through his hair. "Wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning."

Mercedes laughed, "You acting like you wanna keep me around or something." She said moving up to him and straddling him. Her head teasing his semi deflated head.

Sam gasped softly, his cock still sensitive to the touch. "And what if I did? I mean... tell me the sex isn't incredible. You really wanna quit after one night?"

Mercedes looked down to him, moving her hair from her eyes. "It is incredible Sam, best sex I have ever had. And I would love more, I am just..." She chewed her bottom lip. "What exactly are you asking me?"

He shrugged slightly against the pillows. "Nothing too deep. I'm just sayin' we have great sex. And if you're up for it, I'd be down to have more of it now and then whenever we both have a night free. I know we're both busy, but if it works out."

She thought about what he said and laughed. "So like a friends with Benefits situation?"

"I guess that's a term for it, yeah," Sam chuckled, resting his hands on her thighs. "Wasn't trying to insult you or anything. If it's not your thing, that's cool."

"I don't really have time for relationships and I never really gave much thought to all of this but I mean you didn't insult me, and I think we can both get something out of this... a way to have fun but not need any of the pressures of dating."

"Exactly," Sam agreed with a small smile. "I think we're both on the same page as far as careers being a priority right now. But we also happen to have some pretty high pressure careers, so what better way to blow off some steam than with each other, right?"

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip, still straddling him. She nodded. "Okay but there had to be some rules. No pressure, we aren't dating or boyfriend and girlfriend we are just friends who have sex."

Sam nodded along, bringing his finger up to draw an X over his chest. "Cross my heart. Though I can't promise you won't fall in love with me. I am kind of awesome," he teased, laughing at the face she made. "I'm kidding. Mostly. Not about the awesome part. I am awesome. But I'm on board with the plan."

"Please you will fall in love with me way before I fall for you. Look at how happy you are to have me in your bed right now?" She sighed. "But also we don't double book, like I don't want to sleep with you if you are hooking up with someone else you know?"

"You saying you aren't happy to be here?" Sam asked playfully, sitting up to steal a kiss from her. He leaned back on his hands and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Like... ever? What if we don't get to see each other for months?"

Mercedes smiled. "Oh I am really enjoying myself." She shrugged it off. "No not like that if you wanna hook up with someone and I call you just say no because I don't wanna be like that you know? Am I making sense?"

"Thought so." Sam grinned smugly. "Ah, so... not on the same day? I mean, that seems fair enough. Not that I'm hooking up with a different person every night or anything."

Mercedes raised and eyebrow. "With these abs and this massive package..." SHe swirled against him slowly. "You can't blame me for wondering."

Sam moaned slightly and rocked his hips up. "I didn't say I couldn't. Just said I don't," he pointed out.

"Mmmm" she said as she moved again, this time slowly, teasingly. "Well I am glad that you don't. Anything you wanna add to this arrangement?"

Sam could feel himself growing hard again at her movements and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes ran up and down her body. "I'm guessing we should probably keep it between us for the most part? Wouldn't want any of those fans of yours coming after me."

Mercedes could feel herself getting hotter by the second as she continued to grind against him. "Same with your fans, no one needs to know but us." She moaned.

Sam wasn't really sure he had fans per say. Definitely not the way she did. He mostly just had people who enjoyed looking at him in his underwear. "Sounds like we have a plan then." He sat up again, pressing his lips to her neck and wrapping his arms around her body to hold it against himself.

"Yes we do." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed himself closer to her. "Since we are friends with benefits I think we deal it with Sex. Hot, passionate sex."

"That does seem like the most logical way to sign the contract, so to speak," Sam grinned, his lips still trailing over her skin. "Why don't you grab a condom out of the drawer?"

She smiled reaching over and grabbing g the condom. "Let have some fun."


	3. Chapter 3

We are so glad you guys are loving these stories! It means alot reading the reviews. Enjoy and stay blessed!

Casper James is Liam Hemsworth

Austin is Colin O'Donoghue

* * *

It had been about 2 months since she and Sam made their agreement, and besides almost getting caught in set they had kept things relatively silent. He was hired for her co star and production had started which meant she did see him everyday now.

Making her way to his trailer she knocked before going inside. "Sam you here?"

Sam held the phone to his ear and waved her in silently before rubbing at the back of his head. "Yeah, okay. Well, you know my schedule better than I do most days, so if you can make it work. Cool. Let me know, man. Alright, later." He ended the call and looked up at Mercedes. "Sorry. They need me?"

Mercedes smiled walking in and making herself at home on his couch. "Nope! It will probably be another hour or so before they need us. So I just wanted to bug ya, make sure everyone is treating you right and everything."

"Aww, you missed me," Sam teased her plopping down beside her. "It's going awesome though. I'm having a blast. And apparently there's some buzz out there, cause I'm already getting some spread offers."

"Maybe, just a little bit." She said watching him take a seat. "Sam that is awesome! Told you doing this movie would be great for you! The music video is already a hit and the movie will be too I can feel it."

Sam nodded along, pretty excited about the whole thing. "Austin's checking out the offers and my schedule to see what's best." He leaned against her comfortably. "I bet it's our amazing sexual chemistry."

"Austin seems like a really great guy." Mercedes snorted. "Yeah probably, if only they knew the torture sex scenes are with you."

"He is. He's been my best friend since college and he's a damn good manager," Sam confirmed. "Why torture? You know you're welcome to make it a reality after shoots any time you like."

Mercedes nodded. "I can see why, its good to have people in your corner who have your back." She blushed. "Because in our scenes when I feel you growing and enjoying me I want you right then and there. Its difficult. I don't know how I am gonna handle the shower scene tonight."

"It is. I trust him completely." Sam's smile curled up at her words. "So what you're saying is you have no patience when it comes my body?" he teased.

"I mean I guess you can put it like that. Its a sexy body, anyone in their right mind would want it."

"Lucky for you... you get to enjoy it all you want," Sam whispered near her ear. He pressed his lips just below it before his fingers touched her chin and turned her face towards his own.

Mercedes shuttered shaking her head. "Sam Evans I came here to check on you not to get in a quickie." She proclaimed, but the moment her face turned towards his she smiled. "You are bad."

Sam's lips curled up playfully. "Thought you liked that. But I do have some self control," he insisted, sitting back again. "If you want me to behave, I can."

Mercedes smiled. "I love it." Mercedes glanced at her phone and smiled. "I want you...period."

Sam reached over and wrapped his arms around her, using his strength to lift her up and into his lap. He pulled her down and kissed her deeply, his fingers tangling in her hair.

The moment Sam moved her to his lap, she pulled her shirt off revealing her baby blue bra. Kissing him she pulled him up to her so she could remove his shirt. "Its only been 48 hours and yet I feel like I haven't been in your arms in months."

Sam let her strip him of his shirt before he sank back against the couch again. "I'm here now, gorgeous," he breathed out, his hands moving along her sides and up to cup her breasts greedily. "And I am dying to be inside you."

Mercedes unhooked her front clasp bra and tossed it to the side as her hands went to his pants. She leaned in to kiss him deeply as someone opened the door and someone walked into his trailer. Seeing the door open Mercedes jumped, moving to cover herself. "Oh my God "

Sam startled slightly, but quickly went into action, grabbing his robe from a nearby chair. "Here." He wrapped it around her and set her back on the couch before getting up.

"I, uh... I'm sorry, Mr. Evans," the PA stuttered. "I knocked but... no one answered. And the director insisted I bring you these script revisions. I thought maybe I'd just leave them..."

"It's fine," Sam interrupted quickly, taking the papers from the guy. "Anything else?"

He quickly shook his head and turned to leave, hurrying out the door.

Mercedes took the robe and covered her face, shaking her head as Sam spoke to the guy. As he left she exhaled. "Oh my God." she said laughing more than anything. "Did you see that poor guys face?" She shook her head.

Sam turned around and peeked at Mercedes over where he held the script in front of his face. A bright laugh came from him and his shoulders shook with it. "Well... clearly we're awesome at keeping this thing between us," he joked, still laughing as he plopping down onto the couch beside her again.

"Clearly!" She sighed. "You do realize that news of this little romp is gonna spread like wild fire." It was truth there were no secrets on set.

Sam nodded slowly. "Oh, yeah." He turned his head, laying it back and looking up at her. "You okay with that?"

Mercedes stood walking to his door. She locked it then turned to him and dropped the robe. "I mean its not ideal but its our business, people can speculate what they want.

His smile returned as he watched her, eyes moving up and down her body and drinking her in. Part of him wondered if she'd feel the same if it ended up on TMZ, but he wasn't going to bring that up just now. Instead he finished unzipping his pants and pushing them and his underwear off his hips and down to the floor. "Wouldn't wanna let it ruin our fun."

Mercedes laughed stepping out of her Jeans. "Plus there was already a rumor that we would start dating since we are in a romance movie together. This will only fuel it but we just be honest and say that we are friends, and people are gonna talk." She said moving closer to him.

"Well, they already saw the video," Sam pointed out, leaning forward as she moved closer to him. His fingers were already itching to reach out and touch her. "The chemistry's undeniable. And if they wanna talk shit then... fuck 'em, right?" He looked up at her with dark eyes, his dick growing hard just at the sight of her.

"I mean yeah fuck em, but right now I want you to fuck me...right up against that wall. If you are up for it." she teased.

Sam let out a little growl as he finally stood up and backed her against the wall. "Do I really have to tell you just how up I am right now?"

She squealed as he backed her up against the wall. Her eyes darted downward and she smirked back up to him. "Do I really have to tell you what to do with that thing right now?"

Sam just grinned as he ran a single finger along her neck and down over her collarbone. "Don't move," he told her with a solid look before he moved back to root through his things, pulling out a box of condoms from the bottom of his bag. He pulled one out and ripped it open, handing it over to her. "Put it on me, beautiful?"

She smirked, he did like to take charge. When he handed her the condom she bent down to the ground. Taking his cock in her hands she stroked him a few times, before taking him fully between her lips. Bobbing a few times she pulled back swirling her tongue around the head before smiling up to him as she put the condom on. "Done." She said standing.

Sam gasped, his hands hitting the wall and his fingers scraping down it slightly. She knew exactly what to do to his body to drive him mad in all the best ways. And each time they were together, it only got even better. His arms slipped around her and he lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall and guiding her legs around his hips as he slipped inside her.

He lifted her and she loved it when he displayed his strength for her, lifting her like she weighed nothing. Her head fell back as he pushed inside of her. "Sam!" She screamed out, legs tightening around him.

"Oh, yes," he moaned desperately, his fingers grasping at her ass. He leaned in and sucked at her neck, careful not to stay in one spot too long so he wouldn't leave a mark before they filmed. "I want you to think about this later... when we're doing our scene," he whispered against her ear. "Think about how it feels when I'm buried inside you. And know I'll be thinking about it too."

"Feels so good Sam." She moaned holding onto his shoulders. She shuttered thrusting her body towards him. "Oh I will. When you touch me, kiss me. I will remember this... and that we can do it...oh baby right there...again."

It really did something for him, the thought of her imagining them like this when they were in a room full of people. He knew he'd be able to turn her on with one knowing look. "As much as you want, you gorgeous girl," he panted as his hips thrust up into her.

Her lips found his as she hissed against his lips, her cries showed her appreciation for everything he was giving her. Her hands went to his hair, tugging as she knew he liked it.

"Ohhh fuck," he moaned, loving that slight burn on his scalp. His head tilted up and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. He was pretty sure his entire trailer was rocking with his how hard he was fucking her into the wall, but he didn't care.

Her hands continued to tug at his hair as her lips attacked his adam's apple. Nipping and kissing. "So close baby." she moaned. "So so good."

She had a way of overloading his senses that he couldn't get enough of. It was like he was feeling every type of pleasure all at one time. "Yes, Cedes. Fuck, yes. Cum for me."

His words just added more fuel like it always did. He controlled her orgasms, she learned that after the first few times. Her body was his so when he said cum, it erupted, causing her to convulse and shake as she did, screaming out in pure pleasure.

Sam loved the power. He loved the way her body was so in tune with his own, with his words, that he could make her fall apart at his whim. He grinned proudly, but soon a loud, guttural groan was coming from deep in his chest and he emptied himself into her.

Riding out her orgasm, she held onto him as his own took over. Her lips found his, helping him ride it out, loving the feel of him trembling because of her.

Sam's breath was heavy even as he finally started to come down from his high. "You... are fucking incredible," he told her as he slowly set her back to her feet. He held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply once more, enjoying the taste of her.

"Am I? Or is it the sex that's incredible? A girls gotta know these things." She teased. Kissing him back she smiled. "That was fun."

"It's both," Sam answered easily. "It's most definitely both." He held onto her hand as he led them back to the couch, pulling down into his lap. "That was a blast."

Sitting on his lap, her lips moved to his neck, kissing and nipping at his ear. "Yes it was." She smiled. "Hey so I have this Premier coming up. If you wanna join you should, get people seeing more of Sam Evans the handsome Model/Actor!"

Sam raised a curious eyebrow as he looked up at her. "Like... as your date? Cause I have a feeling that would only make people talk even more," he pointed out.

"No not a date, as 2 friends hanging out enjoying a movie. But don't worry I can always ask Casper James if you don't wanna do it."

"Wooooow. I cannot believe you just name dropped on me like that," Sam laughed, letting his head rest back against the couch. "I'd be happy to go."

"I mean he has been trying to get with me for the last few months." She smiled brightly. "

great it will be fun!"

"Oh really?" Sam asked curiously, his hand resting on her thigh. "Not interested though?" He couldn't help but smile at how excited she was though.

Mercedes smirked. "Casper is hot of course but talking to him is like talking to a brick wall. Though my team think we can be the "it" couple." She sighed shaking her head. "Happy you will be there to save me."

Sam laughed at the comparison. "Guess he's just missing something then? Maybe a country boy charm or something like that?" he teased, tickling at her sides playfully.

Mercedes laughed as he tickled her. "Maybe! Okay maybe. Stop" she laughed trying to get away from him.

Sam laughed with her, finally taking mercy and just wrapping his arms around her. They really did have fun together, even when they weren't having sex. "I'm glad I met you, Mercedes Jones. And not just cause you got me a part in a movie."

"Oh? And so if not because of the movie then why? Cause I give good head?" She teased.

"Well, yes, that is also a big plus," Sam chuckled. "And don't be modest. You give amazing head. But also cause you're fun to be around. And it's nice to have a friend in the business who gets what I'm trying to do and that I can trust."

Mercedes blushed. "I feel the same about you too Sam." She leaned in and kissed him deeply. There was a knock on the trailer door, Mercedes recognized Austin's voice. "The real world beckons us forth."

"As it always does," Sam agreed. "Be right there," he called to Austin before giving Mercedes' ass a light, playful smack so she'd get off his lap.

Mercedes laughed hopping up and grabbing her clothes. "So not that you need it, but good luck out there.."

Sam smiled as he pulled his jeans back on. "Same to you." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. Just for luck, of course. "And remember... when I give you the wink, you remember how hard we rocked this trailer."

Mercedes rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Yeah okay." She waited a few minutes for Sam to leave before leaving herself and heading to her trailer.

"Where the hell have you been? Were you with Sam?"

"Hi Q, whatsup." She said happily.

"What's up is I had to threaten a PA from running around and telling people he saw your breast."

"People really shouldn't barge into other peoples trailers."

* * *

"I don't wanna hear a word from you, mate. And wipe that smile off your face," Austin commanded when Sam stepped out with the revised script in his hand.

"What?" Sam asked innocently, though the smile still remained.

"Don't 'what' me. I just had to deal with Blondie yelling at me because that little twerp with the glasses was having a field day with the eye full he got. Your sex life is your business and usually mine since I have to hear about it, but you need to be more careful," Austin insisted. "I'm the one who has to clean up the mess because you can't afford a publicist yet."

* * *

Quinn ushered Mercedes towards her shower. Standing outside waiting. After a few minutes she knocked on the door.

"So are you and Sam, are you dating?"

"No, we are just having fun."

Quinn sighed. "But you like him?"

Mercedes stepped out the shower grabbing the towel. "I do, he is a great guy. But neither of us want anything more than our friendship. "

"That is good, Casper's people called again. He wants to take you to the Premiere of "Radiant" and then talk about you guys as the next "It" couple."

"Not interested Q."

* * *

"Why is it even a mess?" Sam asked. He knew he was new to this business, but he'd already decided everyone was way too uptight. His best friend included. "You want me to list off all the people you hooked up with in college?"

"This isn't college," Austin reminded him. "It's Hollywood. And Mercedes Jones is a big name. The press is gonna have a lot of questions."

"And I will tell the press we're friends because that's exactly what we are. Anything else is nobody's business."

"Then lock your fucking door, mate!"

* * *

"Casper is hot right now, and so are you it makes sense."

"Quinn, he's a meathead."

She sighed moving close to Mercedes. "Merce this is what your team wants, you need to consider it."

Mercedes finished dressing and sighed exiting her trailer. "I will think about it okay."

* * *

They reached the set and Sam sighed as he looked back to Austin. "We'll be more careful. She invited me to a premiere though. That's pretty cool, right?"

"So cool. Just... think about what you're doing," Austin warned. "I like good sex as much as the next guy, but don't let it interfere with what we're trying to achieve here. What you and I have both worked really bloody hard for. Just be smart, Evans."

Sam nodded, giving Austin a serious look. "Okay. I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for the reviews we love reading them! Here is another update for you to enjoy!

* * *

Mercedes had let Sam know her car would pick him up at 6:30. She had spent all day getting ready for the premiere and finally decided on a form fitting dark blush dress and gold shoes. Her makeup was subtle and her hair fell over her shoulders in curls. As the car pulled to a stop, she moved over to allow Sam space to sit.

Austin had helped Sam pick out a well-fitted suit for the premiere and then given him a lecture on exactly how he should act for the night. Sam was determined to find a night soon to go out drinking with his best friend and get him to chill out, if even for a little while. He slid into the car as it pulled up and gave Mercedes a whistle. "Well, helloooo, gorgeous."

"Well don't you look handsome." Once the door was shut and they started driving she looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Why thank you." Sam smoothed down his tie with a proud little smile. "Pretty good. Twelve year old me is freaking out, but I remain excited in a calm and adult way."

"There is nothing to freak out about. They are gonna ask questions we will answer and then we are done, inside seated for the Premiere."

"Not in a bad way," Sam explained. "Just in a... Holy Cow, I'm going to an actual real movie premiere! How cool is that?" He laughed.

"Ah I got it. Well this will give you practice for our premiere and the ones that will come for you after." She said honestly.

Sam nodded along. As excited as he was, he knew he was capable of doing well at this. "So are we walking together or one at a time or what?"

"We can walk on together. We are friends. If they ask if we are dating we be honest. We are friends who love to hang out. Then plug our movie "The Dating Game".

"Plug, plug, plug. Yes. Austin gave me the speech," Sam chuckled as he glanced out the window. "I do love to hang out around you too," he added with a wink.

"Sex or no sex. I am glad that we are friends Sam." She squeezed his hand as they came to a stop. "Show time. " the door opened and she motioned for Sam to step out, then she offered him her hand. Waving and smiling they were guided to their first press outlet.

"Mercedes Jones! Girl you are looking fi-erce!."

"Unique! Looking Fabulous as always."

"And here with Sam Evans tell me there is a story hunty!"

"There is! Sam and I are here to support my good friend Capser James and as you know I do have a cameo in the movie. As well as promoting our new movie "The Dating Game."

"I'm super excited to be here and check this movie out. Looking forward to meeting Casper," Sam added. "He is all this one's been talking about while we're filming our new movie." He turned to Mercedes and gave her a grin, pulling off an amazing acting job just by not bursting into laughter.

Unique laughed and nodded. "Well enjoy the movie you 2." They walked further and she smiled. "You did great Sam." Someone waved them over. "Sam, Mercedes over here! Can we get a pose?" She pulled Sam to her and smiled.

Sam just smiled. If there was one reason he'd made it this far in the business, it was ability to charm people with ease combined with the sincerity behind it. His arm wrapped comfortably around Mercedes' waist, careful not to look too possessive as they posed for the cameras.

"Mercedes Jones!" Mercedes turned and forced a sweet smile when she saw Casper.

"Casper, congratulations on the Premiere. "

She let him kiss her cheek. "Mercedes every time I see you, you look more beautiful."

Sam kept his winning smile on as he watched the interaction, not unaware of the cameras still on all of them. "You must be the Casper I've been hearing so much about. She can't talk you up enough, you know?"

Casper turned towards Sam extending his hand. "And yet she came here with you and not me."

"Cas you know you were my second choice."

"Always second with you while you are my first."

Sam raised his eyebrows at the obvious attitude he was getting. In truth, it amused the hell out of him though. He shook the other man's hand. "We do have our own movie to promote after all. I wouldn't take it personally. Especially since you're obviously such a delight to be around."

Casper posed with Sam and Mercedes, eyeing Sam before kissing Mercedes cheek.

"I hope you let me take you to dinner so I can pick your brain on the movie." He looked at Sam. "Evans."

Mercedes laughed looking at Sam. "I am so sorry about him."

"James," Sam replied before smirking down at Mercedes. "That was one of the most hilarious things that's ever happened to me. Tonight is already amazing."

As they moved further down the path and they made it in, she and Sam were seated. The Action packed movie was a hit, though mercedes enjoyed laughing with Sam through a lot of it. As they made their way to the car, she stopped signing a few autographs before being led to the Limo.

She looked at Sam and smiled. " Well your first Premiere what do you think?"

Sam loosened his tie as soon as they were safely tucked away in the car. Somehow he felt way more comfortable shooting in his underwear than spending the night with this thing around his neck. "It was a blast," he told her. "The movie was great. It's star tried to murder me with his eyes. What's not to love?" he laughed.

"Cas is harmless, just jealous. Pretty sure I'm gonna hear from his manager. " she sighed. "Looks like I am gonna have to go out with him to get him off my back."

Sam shook his head, still amused by the whole thing. "I hope you survive it. But... what are your plans for the rest of tonight?" he asked, turning to look at her with a sparkle in his eye.

Mercedes laughed. "I hope I do too." She raised an eyebrow looking at Sam. "Don't have any plans as of yet..."

The corner of his mouth quirked up and he reached over, laying his hand on her thigh. He moved it slowly upwards. "Would you like some?"

"Depends on what those plans include." She moved slightly close to him. "What did you have in mind?"

Sam licked his lips slowly as he looked at her. "Watching you tonight? Seeing all the press give you all that attention. Seeing Casper James practically drooling over you. And knowing there was a very good chance the night would end with me fucking you hard into your mattress? The thought of it's had me half hard all night."

"Just half hard?" She teased. Her hand went to his thighs. "I think I can change that to make you so needy you might just fuck me here first."

"I was in a room full of people, I had to have some self-control," Sam pointed out. "But if you want it here and now, we can make that happen real quick."

Mercedes laughed. "We have about 20 minutes before we reach my place, what do you think we can do before we get there?"

Sam drug his bottom lip through his teeth as his eyes ran up and down Mercedes' body. Grateful for all the space, he moved to the floor of the limo and kneeled in front of her. "I think I can make you scream my name, gorgeous."

Mercedes raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Well, by all means let's see how many times I can scream your name then in 20 minutes."

Sam hands slid up her thighs and under her dress until his fingers could hook into her panties. He slid them down her legs slowly, his eyes locked on hers the whole time. It really did turn him on to know how much all those people wanted her and he was the one who got to have her, got to know just what she tasted like and just what it felt like to be buried inside her. With one last smirk, he stuck his head up her dress and ran his tongue along her core.

Her body shivered at his actions. Sam really had a way of making her lose a tiny bit of control, which for her was a big deal. She watched him disappear and moaned out as he went to work immediately.

Sam was starting to become addicted to the sounds Mercedes made. Each one only made him work harder so he could hear more. His hands rested on her thighs and he shoved her skirt up a little just so he could breathe a little easier. His tongue teased at her entrance until it finally slid inside.

Her head fell back, as she reached for anything she could hold. Her body reacting and her moans growing louder. "Sam, keep going just like that." she begged.

Even in the short time they'd known each other, he'd already learned how to drive her to the edge. And, fuck, he loved it. His lips moved up to her clit and he sucked at it hungrily, his hands gripping the seat as the car took a turn.

Her hands went to his hair, tugging as he pushed her further towards the edge. "Sam!" She screamed out as he sucked at her clit and she came hard sliding down the seat giving him more of her. "One more please" she begged breathlessly needing more from him.

God, she was loud and he loved it. They weren't doing great at the secret thing since their driver undoubtedly knew what was happening right now, but he couldn't have cared less. "Yes, ma'am," he agreed before he tongue went back to her clit and flicked against it repeatedly. His fingers came up and he slid two of them inside of her, crooking them slightly as he fucked her with them.

She was practically laid out on the seat as Sam added his fingers. She couldn't stop the screams that followed, she was already so sensitive and to add his fingers it was enough to send her right over the edge as quickly as she just recovered. "SAM OH MY G-!" she screamed out tugging at his locks and her own.

She was soaked from her orgasms and Sam set back with a wet face and fingers, looking like a cat who caught a canary. As the smug little smirk remained, he licked his lips and fingers clean. "Delicious," he declared.

Mercedes felt her body shiver as the car came to a stop. She shuttered pulling herself together as best she could. When the door opened she stepped out and her driver smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Not a word Brendan."

"I didn't say a thing Merce."

She walked towards the front of the building, as Brendan gave Sam a nod and walked back to the limo. The concierge opened the door for Mercedes and Sam as they made their way up to her place.

Sam just kept on smiling, returning the driver's nod as he followed her into her building. As soon as they were inside, he pulled his jacket off. "I really wanna get that dress off of you, Cedes."

Mercedes shut the door and smiled at his words. "Do you?" She spun around so he could get a full view of her. "You wanna get me out of this? Tell me how did it feel knowing Casper wishes he could be exactly where you are right now."

Sam moved closer to her slowly until he could slide his arms around her and rested his hands on her ass. "Felt like I'm one lucky son of a bitch," he told her sincerely. "And no offense to the guy, but he doesn't seem like the type who could make you cum twice in a row in the back of a limo."

Mercedes blushed. "He doesn't does he?" Mercedes reached up to remove his tie. "What else do you think he can't do?"

Sam licked his lips as his eyes moved up her body, his mind already imagining how this night would go. "I'm betting he couldn't fuck you so hard and so good that neither of you could feel anything below your waist when it was over."

"Mmmm I don't think he could either. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who could make me do anything but wish I was with you."

Sam's eyes twinkled slightly as he looked down at her. There was this weird fluttering in his chest at her words, but he pushed it down as he kissed her. There was no time for any of that feelings nonsense. "Let's get you screaming some more," he whispered against her lips.

She nodded leaning into him as he kissed her. She pulled him to her room throwing her hair up into a messy bun and stepped out of her heels.

Sam walked a slow circle around, like a lion hungrily taking in it's prey. She was so damn sexy. He stepped up behind her and unzipped her dress, letting his fingers graze along her smooth skin.

She didn't know why, but him circling her, him staring at her it gave her butterflies. His hands went to her dress and she shivered at the feeling. She was his completely and it was something she didn't want to dive into, but knew eventually she would have to deal with.

Sam pulled her dress down her body and let her step out of it. His hands moved over her body possessively, coming up to cup her breasts. His lips went to her neck, up against her ear. "I want you so badly. I want to be the reason you cum. The only one who can really pleasure you."

Mercedes held her breath as he removed her dress. She swallowed hard at his words,"The only one? I think you have spoiled me from anyone else."

It got Sam so fired up to hear that. "Well, they can try. But you and I both know they won't know how to play your body like the beautiful instrument it is. Not the way I do."

Mercedes turned towards him, her blush bra barely containing her breast thats to his hands. She pushed him against the wall, removing his jacket then going to his shirt. "Yeah well I don't think anyone could ever do for you what I can either. I feel sorry for your next girlfriend."

"I know they couldn't," Sam replied easily. He was addicted to her, the way she made him feel, the high he got from being inside her. "But we don't need to worry about her right now, do we?"

It shouldn't have bothered her, but not hearing him deny he would have a girlfriend made her feel a certain way. "No we don't." She pulled his shirt off of him and smiled. "Let's make tonight interesting."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he flicked her bra open with practiced ease. "Oh? What are you aching for tonight, gorgeous?"

She let her bra fall to the floor and reached into her drawer pulling out a pair of fluffy cuffs. "I got these as a gag gift at a party last week and I have been dying to use them."

Sam's eyes widened and his lips curled up. "And when you were...dying to use them... what exactly were you picturing?"

"Well somehow I only could only think of using them with you. And well I was hoping you and I could come up with something together."

"Funny thing, isn't it?" Sam teased. He knew they were headed down a path neither of them had planned on, but they'd still made an agreement and he wasn't going to push too hard. "I'm sure we could think of something."

Mercedes smirked shaking her head. "I am sure we can too. I mean though since you are a guest in my home, you should get to use them however you want."

Sam bit at his bottom lip as he stared at her. After a moment he crawled into the bed and held his arms above his head. "Make me beg, Cedes. I know you can."

Mercedes nodded as she swung the cuffs around her fingers. She cuffed him to the bed and watched him with a huge grin. "Sexiest thing I have ever seen."

Sam's eyes traveled up and down her body hungrily and he smiled up at her. "Oooh... so soft," he declared as she cuffed his wrists. "What do you wanna do to me?"

"Oh I wanna make you beg." she hissed softly. She stalked towards him slowly, and straddled his hips. Bending forwards her lips moved to his chest, kissing him slowly, seductively.

Sam couldn't help but moan at the feel of her. The way she made him feel was indescribable. "And if I do? Will you give me what I want?"

She ran her tongue across his nipple before nibbling at it. "I mean maybe I will. Or maybe I will make you please me over and over and leave you needy all night."

"Fuck," he hissed, the feel of her teeth going straight to his cock and making it even harder than it already was. "But would you... really wanna go the whole night without feeling me inside you? When we both know just what it... oh... what it does to you."

Mercedes smirked. "I mean you aren't wrong. But I am sure I will be satisfied either way." She moved to kiss his lips. "I guess you being inside of me will depend on how amazing your tongue game is tonight."

Sam hummed into the kiss. He certainly did love a good challenge, but he was also just a tad bit impatient. "You know... I just thought of something fun we could do..."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Oh well please by all means let me know."

"You could come up here and sit on my face like I know you're dying to do right now," Sam told her with a knowing smirk. "And then you could bend yourself over and put those incredible lips around my cock."

"Hmmmm I mean it is something we haven't done before...let's see if you can make me cum, with no hands." Reaching over and grabbing another set of cuffs. She unhooked him then spread his arms on either side of the head board. "Now lets have some real fun." She said as she kissed him once more before flipping herself around so they were in the 69 position. "Now if you cum before me, you don't get to be inside of me for the rest of the night." She said as she pressed a soft kiss to his cock, placing her legs on either side of his head.

He watched her as she moved above him, the sight of her body already making his mouth water. He had to admit, his immediate instinct was to run his hands over her, greedy for the feel of her. "Mmm, yes, ma'am," he agreed obediently, even if he knew he could probably convince her otherwise if he really needed to. But for now, he'd do his best and just concentrate on making her fall apart. Sam's tongue came out and moved along her entrance teasingly.

Mercedes took her time teasing Sam, licking along his cock slowly, as he did the same to her. "Hmmmm" she said softly as she licked the tip.

Sam moaned against her, bending his knees and planting his feet on the mattress to feel a little more stable. He lifted his head up as much as he could and slipped his tongue inside of her, wiggling it around a little to make sure she felt it everywhere.

Pushing him all the way into her mouth, she moaned against his cock as his tongue attacked her lower lips. Getting a good rhythm going, she moaned out bracing herself with her right hand and gripping his thigh with her right.

Sam pulled on his restraints instinctively, trying to grab her ass and selfishly claim it for himself, but he couldn't move them. He continued fucking her with his tongue for a few moments, knowing exactly what it did to her, before he it slid down to her clit and flicked the tip against that perfect little bundle of nerves.

Her body was on fire because of him and he knew it. The moment he went to her clit her mind went blank and all she wanted was to feel that pleasure. Her hips moved with his mouth and she moaned, mouth still full of him.

Sam smirked just slightly at her movements, knowing exactly what they meant. He knew her body so well, in ways he knew no one else did. The facts that sparks of pleasure were shooting through him at the same time only fueled him onward and he sucked her clit between his lips.

Her lips released his shaft as her body shook, she needed more. "Yes baby just like that!" she moaned. "Oh don't stop, make me cum and you can be inside me." she promised needing more.

God, he loved when she called him 'baby'. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help how good it sounded when she moaned it out. Determined to both make her feel good and get what he wanted, he sucked at her clit even harder. His tongue flicked against it at the same time and he hummed, letting the vibrations run through her.

Both hands gripped his thighs and she cried out practically grinding against his mouth. "Yes! YES! Oh baby yes! just like that. Only you can make me cum like this." She moaned as she came hard against his tongue.

Sam growled against her possessively when he heard her words, running his tongue all along her as she rode out her orgasm. "Mmm... you taste so fucking good," he declared when he could finally breathe again.

She rode out her orgasm moving off of Sam when she could feel her legs again. It was a lot but yet she wasn't done with him. Moving to his dresser she grabbed his condoms opening it and moving to his thighs. Giving him one last suck, she licked her lips as she placed the condom onto him. "Now, lets see if we can have some real fun." She moved to his lap. lowering herself onto Sam and moaned as he filled her up.

Sam just watched her move around, his skin tingling with anticipation. He threw his head back as she enveloped him and a long, deep moan came from his chest. Nothing in the world felt quite like being inside of her. "Cedes... promise me something?"

Mercedes didn't move, the moment she was going to he asked her to promise him something and she nodded. "Okay."

"If you hook up with... Casper the ghost," Sam started with a little grin, his hips rolling up to get just a little bit of friction. "Don't let him go down on you. I want to be the only one who knows what you taste like."

Mercedes stared at Sam for a moment, she placed her hands on his chest, shaking her head. "You say this now, when I am about to ride the hell out of you?" She bit her lip. "I won't let him go down on me if you promise not to go down on anyone but me. I want to be the only one who knows how amazing that tongue is."

Sam just smiled up at her with a sparkle in his eyes. "Just thought we could get it out of the way," he teased. "And what better time than when I'm buried inside you, reminding you of the best dick you'll ever have." He thrust his hips upward sharply in emphasis. "Deal, beautiful."

Mercedes smiled. "You only said it now cause you know I can't say no to anything with you like this..." She began to move her hips, teasingly slow, before she started to bounce. "I don't... mmmm... I don't plan on sleeping with anyone but you though...Sam! Oh you feel so good baby, you like when I bounce like that?"

"Ohhh, yes!" Sam moaned, lifting his head so he could see his length disappear into her again and again. "Just like that." Her words sunk in and he met her eyes again. "You don't?"

Mercedes continued to bounce on his cock, moaning as she did, why did he fit her so perfectly. "I don't. Only want you." she let slip as she moved faster.

Sam tried to ignore the way her words went straight to his cock and turned him on even more. And he most definitely ignored the way his heart fluttered weirdly in his chest. His fingers gripped the metal chains of the handcuffs and his head fell back. "Fuck, yesssss."

The power from making a man like Sam all hers was taking her to a new level of want and need. She wanted to be the only one who made Sam feel this good but she wasn't stupid. She knew Sam got offers, so she just enjoyed the here and now. "I bet you wish you could touch me." she teased breathlessly.

"So bad," Sam moaned, still pulling at his restraints. "Your legs and your hips. Those... fuck! Those beautiful breasts of yours. And I could tease your clit with my fingers. I know you love that."

She sat up straight on his hips and smiled. "Or and you are gonna love this, I could do it for you." Her left hand travelled down her body, fingers stopping to tease and pull at her nipples, before moving to her clit. Her eyes never leaving Sam's as she teased her clit and bounced.

Sam gasped as he watched her, his breath coming out in heavy pants as his hips kept rolling upwards into hers. It was most definitely the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. "Holy... fuck, he muttered in awe.

Her hair was falling loose from her ponytail as her head rolled back. "Is this what you wanna do to me Sam? Make me feel so good I cum all over your big cock?" She had learned that he was a vocal guy and loved when she talked dirty to him, so why not tease him more while he was cuffed. "Mmmm fuck me harder baby."

Sam was pulling on his handcuffs so hard he was damn near close to breaking the bed. He growled as his hips snapped up into her desperately. "Cum for me, Mercedes," he demanded, dark eyes staring into hers. "Cum all over me. Just for me. Fuck. Only me." He was so close to himself, he just needed to feel her.

She was already close to falling apart, but the moment he told her to cum, her body feeling into the familiar shaking from her orgasm. She moved faster her body falling apart and her mind loving every minute of it.

He watched her intently and got lost in the feeling of her tightening around his length. She was so damn stunning. "Yes... yes, baby," he moaned wantonly, his head falling back when he just couldn't hold on anymore. His hips moved randomly and he cried out her name as the pleasure washed through him.

Mercedes knew he was close and when he came, she bounced faster making him feel as good as she could. Once they were done, her body fell onto his as she was spent. "That was so amazing."

Sam wanted to wrap his arms around her, but they were still strung up. Instead he just turned his head and kissed the top of hers. "Fucking incredible," he agreed quietly.

Mercedes looked at him. "Should I uncuff you? I don't want your hands falling completely asleep."

"Yes, please," Sam requested. "I want to touch you. Plus I feel like Austin's gonna chew me out if he sees bruises on my wrists, but that ship may have sailed."

Mercedes grabbed the key and uncuffed him. "I have some aloe vera that can help with the bruising and you get to cuff me next time." Removing the fluffy cuffs she ran her hands through her hair. "Freedom for you."

Sam hummed, rubbing at his wrist slightly. The fluffiness of them had definitely helped, but he'd been tugging pretty hard. He purred slightly at the feel of her hands in his hair and finally wrapped his arms around her, fingers pressing against her skin gratefully. He pulled her close and kissed her long and hard.

She kissed him back as he pulled her close. Moaning out against his lips she tugged his locks. The feeling stirring in her stomach, she knew were butterflies and yet, she was scared to further examine what she was feeling. Instead she focused on his lips.

Sam couldn't help himself from letting his hands run all over her body, the way they'd been dying to all night. "Tonight has been... really amazing," he told her when their lips finally parted. "One for the books."

"Well I do aim to please Mr. Evans. Please feel free to leave me a great yelp review." she joked.

He laughed brightly as his head fell back against the pillow again. "Oh, you know it, gorgeous. All the stars." His hand rested comfortably at the small of her back and let his body relax into the mattress.

Her head rested on his chest. Hands running up and down the ridges of his abs. It would be so easy, to tell him how he made her feel. But she couldn't risk it, couldn't risk losing what they had because she was developing things.

All the words they'd exchanged throughout the night were admittedly floating through Sam's mind. He wasn't really sure what they all meant, but he didn't want to push her, especially after such a great time. Before he could think too hard about any of it though, he had drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes sat back in the chair as her stylist did her hair when Quinn walked in carrying a dozen roses.

"Guess who sent these over Merce?"

"I dunno your husband?"

"Funny but no, Mike knows I love Daisy's not roses. These are from Casper James. He sent them and this."

Mercedes hesitated before taking the note. "Mercedes, please join me for dinner tonight. 8pm at St. Clare's." She shook her head. "He does not take no for an answer does he?"

"Merce you know I love you, but you have not been in a relationship since Link-"

"Don't you mention that two timing manwhore to me."

Quinn held up her hands. "Sorry I forgot we don't speak his name. But look a connection with you and Casper could be good for both of you. Elevate both of your careers."

* * *

Sam sipped at his coffee and stared across the table at his best friend. "I'm in trouble," he decided.

"Bloody hell. What'd you do know?" Austin asked before stuffing a forkful of egg in his mouth.

Sam gave him a look and shook his head. "I didn't do anything. I just- things with Mercedes are... going somewhere. I just don't know where that somewhere is. But it's throwing me for a loop, bro."

Austin sighed dramatically. "Have you considered, I don't know, talking to her about it?"

"No. Because then she might just run away altogether."

* * *

"Maybe, and I dunno Q most people feel this way, I don't want to date someone just because he looks good on my arms, maybe I want more."

"Maybe you want Sam."

Mercedes looked at Quinn and shook her head. "Sam and I are friends, only friends. And it's working for us."

"Girl you guys are not just friends, you spend most of your free time with him, you guys don't just have sex you talk. You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me."

Mercedes looked at her and back down to her hands. "Okay so I like him, alot but Sam is just starting out and he doesn't need to be saddled with me while he is making a name for himself."

"Okay well if you aren't gonna e with the guy you like, why not just be with the one who can help you?"

* * *

"And besides, she's gonna go out with that Casper James guy," Sam explained with a shrug. "Who, by the way, is a huge tool."

"You love his movies," Austin reminded him with a chuckle.

"That does not change the fact that he's a tool. A tool who's practically drooling at the chance to go out with Cedes."

"Not that you're jealous or anything."

"Pssh, please. I don't do jealousy."

"Right, of course," Austin remarked, just letting his friend ramble away at this point while he enjoyed his breakfast. "Well, if she's going out with this tool, why don't you find yourself someone else to spend some time with? See how that rocks the boat?"

* * *

Mercedes rolled her eyes, she hated when Quinn had a point. "Fine, one date."

Quinn grinned. "Good now call him."

"No."

"Yes, call him and accept his date. Its the polite thing to do."

* * *

Sam considered that idea as he chewed. "Mmm, maybe." It could possibly help him work through whatever feelings he was having so he didn't freak Mercedes out. And he didn't become totally addicted to her. "But who?"

Austin looked up from his plate. "Have you seen yourself, mate? I think we can find you someone."

Sam just smiled a little smugly.

* * *

Mercedes hesitated before taking the phone from Quinn. It rang and just when she thought she would get his voicemail. He answered.

"Casper James."

"Hey Casper its Mercedes."

"Mercedes Jones as I live and breath. Mmm what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I received your flowers and your invitation."

"Before you say anything I didn't know your favorite flower so I just went with Roses. I know they can seem generic but they were really meant to show you that I like you and would like to take you out."

"I can do dinner. I am not promising anything but I can do dinner."

"Great! And I promise you won't regret it. I can, I can pick you up?"

"Okay. You have my address I will be ready by 7:20."

* * *

"Maybe I'll hang out at the agency for awhile. See who's around," Sam mused, casually scrolling through his phone to see if he had numbers he might be able to make use of. He found himself just staring at Mercedes' again though.

Sam: Hope you have a good day, gorgeous :kissing_heart:

* * *

Hanging the phone up she looked at Quinn. "I hope you are happy. The things I do for you."

"No the things you do for your career."

Her phone vibrated and she smiled seeing a text from Sam.

Mercy: It's better now that I am talking to you. Kinda sad I couldn't make it set today just to see you but duty called and I had an interview.

Mercy: How are you?

* * *

Sam set his fork down and held his phone in both hands in front of his face, smiling at the screen.

Sam: I guess everyone just wants a piece of you, hmm? :wink:

Sam: Having breakfast with Austin and wishing it was with you. In my bed.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked.

"Nothing," Sam muttered, glancing at him over the top of his phone. "And you can't prove otherwise."

* * *

Mercy: I am currently getting made over.

Mercy: I wish I was in your bed too. I would ask if you want company tonight but unfortunately I gotta go out with Casper tonight.

Quinn watched Mercedes and laughed. "Tell Sam I said hi."

"Maybe it's not Sam."

"I see your face, it's Sam."

* * *

Sam: But you're already so beautiful...

Sam: You poor thing. If you're in need of a real man afterward, you can give me a call.

"For a guy who's whining at me about getting over your feelings for someone, you're not doing yourself any favors," Austin warned him.

* * *

Mercy: You flatter me Evans and I love it.

Mercy: mmm I will be thinking of you the entire date.

* * *

Sam bit at his lip as he replied to her.

Sam: I hope you spend the whole night thinking about what it feels like when I'm sucking on your perfect little clit.

* * *

Mercedes let off a little moan but covered it as a cough.

Mercy: No fair, getting me all wet and not being here to help me.

Mercy: You should think about me too, on my knees, warm mouth taking all of you deep... mmmm i miss you.

* * *

Sam's breath caught in his throat and he rubbed at the back of his neck.

Sam: Oh, I will be. I'll be pumping my cock with my hand and imagining your tight pussy the whole time.

Sam: I miss you too

* * *

Why did hearing he missed her make her heart flutter.

Mercy: So what are your plans for tonight?

* * *

Sam: I think I just told you? lol

Austin narrowed his eyes as he watched Sam curiously. "Oh, you are not, Samuel Evans!"

"What?"

"I know that look. I invite you out to breakfast. I listen to your problems. And you bloody well sit across the table sexting while I'm eating my breakfast."

Sam: Uhoh... I made Austin mad

* * *

Mercedes snorted.

Mercy: What did you do this time?

Mercy: Better hope he doesn't see these text. They are DIRTY!

* * *

Sam: That is the second time someone has said that to me this morning lol

Sam: Apparently he knows my 'sexting face'. I have no idea WHY?

* * *

Mercy: OMG do you get in trouble that many times?

Mercy: That is scary, that he knows your sexting face... smh

* * *

Sam: Austin just asks me that daily tbh

"Are you talking about me now?" Austin asked.

"Noooo," Sam insisted.

Sam: He knows we're talking about him

* * *

Mercy: Tell him we are talking about our scene, all business here.

Mercy: Quinn is eyeing me I think she is wondering why I won't meet her eyes.

Mercedes looked at Quinn. "Staring very hard aren't we Q? I did what you said and am going out with Casper."

"Yeah and yet you are still sitting here texting Sam, when you are due on set in oh 20 minutes?"

"Its an interview Q, don't really gotta be on my game for that."

* * *

Sam: Just tell her you're thinking about fucking me :wink:

"You're paying for breakfast, you wanker," Austin muttered.

* * *

Mercy: She already knows I can't wait to do that.

Mercy: Casper got me roses... who does that? Roses are cliché

* * *

Sam: Awww, you bragging about my skills?

Sam: Gross. Someone forgot to tell him you like lilies.

* * *

Mercy: Always. I mean your tongue game is on point.

Mercedes beams and Quinn looks at her.

"What is that smile for?"

"Lilies."

Mercy: He never got the memo...sad for him.

* * *

Sam: It's just for you. Don't forget.

Sam: Maybe I could give him a few tips. I'm sure he'd love that lol

* * *

Mercy: Yes only for me, I am spoiled like that.

Mercy: Oh I am sure he would. He would thank you and everything...not

* * *

Sam: I like it better that he doesn't know. I love the idea of you sitting there thinking about me inside you while he's totally oblivious

* * *

Mercy: Oh I will smile in his face all the while thinking about sitting on yours.

* * *

Sam: You naughty, naughty girl

Sam: Shit, Austin's leaving without me

* * *

Mercy: Only for you.

Mercy: Message me later?

* * *

Sam: Oh, I will. And there will be photos ;)

* * *

Mercy: Can't wait to see

* * *

Sam laid in his bed that night, mindlessly flipping through TV stations. He picked his phone up to check the time and pursed his lips. Mercedes was probably on her date by now. Not that he was jealous. He knew what he was getting into when they made their agreement. He just wished she was here with him right now. Fuck, he was totally jealous.

Flipping through his photos, he found one of him and Mercedes making faces for the camera in his trailer and smiled softly. She'd gone down on him right after they took these and it had been damn incredible. His dick apparently remembered it well too as it woke up and he started stroking himself slowly. He remembered his earlier promise though and grabbed his phone again as he went into his bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, naked and hard, he did his best pose and snapped a photo.

Sam: Somebody's missing you... [Photo attached]

Mercedes wasn't having a horrible time, Casper was actually a pretty decent guy, he just wasn't Sam. Mercedes couldn't get him off of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. By the end of the night she was aching just to be in his arms. That picture he sent her was not making it easier.

At the end of the night she let Casper walk her to her door and even let him kiss her good night. Not wanting to compare him to Sam she just didn't think about the kiss. As Casper left she glanced at her phone again and sighed. Going into her place she changed into a trench coat and heels and nothing more, but packed an overnight bag and headed to Sam's.

Arriving to his place she knocked on his door. Untying her robe she waited for him to answer, excited to show him just how much she missed him today.

Sam startled awake at the sound of the knock. It wasn't super late, but he'd drifted off at some point. "Coming," he called as he pulled some sweatpants on and shuffled out to his door. Checking through the peephole, a wide smile appeared on his face at the sight of Mercedes, even if she was a little distorted. He pulled the door open with the same smile. "He didn't do it for ya, huh?"

Mercedes smiled sweetly. "He was perfectly kind, and a good kisser but I just wanted to see you." She opened her trench coat revealing her naked form. "Gonna make me stand out here all alone?"

Sam's jaw tightened slightly at the thought of someone else kissing those lips he'd claimed for himself time and time again. He tilted his head to the side and felt his neck crack. When he opened his eyes again though, she was standing there, showing herself to him, and he let out a moan. Reaching out to pull her into his apartment, he threw the door shut and pushed her up against it before taking her mouth with his own.

She ran her hand through her hair and wondered if she should have said anything to him about Casper. She was about to close her coat when he pulled her inside and slammed her against the door. Arms pulling him close as his lips attacked hers, she melted against him and the door.

Sam felt her body relax as she gave herself over to him as she always did. He smiled smugly as he lifted his head and his arms wrapped around her. His hands grabbed her ass and he lifted her up. "C'mon. Let me show you what you were missing."

Her hands went to his shoulders as he lifted her up. "Mmmm please do." She said kissing at his neck.

Sam helped her wrap her legs around his waist before he carried her back to his bedroom. He laid her back on his bed before pushing his sweatpants back off. "Leave the heels on," he told her.

He laid her on the bed and she nodded. "Yes sir." she moaned anticipation corrupting her.

He moved quickly to grab a condom and roll it onto himself. He'd already been aching for her all damn day and he didn't want to wait another minute. Kneeling between her legs, he brought her ankles up to rest on his shoulders and pushed himself into her with one clean motion.

"Sam!" She hissed as he pushed deep inside of her. He knew her body, knew how to draw everything out of her he could. Her hands gripped the sheets as her body craved for him.

Sam's hands rested on her thighs and he smiled down at her as his hips snapped forward. There was no build up tonight, no slow rolling. He was just fucking her desperately, determined to make her forget any other man existed. "You like that, baby?"

She moaned out gripping the sheets tightly unable to do anything but scream out Sam's name. He was acting animalistic and she loved it. "I love it!"

"Yeah, you do." Sam moved her legs down around his waist and leaned forward. He found her hands with his own, holding them together above her head while he continued fucking into her. "You love it when I fuck you, don't you?" he panted.

With her hands being held above her head and her body being pounded into by Sam she was in heaven. Everything he was doing to her was fun and new but it was also needed and wanted. "Yes! Yes Sam!"

"That's it. Scream my name, Cedes," Sam urged as he leaned down and sucked at her neck greedily. "Fuck... you're mine. Mine," he growled against her skin as one hand slipped between them to tease her clit just the way she liked best.

He was so possessive right now, claiming her as his, making her feel everything to prove she was indeed his. Her body arched as he went to her clit. Her body so close to falling over the edge.

"Ohhhh, yes," Sam moaned into her ear. "I can feel you, you know? When you get close? I can fucking feel it." He moved to suck her nipples between his teeth, his finger still rubbing at her clit and hips still slamming into her.

His words caused a shiver to run down her spine. "Then you- then you-" she couldn't even finish. She came hard body thrashing as she did, screaming and shaking because of everything he was doing to her body.

He loved it so much, watching her fall apart so completely like she did and knowing he was the only one who could make it happen. He could've cum then and there himself, but he closed his eyes and focused on holding it off. He wasn't about to let her go through the night with only one orgasm. Because when she woke up in the morning, he'd make damn sure he was the only thing she remembered from the night before.

She came down from her high with Sam still thrusting and it drove her crazy. She was still so sensitive but yet so alert and she knew if he kept up she would cum again and fast.

When he was sure he could handle it, Sam opened his eyes and met hers. The little smirk on his face was knowing and proud. He kissed her hard, his tongue tasting hers greedily as he continued to fill her again and again.

Her arms went up to wrap him around herself and she pulled him down, allowing him to go deeper and faster.

Sam angled his hips just right, already knowing exactly what they both needed. "So close," he moaned. "Wanna... cum with you." He buried his face in her neck and put all his focus into pulling her over the edge with him.

Her arms pulled him even closer as he buried his face in her neck. She thrust up meeting his thrust as she hissed. "So close! Sam I-" words were lost a she came against him.

Sam screamed as he finally let go, his body shaking in Mercedes' arms and his eyes rolling back. "Fuuuuuck, Cedes," he moaned as he slowly started to come down from his high. After a few moments, he pushed himself up and pulled her heels off, tossing them over his shoulder casually. He collapsed onto the bed beside her as he caught his breath.

She was thankful he removed her shoes and snuggled with her cause she was weak after that display. "Damn Sam, give a girl warning next time you are gonna pound her that hard." she teased with a laugh. "Got me over here sore as hell."

"Says the woman who showed up naked at my door," Sam pointed out with a tired chuckle. "Guess you'll be feeling it tomorrow, hmm?"

"I mean I wanted to see you and save some time. Plus how many men can say Mercedes Jones showed up naked to their place. Only you." She nodded. "Yeah I am so canceling brunch.."

"You wanted to see me? Or you wanted to fuck me?" Sam asked, maybe a little unsure of what he wanted the answer to be. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Who are you cancelling on?"

Mercedes looked at him. "Both, I wanted to see you and I wanted to fuck you. So I did." She sighed. "Casper. We are just gonna have to do dinner again, cause I am not gonna wanna move from your arms."

"Yes, you did," Sam purred happily. His expression only faltered slightly at her words and he nodded along. "Guess you'll have to leave eventually though, hmm?"

"Yeah eventually I guess I will. But tell me about your day? How was being on set without me?"

"Awful," Sam answered. "It's never as fun without you." His fingers trailed lazily over body and up between her breasts.

"I mean I do bring the party. But I figured all those extras who drool after you would be glad that you were there alone and not hanging out with me."

The side of Sam's mouth quirked up and shrugged innocently. "There may have been some flirting," he admitted, watching her curiously.

Mercedes nodded at his words. "I mean you are you of course there was flirting...you just be careful those girls and some of the guys are scandalous in what they will do for five minutes of fame. " did she just sound petty? No she was just a friend looking out for her bestie.

"Are you calling me a flirter?" Sam asked, obviously mocking offense. "And if they're after fame, I doubt I'm the one they should be going after."

"Of course I am its you!" she laughed. " Maybe they are just after a good time and I mean that body screams good time."

Sam's jaw fell open, but he just laughed. "Yeah, well the flirting and body obviously worked with you. You haven't been able to get enough of them."

"Yes it worked but it wasn't just the flirting and the body. It was all of you." She sighed. "So did they ask for a "tour of your trailer?" they know they all look alike but use it as an excuse to get you alone."

Sam smiled slightly, but ducked his head down so she wouldn't see it. "Nobody was in my trailer today but me and Austin... if that's what you're asking."

She couldn't help the smile that left her lips. "I mean it's your trailer any one can be there." she said not even convincing herself she meant it.

"I know," he replied easily, rolling onto his back and tucking his hand behind his head. "And you can have all your dinners with Casper the ghost."

Mercedes looked at him. "Does that bother you? Me going to dinner with Casper?"

He turned his head and attempted to look as nonchalant as possible. "Does me having an extra in my trailer bother you?"

She shrugged trying not to show herself being bothered by it. "Nope not at all."

"Whoever you wanna have dinner with doesn't bother me," Sam told her then. "Besides... I think you and I both know where we'll end up by the end of the night."

"I am sure we both know that." Mercedes snuggled closer to him. "I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

"Yeah... same page." Sam wrapped an arm around her as she moved against him. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes. Austin was right, he needed to find a date before his heart went too deep to save.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip as Sam pulled her closer. She had to be okay with him and whoever he spent time with. It was his life and he didn't owe her anything. She sighed. But if that was true then why did she care so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam: Guess who's living that photoshoot life?

Mercy: Austin?

Sam: Why would anyone wanna look at Austin?

Mercy: You do know he's hot right?

Sam: Pssssh. We never made out in college while we were drunk, I don't know what you're talking about

Mercy: Oh my GOD!

Sam: :smirk:

Mercy: I am learning so much...

Sam: I'm full of fun stories

Sam: You want a preview of the shoot?

Mercy: You totally had sex with him didn't you?

Mercy: Sure

Sam: Did I say that?

Sam: ...yeah.

Sam: . /cc09ddb581d3c46a876a4536593ffb86/tumblr_oq0lnpaut21rgq6dxo3_r1_

Mercy: It's all in the delivery and denial.

Mercedes looked at the picture, fanning herself until she realized he was next to some woman.

Mercy: Well damn Sam, looking sexy, aren't we?

Unsent: So who's the girl.

Sam: You like?

Sam: That's Hannah. My partner for the day.

Mercy: I do very much.

Mercy: Oh

Sam: She's super nice.

Sam: Check us out

Sam: . /cb22f8d520f851d614b586347393a31c/tumblr_oq0lnpaut21rgq6dxo1_r1_

Mercy: Those are some nice pics

Sam: Yeah?

Sam: Your opinion does mean a lot to me, you know?

Unsent: What do you want me to say Sam you got some tramp laid up on yo-

Mercy: They are really amazing, you did a great job

Sam: Thanks :slight_smile:

Sam: The spread should definitely generate a little more buzz too

Sam: How's your day going?

Mercy: It definitely will.

Mercy: Just working on some music

Mercy: You free tonight?

[20 minutes later]

Sam: Sorry! I got distracted

Sam: That sounds fun!

Sam: Um, actually I'm busy tonight

Unsent: I bet you did

Mercy: Oh okay...have fun

Sam sat there, staring at his phone and chewing his bottom lip. He didn't know how the hell he was supposed to respond.

Sam: How about tomorrow?

Mercy: Yeah, Maybe.

Mercedes threw her phone on her bed angry. All she could see was Sam and that heifer having sex and it killed her.

Sam sighed, but he was called back to finish his shoot, so he let it go for now.

Later that night, he was getting dressed to go out, but his eyes kept going back to his phone. He still had a little time, so he picked it up and hit Mercedes' number, perching on the end of his bed while he waited to see if she picked up.

"Quinn which earrings do you think I should wear? Diamonds or hoops?"

Mercedes stepped out of her bedroom wearing an above the knee royal blue dress that flared out at her hips.

Quinn looked up at her and smiled. "Diamonds, always diamonds. And hurry Mike and Casper are waiting."

"Yeah yeah I am coming." She put the diamonds in as her phone rang. Seeing it was Sam she hesitated before picking it up.

"Sam hey!" she said sounding a bit more excited than she meant too.

"Hey," Sam replied, rubbing at the back of his head nervously. "How are you?"

"I am good. How are you?" She sat down on the bed putting her shoes on.

"I'm fine. I just, uh... this is probably just me being ridiculous, but you seemed a little off earlier." He picked mindlessly at some lint on his pants. "But it was texts, so I know it's hard to tell sometimes. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Mercedes sighed shaking her head. "Why would I be upset Sam? I am good everything is cool." She lied. Hell yeah she was pissed and jealous. "We are good well except for Q rushing me to finish getting ready."

Right, why would she be upset. Not like she cared what Sam was doing. "I don't know. Just worried you had a bad day or something," he said. "Just wanted you to know I'm always here for you. I didn't mean to interrupt though. I hope you two have fun."

Yeah you are here for me til some hot little slut smiles at you. "You were right I was just off today I guess." Off cause you are too busy getting laid. "I am always here for you too Sam, always." Cause thats all you want me to be. A friend. "Oh we are just going out with Mike and Casper nothing big. Not like your big plans."

Sam felt his chest tighten at the mention of that damn name. That guy was such a tool. "Oh. A double date. Sounds fun," he remarked. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he tried to remember their earlier conversation. "I don't think I ever told you what my plans were."

"Yeah well I wanted to invite you but since you had plans..." she sighed. "No you didn't but I can only imagine what big night awaits you. You are Rising Star Sam Evans after all."

Because Sam just loved being the fifth wheel to the woman he was sleeping with his big date. "Not really. I'm just Sam," he reminded her quietly. "And I'm just going to get some dinner."

Yeah I wonder who you are going out with. "Yeah well to you but to the world you are more." To me you are more. Quinn knocked on the door and she sighed. "You should get going to dinner. I don't wanna keep you."

"And what about to..." Sam cut himself off when he heard a noise in the background and he just nodded slowly. "Yeah, sorry. Sounds like Casper's waiting. I'll talk to you soon." He hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. Glancing at the time, he cursed under his breath and searched for his keys.

"What about what?" She asked but before she could say anything more, he hung up. She sat sadly on the bed for a moment wondering if she should call him back.

"Mercedes Jones the guys are in the car come on."

"Yeah okay." She grabbed her things and made her way out of the house.

Walking into the restaurant she waved and smiled, signed some autographs as she and Casper walked hand in hand. He pulled her seat out for her and smiled.

"I know I said it before but you are gorgeous."

"Thanks Casper. You look great too."

Sam picked Hannah up and headed to the restaurant. She really was a sweet girl, and beautiful. She made him laugh. But he knew his heart was still stuck firmly somewhere else. But that didn't mean with some time, Hannah couldn't make him forget. And what was the point of yearning after something that was never going to happen anyway?

He walked in with his hand on Hannah's back. "Hey, isn't that the actress from the movie you're doing?" she asked, nodding over to a table in the corner.

Sam glanced over and let out a sigh as he watched Mercedes laughing with Casper. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered.

"Should we go say hi?"

"No. No, she's on a date," Sam remarked. "And so are we. Let's let 'em be," he told her, guiding her over to their own table.

Mercedes couldn't stop the snort that left her lips. "You did not crash your bike into the ice cream truck!?"

"I did!" Casper boasted. "I wanted a strawberry shortcake and he handed the last one to my arch nemesis in the fifth grade and I lost it."

"I can't believe you did that!"

Quinn laughed. "Oh you can't? Care to tell Casper about the time you and Mike filled the cheerleading coaches car up with tots."

Casper's eyes widened and Mercedes shook her head. "Okay for one she was a monster! And two she tried to take away my tots they were the only good thing on the menu."

They all laughed and Mercedes heard a murmur. Someone else famous must have walked in. Her eyes scanned the room til she reached Sam and his model buddy. Her smile faltered for a moment as her eyes locked with his.

Sam's first instinct was to look away, but she'd seen him and that would just make him look like an ass. Instead he gave her a small smile from across the room and lifted his hand ever so slightly.

A smile. He gave her a smile. Wow, was all she could say. Casper looked at her.

"You okay Mercy?"

"I am perfect." She said leaning into him, eyes still on Sam. How could he bring his date here? She forces herself to look away.

His smile disappeared when she didn't even respond in any way, except to move even closer to Casper. She was making herself pretty clear. She had no intention of acknowledging him. And why should she when she was here with an actual movie star? Sam turned back to Hannah and put his own smile back on. "What looks good?"

"Everything," Hannah mused, tapping her finger to her lips. "This is a really nice place, Sam. Thanks for inviting me out."

"Of course. I had a lotta fun today. Why let it stop?"

She tried to ignore Sam, the way the girl was practically throwing herself at him. But she kept looking his way. He seemed enthralled with her and why shouldn't she. The girl was beautiful and skinny and everything Mercedes wasn't. His statement was very clear, Mercedes was good for a good fuck but nothing more.

"Hey isn't that your costar over there? The one you took to my Premier? Oh and he has a hot date. I guess I really don't have to worry about him trying to steal you away."

Mercedes gave a small laugh. "Of course you don't I am not his type anyways."

"I bet you've never even seen snow," Hannah teased, giggling softly.

"That's not true. I've totally seen it... once," Sam insisted, laughing along with her. "I can't help that I was raised a simple Southern boy turned LA model. It's just the life I live." No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself from glancing across the restaurant. And he couldn't help but want to go over there, take Mercedes' hand, and walk out of here with her. They'd have the perfect night together. He needed to stop.

Mercedes took a sip of her wine as Mike and Casper spoke about his new clothing line or something she wasn't paying attention. She was just too busy staring at Sam and wanting to go over to him tell him that he shouldn't be with her.

"Merce you good?" Quinn asked. Mercedes looked at her and back at Sam before shaking her head. Before she could speak her phone vibrated. It was one of her cousins who she couldn't stand but they were the perfect excuse.

"Yeah I am but I really need to take this. Guys excuse me for a moment." She stood up and hit ignore as she made her way to the back of the restaurant. She wanted to go to the bathroom but she didn't want anyone to see her like that so she snuck off into one of their private back rooms to gather herself.

The next time Sam looked over, Mercedes was missing. He should just ignore it. He should sit here and enjoy his date. But he really wanted to talk to her, to see where her head was at. He could always read people better in person. "If you'll excuse me just a minute. I need to use the restroom," he told Hannah before heading back there. Maybe he could catch her coming out. When she didn't appear though, he started wandering curiously.

He heard a movement from a nearby room and poked his head. "Cedes?"

Why was she so jealous? She and Sam were friends, and he could see whoever he wanted to see. But she didn't want him too, she wanted him to want her and only her. Hearing someone call her name she turned and saw Sam. "Sam? What are you doing back here?"

"I..." Sam started before realized he didn't actually know how to answer that without opening up a big can of worms. He tucked his hands into his pockets. "I was just in the restroom and I heard something in here," he lied. "I saw you, so... wanted to check on you."

"Oh, I thought..." she shook it off, of course he wasn't looking for you dummy. "I had a phone call and needed some privacy." She said showing her phone. "Done now though."

Sam walked in slowly and took a seat in the chair next to her. "Though what?"

"Nothing its stupid I am stupid. But you sir, should be getting back to your date. The camera didn't do her justice she is beautiful."

"Hey, you're not stupid," Sam told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He nodded slightly, glancing at the door. He should go back to his date. That would be the gentlemanly thing to do. But that's not what he did. Instead, he turned Mercedes' face towards his and kissed her.

She should have told him to leave instead of holding her. Should have pushed him towards the door instead of letting him kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Sam's arms wrapped around her more fully and he pulled her into his lap easily as he had many times before. His hand came up to cup her face as his tongue slid into her mouth and tasted her. She drove him crazy with need in more ways than he could even understand. "God, I want you," he breathed out as his hand slid up her thigh.

She wanted to fight against him but she needed to feel his lips on hers, needed that connection. "I want you too Sam, please." She begged, spreading her legs slightly.

Sam's hand moved up her skirt and he pushed her panties to the side, sliding two fingers into her easily. She was already wet for him. And he knew without a doubt that it was for him. His other hand cupped her face and brought her close, their foreheads touching as he looked her in the eyes and fingered her expertly.

"Oh." left her lips in a shutter as his fingers found her core. She held onto him as he fingered her on the table. Moaning out and loving the way he always made her feel. It didn't matter how many beautiful women he went out with, he always found his way back to her and she him.

Sam knew they shouldn't be doing this. Their dates were out in the restaurant waiting for them, for goodness sake. And they'd promised each other the first night they'd only be together on nights when they weren't with anyone else. Yet here he was, desperately kissing her, his cock hard against her thigh as his thumb circled her clit.

The common sense in her mind told her to stop while she could, but her body and maybe a part of her that she wasn't going to admit pushed her for more. Her eyes met his as she pulled away. Instead of saying "Sam we gotta stop." like someone who was on a date with another man should if she didn't. "Can I have you Sam?"

Always. For-fucking-ever is what he thought to himself. Instead he just gave her a little nod and undid his belt. He'd give her anything she asked. Shoving his pants down, he pulled her close where she sat on the table and pushed inside of her. "Fuck, yes," he hissed.

No matter how many times Sam was inside her she would enjoy it. but here in this moment it felt even better. She could feel all of him and it made her crave more. Her hands gripped his back as he pushed inside her over and over again. "Oh Sam, yes! make me cum like only you can." she begged.

She knew just what to say to get him going. She knew so much about him. He kissed her again as he fucked her hard, knowing they didn't have a lot of time, but wanting to make her cum just as hard as he always did. "My sweet Cedes. You sound so good moaning my name," he whispered against her ear.

Her heart jumped at his words, telling her something else she wasn't ready to hear. Pushing those feelings down she focused on Sam and how he was making her feel. "Sam. SAM!" she said yelling in a whisper. "Just like that, so close." and she was, he controlled her body in every form of the word and he knew it.

"Yes... yes, baby," he moaned quietly. "You know what to do. You know you wanna fall apart for me, don't you? You wanna cum for me and only me."

"Yes..." she hissed. "I wanna cum just for you baby. Can I come please let me cum for you?"

Sam's hand moved around the back of Mercedes' neck and he tilted her head back so he could meet her eyes, his hips still thrusting into her quick and hard. "Cum," he commanded with one quiet word.

The moment she met his eyes she knew she could have fallen apart at any moment but when he told her to cum, she did. She came hard all around him holding onto him and kissing him deeply so she wouldn't scream.

Sam's eyes rolled back into his head, his lashes fluttering as he felt her squeeze down around his cock so perfectly. He returned her kiss and thrust into her a few more times before he began shaking himself and moaning into her mouth as he came along with her.

This was why they were so good for each other, because they could not get enough of each other. She kissed him through both of their orgasms and moaned in contentment as they came down. "I can't get enough of you Sam."

"I can't get enough of you either," he replied with ease. Somehow it felt so much easier to be honest with her when he was buried inside her, when they were both at their most vulnerable. Reality was setting in though and he reluctantly pulled away, grabbing for his pants where they sat around his ankles. "We should... probably get back though."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip as he pulled away and nodded. "Yeah I guess we do." She stood straightening herself out. "Oh here." she wiped her lip gloss off of his lips. "Have fun on the rest of your date."

"Yeah... tell Casper I said hi," Sam told her, just watching her eyes. And that he can go fuck himself, he added silently. "You... you can go out first."

She turned to leave but stopped. "Text me when you get home..I mean if you aren't too busy." She leaned in and kissed him so soft you barely felt it. "Night." God i hope you don't take that chick home. She thought as she made her way to the bathroom to check herself out. She looked only slightly ruffled up so she returned to the table. "Sorry about that guys. So where were we?"

Sam just nodded, running his hands through hair as she left. What the hell was he doing? Why did he need her so badly? He straightened his shirt out and left the room. Quinn's eye caught his as he walked past their table and he just winked at her before he returned to his own date.

"There you are. I was starting to worry."

"Safe and sound," Sam assured her. "Sorry that took so long. Why don't we get some more wine?"

Mercedes had lost her mind. She must have to be driving over to Sam's. After talking to Quinn she realized that she felt more for Sam then she let herself believe. She didn't even have to tell Quinn that she and Sam hooked up cause she knew. And she also knew that as great as she thought Casper was for her, Mercedes heart belonged to someone else.

Sitting outside Sam's apartment she tried to figure out what she was going to say to him. "Hey Sam I love you let's be together." She sighed. "Sam lets like fuck but also be together.,," she shook her head. "I am just gonna tell him the truth. I am jealous and want to be with him.

Grabbing her purse she swallowed hard making her way to his place. Knocking on the door she waited for him to answer. Tonight she was going to finally follow her heart.

Sam's head shot up at the knock on his door. He checked his phone and cursed under his breath. Why was someone at his door this late at night? He brushed off the long blonde hair that was laying over his shoulder and slipped out of the bed to find some shorts.

Hurrying to the door, he looked through the peephole and his heart dropped into his stomach. Not now. He opened the door and quickly stepped out into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind him. "Cedes, what are you doing here?"

Mercedes stepped back as Sam stepped into the hallway. She placed her hair behind her ears. "Hey I am sorry, you didn't text me when you got home and I just... I need to talk to you." She looked around, "But not out here. Can we go inside and talk please?"

Sam made an unsure sound as he looked at his door. Fuck, this was awkward. "Now... isn't really the best time, to be honest. Not that I don't wanna talk to you. I always do. But... you should've called."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "I should've called? Sam I literally showed up here the other night naked. " she looked at Sam seeing a slight mark on his chest, and the look on his face and her eyes widened. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." She reached for the door knob.

Sam's head fell slightly. He had no reason to feel guilty. They'd agreed from the beginning they were free to see other people as they pleased. And yet the look she was giving him broke his heart in two. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing Sam?" She said pushing past him and walking into his place. Her eyes darted to the bedroom and her heart dropped seeing his date, in his bed, naked. "Wow." She turned to Sam unshed tears in her eyes. "I see now why you didnt text me."

Sam drug his bottom lip through his teeth and held his hands up. "I don't know what you want me to say," he told her. "But are you really gonna wake her up and have it out with her right here?"

"Nothing Sam I don't want you to say a damn thing to me, ever again." Mercedes turned away from the sight, just feeling sick at it. "Yeah because that's me right, gonna wake her up and tell her how just a few hours ago you were fucking me.." she turned away from him. "Enjoy the rest of your night I'm sure you and second best are having a hell of a time." She said holding back her tears.

Sam turned and reached out for her. He had to. Fuck it all if he was going to lose her over this. He took her hand in his and held tight to it. "Cedes, wait. What do you want from me?" he asked her desperately. "Do you have any idea why I slept with her?"

"I want nothing from you. Nothing ever again. Stupid me for actually coming over thinking that I meant anything to you. Just fuck buddies- no wait not even that since it seems my position has been filled!" She yanked open the door wanting to leave before the tears could fall.

Sam pressed his hand to the door and slammed it shut before she could go anywhere. "I slept with her in some sad attempt to distract myself. Because I've been going insane watching you prance around with that pretty boy, human dishrag while you hide me away. Because I thought maybe if there was someone else, I could forget for just a little while how in love with you I am and how much it hurts knowing you don't wanna be with me."

"I think maybe I should go," Hannah spoke quietly, standing awkwardly in the corner with her clothes hastily put back on.

Mercedes's heart skipped a beat. He loved her? No he couldn't. She shook her head. "No, no you aren't in love with me, you don't love someone and hurt them. Yes I may go out with Casper and he may have gotten a good night kiss but I never would have had sex with him! I never would have hurt you like that. You wanna show someone you love them? Tell them! Ask em out, write a letter. Dont fuck another person!" Mercedes saw hannah and shook her head. "No you stay, I will go. I don't belong here anyways."

Sam stepped in front of Mercedes and stared her down. "Stop running away from this," he begged her. He glanced at Hannah and opened the door for her. "Sorry," he told her.

"It's cool. You weren't that great anyway," Hannah replied before leaving the apartment.

Sam let out an ironic little laugh. "Yep. That's the kinda night I'm having." He turned back to Mercedes and pointed to the couch. "Sit. We're talking."

Mercedes watched her leave and laughed bitterly to stop from snatching that girl bald out of pure jealousy and anger. She wiped her eyes and stood tall. "We have nothing to talk about. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I let you in, and you hopped into bed with your co star in that shoot. Sounds real familiar huh?"

"You let me in? You've been telling me for months, since night one, you didn't wanna be with me," Sam reminded her. "'Tell the press we're just friends, Sam, it's all we are. Yeah, let me show off my new movie star boyfriend to everybody and then sneak awake to your place to get my kicks.' You're gonna stand there and tell me you'd never hurt me? Well, it's too damn late for that."

"You agreed it was just sex but we both know it changed. It changed and got deeper. I came here tonight to tell you that I loved you! That it was only you, and what do I find? Some girl in your bed." She ran her hands through her hair. "You wanna make me the bad person in all this fine! I went out with Casper to appease my label. But I never had any intention of being with him I only wanted you!" She moved to the door. "And now I want nothing from you. Be with whoever you want I officially don't care!" She knew that was a lie but it didn't matter if she wasnt gonna be hurt no more.

"I want to be with you," Sam told her simply. "I can't remember the last time I didn't want to be with you. I tried to convince myself that wasn't true. To the point that I convinced myself that sleeping with someone else might help that ache go away just a tiny bit. But it only made it worse. It only made me realize that no one else is ever gonna be you. And she was right, I sucked tonight." He threw his hands in the air before the smacked back against his legs. "Because I just didn't care. I went through the motions and I just... wished you were here with me."

"You had me! Maybe not in the way you wanted but you had me in the only way that mattered. I was always with you. Even after my dates I was right here in your arms. And you betrayed that by having sex with her." Mercedes walked over to him, wiping her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you Sam, I didnt, but you knew what you were risking by having sex with her." Mercedes wiped her eyes it the tears wouldn't stop. "We are done."


	7. Chapter 7

So I am doing a continue because the last part didn't post, here you go enjoy! Also like we love the reviews so please keep them coming on both our stories!

* * *

Cont.

* * *

"You had me! Maybe not in the way you wanted but you had me in the only way that mattered. I was always with you. Even after my dates I was right here in your arms. And you betrayed that by having sex with her." Mercedes walked over to him, wiping her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you Sam, I didn't, but you knew what you were risking by having sex with her." Mercedes wiped her eyes it the tears wouldn't stop. "We are done."

"The only way that mattered?" Sam repeated with a scoff. "I wanted your heart, Mercedes. I wanted to be enough for you. But I wasn't. How long was I supposed to keep falling more in love with you, knowing I was just gonna be your hidden away sex buddy?"

"Oh my God Sam! You have my damn heart! Thats the way that mattered!" She shook her head. "You weren't the only one falling in love. The only one who wanted more." She moved away from him. "You could have said something, could have told me. But you didn't instead you chose to have sex with someone else."

"Well, guess what? You could have too," Sam pointed out. "Do you have any idea how scared I was to lose you altogether? You told me you didn't want a relationship. What if I told you and then I got none of you? So I stuck to your rules, Cedes. Ones you agreed to. And now I'm losing you anyway."

"They were your rules too! You wanted it just as much as I did. And yes I know how scared you were because I was scared too! I just wanted everything with you and felt like if I said something I would lose you. And you weren't ready for a relationship either. I just..." She clinched her fist letting off a slight scream. "You know what you are right. Its my fault I pushed you to sleep with her. I made you have sex with her." She wiped her eyes. "There we talked can I go now?"

Sam let out a heavy, frustrated sigh and slumped down onto his couch. "I know it's not your fault," he told her, running his fingers through his hair. "It's my own fucking fault. And... a little bit Austin's," he said with some realization. He was going to kick his ass. He looked up at her with sad eyes and nodded, defeated. "Yeah. Yeah, you can do whatever you want."

She looked at him, her heart breaking as well as her head spinning. "So what do I do huh? We can't...we can't go back. Not now. Not after all of this, you and her." Mercedes reached for the door. "Yeah...goodbye Sam." she opened the door heading right to her car letting the tears finally come.

Sam's head fell back, his blood boiling with how damn pissed at himself he was. He knew it was a horrible idea before he did it, while he was doing it. He just wanted the hurt to stop. Going to his room, he pulled some clothes on and left the apartment.

* * *

Austin pulled his door open and glared. "For fucks sakes, why are you pounding on my door at 3 o'clock in the bloody morning?" He let out an oof sound as Sam pushed him back about two feet.

* * *

Mercedes wanted to got to Quinn, wanted to tell her what happened but she couldn't. Her heart was broken and she just drove around. Drove until she ended up at the one place she probably shouldn't have been. Putting in the code she made her way up the driveway. The door was open before she could get out the car and she walked up slowly, staring at Casper. He took in her appearance and gave a ghost of a smile.

"What happened booty call with Evans didn't go so well?"

Mercedes stared at him before bursting into tears. Casper moved to her quickly. "Merce I am sorry it was a stupid petty joke from a jealous man."

Casper knew about Mercedes and Sam, he saw the way they were at his premier and Mercedes told him as much. But they agreed to date in public and keep their private lives just that. But her being there crying meant that something was really wrong.

* * *

"Get yourself a date, you said. It'll shake things up. It'll keep your mind off things," Sam spat at him as he walked into the apartment. "It shook her right out of my damn life, Austin!"

Austin held his hands up in front of him defensively, ready for another blow. "Care to fill me in on what you're going on about?"

"Mercedes. She showed up at my place tonight. And found Hannah there."

Austin sighed, letting his hands down slowly. "You shagged the model? I didn't tell you to do that."

* * *

Casper led Mercedes into his living room and sat down with her next to him. "Tell me what happened."

Mercedes looked at him. "I went over to Sam's. I needed to tell him how I felt about him, that I wanted to be with him. I like you Cas, more than I thought I would but I love him. And I when I got there he just... he..."

Casper shook his head. "The model. She was there." He said more as a statement knowing already.

"We got into a fight and I just drove til I ended up here."

Casper hugged her. "Mercedes men are stupid. We are idiots when it comes to love and feelings."

* * *

"I love her," Sam whispered, deflating where he stood. "It was so stupid. I thought I could just make that go away."

Austin finally moved to shut his door and lay his hand on his best friend's shoulder. It was time to let go of his manager thinking for awhile and just be Sam's friend. "C'mon. We'll get you a drink. Whiskey always helps my broken hearts."

Sam followed, unable to argue about much anymore. "She said she wants nothing to do with me anymore."

* * *

"Being a man isn't an excuse!" Mercedes said shaking her head, "I thought maybe he might feel the same but you don't hurt someone you love."

Casper sighed. "You women trip me out. I mean don't get me wrong you can be mad but technically him sleeping with her wasn't him doing anything wrong."

"Oh technically? So if I technically kick you in the balls after I said I would am I wrong?"

"Mercedes you told me that you and him hooked up. And when I asked if you were dating you said no. So yes emotionally he was a dick for sleeping with her but think about it from his side. You came to the restaurant looking sexy as fuck on my arm and we all know I am walking sex. He saw us laughing and enjoying the night and any man worth his salt, sees that, will bury his woes in a woman as fine as Miss Hannah. Plus to be fair that girl is easier to get into than the park."

Mercedes shoved him. "You aren't making me feel better!"

* * *

Austin poured both of them a glass of whiskey and sat with Sam on the couch, handing him his. "Give her some time, mate. Women are emotional, reactionary creatures. I'm sure seeing that was hard for her."

"She was crying. I made her cry," Sam moaned as he swallowed the alcohol. "That's not me. I don't make women cry. Especially not her. I'm useless. I fall in love for the first time and I break her heart. Who am I even?"

* * *

Casper sighed."If you want to feel better go to Quinn, I am good at three things. Sex, fighting and acting. So which one of those did you come here for? If you want sex I will take you to my bed and ravish you. If you want me to fight I will find Evans and kick his ass. If you want me to act like I am the love of your life for a video we can do that. But if you want me to lie I wont."

Mercedes sighed. "We are not having sex. I can't."

"Fucking Evans even when he loses, he wins."

Mercedes shook her head. "I just needed a friend and in that last few weeks we have become that."

* * *

"You're human," Austin reminded him. "And excuse me for sounding this damn cheesy, but if it's meant to work out it will."

"Yeah, if she ever speaks to me again."

"You just shot a movie together," Austin reminded him. "Besides some likely results, you've got a whole press tour ahead of you, friend."

Sam groaned again and sunk down into the couch further. "More like the guilt trip tour."

* * *

Mercedes sighed. "Thanks for letting me vent about Sam."

Casper shrugged. "Honestly I do like you. So its me being a gentleman but also gives me a chance to via for your heart...or enough time to sleep with you."

She shoved him. You are an idiot."

* * *

Sam downed the rest of his drink before taking Austin's glass and giving him the empty one, ignoring the glare he got. "I'm gonna be sad and alone forever," he declared.

Austin just rolled his eyes affectionately. He'd known Sam for eight years and this wasn't his first wallow. "Alright, lonely boy. Why don't we get you some sleep? Perhaps the light of day will shed some new thoughts."

"Don't wanna. Wanna sit here and hate myself," Sam decided.

"I'll let you be the little spoon."

Sam turned his head and considered before getting up from the couch to crawl into Austin's bed.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Mercedes had spoken to Sam. He was still front and center on her mind but her heart wouldn't let her be hurt again. She had spent any time not working at home wallowing in her pain. Casper came over to hang and so did Quinn.

But now she was headed to the Airport to start the press junket which she was not looking forward too. The only good thing is that the studio decided to fly them via a private plane. Stepping out of her Limo she let Brendan grab her bag as she stepped onto the plane and sat down already looking for her ear pods so she didn't have to make small talk.

"What if I just refused to go? What could they do, send me to jail?" Sam pointed out as Austin literally pushed him through the airport.

"They could take your money away and ruin your career," Austin reminded him.

"But is that really so bad in the grand scheme of things? Maybe I take you back to Tennessee? We could become grifters! We're charming enough."

Austin shoved him all the way onto the runway so he could get on the plane, following him up the stairs. He walked into him as Sam stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Mercedes.

Sam turned around and shook his head. "Nope. I don't wanna do it."

"Just sit down and be quiet," Austin told him.

Mercedes checked her phone, Quinn had an emergency and would be meeting her in New York, their first stop. Hearing a commotion she looked up and saw Sam. She knew she had to see him but she didn't know.

She looked down, sadness corrupting her features. She took a breath turning her music on and hoping that would keep her occupied. It didn't help that Sam looked oh so good. She straightened out her jersey dress and tried to look away from him, as he stood talking to Austin.

Sam sighed and turned back around, glancing at Mercedes as he took a seat across the aisle from her. He hated that the sight of her still made his heart beat faster, still awakened a need in him that he couldn't get rid of no matter how hard he tried. She was very actively ignoring him though, so he crossed his arms and did the same as Austin moved to sit behind them both.

Putting her seatbelt on Mercedes closed her eyes. She hated take off and landings. Gripping the chair she focused on the songs and not the fact that she was stuck in a plane with Sam and she had to deal with take off without Quinn.

Sam looked over at her, knowing how nervous she was. He wanted to reach out and take her hand, wrap her in his arms, offer her some comfort. But he knew she wouldn't take it. He looked back at Austin with pleading eyes.

Sighing, Austin leaned up and rested his hand on Mercedes' shoulder. "You alright there, love? Can we get you something?"

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Mercedes looked back to Austin. Taking her ear pods out she shook her head. "Uh no, thank you I just I hate take offs." Her eyes met Sam's but she looked back at Austin. "Actually a drink might actually help."

"Sure thing." Austin found the bar cart and rolled it closer. "What can I get you? I used to tend bar you know?"

Sam glanced up at him with a glare. Watching his best friend flirt with the woman he was in love with was about the last thing he needed right now.

Mercedes looked at him. "Um Whiskey if they have it." She said softly. She took a breath knowing that she needed to say something to Sam. "Did you want something Sam?" They needed to get along if for nothing else than the fact they had to work together.

"A woman after my own heart," Austin told her with a smile as he poured her a drink.

Sam looked over at her, shivering slightly at the sound of his name on her lips and the memories it brought up. He just shook his head. "I'm fine. Thanks."

She nodded and took the drink from Austin. "I am a whiskey drinker all the way." She said with a soft smile. She could tell Sam didn't want anything to do with her but at least she tried.

"Something you two have in common," Austin commented, looking between them both. "Among plenty of other things, I hear. Feel free to discuss." He went back to his seat on the back of the plane and pulled his book out.

Sam rolled his eyes at his friend. "Sorry about him. He's, uh... tired of me following him everywhere, I think."

Mercedes took a sip from her drink watching Austin sit back. "Yeah but I mean you are also making him money so he has to deal with it." She placed her drink on the table next to her. "I saw your spread on a billboard, you, you guys did a good job." She said referring to him and Hannah, see she could be civil.

Sam smiled slightly. "He also loves me, no matter what he might say out loud," he chuckled. "I think he's just worried about me." He nodded slightly. "Thanks."

"Should he be worried about you?" She shook her head. "Sorry I shouldn't pry." Though knowing Austin was worried caused her worry.

Sam shrugged slightly. "I haven't really been myself lately," he admitted quietly.

It's not your business. She told herself and yet she couldn't stop herself from asking. "Whats going on?"

Sam looked over at her. "Oh, you know. Classic story. Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Boy fucks it all up and hates himself so much that won't get off his best friend's couch. The usual," he sighed.

Mercedes frowned. She didn't know what to say the situation was bad but at the end of the day she still cared about him. "Sam..." She sighed thankful the seatbelt light turned off. She stood walking to the back of the plane needing to not be near him. Not want to hold him, kiss him.

Sam scoffed and turned his head towards the window, rubbing his fingers over his lips. He was really starting to question if an acting career was worth all this.

Austin set his book down and pulled his reading glasses off as Mercedes moved toward him. "That bad, hmm?"

Mercedes looked at Austin and frowned. then she broke. "I don't know what I am supposed to do here. I love him I do but he is the one who decided to have sex with that girl and I am supposed to feel bad that he is hurt? I'm hurt!" She shook her head. "But I hate seeing him like this."

Austin closed his book and set it to the side. "Far as I can tell, you're both allowed to be hurt here. I know you wanna blame this all on him and I'm not one to rid him of it because he made a bloody awful decision and I've told him so," he assured her. "But you both spent months dancing around each other instead of just being honest about your feelings. And when you do that, things get messy."

Mercedes laughed. "I don't blame him for all of it. I played my part too. I thought we could make this friends with benefits thing work because I was not ready for falling in love with him." She ran her hands through her hair. "I was so scared to admit how I felt that I pushed him into that girls arms and I have to deal with that. But he is the one who slept with her."

Austin sighed again, scratching at his beard. "In his defense, not that he deserves it, I am the one who told him to go out and find a date. Mostly because I was bloody well tired of listening to him whine about you," he explained. "But you're right. He did sleep with her. I think you need to decide whether you'll ever be able to forgive him for that or not. Not whether you want to be with him. Just whether you can forgive him."

Mercedes looked over to Sam. "I can forgive him, I just cant trust him with my heart." She said honestly. "I just miss him so much."

"Funny that," Austin remarked, picking up his book again. "Sam's the only person in this god awful country that I've ever trusted with my heart. Once he makes a vow, well... he'd never even imagine breaking it. Of course you'd have to agree to make it first."

Mercedes sighed. "I don't know what to do here. I am trying to keep my head above water when it comes to him. I can't go all in and have him break my heart again."

Austin shrugged. "That I can't answer, love. But I can't say just walking away from him's going to do anyone any good. And this tour's important for both of you, even if he doesn't give... and I quote 'a rat's ass' about it anymore. But even so, I suggest you figure out how to be next to the guy and at least pretend you got along swimmingly."

Mercedes looked at Sam. "I would say you should be giving Sam this speech but it seems like you probably already have and he just isn't hearing you."

"Oh, many times," Austin confirmed. "And he is here. You could say he fought me on it, but he's stubborn as can be and if he really didn't want to be here, he wouldn't be. Personally... I think he just wanted to see you again."

Mercedes frowned. "What if he won't listen to me either?"

Austin tilted his head and gave her a look. "Mercedes. That man would probably drown himself trying to walk on water if you asked him to," he told her sincerely.

"Don't, don't tell me that. I cant...I cannot be responsible for him like that! He holds way too much power over me as it is."

"You're not responsible for him. I'm responsible for him," Austin reminded her. "And thank God for that or he'd be an even bigger mess right now. But that power he has over you? You have just as much over him. That's just a fact."

She leaned against the wall. "Yeah." Was all she could say.

Sam got up after a few more minutes and went to the drink cart to pour himself something. "Changed my mind," he muttered. "There'll be minibars at our hotel, right?" Maybe if he could stay pleasantly buzzed through this tour, everything wouldn't hurt quite as much.

Mercedes couldn't take it anymore. Austin telling her she had control, and Sam just looking so broken. She took the drink from Sam's hand and plopped it down. "Stop this! You screwed up, okay good now fix it! Stop screwing up your life with this woe is me act. We have a job to do and you are gonna do it with a smile."

Sam just stood there with wide eyes, looking over her shoulder at Austin.

"You heard the lady," Austin muttered.

Sam sighed and turned his eyes back to Mercedes. "How?"

"By accepting you are human. And maybe it happened for a reason. Maybe we had to go through this to grow. All I know is I miss you. And maybe we cant be what we were but we are still friends." It hurt her to say, but maybe all they should be is friends.

Sam closed his eyes on the word 'friend'. It had been hurting him for months, but this time it felt like a damn stab to the chest. All he could think of was everything they could've had and how damn perfect it could've been. But one night and all that was in the trash. "Yeah," he agreed quietly. "Whatever you want, Cedes. You know I'll give you whatever you want."

She moved closer to him. "I just want you to be happy Sam." She wrapped her arms around him and damn near fell out at how good it felt being in his arms. She held him tight not wanting to let go.

He tried to stop himself, but his arms wrapped around her and held tightly, like his life depended on it. He leaned down and whispered against her ear. "I'm not sure I can do that without you."

She damn near cried at his words. Sam I am here. You wont be without me." She motioned for Austin to leave and held Sam closer. "I always got you Sam. "

Austin looked up and gestured at the huge plane that was only holding the three of them. Why he had to be the one to move, he had no idea. They're the ones who came back here to bug him. He sighed yet again and moved though.

Sam stared down at the floor. "You're here, but I can't... hold you or kiss you or tell you how... damn gorgeous you look right now. And I'm not sure if that's even worse."

Mercedes lifted his face to hers. "I get it, I wanna tell you how hot you look, I wanna kiss you but right now its just... " she couldnt even explain it. "Honestly Sam I think I will spend my whole life loving you and wanting you. We just gotta take it day by day. And be honest."

Sam sucked his lip between his teeth and nodded in understanding. "I promise. Always," he told her. He wasn't going to give up hope. If he could just prove himself, earn her trust back. He couldn't lose her completely. Leaning down, he pressed the softest kiss to her cheek.

Mercedes kissed him softly. "You are gonna be okay, we both are, I know know it."

Sam's eyes closed and he nodded slowly. His heart still ached like he couldn't believe, but he felt a little hopeless. "Just... promise me you don't hate me."

"Pissed at you? Yes. Devestated? Of course. But hate you? I could never hate you Sam."

Sam licked his lips slowly and took a breath. "I know you might not wanna hear this anymore, but I do love you, Cedes. I always did and I always will, no matter what happens."

Looking at him she nodded. "I know. I love you too Sam, nothing is gonna change that."

Sam still wasn't sure if that made it better or just made him feel like more of an idiot for fucking it up. But that was his own issue to deal with. "Do you wanna... maybe watch a movie or something?"

Mercedes sighed stepping back, this was all she could do for now. Everything else just hurt. She nodded. "Yeah we can watch a movie. I would like that."

There wasn't a single part of him that didn't want to show her exactly how he felt about her right now, to worship her the way he knew she deserved. But he would take what he could get. "Cool. Your pick. You've always had great taste in movies."

Mercedes smiled. "I was actually about to watch The Princess Bride if you wanna join me back here?"

Sam's own smile widened and he nodded. "You know very well I do." He sat beside her, holding his hands together in his lap to keep from touching her. But he still fell comfortably into his routine of jokes and impressions as they watched together.

She knew that the movie would brighten Sam's day. It was his favorite after all. She learned that one of the first times they hooked up. From the start of the movie it seemed like old times, maybe they could be friends without the sex. As the movie progressed she found herself laying on Sam's shoulder half sleep but enjoying the closeness.

Sam glanced at her, both loving and hating the way his heartbeat picked up when she moved close. And she smelled so good too. He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes. He could do this.

Mercedes awoke looking around then remembering she was on the plane. It was then she realized she had fallen asleep on Sam. Why was he so comfortable? She snuggled closer to him wrapping her arms around him and just enjoying the moment. Here there was no Casper, no model he slept with. It was just them. And that was something she had been desperately missing lately.

Austin glanced up from his book and just shook his head silently. He really did hope they could figure things out.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the flight was spent with Merce and Sam cuddled up. Landing wasn't even bad since she was in his arms. Leaving the Airport she and Sam were ushered into a car and taken to their hotel. She waved to Sam once she entered the hotel and found Quinn waiting for her.

"How was the flight?"

"It was fine. So what floor are we on?" Mercedes asked glancing over at Sam and Austin.

"We are on the 10th floor, and before you ask yes Sam and Austin are next door to us."

* * *

"Feeling better, mate?" Austin asked as he handed Sam his keycard.

"A little."

"You guys seemed to be getting along at least."

Sam nodded slightly, glancing over his shoulder. "We are. I just can't help but think about the fact that if I hadn't screwed up, I wouldn't be spending the night looking at your ugly mug. And I'd be in her room having the night of my life."

* * *

Mercedes made it to her room and sighed looking around. "They did a spider search right?"

"OH MY GOD! You and these spiders! It happened one time."

"Girl walking up with a spider on your face only needs to happen one time!"

Quinn laughed. "Yes they did the spider check. Now get some rest you have your first interview at 9am."

* * *

"Bloody jetlag going to do me in," Austin muttered as he set his suitcase up. "I can feel it already."

Sam stood by the window, staring out at the city. "You'll live." He pulled his phone out.

**Sam:** The view's gorgeous here, isn't it?

* * *

Mercedes eyed the bed but didn't bother going to it she was still a little wary. Hearing her phone she grabbed it and smiled. Turning towards the window she sighed seeing the skyline.

**Mercy:** It really is! I could stare at that all night.

* * *

**Unsent**: I could stare at you all night

Sam sighed and erased the message. It's exactly what he would've sent a few weeks ago and she would've loved it, but things were different now.

**Sam:** Nothing quite like NYC at night, is there?

* * *

**Mercy:** You can say that again. LA is amazing but I do love NYC

She glanced at the door separating their rooms.

**Mercy:** Wanna see another pretty cool thing?

**Sam:** Always

* * *

Mercedes moved to the adjoining door and opened it before knocking on Sam's.

Sam perked up, smiling as he went to open the door. "I have a beautiful next door neighbor? That is a pretty cool thing," he teased.

Austin looked up at the sound and let out yet another sigh. This was going to be a fun trip.

Mercedes smiled. "Well now if you get lonely or need a friend I am a door away." She said softly. "You settling in okay?"

Austin held his hands up, apparently fully invisible at this point.

Sam's arms reached out instinctively to pull her against him, but he stopped himself and tucked his hands into his pockets instead. "Yeah. It's a really nice hotel. Bed's seem super comfy."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. She stared at him, wishing they could test out the bed. "Yeah had to make sure there were no spiders but it seems like this place is nice."

Quinn sighed. "Will you stop with the damn spiders! They searched there are none." Her phone rang. "I am gonna go, remember tomorrow first thing you are needed in make up at 7 so I am gonna be here at 6."

Mercedes looked at her and nodded then back at Sam. "You ready for tomorrow?"

Sam chuckled as he imagined Mercedes carefully inspecting the bed for anything crawling inside. "If you find any, you can call me. I'll get 'em for you," he promised her. "Quinn's not staying with you? Oh, um... yeah, of course. Always ready to brag about how great we are."

Mercedes shook her head. "No she stays across the hall. I like my own space and she and Mike get loud."

"Loud? Excuse you my husband and I are not loud."

"Yeah tell that to the scarred part of my past from walking in on y'all, sounding like two water buffaloes in heat. Anyways now my riders state Quinn and I get separate rooms and they have to check for spiders."

"You're one to talk about being loud," Sam pointed out before he realized what he was saying. "I got a note from one of my neighbors once." He chuckled awkwardly as he rocked on his heels. "Have a good night, Quinn."

Mercedes blushed. "I did not know that!" She said shoving him. Quinn walked out as Mercedes walked over to her bed kicking off her shoes. "What did that letter say? I gotta know now?"

Austin quietly got up as Sam wandered into Mercedes' room. He shut the door behind him and flipped the lock with a little smile. "Finally. Some peace and quiet."

"Just 'Please keep the sex noise down in the future, I have to work in the mornings,'" Sam recalled with a laugh.

Mercedes blushed even more. "Oh I hope you apologized. I get so caught up in the moment I didn't even realize we were so loud!"

"I don't even know who it was! They didn't sign it," Sam laughed, leaning against the dresser. "But I mean, I always knew you were loud. I just couldn't get enough of that sound."

Mercedes looked up to him. "I know you couldn't. I swear sometimes you pushed me to be even louder."

"Sometimes? More like every time," Sam admitted, knowing full well they both already knew it. "I think I'm just addicted to the sound of you screaming my name. And having everyone know just who..." He trailed off, looking down at the ground and laughing softly. "Well, you know."

Talking to him in general was always a turn on, but this, this was torture, and yet here she was. "Well I mean when you give it so good how can i do anything but scream?"

Sam smiled slightly down at his shoes before meeting her eyes again. "You know I always aim to please. I have always been your... personal pleasure servant after all."

Mercedes exhaled. "You were, but you were so much more too." she said honestly.

Sam wasn't unaware of the past tense she spoke in. Not that he was surprised by it, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. He chewed on his lip for a moment before standing up again. "I should... probably let you get some rest," he said as he went to the door and attempted to turn the knob, finding it locked. "Wanker," he muttered.

She stood looking at him. "Sam don't-. We said we were going to be friends." She watched him try to open the door. "What's wrong?" She moved closer to him and tried to open it.

"Austin... locked me out," Sam stated, though it was pretty obvious at this point. He turned to Mercedes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run. This is just... hard. So to speak."

"Of course he did." She shook her head and sighed. On instinct she glanced down hoping he didn't catch her. "I know Sam, I know it is. But we can't go back to the way it was no matter how much we want too."

Sam leaned against the door and let his head fall back against it. "Because you don't trust me?"

"Not just that..." She looked down to her hands. "Sam I get lost in you. I loved you so hard I was afraid of losing you. Afraid that I was gonna hurt you, afraid that we will hurt each other and we did."

Sam slid slowly down the door until he was sitting on the floor with his knees bent up. "I don't really want what we had before back anyway," he admitted.

She slid down next to him and leaned against the door. "Then what do you want? Do you just not want to talk to me anymore?"

He turned his head and narrowed his eyes slightly. "I want you, Cedes. I want to be yours. Completely. Not 'friends with benefits', not 'sex buddies'. Yours. That's all I've wanted for so long."

"Sam." she exhaled leaning her head against the door. "I have wanted to hear you say that for months now. Wanted to tell you that I wanted you. But I can't do that. And it has nothing to do with anything other than me finding you in bed with Hannah. She is everything I am not and you saw fit to sleep with her."

Sam's jaw clenched, his anger at himself boiling up in his gut again. "She is everything you're not. She was boring, completely lacking any curves, and had zero sense of humor. And I felt so hopeless that I ruined my chance at... the best thing in the entire world for five dull minutes. Maybe you never should've fallen in love with someone so stupid in the first place."

Mercedes smacked his head. "Stop calling yourself stupid. You are a man who just wasn't thinking. You know what's funny. I went to Casper the night I found you and her. Not to sleep with him but just to talk. He actually took up for you and said I had no right to be mad you slept with her because we weren't together. And he was right, we weren't. You didn't cheat on me you didn't intend on me finding out. But I can't see past that because it just made me wonder if you deserve better."

"Ow!" Sam flinched and rubbed at his head, giving her a glare. Most everything else she said just confused him though. "Okay, first of all... I never intended to keep it from you," he told her honestly. "We promised when this started, we'd always be honest with each other and I fully planned on keeping that promise. In fact, I... I planned on telling how much it made me realize that I could never want anyone but you ever again. But then... there you were and I panicked." He let his legs stretch out straight in front of him. "Second of all, how could you ever think there's someone better out there for me than you are?"

Mercedes looked at him. "Okay but how would you telling me have played out? I still would have been hurt. I am hurt Sam. Because I really wanted to tell you how I feel. How I have felt for a long time. But then I saw her and realize that all this could have been avoided had we just been honest. From the go." She turned towards him and sighed. "I keep telling myself that if I was so for you then you would have told me instead of sleeping with her. And as much as I want us, all of us love the friendship, all I can offer right now is the friendship part."

"I'm not saying it would've changed anything. I just want you to know I never would've lied to you," Sam told her. "I never will lie to you." He swallowed and nodded along. "I got it, Cedes. I know I screwed up. We can stop rehashing it." He lifted his arm up and pounded on the door behind him.

"And now you are mad at me." She stood from the floor and walked over to the window. No matter what she chose to do he would be mad.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself," Sam snapped back in frustration. "I haven't stopped being mad at myself for the last two weeks. I haven't stopped regretting the worst decision of my life for one damn second. But talking about it over and over isn't going to fix anything. This is my life now and I'm gonna have to live with the pain of knowing what I did to you forever."

"Then maybe asking you to be my friend is too much. Maybe after this press junket we just go our separate ways." She bit her lip willing the tears to stop but she couldn't. "I always as too much of people."

"You think not seeing you is gonna make it hurt less?" Sam asked, shaking his head. "Then I'll just be sad and alone instead. This afternoon on the plane was the first time I've laughed in weeks."

"So what do we do? Because spending that time on the plane with you was great Sam, but it was also so hard because all I wanted to do was hold you, kiss you...I wanted you..." want you.

Sam swallowed again. "You need to make that decision, Cedes. The ball's in your court. If you never want to see me again, then I'll leave you alone. If you wanna be friends, I'll be your friend. If you want me on my knees worshiping you... I'll do it in a heartbeat. Anything you want is yours."

"Don't say that Sam. Don't say those things to me, put all this on me...I can't." She looked at him. "I don't know what to do here."

"Then don't do anything," Sam told her with a shrug. "Let's just forget it for tonight. You should get some sleep."

She nodded. "You can sleep here if you want. I just...I really don't like sleeping alone in a new place, I mean I can call Q back but it's up to you."

"Well, it's either here or the hallway, isn't it?" Sam pointed out, still sat on the floor. "And I'm sure Quinn wants to stay with her husband."

Mercedes nodded. "I am gonna go take a shower real quick. Make yourself comfortable. When I am finished you can go in if you want." She nodded towards him and went to the bathroom with her bag. She wanted to invite Sam in the shower with her, to feel him again, she still remembered his taste, his feel...everything. In the shower she had to stop herself from touching, because Sam would have heard her. She quickly showered and put on a pair of blue boy shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She threw her hair into a messy bun and stare at herself in the mirror. Somehow she wanted Sam to still want her though they couldn't have each other. Stepping out she grabbed a bottle of lotion and went to sit on the bed.

Sam stayed right where he was, leaning against the door and staring at the floor completely lost in his own head. He tried to think of something, anything that could fix this, that could bring Mercedes back into his arms. But short of a damn time machine, he was pretty sure he was screwed. He looked up tiredly as she stepped into the room and just watched her.

She finished getting ready for bed and looked at Sam. "You ready?"

He glanced down at himself and shrugged. All his clothes were in the other room, so he was sleeping in what he had on he supposed. He kicked his shoes off and reached up to grab a pillow, tucking it behind his head. Stretching out, he stared at the ceiling. "Night, Cedes."

Mercedes looked at him. "What are you doing? Boy if you don't get off that floor and in this bed. You have an interview just like me. I don't need you cranky and sore."

"The first one's not gonna be avoided and I've survived the second plenty of times before," Sam pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Either you get in this bed or I will sleep down there."

Sam huffed as he looked up at her. He knew she wasn't bluffing either. She rarely did. Pushing up, he sat on the edge of the bed and placed the pillow decisively between them, lying on his side away from her. "Goodnight."

She laughed shaking her head. "Wow. Did you really just pillow down the side of the bed me? Wow Sam, do you really not want to be around me that much?"

"It's for your sake," he told her, still not looking at her. "If I touch you... I'm not sure I could stop."

Mercedes looked at him. "So I guess cuddling is out then?" She said trying to lighten the mood.

Sam just turned his head back and stared at her for a moment, blinking before he turned back and tucked his arm beneath his head.

Mercedes removed the pillow as she sat up. "Okay look I want you yo stop this Sam. We don't know what the future holds okay. But what I know is that I miss you. Yes I miss the sex cause well it was hot, but I miss my friend my best friend."

"I told you I'd be your friend if that's what you wanted," Sam reminded her, his voice low and monotone since he'd lost the energy to argue anymore. "But friends don't sleep wrapped around each other." It wasn't entirely true. Austin had big spooned him more than once in the last couple weeks, but she didn't need to know that.

"Okay, its too much and I am sorry. Good night Sam." She turned away from him laying with her backside to him. She could do this, be his friend and be there for him.

Sam shut his eyes tightly and gave up on trying to hold back the sting behind them. He let the tears wet his pillow and tried to sniffle as quietly as possible as he waited for morning to come.

She couldn't sleep. She tried but she couldn't. Then she heard it, a sniff, then another. Her heart was broken hearing Sam cry. She sat up and turned towards him. She didn't say a word just pulled him to her and held him close. "I am sorry Sam." she whispered. "So sorry."

Sam tried to fold in on himself at her touch. "I don't want your pity. I don't deserve it," he whispered.

"I don't pity you, I never have and never will. God Sam I love you and it hurts to know that you are hurting."

"I did it to myself," he reminded her. "And worse I did it to you. So this is what I get."

Mercedes held him close kissing his forehead. "Sam please..."

"Please what, Cedes?" Sam looked at her with wet, tired eyes. "I understand why you can't be with me. I understand what I did and I respect your decision. But you can't ask me to be happy about it. I can't be happy about not being with you. I just can't."

Mercedes wiped his eyes. "I just need time Sam." She said. God he looked so sad and she felt responsible. She leaned down and kissed his eyes, then placed her forehead against his. "I hate seeing you like this."

It took every ounce of willpower he had not to just kiss her right now. "Then you should probably turn back around," he told her with a sad laugh.

"I can't, I will hold you until you fall asleep. Now go ahead and let it out or hug me back and sleep."

"I can't," Sam mirrored back. "I want to. I want to hold you and kiss you so bad right now, but I can't." Instead he just turned his head into the pillow and tried to breathe.

Mercedes nodded close to tears herself. "Okay. I-...Okay." She let watched him turn and took a breath while she grabbed the pillow putting it back. If this is what Sam needed she would give it to him.

Sam curled himself up again and shut his eyes. He really was going to punch Austin in the face in the morning.

Mercedes couldn't sleep. By the time the morning came she had basically been up all night. By 4:30 she gave up and sat up in bed on her tablet going over some of the questions they might be asked.

Sam just laid there, trying to keep his breathing even. He drifted in and out of sleep for a few hours before their alarm went off. He sat up and rubbed at his swollen eyes. The make up artist was going to love him today.

Mercedes felt Sam move and turned towards him. "Hey." She said softly. "Hope I didn't wake you."

Sam shook his head as threw his legs over the side of the bed. "Didn't sleep much anyway," he admitted. "Hopefully, I can actually get in my room now so I can get my clothes."

"Yeah, me neither." She placed the tablet down and turned towards him. "Can I ask you a question?"

Sam turned to look over his shoulder at her with tired eyes. "Yeah, of course."

She turned more on the bed took a breath. The entire night all she thought about was how she wished she could hold him, kiss him. "What happened with you and Hannah?"

His brows drew together and he shifted so he could look at her properly. "What do you mean?"

"After you guys, hooked up and she left, what happened?"

"What happened?" he repeated, shaking his head. "Nothing happened. I haven't spoken to her since we watched her walk out the door."

She moved behind him. Using her hands to massage his back. "If you would have told me about her, what would you of said?"

Sam's eyes closed at her touch. Why did she have to do this to him? He already needed her so badly and even through his clothes, he could feel the heat of her skin. He cleared his throat slightly. "I... I would've told you that I was in love with you and that I was scared. Scared that I was going to spend my life loving you and you would never feel the same way. So when she asked me to dinner, Austin's stupid idea got into my head and I thought maybe if I went out with someone else I could figure out what I was really feeling, what it all meant."

He paused and looked down at his hands, picking at his nails. "And then I saw you that night... with Casper. And I hated it. And she asked if I wanted to go back to my place and I just thought maybe I could forget how much it all hurt for awhile. And we... ended up in bed. And as soon it started, all I could think about was you. So I just concentrated on you so I could finish fast and be done with it because I knew being with someone else wasn't gonna to do a damn thing."

Mercedes exhaled realizing she was holding her breath. "I could see why seeing me with Cas hurt. Seeing you with her both times devastated me." She continued massaging his neck. "I am not saying that the anger isn't still here oh it is. Maybe once I have fully let go of this hurt, we could go out on an actual date?"

Sam froze for a moment before he slowly turned his head back to look at her. "Really?"

"I am not saying tomorrow. But I love you Sam and I am not ready to fully let go of you."

Sam nodded slowly. "I understand." It was something. Something that told him that maybe, someday, he'd have a chance to kiss those perfect lips again. And it was enough to keep him going.

She cleared her throat. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

Sam turned back around so he'd stop staring at her lips and he nodded. "Yeah."

She licked her bottom lip and sighed. "Just tell me it's not just me..the whole craving another person, being addicted to them? To you?"

Sam smiled slowly and shook his head. "There's been an actual ache in my chest since you left my apartment and this afternoon is the first time I felt any relief from it," he told her honestly. "So... I'd say it's not just you."

"I threw myself into my music. My label said the single i wrote after I left you was gut wrenchingly amazing and we actually laid it down.

Sam's brows raised as he turned around and leaned against the headboard. "That's... amazing. I literally haven't left Austin's couch for two weeks. I should probably think about my work ethic."

"Yeah it was either bury myself in candy and tears or work... candy and wine for like two days." She leaned back and stared at him. She raised her hand to his face gently. "We are going to be okay Sam, I know it."

Sam couldn't stop himself from leaning into her touch and closing his eyes, trying to memorize the moment while he was in it. "God, I hope so," he whispered.

Sam leaned into her touch and everything in her was screaming to just kiss him already. His eyes closed and she leaned in, kissing him softly.

It broke him. It absolutely broke him. He'd warned her, but here she was and he couldn't take it anymore. His fingers went into her hair and he pulled her close, putting everything he was feeling for her into that kiss.

She had every intention of pulling away, but he pulled her close and she gave into him because when it came to Samuel Dwight Evans, Mercedes was weak. And that kiss it reached all the way into her soul and awakened her body, ignited the passion she tried to suppress.

Sam's hand went to her waist and he pulled her close against his body, his tongue pressing into her mouth as it had so many times before. He missed the taste of her so damn much.

She savored the kisses, touches any and everything that she could before gently pulling away and placing her forehead against his. "I'm sorry...I just needed..." she didn't even know what she needed other than him as a whole.

Sam let out a whimper as she pulled away from him, the ache in his chest starting to return. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak when he heard a knock on the attaching door.

"C'mon then, Evans. Time to get ready," Austin called through the door.

Mercedes swallowed looking at him. He wanted to say something but damn Austin and his rotten timing. She looked at the door then Sam and wished they could shut the world out and just be. "Guess it's time to go." she said not moving at all.

Sam nodded slowly. He wanted to lock all the doors and ravish her here and now all day long, but he couldn't for so many reasons. "I'll see you soon." Pressing one last kiss to her cheek, he got up from the bed and went through the now unlocked door.

"So how'd it go, mate?" Austin asked with a cheeky grin.

No matter what had or hadn't happened, Sam was still pissed at Austin for putting him in the position in the first place. He walked up and stood right in front of him. "Do me a favor? While we're here, stay out of my fucking love life and do your job, okay?"

Austin's face fell and he gave him a small nod. "Aye. Get ready then."

Mercedes watched him leave as Quinn walked in the room. "Rise and shine."

"Why are you always so chipper in the morning."

Quinn gave her a once over and sighed. "You didn't sleep again? That's like four nights this week."

"i tried but Sam wa-"

Quinn raised her hand. "Please tell me you weren't up all night fucking Sam and after he played you?"

"No I wasn't! We just talked okay."

"Yeah I am so sure. How you can even think to forgive him. He cheated on you."

"No he didn't! A single guy had sex with a single girl. He didn't cheat. Just like I didn't cheat with Cas when I kissed him."

Quinn stared at her but didn't say a word. There really was nothing she could say.

Sam showered quickly and changed into his clothes for the day. He still had all kinds of thoughts and feelings running through his mind, but he needed to put them away for the time being and become actor Sam. The charming southern boy who could convince anyone to come see their movie. He could do this.


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes had gotten ready and she and Sam were shuffled around all day, meetings and media with all the questions about the Movie. She smiled as they were sitting in the chair she smiled as a question was sent to Sam.

"Okay Sam I need to know, we see it in the previews we see just how much Chemistry you and Mercedes have. We saw it here and in the music video you did. Is the Chemistry natural or forced?"

"Oh, no. Totally fake. She actually can't stand me," Sam joked, readjusting in his seat. "No, um... I'm not sure you can really force a thing like that." He looked over to Mercedes as if he needed confirmation. "We hit it off right away and she's been one of my best friends ever since. And... I don't know. It just works in my opinion. You all should go check it out and see for yourself."

Mercedes beamed. "Sam makes the scenes so much more than they appear. It's been great working with him, I am sad its over."

"That's great! So tell me your thoughts on the movie?"

Mercedes beamed brightly. "Oh I love it, it's about two friends who pretend to date and then here comes the feelings."

It was over. It was something he hadn't really thought about. No matter what happened between them personally, they wouldn't be working together anymore, at least for the near future. It was kind of a bummer. "Maybe we can get a franchise going like the superheroes," he suggested. "That way we can stick together." He knew it was cute for the press, but it expressed his actually feelings on the matter too.

Mercedes smiled. "Now that would be fun. Working with Sam was completely unexpected but I have learned when it comes to Sam you have to expect the unexpected. It's a part of his charm."

"Okay so what is next for your two?"

"Mercedes smiled. "Well I don't know about Sam, but I know we were announcing it tomorrow but what the heck, I am getting ready for a world tour. The opportunity came and it's gonna be such an amazing thing."

"Oh, stop. But also feel free to keep going," Sam teased expertly. He listened to her, clapping gently beside her in support. "I'm sure she'll blow the roof off all kindsa places. You can find me on the runway for Tom Ford very soon and who knows from there? I'm excited to find out."

Mercedes looked at Sam and beamed. "Sam! Guys there should never be any doubt that Sam is on the way to do great things."

Nodding she smiled. "That is really great to hear! Now for the question everyone wants to know. We have heard the rumors, we have seen how much chemistry you guys have. The question on everyone's mind is are you two dating? Because even sitting here across from you I can feel the heat."

"Oh, those are the lights. They've had me sweating all day," Sam answered easily. He knew how to play this game, no matter how much his heart hurt in the process. "Besides, I don't think, um... Casper would appreciate it too much." He met Mercedes' eyes even as he kept the fake smile on his face.

Mercedes looked at Sam then back to the interviewer. "Sam and I are friends. He is honestly one of my closest friends. And while yes Casper and I are kinda dating, who knows what the future holds."

"Okay well there you have it Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones from The Dating Game."

Mercedes smiled standing and looking at Sam. "You did great."

"I know," Sam replied easily as he looked up at her. He glanced around to make sure no one could hear them. "You know, the irony is everyone's going to talk about my acting in the movie when my greatest performance to date is pretending I'm not in love with you."

Mercedes looked at him and gave him a small smile. "You know what... what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

Sam sighed and shrugged. "Well, my best friend and I aren't entirely speaking and my other best friend and I are in this weird place that confuses me," he admitted, gesturing between them. "So... not really sure."

Mercy shook her head. "For one, you and Austin need to make up. And two, I just got some studio time, you wanna come see your best friend in action?"

"He locked me out of my room for the entire night," Sam reminded her. "And he thinks he can play puppeteer or whatever for something he doesn't really understand." He managed a small smile at her offer though and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Yeah, that'd be really cool."

"He is worried about you and knew we would be forced to talk. He loves you, you are more than his client, his best friend. You are his brother. He was just trying to help."

Sam looked away, knowing it was true but not being any less angry about the whole thing. "He should've just talked to me if he was that worried. I'm just saying."

"From what he has told me, he's been trying to talk to you...just saying." She moved closer to him. "Come on, text Austin tell him you are with me and Bruno today and we will see you back to the room safely."

Sam's eyes narrowed, but he smiled all the same. "You know, I don't need you two ganging up on me," he teased with a laugh. "Great, that won't get him all 'I told you so' at all."

Mercedes smiled brightly. "Well sometimes you need two people telling you the truth for you to hear it." Bruno opened the door as they exited the building and drove them to the studio. "Now tomorrow it's gonna be the works, music, direction but today. Today it's me and the mic going one on one to get a feel for the direction of the song."

Sam nodded along in the car, trying to listen as best as he could. He was admittedly exhausted, physically and emotionally. But he wanted to be a good friend to her. "Sounds cool. I don't know much about recording studios. I've always been more a photo studio kinda guy," he laughed.

"Yeah I feel more at home recording then on set. Music always says what I can't." The car stopped and she grabbed her phone. "We won't be here long I just figured it was better to get you out of your head somewhere new." The door opened and she stepped out of the car and put the code for the building.

As she walked in a man came running up to her. "Ms. Jones it is such a pleasure to have you here at the studio. I am Blaine and I will be getting you set up and helping you tomorrow. If you will follow me we have you in your private Studio, the instrumental for your song is already set all you have to do is push play."

"You know my head travels with me, right?" Sam teased as he followed her out of the car. "At least most of the time." His eyes widened slightly at the human bundle of energy in front of him, though he also kind of wanted to pat him on the head.

Mercedes followed Blaine and lit up the moment he showed her the studio. "Your Label said that you wanted a quiet place to work."

"Blaine it's exactly what I need right now."

"Oh that's great Ms. Jones."

"Mercedes, please call me Mercedes or anything but Ms. Jones."

"Okay Mercedes, well if you need anything just pick up that phone and I will be here. There is a mini fridge with water and juice. If you get hungry you can go to the Cafeteria on the second floor or I can send and intern for you. Just please let us know."

"Blaine, will you be working with me tomorrow?"

"I will be around but I won't be producing anything still working my way up to that point."

Mercedes smiled. "I have done my research on this label and everyone in it. What you did for Treasure was amazing and if you can do that for me then I want you on my team tomorrow."

Blaine beamed. "You know about that?"

"Yes I do. Now I am about to get to work but I think I heard my friend Sam's stomach rumble. Can you point him to the food. Oh Sam this is Blaine. Blaine this is Sam."

Sam had already started rooting through the mini-fridge curiously as he sang to himself quietly. "Me and Mrs... Mrs Jones. We got a thiiiiing going on." He looked up at the sound of his name and stood tall again. "Hey there. She always knows when I'm hungry."

Mercedes looked at Sam and laughed. "Well I do know you. Except I don't recall you telling me you could sing, but we will save that for another day." She moved further into the studio. She sat down pushing play and listening to music,

"To be fair, I'm always hungry," Sam pointed out. A slight blush snuck up on his cheeks and he shrugged it off. He watched her quietly for a moment as she went about her business until he remembered there was still someone else standing there. "Right, um... take me to the food, I guess."

Blaine nodded and lead Sam out of the room. He look at Sam. "I didn't mean to come off rude if you think I was, it's just the job to make the talent happy. Some of these women are true diva's. She said your name was Sam?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, dude. You're good," Sam assured him. "It's just been a long press day, I'm a little out of it." He smiled at the description. "Well, Cedes is pretty easy to work with so long as there's no spiders or clowns around," he commented with a little knowing laugh. "And, yeah, Sam Evans. Nice to meet you."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah you guys are promoting your new movie right? If you need to take a load off there is a couch in that room. And I can tell she is different but you really don't know at first." As they walked into the cafeteria he turned towards Sam. "Well this is where I leave you but I gotta know. How long have you had a thing for her?"

"We are, yeah. My first press tour. The fashion world's crazy, but this is a different kinda crazy," Sam admitted. He was ready to thank the guy when the question hit him. His first instinct was to go back to press mode and deny, but he just sighed. "Since the moment I met her."

"Yeah trust me it only gets crazier." When Sam answered him, Blaine turned him to a brunette who walked into the Cafeteria on the other side. "His name is Kurt and I have been in love with him since the moment I saw him. So I understand."

Sam smiled softly. "If I can offer some advice? Just be honest about it, man. Cause when you're not and things go bad? It's a whole lot worse. Trust me on that." He patted his back and headed for the food. "See ya later."

Blaine nodded thanking Sam and heading back to his office.

Mercedes moved over to the piano and played the song, changing a few of the notes and trying to make sure that tomorrow when she played it for her team they loved it.

Sam got himself a salad and wandered back down to the studio. He let himself into the next room where he could sit and watch her while he ate. He'd never be able to get over how talented she was, the way her voice ripped through his heart just like everything about her did.

She was lost in the music, in the way the song made her feel when she realized Sam was back. She turned to him and motioned for him to come and sit with her.

Sam set his container down and wiped his mouth quickly before he moved over to the room she was in and sat beside her. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey."she said as he sat next to her. "So I guess I just wanted to get your opinion of this song..."

Sam nodded at her. "I'm no music making expert, but... I listen to a lot of it. So I'll do my best," he chuckled.

Mercedes turned towards him. "Sam you are you and that makes you an expert. I value your opinion more than you know." She took a deep breath and started to play the piano. Singing "Stone Cold" She closed her eyes allowing her fingers play and her soul to sing. It was how she felt, it was how many others probably have felt in their lives. And she hoped Sam liked it.

Sam chewed on his lip as he listened, looking down at his own fidgeting hands. He couldn't deny it hurt, but it hurt in a way he knew would sell millions. When she finished, he looked up at her with tears in his eyes and just nodded. "It's... beautiful."

She held her breath as Sam looked at her and told her it was beautiful. She frowned looking at his eyes and wiped them. "I didn't want to make you cry."

Sam just shook his head. "I'd say it's a good cry, but that's only like... half true," he admitted quietly. "It really is a beautiful song. I still just hate that I hurt you and... damn does that make me feel it. But I'm pretty sure that was the point of it, so... good job."

"It started out as a way it vent my anger, but then I started to think of everyone who has been through something. And want to let go and try to move on cause they just want the other person happy." She looked at him. "Everything happens for a reason and look at what it did. It made such a beautiful song."

Sam just pursed his lips. He didn't want her convincing herself to let go of him, but he knew that wasn't his decision. And she was right about one thing, he did want her to be happy. "Yeah, I s'pose so," he agreed quietly.

She frowned seeing then look on his face. "Did you really like it? Cause it seems like you might not..."

"No, no. It's not that. It's an amazing song," Sam reassured her, meeting her eyes so she knew he meant what he said. "I just- I don't want you to make yourself let me go. Because you make me happy. And if you need time, I totally understand that and I'll give you all you need. But just know that I'll still be here. Wanting you."

She opened her mouth to speak but then she closed her mouth trying to figure out what she was supposed to say. "I don't want to let you go Sam. I am here trying to hold on to you because I am so hurt and still so in love with you."

It was everything they'd already said and he knew they were only talking in circles. He took a breath and laid his fingers on the keys. He may not have any of his own songs, but he'd spent plenty of time while on Austin's couch wallowing in music. He started to play and swallowed once before he sang.

I take another chance, take a fall, take a shot from you

I need you like a heart needs a beat

But it's nothing new

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning' blue

And to say

Sorry like the angel

Heaven let me think was you

But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize

It's too late

Said it's too late to apologize

It's too late

Mercedes sat there listening to Sam, she knew whatever she said to him would be something she already said to him and she didn't want that. So when he stopped she took to the piano and chewed her bottom lip as she began to play one of her favorite Whitney songs. She sang the song letting him get a feel for what she meant.

"I believe in you and me I believe that we will be. In love eternally, as far as I can see. You will always be the one for me, oh yes you will. I believe in dreams again I believe that love will never end. And like the river finds the sea I was lost now I'm free. I believe in you and me.

I will never leave your side I will never hurt your pride when all the chips are down. I will always be around. Just to be right there where you are my love you know I love you boy. I will never leave you out I will always let you in

To places no one's ever been

Deep inside can't you see

I believe in you and me."

She took a breath and looked at him. "Maybe I'm a fool to feel the way I do. But I would play the fool forever, Just to be with you forever. I believe in miracles. Love's a miracle, and yes baby you're my dream come true I was lost now I'm free, cause I believe in you and me. I was lost now I'm free I believe in you and me."

As Sam listened, his smile slowly appeared, his heart still fluttering at the sound of her voice. She blew him away. "Are we having a sing off here? Cause I can pretty much guarantee you're gonna win. But... one more, cause we need a little country up here," he declared before starting to play again.

I run from hate

I run from prejudice

I run from pessimists

But I run too late

I run my life

Or is it running me?

Run from my past

I run too fast

Or too slow it seems

When lies become the truth

That's when I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you

I run to you baby

And when it all starts coming undone

Baby you're the only one I run to

I run to you

"I mean I haven't had a good sing off in a while." She teased. Listening to Sam sing she wondered why he didn't want to do it professionally. But also she wondered if he she could just let go of all the pain and start over. When he stopped singing she wiped her eyes. Words often failed them, so she did what she felt. Leaning in she kissed him softly, after a moment she pulled away and stared at him.

Sam's eyes closed when she kissed him and he just let himself feel it. It was soft and simple, but it filled his heart with hope, which was exactly what he needed right now. He wasn't really sure what to say either, so he just smiled and playing the classic movie surprise sound effect on the keys. Dun dun DUNNNN!

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "Way to make a sweet moment sinister?" She teasing him. She leaned into him and laid on his shoulder.

Sam just shrugged, laughing along with her. "You're the one who's friends with a nerd," he reminded her. He rested his head against hers and kept on playing random melodies on the piano. "This place is really awesome. Oh and Blaine's in love with Kurt. I don't really know who that is, but keep an eye out."


	10. Chapter 10

They'd gone to a couple more cities to do their press gigs in the last few weeks and had made it all the way back to the West Coast, just a little north of what they were used to. "Vancouver, the LA of Canada," Sam mused as he laid on the hotel bed on his stomach. His feet were in the air behind him as he flipped through a travel guide they'd left in the room. They'd actually been getting along really well and hanging out in her room to talk wasn't an unusual thing anymore. "Too bad it's cold as fuck."

Mercedes laid on the bed and stretched out her arm and left leg hitting Sam. "I am so boredddddddd." She sat up and sighed. "I am glad that we are doing the whole press tour and getting the movie out there but its cold and we are stuck in this room cause they are scared we are gonna get stuck in this weather."

Sam laughed, swatting at her limbs. "Well... do you wanna get stuck in this weather?" he pointed out. Between Nashville and LA, he was not exactly a winter weather expert. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through Instagram randomly, noticing the date at the top. "Hey... you know what today is?"

Mercedes laughed turning and laying beside him. "No I don't...though I do love the snow." She looked at him and shook her head. "Nope what is today's date?"

Sam set his phone down and turned to look at her. "It's... our anniversary," he told her.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Our what?" She sat up. "Did I miss something? Sam Evans did you marry me when we were in Vegas?! You said that was a dream!"

Sam laughed, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow. "Yes, and it was a whole year ago," he teased. "No. The anniversary of the day we met. And our first kiss. And the first time we had sex. Which were conveniently all on the same day."

Mercedes laughed. "Just making sure." Her smile faltered as her eyes widened. "Wow, it's been a year? Time really does fly doesn't it?"

"Mmm. Well, we did have a lotta fun and you know what they say," he told her with a little smile. "I have to admit, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind for this day."

"We did, you always made it fun as you do everything." She raises and eyebrow. "Okay Evans then what did you have in mind?"

"Somewhere much warmer to start," Sam said, humming as he considered options. "Maybe Hawaii or the Caribbean. Fiji if we were feeling fancy. We'd spend the day on the beach, drinking cocktails with little umbrellas in them because that makes them taste better, obviously. Maybe I'd teach you how to surf. Then we'd spend the night in our hotel room... having the most passionate sex we've ever experienced. Like that first night but times a million."

Mercedes drew her feet under her as she thought about what Sam said, "Wow, you really have thought about this haven't you?" She ran her hands through her hair. "I bet it would have been amazing. And we would have celebrated in style."

Sam shrugged, looking down to run his fingers over the pattern on the bedspread. "I was kind of planning it all. Before... well, before. I looked up resorts online. I guess it wouldn't have worked out anyway, since we had to work."

Mercedes moved closer to him taking his hand in hers. It had been a really fun few weeks, it was like she and Sam were getting to know each other all over again just without the sex. But she knew he still felt guilty. "Sam I am sure I would have appreciated all the effort you put into it and it would have worked because we would have made it work."

Sam moved his thumb gently over Mercedes' hand. "Doesn't really matter what could've been or what we would've done. I'd go crazy if I kept thinking about all the amazing nights we would've had... and believe me, I have."

Mercedes sighed. "Well let's stop thinking about that past shall we?" She sat up looking at his sad face and then smiled she knew what he needed. "Hey Sam?" She grabbed her pillow and hit him with it. Once, Twice and Three times before she ran to the other side of the room.

Sam just sat there for a second and stared at her. Yes, he'd spent night after night remembering what it felt like to be inside her, but she wanted to pillow fight. And he was determined to give her anything and everything she wanted. He put his smile back on for her and grabbed a pillow to pitch across the room at her.

"Hey!" She dodged the pillow and grabbed it throwingit back at him. "Come on Sam you can do better than that unless you are scared." She couldn't have him blame himself anymore. She let that pain go now she was just waiting for him to do the same. She moved closer to him grabbing another pillow and swinging it at him.

"Oh, I'm terrified," he shot back as he caught the pillow and hopped off the bed. "And we both know I can catch you." He ran behind her and smacked her ass with the pillow deliberately.

"Oh!" She yelped turning and slapping the pillow against his chest. "Going for the ass such a low blow" She went and hit him again with the pillow.

"You used to like it," Sam reminded her as he ran back to the other side of the room and ducked down behind the side of the bed.

"Still do!" she volleyed back." She turned to him,. "Oh Sammy, come out wherever you are and catch these hands." She said moving towards him.

Sam jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, I'll catch you alright," he laughed as he lifted her onto the bed and straddled her, laughing brightly. "Don't pick pillow fights with people who are bigger than you."

Mercedes laughed as he picked her up and put her on the bed. It was so nice to see him finally let go. "Hey even from this position I can still win."

Sam looked down at her, his eyes darkening slightly. "Oh, I know you could. You could have me on my knees in an instant." And they both knew she wouldn't have to move a muscle.

The look in his eyes caused her to moan as she caught her breath. "Oh I could but where is the fun in having you give up so easily? You know I love making you work for things." she said lowly.

The right side of his mouth curled up in that familiar crooked smile and he let himself lean forward, his hands landing on either side of her head against the mattress. "Yes, you do. But I still always get the job done."

There was that heat between them, that build up that she couldn't deny. "Oh well no one can argue that you get the job done in the past. Sadly I don't have any new information to go on to see if that is still the case." Lord she was playing with fire.

Sam's licked his lips enticingly as his eyes took in her face. "That is a shame," he whispered, just inches from her face. The tip of his nose brushed teasingly against hers. "Would you like some proof?"

She stared at him hungrily wanting him to just kiss her but fearing if he did would they ruin everything that they had done. "And what kind of proof are we talking about?" She said licking her lips, her tongue ghosting his lips.

Sam gasped softly. This was reaching the point where it either needed to go forward or be put to a stop or he was going to need an ice back between his legs. "The kind that ends in your entire body shaking with pleasure," he told her.

If she was smart she would say "Sam we should stop." but there was something about Sam that made her not care if she was about to get burned. "And what about your pleasure?"

"They do tend to... come together. So to speak," he replied with a little grin. "From what I recall."

She swallowed hard, he was so close to her all she had to do was kiss him. Her eyes met his and she knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, but both were worried about making the first move. "Sam." She said softly full of need and want.

"Cedes," Sam echoed. "Let's just... celebrate our anniversary. And then we can go back to behaving and being friends and getting to know each other again. I promise. Just... please."

As if she could ever refuse him when he looked at her like that. She couldn't speak just pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply, pushing all of her need and want into that kiss. Everything she missed, and wanted.

Sam moaned loudly into her mouth. She made him truly alive in a way no one else ever had. His fingers went into her hair and his tongue pushed past her lips. He'd missed the taste of her so damn much.

It was like coming home after a long trip, like sinking into a hot bath after a long week, like eating ice cream on super hot days. Kissing Sam was as natural to her as breathing was. She hungrily kissed him back, letting him know she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

His knees gave out and he pressed his hips down into her, letting her know exactly what she did to him. His lips moved to her neck, to that one spot that always made her arch up against him. "Fuck, Cedes, you feel so good."

"Oh I missed you." She whimpered as he went to her neck. Everything she had he took because he knew how too. He sucked at her neck and she thrust up wanting more. "Show me."

Sam sat up and almost ripped his shirt as he worked to get it off quickly. It felt like he'd been waiting forever to feel her against him again and he didn't want to waste another moment. He rolled them over then and pulled her on top of him, tugging at her shirt.

It would have been funny if she hadn't desperately wanted him too. When he flipped her over, she pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. Pulling Sam up to her she kissed him, teasingly, sensually, taking her time to enjoy all of it.

"Mmm." Sam's hands moved up her sides as he returned her kiss, over familiar curves and soft skin. His arm wrapped her and pulled her against him, his hips pressing up. "I need you so fucking bad."

Mercedes hissed feeling his hands all over her, his body against hers. "How bad Sam? Tell me how bad you want me baby?"

"Can't you tell?" Sam teased as he looked up at her. "Can't you feel how hard my cock is already? It's because of you. You do that to me, Cedes."

"I can, just didn't know I still did that for you." she confessed. "Take me Sam. Take all of me."

His fingers went around the back of her neck and pulled her close again. "Every goddamn morning I wake up with a hard-on and you were all I was dreaming about. Your body, your smile, your laugh. Those beautiful eyes of yours. Always," he told her before kissing her again.

Kissing him back she pulled away from him and stood. "Well then let's make sure that tomorrow morning all you remember is how you had me all night long." She slipped out of her yoga pants and tossed them to the side. It had been months since they were like this and she was still vulnerable.

"Ohhhh, yes," Sam moaned, already rubbing at himself through his pants. He pushed at them quickly though until he was laying naked on her bed. He crooked a finger towards himself teasingly. "Come here, baby. Let me give you what we both need right now."

She nodded slipping out of her underwear and moving to the bed. She straddled him, lining herself up with him in the process. She kissed him as she lowered herself onto him, taking her time til she was fully seated on him. "Fuck me I forgot how good you fill me."

Sam's head fell back and he groaned in pleasure. It was everything he remembered, everything he'd been craving. "Allow me... to remind you then." He gripped her hips with his fingers and thrust up into her desperately. "You're gonna cum hard for me tonight, aren't you, baby?"

His words were seductively full of promise and she nodded holding on to him. "Yes, oh I wanna cum so hard for you Sam, as many times as you let me."

Sam leaned up and whispered against her ear. "I say we go for a record." Wrapping his arms around her, he flipped them over again and wrapped her legs around him. His hips rolled into her teasingly, slowly drawing out and back in again.

"That means we gotta make you cum more than once too then." She said with a smile. He flipped her and she held onto him as he squeal turned into a moan. "S-sam!"

"Well, if you insist." Sam winked down at her as he slid in and out of her slowly. "God, you're so damn tight, Cedes. I missed you so much."

She pulled him close to her, laying her head next to his as he pushed deep inside of her. "I missed you too."

It felt so good to hear her say. That even if they had things they needed to work through, she'd still wanted him. "You like it slow, baby? Or you want more?"

"Oh I love it both ways Sam, love your long, sexy strokes, filling me to the brim every time. But I also love it when you drill me over and over against until I cum hard all over you." She linked her hands with him. "But we have all night so make love to me first Sam. Then fuck me like its your last time."

Her first words had him moaning with need even as he kept moving inside of her. But then she was holding his hands and asking him to make love to her and all he could do was nod. "As you wish," he whispered before his lips brushed against hers.

She linked her hands in his and encouraged him on with her words. "You feel so good baby." She said feeling the weight of his love and what the truly meant.

Sam's forehead rested against hers as his hips rolled into her. "I love you, Cedes," he whispered before kissing her again.

"I love you too." she whispered thrusting to meet his. "You got me feeling so good Sam please don't stop.."

"Never," Sam promised breathlessly. His hips started to move a little faster, still caring and sensual, but just enough to give them a little more friction and a little more pleasure.

Her body arched up to greet his as she met his eyes. Her lips found his enjoying ever motion, ever thrust everything he gave her.

His hand snaked between them, his fingers finding her clit in an instant. He knew her body so well, knew exactly how to give her what she needed. "I want to see you cum, Cedes. I want to feel it. I want to make it happen."

His hand found her clit and her back fell onto the bed as pleasure coursed through her. "Sam!" She screamed knowing anyone next to their room would know Sams name and exactly how he made her feel. "Just like that. Oh Sam, so close."

Sam missed that sound so much. Hearing his name comes from her like that went straight to his cock and he pushed into her a little harder. "Come on, 's it. Cum for me. Let me hear you."

Her body responded in shivers as she came hard with Sam's name on her lips. She gripped his back as she screamed louder, letting Sam know exactly how great he made her feel.

"Oh, fuck, yes, baby," Sam moaned as he felt her body squeezing down around him. He wanted to keep himself together, to keep it from ending. But he'd been craving her for so long and the combination of her tightening around his cock and the sounds she was making was enough to send him right over the edge with her. "Cedes!" he called out as he came inside her.

Feeling Sam cum with her made her moan out gripping him tightly. She came down from her high holding Sam close. "That was... so amazing."

Sam breathed heavily against her neck as he tried to remember how to move. For the first time too long, the ache in his chest was completely gone. "Happy anniversary, Cedes," he whispered as he lifted his head and met her eyes with a smile.

Mercedes stared at him for a moment. She had no idea why she couldn't stay away from him, why she couldn't get enough of him? "Happy Anniversary she said softly, emotions coming through.

Sam brushed the hair from her face and kissed her gently. He slid out of her and rolled to his side, his arm still resting around her comfortably. "You okay?"

She sighed biting her lower lip. "I wanna be. I missed you so much Sam. And it feels like I can finally breathe again now that I have you back in my arms. I am just scared."

"You don't have to be," Sam assured her, pressing his lips to her cheek. "I'm not asking you to promise me anything right now. We're still going at whatever pace you feel comfortable going and I'll still be here no matter what. I just missed you so much."

She sat up on her elbows. "Sam, I gotta know something. You could have gone back to Hannah or you could have found someone else. Why me? What is it about me that make you want me?"

"Are you asking me why I'm in love with you?" Sam asked with a smile. He propped his head up on his hand as he looked at her. "Hannah wanted me because I've got great abs and a career that's hopefully about to take off. She wanted me to be model and upcoming actor, Sam Evans. When I'm with you... I'm Sam. The Nashville boy who likes to recite all the lines to movies while I'm watching them. And you're Cedes. The talented, sweet, caring woman who makes my heart beat out of my chest like Bugs Bunny in the cartoons. It's... real. And I want something real. I want you."

She sighed wiping her eyes. "You see me better than anyone ever has Sam. You don't see me for what I can do for you but for who I am. It's why I love you." She snuggled close to him. "You make me feel like I am the only woman in the world for you."

Sam brushed her cheek gently with the back of his fingers. "You are. You always have been. I just hate the way I finally got myself to admit it."

"This just in, Sam Evans is in love with Mercedes Jones. And she feels the same." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "So I have a super nice hot tub if you want to continue this annvisexery we got going on."

Sam could've cried again at her words. No matter what happened, it did his heart good to know she loved him. A wide smile spread across his face at her suggestion. "That sounds perfect. And I really appreciate your attempt at making a new word there."

"I mean I am not as good as you at it but I tried." She smiled standing. "How about you get us something to drink while I get the hot tub ready?"

Sam couldn't take his eyes off her as she got up from the bed and started to walk away. She was so goddamn gorgeous. "As you wish," he replied before getting up himself and searching through the mini bar.

Running the hot water, she stepped in immediately loving the way the water and bubbles felt against her body. She closed her eyes, letting the hot tub do its job.

"Guess who found tiny wine bottles and plastic cups?" Sam held his newly found prizes up to them off as he stepped into the bathroom. "We're celebrating in style, baby."

Mercedes opened her eyes and smiled. "Well pour me a glass and join me!"

"Gladly." Sam popped open the two tiny bottles and poured each of them into one of the cups. He handed Mercedes hers before stepping into the jetted tub and settling himself down. "Oh, that's good as on the muscles."

Mercedes took her glass and smiled as Sam got in with her. "To fresh starts and new beginnings."

"I'll drink to that." Clinking the plastic together, Sam took a sip and slowly licked his lips clean. There were so many questions running through his head about where they would go from here, but now wasn't the time for them. For now, they had tonight and it would be perfect. "I guess Vancouver's not so bad after all."

"With you by my side nothing seems so bad." she said downing her drink. Placing it on the side of the hot tub she smiled. "It feels so good in here right?" She moved closer to Sam and kissed a trail along his neck and shoulder.

"It does," Sam agreed, humming in utter contentment at the feel of her lips on his skin. "Only one thing I can think of I like being inside even better."

Mercedes smiled marking his neck and knowing it would be there all through the rest of the interview. "I think we should get you inside the thing you love then." She said straddling his lap.

"Mmm, you do always know just what I need." Sam's hand moved around to her ass and he pulled her closer.

"I mean you know I aim to please." She said as she kissed him deeply. "Tonight is one for the record books baby."

Sam nodded along. He fully planned on making it a night neither of them would ever forget. As the kiss broke, he looked up into her eyes. "Ride me, Cedes."

"All night long baby." She said reaching between them. Moving slowly she lined him up with her slit and moaned out at the feel.

Sam groaned in pleasure as she enveloped him, his head falling back and exposing his neck to her. "Love the way you take my cock, baby. It's so good."

The moment his head fell back, she went for his neck. Creating a rhythm for them, she rocked as the water splashed around them.

Sam's eyes fell closed and he let himself just feel everything. The hot water around them, her mouth on his neck, her skin under his fingers, and that perfect pussy moving up and down on his cock.

Mercedes moved to the other side of his neck, sucking and nipping. She gripped his back as she bounced faster. Water moving around them adding to everything she was feeling. "Tell me I feel good Sam. Tell me please?" She begged needing to know he enjoyed her.

"So fucking good," Sam moaned, his fingers tightening slightly. "So warm and so tight." His hands came up to her neck and caused water droplets to roll along her skin. "Tell me, baby, have you been touching yourself? Have you been making yourself cum?"

Her eyes closed at the feel of his hands. She nodded. "Yes, thinking of you, of moments like this." She nipped at his lips. "Have you been?"

"Every hotel shower on this tour knows your name, baby," he whispered with a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Oh?" She moaned out moving her hips a little faster. "And what about before the tour?"

Little sounds of pleasure came from Sam's throat each time she moved. "Well... Austin doesn't really like it when I jack off on his couch, so..."

Mercedes giggled shaking her head. "Well hopefully you will get your fill of me tonight."

Sam leaned up and pulled her earlobe through his teeth as his hips thrust up into her. "I'll never get enough of being inside you, baby," he whispered with hot breath against her neck. "Never get enough of seeing you cum for me."

Her whole body shivered as it often did at Sam's words. Her body reacted to his thrusts and she turned his face to hers. "What else can you get enough of Sam?"

Sam stared into her eyes, his lips parted in pleasure. "Every single part of you," he told her quietly. "Bounce on my cock the way I like it, Cedes." He cupped her breasts in his hands and leaned down to take one into his mouth hungrily, teasing her nipple with his teeth and his tongue.

He could ask her anything and she would give it to him. Gripping the edge of the hot tub she began bouncing on his cock. "Like that baby? Is that how you like it?"

"Cedes!" Sam called out as sparks of pleasure shot through his body. "Fuck, you know it is." His tongue drug across her skin everywhere he could reach as his thumbs swept over both of her nipples. "Just like that."

She bounced faster, knowing that Sam was getting closer because she was. The way he hit her spot every time she came down on him. The way his hands touched her all over it was enough to drive her crazy.

Sam couldn't help but wonder if he could still have that same power over he always had. His hands came up to cup her face and he met her eyes again. "Look at me. Cum for me, baby. Cum hard for me."

Her eyes met his and his words caused her to fall apart. Even if she didn't want too, him telling her to cum hard made her cum harder than she had before. Caused her body to fall apart on him, for him.

Sam's smug little smile returned. Making her cum with his words was possibly one of the sexiest things he'd ever experienced in his life. He held onto her as she rode out her orgasm while still riding him, pressing kisses all along her face.

Her body shook as Sam held her close. "Oh fill me up Sam, you always do." She accepted his kisses holding onto him. "Never fails to make me cum...you never fail."

"Oh... yes, baby. You take my cock so good," Sam moaned. "I love the way you take it. Fuck... I'm so close." He rambled slightly as he grew closer and closer to his own peak.

She knew what he liked, what he needed and she would gladly give it. "Oh cum for me Sam, please let fill me up like only you can."

Sam's arms wrapped around her body and he buried his face against her neck as his hips snapped up against her as much as they could. She felt so good and he'd missed her so much. "Take it... take me," he groaned as his orgasm hit and his whole body shook against her.

"Always." left her lips as she felt him cum. She held him through his orgasm and kissed him softly before kissing all over his face.

Sam just kept holding onto her even as he came down. He never wanted to let go of her again. "God, I'm in love with you," he whispered.

Mercedes could feel herself growing emotional. How could she not. Being with Sam like this was just like old times. but it also just broke her in ways she didn't expect.

Sam lifted his head from her shoulder and brushed her hair back with wet fingers. "What's the matter, baby?"

Mercedes bit her bottom lip staring at him. "I don't know..."

He kissed each of her cheeks gently. "C'mon. Let's get out of here and cuddle up in bed," he urged, running his hands up and down her arms.

She nodded standing and grabbing the towel that was next to her. Then she grabbed one for Sam. She didn't know why she was emotional but she needed to get out of that mode quickly.

Sam wrapped the towel around his waist when he stepped out of the tub and followed her out to the bed. He crawled into the bed and opened his arms to her. "C'mere, baby."

Mercedes hesitated for only a moment before crawling into bed with him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close. He was terrified to ask her the question, but he had to know. "Do you regret it?"

She turned towards him and looked him in his eyes. "Never. I could never, would never regret you Sam."

It eased the worry sitting in Sam's chest, but he still hated seeing her so distraught. "I didn't mean to rush you. I'm sorry if I did. I just missed you so much, Cedes."

"You didn't rush me Sam, I wanted you just as much as you wanted me." She licked her lips before sitting up. "I'm scared Sam."

Sam let her go, as much as he wanted to keep holding onto her. "I am too," he admitted, rolling back and staring at the ceiling.

She looked at him drawing her knees up to her chest. "What are you scared of?"

Sam sighed, resting his hands on his stomach. "That you're going to realize you deserve someone a lot better than me. Someone who never would've hurt you. I'm scared that after this press tour's over, I'll never see you again."

"Me too...that you will see me for everything I am not and you will leave me."

"You're everything I want, Cedes," Sam told her honestly. "And if you'd have me, I'd give you everything I am."

"Sam, I feel like...like once you get me, fully get to know me, you will run."

"We've barely left each other's side for the last year, Cedes," Sam pointed out. "I thought we were best friends?"

"We are Sam but you don't know me... the me before the fame..."

Sam sat up then and bought a pillow into his lap so he could lean into it. "You're worried you're gonna scare me off with your sordid past?" he asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

Mercedes shook her head. "Sam I don't have a sordid past I just don't do well with relationships."

"Oh, is that all? I was ready to tell you what a train wreck Austin used to be," Sam chuckled. "Did you ever consider you didn't do well because you hadn't found the right person?"

"Sam every guy I ever dated cheated on me and when I found out about you and Hannah I just, it hurt."

Sam's face fell then and he looked down at his hands. "Cedes, I... I'm not trying to excuse what I did. I know I hurt you and that kills me. But everything was so... confusing. What we were and what we both wanted. I should've just talked to you, yes." He looked up again and met her eyes. "But I promise you, if we're together... if we make this decision together to be 100% each others? You will always be the only woman for me. I swear to you. Every bit of me will be yours and yours alone."

"Sam I know this was a completely different situation. You didn't cheat on me with Hannah because we were not together but it just...scared me. You scare me because of how much I love you, how much I want you. If I agree to be yours and we are together and you regret it, regret me then i lose twice. My best friend and my boyfriend. So I am scared."

Sam licked his lips slowly as he tried to put all his thoughts together and take in what she was saying. "I get that. That scares me too," he agreed. "The idea of losing you in any way scares the shit out of me. But I also know I could never regret being with you, loving you. Because it's the best thing I've ever done in my life."

Mercedes smiled leaning in and kissing him softly. "I never want to feel what I have felt these last couple weeks Sam. Promise me that I won't find you in bed with anyone."

Sam brought his hand up to her cheek, his thumb brushing over her skin, and he looked her right in the eye. "I promise you," he told her definitively. "I mean, unless there's like one of those mirrors over our bed. You might find me with you. But no one else. Ever."

Mercedes leaned over and kissed him. "Trust is hard to come by but I do trust you Sam, with my heart."

Sam's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. Just hearing her say that felt like a giant weight being lifted off his shoulders. "I swear to you I'll take the very best care of it."

"This doesn't mean we are together or dating but it means that I love you and I want to date you. I want to see if we work as a couple and not just fuck buddies. You can't just walk back into my life after all this I want to make sure we are both taking care of our hearts."

Sam nodded slowly, chewing at his lip. "Soooo... what does that mean exactly? Am I allowed to kiss you when I get that wanting to kiss you feel?"

"It means you are gonna have to work to get me to be all yours. No games just flowers. Asking me out. And if it works then we work." She blushed. "What does that feel like? That wanting to kiss me feeling?"

"That so didn't answer my second question, but... I can definitely do that," Sam assured her. "Mmm... My heart beats faster. And my breath gets shorter. And I can't seem to do anything but look at you and think about how beautiful you are."

"Yes. You can. You can kiss me and make meant you"

Sam smiled slowly and leaned in to kiss her again. "I do have one more question though. What about Casper?"

"He knows I love you, and he actually encouraged me to figure out how I felt about you. Took up for you."

Sam just nodded along, unable to keep from being a little skeptical. "But are you gonna stay with him? Go on the dates? Gush about him to the press?" he asked, his eyes falling downwards again.

Mercedes shook her head. "Cas and I are just friends. In front and behind the cameras."

"Okay," Sam muttered, his fingers tangling with hers mindlessly. He knew he wouldn't have argued either way because he would've done anything to have another chance with her. But he still hated seeing them together more than he could explain.

Mercedes lifted his head and looked into his eyes. "What do you want this to be?"

Sam quirked his mouth to the side for a moment. "I mean... I do want us to be together. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine and I don't wanna have to hide that," he admitted. "But I also understand why it's better if we work our way towards that slowly and don't just jump into it. I'm more than willing to put the work in to make it the best it can be."

She smiled. "That kind of sounded like a proposal Sam, but I do understand what you are saying. And if we do this trust me everyone will know. I will shout it."

"Isn't that the point of dating?" Sam replied. "To find the person you want to spend your life with? I know we're not at that point yet and we've been through a lot, but when I commit myself to you then, yeah, it's what I'm working for."

"So I am the future you want?" She asked hopeful, because the truth was she wanted a future with him.

Sam smiled slowly and leaned in, pressing his lips to her cheek and lingering there. "Absolutely," he answered as he met her eyes again. "I love you, Cedes. And I don't say that lightly."

She smiled looking over to him. "That big talk Evans, don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I wouldn't. I swear I'm never gonna say something I don't mean to you again," Sam promised her, drawing her in until their lips met.

Her eyes met his and she knew he was being forreal. He kissed her and she kissed him back. "Promise me, promise me that if things get bad you will tell me instead of running to anyone."

"I promise you," he told her sincerely. "I may still vent to Austin cause... well, that's what he's there for. But I'll always be honest with you. I've learned how much it hurts both of us when I'm not and I'm not doing that again."

She nodded. "I will be honest too. Always." She moved closer to him and kissed him softly, before she straddled him. She bent down and kissed his neck, moving down his to his chest.

Sam's breath caught in his throat at the feel of her lips on his skin. The things she did to him was indescribable. "Then be honest with me when I ask you... what do you want to do right now? Right this moment?"

She smiled at him. "That...I think I should show you." She said continuing to move down his body, reaching for his cock. She licked her lips staring into his eyes as she lowered her lips to kiss his shaft.

Sam felt the towel fall from his waist and to the mattress. He gasped as he felt her lips on him, reaching down to brush his fingertips over her cheek. "I missed those warm, soft lips of yours so much, baby."

"Oh well then let me remind you what it feels like." She took him completely between her lips, twisting her tongue around the tip as she did and moaning at the feel.

"Fuck!" Sam groaned in pleasure, his head snapping back against the headboard in reaction. He barely felt the sting it caused though because every feeling he was having was coming straight from his cock.

There was something about Sam that made her want to please him, made her want to make him remember how amazing she was. Her hands gripped his thighs as she created a steady pace. "mmmm so good." she murmured.

Sam's fingers went into her hair and he held the back of her head gently. "Ohhh, suck my cock, baby," he muttered in pleasure. "Swallow it. Cedes!"

Pushing him deeper inside she felt him hit the back of her throat and she hummed letting him feel the vibrations.

Sam's arm reached above his head and he clung to the headboard desperately. "Fuck, Cedes. Fuck, yes," he panted. "Wait... wait, stop. Stop, baby. I wanna cum inside you again."

Mercedes slowly removed her lips from his throbbing cock and kissed the tip before swirling her tongue around it. "Oh you wanna cum inside me? Hmmm I think maybe you should make me cum once or twice before you get to cum."

Sam's lips curled up in a knowing smile and he nodded. "Oh, I would love to," he agreed. He scooted himself down until he could lay a little flatter on the bed and beckoned her upward. "C'mere, gorgeous. I missed the taste of you."

Mercedes smiled moving up Sam's body. Her lips stopped on his as she kissed him, nipping at his lips and enjoying the feel of his body against hers. "Make this entire hotel see who owns this pussy Sam. If you are up for it." She said knowing that would get him going.

Sam growled at her words, his mouth already watering. "Let me taste that pussy, baby," he begged. "It's all mine. You're all mine."

"Yes baby, it's all yours." She said moving into position. "Show me Sam, show me I'm all yours!"

Sam's hands came up to grab her ass possessively and he leaned up, his tongue swept all the way along her entrance. He let out a low moan at the familiar taste.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip feeling his hands on her, feeling his tongue. She moaned out and gripping leaning against the wall. "Sam...that it baby."

He knew her body so well, knew exactly how to make her shiver. And he never wanted to stop. His tongue slipped inside her and fucked her gently, working to give her pleasure with each moment.

"S-sam!" Mercedes moaned riding his face."Tell me I taste the best Sam, better than everyone."

Sam pulled his head back and looked up at her, licking his lips. "How am I supposed to do that while I'm tongue-fucking you?" he pointed out with a teasing chuckle. "You taste like heaven, baby. The best thing I've ever tasted." He moved back and up to her clit, teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

Mercedes smirked. "And yet you just did." She swallowed hard as her hand pounded against the headboard. Toes curled as her body came closer to that edge.

She really was the most amazing thing he'd ever tasted and he couldn't get enough of her. Stretching his neck up, he sucked hard at her clit and moaned against it so he could feel each and every vibration.

No one could do for her body what Sam did. Maybe she was addicted to the way he made her feel, maybe it was him in general. But one thing she knew was she never wanted to spend a day without feeling him in someway pleasing her.

Every sound she made drove Sam to keep going. His hand slipped between her legs and he slid two fingers inside her as his mouth worked her clit over hungrily. He wanted to hear her scream, needed it.

Sam knew her body, he knew exactly what to do to get her to scream out his name and adding two fingers was it. She clawed at the walls screaming out Sam's body craving more.

Sam moaned wantonly against her clit, the vibrations working alongside his tongue to pull her over that edge. He needed to be inside her so badly.

"Sam, SAM!" She moaned saying his name like a mantra. "Oh I love you. So much." She rocked against his face and came hard against him screaming his name again.

Sam kept going as she rode out her orgasm, licking up everything she gave him greedily. "God, you taste so fucking good, Cedes. I could live on the taste of that sweet pussy."

She shook sliding down from his lips. Moaned as she did. " I could live off your lips so just name when you wanna start living off the taste cause you don't have to convince me at all."

"Mmm, it's only right I share a little." He reached out to cup her face and draw her in, kissing her deeply and letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Such gentleman." she moaned kissing him back, tasting herself and him mixed together. She slid her hand between them, pushing him inside of her as she kissed him deeply.

"Fuck," Sam gasped against her lips, that perfect heat surrounding him. "You want me to fuck you the way I know you've been craving? Hmm?"

Mercedes moved slowly, teasing him. "I do I so do...but do you deserve to fuck me Sam? Maybe I wanna hear you beg me to let you fuck me."

Sam raised an eyebrow curiously. It wasn't their usual dynamic but he certainly wasn't opposed to it. He licked his lips slowly as he looked up at her with dark eyes. "Please let me fuck you, baby. I need it. I need it so fucking bad. Please."

This was so different and hot, hearing him beg her to fuck like she had done so many times. "Take it Sam take it all."

His hands took hold of her hips and he flipped her over with ease, his need taking over. He fit himself between her legs and slid back inside her, looking down with a smile. "You're the only woman who's ever done this to me, Cedes. Who's ever made me ache this way," he told her before his hips snapped forward and he started a steady rhythm of fucking into her.

"You ache for me Sam?" She asked breathlessly. She ached for him all the time. Woke up feeling his lips on hers when he was nowhere to be found but to think she did that to him. "How bad do you ache for me?"

Sam leaned down as he continued to pump into her, his eyes meeting hers. "Tonight's the first night the ache in my chest has gone away since... since the last time I got to kiss those beautiful lips of yours," he told her through heavy breaths.

She pulled him closer to her and held him as he pushed into her harder. "Yes!" She thrust up meeting him as he continued to work her over. "Make me cum again. I wanna feel you cumming for me too Sam."

"Oh, I will, baby," Sam promised her. "But not before I take you to heaven and back." He lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist so he could get a better angle. His cock pounded into her just the way they both loved while his mouth explored the skin over her collarbone and down to her breasts.

"Oh my God. OOHMYGO- YES!" She screamed out. reaching out all over needing more, wanting everything he gave her and more.

Sam's lips curled up in a little smirk. As much as he'd just longed to be close to her, to connect with her, he couldn't deny that he missed this feeling of pure power over her body, of knowing he could cause her so much pleasure.

"So good! SO Close!" She said breathlessly. She reached for his shoulders, gripping them. "Can I cum please Sam!?"

"Ahhh... do it," Sam told her before he kissed her hard, dragging her bottom lip through his teeth. "Cum for me, baby. Cum all over my cock."

Mercedes moaned out shaking as she came hard against him. Her body shaking, her screams loud as she kissed him hungrily.

Sam groaned at the feel of her squeezing down around him. His lips went to her neck and sucked at the skin just below her ear. "Can I cum for you, baby? I want to cum buried inside you, fill you up and make you mine. Tell me I can cum."

Mercedes hands went to his hair, tugging at his locks. "Cum for me Sam, make me yours all yours,."

He kissed her again, long and hard, and then he let himself go. His mouth hung open as he fucked his way through his orgasm. "Fuuuuuck, YES! CEDES!" he called out before ending with a whisper. "Mine."

Mercedes laid back eyes closed as she enjoying Sam, hearing him, feeling him. He claimed her as she melted. "All yours."

Sam's whole body gave out, feeling jelly like in the best way. He slid out of her and collapsed on the bed, trying to catch his breath. "God, you're amazing."

Mercedes smiled stroking his hair lazily. "Sam? Please don't let me regret this? Us?" She sighed with a yawn. "Cause you are it for me Evans."

He curled up against her comfortably. "I promise I'm gonna prove to you why this exactly where we belong. You and me."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey all! Cee and I love reading all these reviews. You have no idea how much we love seeing you guys take interest in our stories. We have plenty of surprises around the corner so just know you ain't seen nothing yet.

* * *

It had been six weeks since they ended the press tour, and with both of their schedules being busy they could really only see each other at night. it's why they gave each other keys to their apartments. To make things easier. Having her car drop her off at Sam's she let herself in. Looking around she didn't see him. Placing her bag on the floor she moved further into the apartment.

"Penny, stop," Sam giggled as she kissed at his face while he laid in his bed. "That tickles. You are so cute, you know that? I'm not really sure if Mercedes is gonna be too happy about you though," he sighed. "But I gotta figure out how to tell her."

Mercedes froze as she walked towards Sam's room. She shook her head, she had to be dreaming. There was no way Sam would have another woman in his place, not after everything that went down before. But she heard him clear as day, didn't she? Walking closer to his room she decided to rip off the band aid and let him know exactly how she felt. "What in the hell is going on in here!" She yelled busting into his room.

Sam practically hit the ceiling he jumped so hard. A tiny bark came from the French bulldog puppy standing at the foot of the bed, already ready to protect at all costs. Sam's hand came up to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. "Holy fuck, Cedes. You scared the shit outta me. What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? What is wrong with you! And what is.. going...on?" She asked more confused than anything. Seeing the dog barking and Sam jumping was a sight indeed.

"Nothing is wrong with me except that I just had a heart attack," he told her, taking a few deep breaths. "When I gave you a key, I didn't know you were gonna barge in screaming for no reason."

"What do you expect me to do when I walk I hearing what I just heard?!" She walks out of his room and searching for her keys she dropped.

"What you just...? Oh my god, are you serious?" Sam stood from his bed and walked after her. "You really think I would do that to you? After everything we've been through?" The puppy jumped down and followed along, sitting at Sam's feet and staring up at them both.

She looked at him with glossy eyes. "I don't know! Things are so just...I don't know! Good things usually go bad for me and it's been amazing. I'm sorry. I just-" she stopped talking feeling like she was spinning. "I'm sorry Sam I just got scared. And I haven't been feeling like myself lately..."

"Hey, hey." Sam went to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "It's okay. I'm sorry I snapped. And I'm sorry I scared you." He rubbed her back soothingly. "You wanna meet Penny?"

She hugged him back. "No it's on me. Today was a long day and I think I am just going crazy." She turned to see the animal all the fuss was about. "Penny?"

"You're not going crazy," he reassured her. "It was just a misunderstanding." He bent down and picked the puppy up. "Because you wouldn't stop licking my face, missy. Penny, this is Cedes. Cedes, this is Penny. I got a dog."

Mercedes smiled. "I can see that. You sure now is the right time for a dog?" She reached over to pet the dog. "She is adorable. Yes you are!"

"I told you she was gonna say that," Sam whispered to the puppy. "I already got all the speeches from Austin about why it was a bad idea, but how can you say no to a face like this?"

"Sam...I am not saying you can't handle it. I just wonder if you have time." She smiled softly. "Yeah I can't say no to a face like that. Its so cute."

"Here, take her," Sam offered, putting Penny in Mercedes' arms. He went to the fridge to grab himself a beer. "I know I'm busy, but she's so tiny, she can come with me when I travel. And... and you're going on your own tour soon," he reminded her. "And I don't wanna get lonely."

Mercedes grabbed Penny and smiled. "Look at you. So beautiful." She said scratching her between the ears. When Sam returned she smiled softly. "I don't want to leave you Sam but I get it. And yeah she can come with you." Mercedes sat down holding the dog. "She is a cuddler."

"I know you don't want to. But it's part of the job." Sam shrugged before he sat down beside them and touched his nose to Penny's, laughing as she licked his face again. "And even with all the speeches, Austin agreed to help out with her when we travel for work."

Mercedes looked at him and nodded. "I can help too." She leaned back against his couch yawning.

Sam moved a little closer and rested his arm around her on the back of the couch. "What happened on your long day, babe? Talk to me."

She smiled looking over to him as she leaned on his arm. "That's the thing, it wasn't that long of a day. I have just been so tired lately. So today we just went over the cities for the tour and trying to find an opening act."

Sam frowned slightly. "Well, you have been working seven days a week. Maybe you need to take a couple of days off and get some rest," he suggested. "I don't want you getting sick."

She shook her head, eyes closing as she did. "I can't. The tour is coming up and I have a couple projects in the works. I won't be able to take a break for about 6 months..." She sighed. "I am sure its you keeping me up all night with the hot sex."

"Well, we definitely can't give that up," Sam teased, his fingers coming to massage her head gently. "You should at least fit a doctor's appointment. You're famous, they'll come to you. And if you are coming down with something, maybe they can nip it in the bud."

Mercedes shook her head laughing. "Yeah you love it way too much." She nodded. "I probably should. I haven't felt well in a few days. Maybe they can fit me in tomorrow or something. That's if I can move some things around."

"Oh, and you don't?" He raised an eyebrow and stared her down, because they both knew the answer to that. Penny had curled up in Mercedes' lap and started snoozing. "Look at that. She loves you already. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh I love it. Not even gonna deny that." She looked at Penny. "I love her too. Kinda hard not too." Mercedes sighed. "No I mean it's nothing horrible just dizzy spells. Headaches and my stomach has been doing flips for like three days. It might have been the take out we had Monday."

"Babe... that doesn't sound like nothing," Sam said with concern. "And bad take out doesn't usually last past a day. I hope you're not getting the flu or anything." He brought a hand up to his chest as he looked at her. "Because I love you, I think we're gonna skip the hours of sex tonight and I'm gonna take care of my girl, okay?"

"Oh baby...we werent having sex tonight anyways." She laughed slightly. "I just need you, and Penny to cuddle with me. And I will be fine."

"Okay, but I said it before you did, so I still get brownie points." Sam pointed a finger at her while he grinned. "I'll get us a blanket. Do you want a drink or some soup?"

"You get all the brownie points." Laying back she nodded. "Do you have ginger ale or sprite?"

"I do. I usually use it for cocktails, but this works out," Sam chuckled. Penny lifted her head when he got up, but settled right back down. He retrieved a blanket from his room and brought it to them. He got Mercedes a ginger ale and himself a bag of pretzels, and stopped by the bathroom for a thermometer. "Here's your drink. But that in your mouth first. And I don't mean that the way I usually do."

Mercedes sighed comfortably, she loved the way Sam took care of her. When he returned, she smiled, shaking her head. "You are bad." She put the thermometer in her mouth, and after a few moments looked at it. "Its normal. See I'm fine."

"You love it," Sam laughed as he sat beside her again. He picked Penny up so he could cover them both with the blanket and then set the sleepy pup back in Mercedes' lap. "Well, that's good, but it doesn't mean you're fine. There's some gray space between fine and dying."

"Dying Sam?" She drank the ginger ale. "I'm just tired and overworked." Grabbing her phone she set a reminder to make an appointment. "See, there."

"I said you were in between the two. I was just making a point. No fever doesn't automatically mean everything's normal." He grabbed the remote and settled down beside her. "Thank you. I just want you to take care of yourself."

Mercedes nodded. "I'm gonna take a nap I'm really feeling...blah right now." She said yawning. She really was so tired.

"Okay, baby. You okay here? You can lay in the bed if you want," Sam offered, turning his head to kiss her temple.

Mercedes had already been drifting when Sam spoke to her, and after a while she awoke feeling cramping. Frowning she stood trying to get her barring's, but fell back when she doubled over in pain.

Sam startled, half asleep himself. Penny was on full alert, pacing back and forth in front of Mercedes' feet. "What? What's wrong, baby? What hurts?"

Mercedes looked at Sam still doubled over. "I d-don't...it just hurts."

"Okay, we're going to the hospital," Sam decided. "I'll call Austin and Quinn to meet us there." He tossed the blanket off himself and picked Penny up to put her in her crate. He'd send Austin over to take care of her if he needed to. Grabbing his keys and his wallet, he went back to help Mercedes. "C'mon, Cedes."

"Sam, No IIIIII I'm okay... I just- OW!" She doubled over again, tears filling her eyes. "Somethings wrong."

Sam's eyes widened because he kind of thought that was obvious. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and helped lead her out of his place and towards his car. "I got ya."

She wasn't sure what was happening but she was happy Sam was there. Getting in his car, she leaned back, eyes closed and swallowing hard. "Ca-call Q. She will te-tell you where to take me."

"Right, Quinn." He'd kind of just planned on taking her wherever was closest, but he didn't want to argue with her right now, so he dialed the number and waited. His fingers tapped the steering wheel impatiently.

Quinn heard her phone ringing and rolled her eyes looking at the time. Seeing Sam's name she hesitate before answering. "This better be real good Sam it's 3 in the morning!"

"It is?" Sam glanced at the clock in his car. "Oh, shit. It is. Cedes woke up in a ton of pain and I need to take her to the hospital and she said you'd know where to go."

"What? Oh God, she said she wasn't feeling well but...um okay. Somerset Hospital, it's off of ummm like 5th. You want to take her around back. Ask for Jemma. I will call them now and meet you there." She hung up without another word and dialed the hospital.

"Somerset this is Jemma."

"Jemma, hi this is Quinn. I have Sam Evans bringing in Mercedes Jones, I am not sure what is wrong but she is in pain."

"Got it, we will be waiting for her. Same Alias as before?"

"Yes Brooklyn Riley is fine."

"Got it."

"Okay," Sam said, but she'd already hung up. He dialed Austin quickly and started driving while he explained everything to him, ignoring the initial cursing he got from waking him up. He dropped the phone then and reached over for Mercedes' hand. "We're almost there, babe."

Mercedes felt like she was dying and she hated the feeling. Sam's hand was a welcomed distraction though she was still unable to do anything but cringe.

Sam locked his fingers with hers as he drove, coming to the hospital and pulling up around the back as Quinn had instructed. "Alright." He hopped out of the car and helped her out. "C'mon, baby, I got you."

Mercedes held onto Sam as he helped her out of the car. Getting into the hospital, they were met by Jemma who took them back immediately. Jemma informed Sam that Mercedes would be under an Alias while there and he should be too unless he wanted people to know he was there. She then asked him to step out as they got Mercedes changed and ran some tests on her.

Sam just nodded along with what she was saying. He still wasn't really used to this side of his career yet. He'd gotten some recognition for his modeling, but since the movie came out he was becoming more of a household name. All he really cared about right now though was making sure Mercedes was okay. Leaving her side then was pretty much the hardest thing he'd ever done. As soon as Austin appeared, he buried his face against his friend's shoulder.

Quinn rushed into the waiting area and looked at Sam. "How is she? What happened? What are they saying?"

"I don't know," Sam choked out, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. They told me to wait here and they needed to do tests. We fell asleep on the couch and she just woke up yelling."

"Yelling?" Quinn looked at him then back towards the nurses station.

"Yes, yelling. Like, 'Ahh, it hurts!'" Sam explained with some annoyance. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. "You yell when you're in pain."

"Alright, mate." Austin reached out and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Quinn was about to speak when the doctor came out. He looked at Quinn and nodded.

"We are sorry for the delay, we had to wait for the bloodwork and everything to come back. She is okay, resting comfortably for guys can go see her if you would like too."

Quinn stepped up. "So can you tell us what happened? She was complaining today about pain but nothing serious enough for her to end up here."

"She told me she'd been dizzy the last few days," Sam added, unsure of how much Mercedes had been able to tell them. "And really tired. Are you sure she's okay?"

"She is fine. Come on and i will lead you to her."

Mercedes closed her eyes, boy was she in trouble. She knew she wasn't feeling well and she ignored it now she was in the hospital terrified over what was wrong with her. How the hell did she let things get this bad? The door opened and Sam, Quinn and Austin walked in and Mercedes felt sick again. Wiping her eyes she tried to sit up.

"Hey guys, I am just waiting for them to discharge me."

Sam went to her side immediately, his hand taking hers. "Discharge you? What happened? Aren't they gonna do anything?" he asked with concern

Mercedes smiled. "I am fine just my Ovarian Cyst erupted and caused me pain. It's no big deal."

Quinn looked at her. "You sure? And nothing else is..?"

Mercedes eyed her as the nurse came in.

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Ramsey I was telling you about she is very discreet and can see you tomorrow afternoon. The doctor prescribed you some pain meds and the nausea meds that I am gonna go pick up. Remember to just be careful until you see Dr. Ramsey, she can tell you more about what to expect."

"Oh um thank you Jemma." Mercedes said her eyes as wide as Quinn's as they both were hoping Sam and Austin missed that whole conversation.

"You keep saying things are no big deal when they sound like pretty big deals," Sam insisted, his anxiety still fairly high. Seeing her in pain like that had about done him in. "See? That sounds like a big deal! Expect means more things are wrong."

Mercedes shook her head. "It's not "more" things are wrong just something I need to verify."

"What does that even mean?" Sam asked, growing more frustrated. "I will ask Siri, don't tempt me."

Austin stood from the chair he'd put himself in and sighed. "Blondie, why don't we... give them a minute?"

Mercedes looked at Sam and was thankful that Austin pulled him out. Quinn looked at her and she sat up slowly.

"Don't. Don't look at me like that?"

"Why the hell not Mercedes! The hell were you thinking?"


	12. Chapter 12

You know we couldn't make you wait too long. Here is Chapter 12, hope you enjoy. Cee and I are having such a blast reading your thoughts and reviews. Your voice is fueling our writings. We can't seem to stay away from posting lol Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Mercedes looked at Sam and was thankful that Austin pulled him out. Quinn looked at her and she sat up slowly.

"Don't. Don't look at me like that?"

"Why the hell not Mercedes! The hell were you thinking? How did you end up pregnant?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't? Weren't you using condoms?"

"I mean we were... then we kinda stopped."

"Oh my God. What are you gonna do? Was it even a rupture?"

"It was you know I get cysts. I just need to take my pain meds and I'm okay."

"And the baby?"

* * *

Sam shrugged Austin's hand off him, crossing his arms over his chest and paced in the hallway.

"She's going to be fine, mate," Austin assured him.

"How do you know? Cause we went to college together and I don't remember you getting a medical degree."

Austin loved Sam like a brother, but he was still baffled by how dense he could be sometimes. "Maybe... you should just trust her. I'm sure she'll explain everything when she can."

* * *

Mercedes ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know. I wish I knew but I don't."

"Are you gonna tell Sam?"

"Well I have to tell him. There is no way I couldn't."

"Are you gonna tell...them?"

"Quinn No! Why would I tell them anything?"

"Because they are going to find out."

"Quinn, please no. Sam, I can tell. But my parents, no I can't."

"Merce they are gonna find out and you know they will. And once they do, well I hope Sam knows how to fight."

"Can you just please ask Sam to come back in here?"

Quinn sighed before walking to the door. "Merce, you may not want to tell them about the baby, or Sam. But you need to tell Sam about them."

Mercedes nodded as Quinn motioned for Sam and Austin to come back into the room.

Sam walked back in with his hands on his hips. "Okay, for the record, I don't like this whole keeping secrets from Sam thing," he announced. "Not when you're in a hospital and they involve your life. If we're gonna be together then we deal with this stuff together."

"He's a little wound up," Austin commented from behind his friend.

Mercedes nodded. "I know and I am sorry Sam I just needed a minute to wrap my head around it before I could say it." She sighed. "The cyst is normal. A lot of women get them and so I am okay and feeling better. But I have to go see Dr. Ramsey tomorrow because I am pregnant."

Sam froze and just stared at her. Austin didn't miss the way his friend's legs shook and he grabbed the chair to put it behind him. "There it is," he muttered as Sam sank into the chair.

Quinn looked at Austin and wanted to leave but if this went south Mercedes would need her.

"Merce you might as well tell him the rest."

Mercedes looked at Quinn rolling her eyes and then looked at Sam. "I think one shock at a time is all he can take."

Sam looked up again, his eyes going back and forth between Quinn and Mercedes. "What do you mean? There's more? Are you really sick? Is it twins? What?"

Mercedes looked angrily at Quinn. "Okay first its way to soon to know anything about the baby. And no I am not really sick its about my family. But its not something that is as simple as saying a word. I just don't." She placed her hand in her hair. "Can we please not talk about this here?"

Sam chewed at his lip, trying to figure out what to do here. His heart was beating a million miles an hour. "Okay, you know what? You two? Out," he decided, waving his hand at Quinn and Austin. "I promise to be calm and all that stuff, I just can't think with you standing above me. Let me talk to my girlfriend."

Quinn looked at Sam for a moment then nodded. "Okay, we will be right outside." She took Austin's hand and dragged him out of the room blocking the door. Mercedes sat up in the bed and looked over to Sam but didn't say a word.

Sam scooted his chair so it was right next to her bed and reached out to take her hand again. "Are you okay? Really? Not just physically, though I would like to know that too. But are you okay?"

She looked at him. "Not really." Taking a breath. "I'm pregnant and I have no idea what you think about that and then who knows what you will think of me once you find out about my family..."

"Alright, listen to me," he said, running his hand up and down her arm. "I love you. That is what matters first and foremost. I promised you when we agreed to do this that I was all in and I meant that." He sighed softly. "Yes, this is... scary as hell. And I'm still processing it. But that doesn't mean this or anything else you have to tell me is going to change how much I love you."

"Sam we are having a baby that is huge! It's not planned and we literally just started whatever this is. I wouldn't blame you for running."

"We may have just officially started this, but I've been in love with you for a year, Cedes. It's real," Sam promised her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands. "Sam, I wasn't getting pressure from Quinn to date Casper. She was getting pressure from the hire ups. He was approved by the board of my label. The same one who conveniently booked me on a tour when they realized that you and I were getting closer. My parents own Limitless Records and studio's. I have worked for everything I had but when I refused to sing for my dad's label and signed with Sony, he literally bought out my contract. They basically own me and once they realize I am pregnant let alone by you... Sam nothing good is gonna come from this."

Sam's brows drew together as he tried to understand everything she was saying. His brain was already on overdrive. "I don't understand. I mean, I get that you being pregnant is gonna have an effect on the tour and everything, but... what's wrong with me?"

"Sam it's not you that's the problem it's that you are not who my parents want me to be with. They control everything. When I told you I wasn't looking for a relationship I meant it. I am under contract and this child is a breach of contract." She really didn't want to get into this because she knew there was no way he would understand. "Sam can we just go home?"

"A breach of..." Sam sat back, running a hand through his hair. "That's a child. That's our child." He took a few deep breaths and ran a hand over his face. "We have to wait for the discharge papers."

"Breach of Contract. After I lost Sony, my parents had me sign with them. I didn't know until after the fact that I was basically signing my life away. If I have a child out of wedlock then I forfeit not only my shares in the label and any money made from things I do in my livelihood. Meaning performing. They would take it all from me."

Sam stared down at his lap, that familiar ache in his chest returning. "Kinda sounds like you've already made up your mind."

"Made up my mind about what Sam?" She looked at him confused.

He sighed again and looked up at her. "Well, from what you're saying it's either your career or the baby, right? And I know how important your career is to you and you seem... pretty scared of losing it."

"You think I would choose money and fame over a life? Sam is that what you think about me? That I care that little for a child? For our child?"

"I didn't think so! But you're telling me all this and you're making me feel like... like I ruined everything." Sam's voice broke and he shook his head. "Because apparently I'm not good enough for you. Which I already knew, so I didn't really need a whole record label to tell me."

"All I am doing is telling you the seriousness of this situation. I am always so careful. Its why I barely had sex or dated and focused on my career. But then I met you and all that went out the window. All I wanted was to be with you in any and every way and we got reckless. So yes I am telling you what is about to happen because this is a big deal and my parents are just...the worst. But I wasn't choosing them over you because I love you."

Sam sniffled and met her gaze with serious eyes. "I don't care what fights we have to fight. I don't care if we have to live in a damn box. I just care that we do it together."

Mercedes wiped her eyes staring at him. "They will ruin you Sam. They can not find out about this. If they do they will ruin you. Short from us getting married like right now and then saying we got pregnant, I don't know what to do because I don't want to hurt you or lose your career."

"I don't care about my career," Sam answered quickly. It wasn't entirely true. He did care, but not as much as he cared about her. "I don't think this is something you can hide, Cedes. You can't keep working this hard and they're gonna wanna know why. So... we either start looking for waiter jobs or... we get married."

Mercedes looked at him. "You do care Sam, I care about your job. I care about you I love you." She shook her head. "I can't ask you to give up your life for me Sam. And I can't ask you to marry me when I know it's not what you want. This isn't fair to you at all.. I just I don't know what to do."

"It's not my life. It's our life," Sam insisted. "Now more than ever." He knew they weren't the only ones that would be affected though. A change this big would affect his family, Austin. "And who said it's not what I want? I mean maybe the timing isn't exactly according to plan, but..."

Before he could continue Jemma returned with the discharge papers for Mercedes to sign so they could go home.

Mercedes loved Sam for what he was willing to do but could she let him. Her parents ran their business like the mafia they were everywhere, knew everything. It took everything Merce had in her to get Quinn as her right hand woman because she knew she could trust her. As Jemma discharged her she thanked the woman and let Sam wheel her to the car. She could see Quinn wondering what was going on and she sighed. "Sam can I talk to Q for a minute, please?"

Sam nodded, rubbing at his eyes. The sun was coming up and he'd barely slept all night. He left them in his car and walked over to Austin's so he could fill him in properly.

"Thanks a lot for your big mouth Q!"

Quinn shook her head. "Sam needed to know. Your parents are not gonna like this."

"My parents are evil Q I don't want them to find out about this before I can tell them."

"So what did Sam say? You told him everything the Breach of contract the fact that you could lose everything?"

Mercedes wiped her eyes. "I did and he said that he would marry me. But I don't want him proposing just because he feels he has too."

"You're going to what?"

"I'm going to marry her," Sam repeated. "It's the best way to keep her safe. And you for that matter."

"That's not a reason to marry someone," Austin pointed out.

"It's not like it's the only reason. I love her. I've loved her since the moment I met her. And she's carrying my child. Of course I wanna spend my life with her."

"Mercedes I don't know if that would even work!"

"Q, if Sam meant what he said and wants to marry me I am early enough to pull off that we got married before we got pregnant...my brother did it. He and his wife got pregnant a month after getting married."

"Merce what if they find out?"

"No one knows but the four of us, and well Jemma and the doctor but they signed a confidentiality clause so if they tell we will sue."

"Mercedes marriage is no joke."

"I know that!"

"Listen, I'm exhausted," Sam said with an obviously tired voice. "I know this is a lot. I'm still trying to process it all myself. I think we should all go home and get some sleep. But I am gonna do what's best for Cedes and that baby, no matter what."

Mercedes sighed and Quinn moved closer. "If this is what you want to do I got you. Just be careful." Mercedes nodded and hugged her as Sam came to the car. "Can we go home? I am sure Penny is worried."

"Yeah. Let's get back and get some rest." Sam took her hand in his as he drove them back to his apartment. He parked in his spot and rounded the car so he could help her out. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I didn't want you to find out about all this, this way." She said sadly as he helped her out.

"Don't worry about that right now. We'll figure out what's best." He kept his arm around her as they headed up to his place. "You need to get some rest."

She nodded and let him walk her into his apartment. "Thank you for not running Sam. Some guys would."

"Yeah, well, some guys are assholes. And I know I might do some asshole-ish things now and then, but... I do love you," Sam assured her once again as they stepped into the elevator. "And I promise I'm gonna be there for you. Both of you."

Mercedes felt like crying though she didn't know they were inside she moved towards his bedroom. "Is it okay if we just sleep for the next 9 months?"

"I'm not sure that would be very good for the baby," Sam chuckled. God, they were going to have a baby. This was insane. "But for the next few hours, absolutely."

Mercedes frowned. "I guess you are right." She looked at Penny who was whining in her crate. "Go ahead and take care of her I am gonna lay down okay?"

"Okay. I'm just gonna take her outside real quick and get her some food and then I'll be right in," he promised her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." She said kicking off her shoes and moving to the bed. She crawled into it and within moments she was sleeping.

Sam took Penny outside and let her do her business. She was doing pretty well with the potty training so far. She'd peed in her crate while they were gone, but it was on the puppy pad and that was easier to clean than his carpet. He fed her when they got back upstairs and checked on Mercedes, but since she was asleep he took the time to clean the crate out while Penny ate.

He took a moment to just sit on the floor and stare at nothing. They were going to have a baby. And they were most likely going to get married. This isn't how he wanted all this to happen, but he'd do everything he could to make it special for her. Penny finished eating and crawled over his legs clumsily and he smiled. "And I thought you were gonna change my life," he chuckled, picking the puppy up and carrying her into the bedroom. "C'mon, let's go cuddle Cedes and get some rest."

* * *

Mercedes didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but when she woke up, Sam and Penny were laying with her. She didn't want to wake him so she slowly moved out of the bed so that she could go to the bathroom. After taking care of herself she went back to the bed and smiled as Penny nuzzled her. "Hey girl, such an eventful day huh?"

Penny attempted to talk with little growling puppy noises as she crawled all over Mercedes. Sam made some very similar noises in his half asleep state, blinking his eyes open. "Mmm... my girls."

Mercedes leaned up against Sam, with Penny and laid against him. "Look at sleepy daddy."

"Heh, takes on a whole new meaning now," he joked, rubbing at his eyes with his fingers as he tried to wake up. "All that actually happened, right? I wasn't dreaming?"

Mercedes sighed. "Yeah it all happened. We are gonna have a baby, I shouldn't be shocked I mean we were getting pretty bold there."

Sam hummed in agreement as his hands landed on his chest. "Yeah. Probably not our smartest decision making," he admitted. "Sure did feel good though."

Mercedes smirked. "It felt damn good. You know the good thing about being pregnant is that I can't get pregnant again."

Sam let out a small laugh. "Looking at things optimistically, I see. Very impressed." He reached over and found her hand with his. "It's gonna be okay, Cedes. We can do this."

"We got too." She sat up and held his hand as Penny snuggled between them. "Sam you know i love you. And I want to be with you. But I can't ask you to marry me knowing that you only wanna do it because we are having a baby and it will save my career."

Sam sighed, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Okay, I did some thinking while you were asleep. And I have a romantic response to that and a practical one. Which one would you like first?"

Mercedes smiled. "Oh you did? Okay then, give me the practical one first."

Sam sat himself up a little, leaning back against his pillows. "Okay, so if we're married you get to keep your career and I get to keep mine. And Austin and Quinn get to keep theirs. And in the end... it's a piece of paper. But a piece of paper that sets your parents and your contract at ease. We could go to the courthouse and get it done and keep doing exactly what we're doing. Plus one. And then down the line, when things are settled and we're ready we can have the huge wedding. It'll technically be a vow renewal, but it'll be the wedding we wanted. For us."

Mercedes nodded. "And the Romantic response?"

"I love you," Sam answered easily. He leaned forward and met her eyes. "I want to spend my life with you. I want to raise this child with you. I want to be a family with you."

Mercedes leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you so much I just don't want you staying out of duty to us. I don't want you to regret me or us."

"You could never be a duty to me, Cedes. Though you might consider running yourself when I admit that I wanna laugh at that word right now because it's hilarious," he said with a shrug, hoping to get a smile out of her. "I already know I wanna be with you. So stuff is happening sooner than we planned it. Life does that. And we roll with it. Together."

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "Nothing wrong with a little laughing." She sighed. "So you are really willing to do this for me? For us?"

"I mean, duty. Come on," Sam laughed before he met her eyes again. "For you. For me. For us. And for this little one." He pressed his hand to her stomach gently. "And for this little one," he said again, picking Penny up and holding her next to his face. "Cause she's gonna need a mama."

"So we are one big happy family huh? Mama, Daddy, baby and Penny." She said with a smile. "We will have to figure things out. Like where we are gonna live and things of that nature."

Sam nodded along. "We will. We'll figure it all out together." A small smile came to his face. "You know I just remembered something."

Mercedes nodded. "Together sounds really good." She smiled. What did you remember?"

"The night we met. And then, you know, had sex a bunch. We decided to try the whole friends thing and I told you that I couldn't promise you wouldn't fall in love with me," he recalled. "And You thought it was funny!"

Mercedes shrugged. "I still think it's funny." She sighed. "We are really about to have the most beautiful child to ever walk the face of the earth aren't we?"Sam's jaw fell slightly and he stared at her. "Rude," he laughed. "If they look like their mama then definitely."

Mercedes laughed. "How did you get me to fall for you Evans?" She laid in his arms. "I love you but in the move we are using my bed."

"A winning combination of Southern charm and amazing skills in bed," Sam answered with a grin. He chuckled as he turned to kiss the top of her head. "Whatever you want, babe. I should probably take Penny out again though. She's got a tiny little bladder."

Mercedes shook her head. "Gotta watch out for them southern boys." Handing him Penny, she nodded. "Yeah take her out I will be here."

"Yes, dear," he replied teasingly before setting Penny on the floor. "C'mon, let's go outside." He grabbed her leash and pulled his phone out as he walked her out.

**Sam:** We're getting married

**Austin:** Are you sure about this?

**Sam:** Positive. It's what's best for everybody. Most importantly this baby.

**Austin:** okay. Let me know what you need me to do. Except call your parents. That one's on you.

* * *

Mercedes sighed as Sam left and grabbed her phone. As it rang she could feel her leg shake she was nervous.

"Limitless Recordings and Studios this is Amelia."

"Hello Mother how are you?"

"Well this can't be my daughter, the one that I raised. My daughter has been MIA shacking up with her boy toy making a fool of herself and her family."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Please don't start, you don't even know Sam."

"I know enough. He isn't good enough for you. If you were smart you would break up with him now."

"Kinda hard to break up with my soon to be husband." She said without thinking. Immediately regretting it.

"Your what?!" Amelia shrieked.

* * *

**Sam: **Yeah. I should fill Mercedes in on them too. Only seems fair.

**Austin:** True. Your story will probably only make her love you more though.

**Sam:** Hers made me love her more too. But yeah, I'll tell her. We might need to book a trip to Nashville

**Austin:** I'll look into it

* * *

Mercedes held her stomach. "My future husband."

"Mercedes Amelia Jones you married that boy?"

"I am, this weekend. I love him Mother and it felt right. We didn't want anything too big just a small ceremony for him and me and that is what we are going to do."

"God Mercedes did your father and I teach you nothing?"

"No you didn't but Nanny Kelly taught me to follow my heart."

Amelia scoffed. "Yeah and that is why we fired her."

Mercedes sighed. "Mother I have made Limitless a household name. Everyone wants to work with us because of me. Our movie is about to drop and there have been nothing but great reviews. Sam and I work. I want to be his wife and the mother of his children. I chose this and I just ask that you guys accept it."

* * *

Sam pocketed his phone and used a baggy to scoop up the tiny poops left behind, tossing it in a nearby garbage can. "Good job, girl. Let's go." He made his way back upstairs and unleashed Penny, watching her run around happily. Grabbing a couple waters, he headed back to his room.

"Babies? Mercedes my God."

"Mom I am almost 30. I don't want to keep waiting."

There was a pause. "I suppose you are right, you are getting older. This isn't the end of the world. Your brother and his wife are due any day now and having their child and yours would ensure our Legacy...the board was getting a little twitchy wondering if a Jones would be on the board once we retire and so forth... so it is nice to know that you, even though you went behind our backs, you are thinking of your future...you will try right away."

"Wait what?"

"Babies you will try right away, we will spin it as you guys have been secretly dating for the last year, which tracks with all the rumors and married- when?"

"Sunday probably. Somewhere not here."

"Sunday? Hmmmm look I will discuss this with your father just make it happen."

"Mom, Sam and I aren't just gonna get pregnant because you want us too"

"We have some business in Hong Kong and you have that mini tour to do. How about we set up dinner next month and we can discuss the details."

Before Mercedes could say anything her mother hung up and she just stared at the phone. "What in the hell just happened?"


	13. Chapter 13

Sam came in with Penny chasing after his shoelaces and looked at Mercedes with concern. "What's wrong? You feeling sick again?"

"Uh no I just spoke with my mother. Told her we were married."

Sam set Penny on the bed again, her little squishy bone toy grasped in her tiny mouth. "Well, that's not a very good face. Was she pissed?"

"She was...indifferent. Then said we needed to get pregnant to show the board that the "Jones" were working on their legacy...like all she sees is what my life can do to better hers."

"Shit," Sam muttered. He moved to sit beside her and wrap an arm around her. "I'm sorry, babe."

Mercedes looked at him. "We have dinner with them next month and we can tell them about the baby. " she sighed. "It could have gone worse."

"I guess it works out for the situation," Sam agreed. "But it's still... disgusting that they see you that way. I love you so much." He turned his head and rested it against hers.

Mercedes laid against him. "I am lucky to have found you." She sat up. "What if we went somewhere and got married instead of a courthouse?"

Sam chewed at his lip as he looked at her. "What did you have in mind exactly?"

"Anywhere but here. I can't risk anyone butting in on this. Also in case you change your mind..."

Sam gave her a pointed look. "I'm not changing my mind." He wasn't sure how she'd feel about his suggestion, but it was worth a shot. "What about a little church just outside of Nashville?"

"Nashville?" She nodded. "I think ummm that would be good...any reason why Nashville?"

Sam smiled slightly. "It's the church I grew up going to." And lived in for awhile, he thought to himself. "And the pastor happens to be a good friend of my family, so I'm pretty sure he can make it happen."

Mercedes smiled. "You want to marry me in your old Church?

Sam nodded as he looked at her. "Austin's already looking into getting us a plane out there. If we're gonna be married, there's some things I need to tell you about my family too."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "We have a small hanger if he cant find one." She swallowed looking at him. "You can tell me anything. "

"I'll tell him to get in touch with Quinn." He sent off a quick text before looking back to Mercedes. "So Austin and I were randomly assigned as roommates in college, but we hit it off right away. And even though our family situations were a lot different, we found out we had some similar experiences. Specifically... the fact that we'd both been homeless for awhile."

She sat back and looked up at him, unsure of what to say. "Um okay..." she said wanting him to continue.

Sam looked down at his hands, unsure of what she was thinking of him right now. "My dad injured his back on his job when I was in high school. He hasn't been able to work since then. And at the time my mom couldn't find a job, so we lost our house. And the five of us lived in this little one bedroom apartment attached to the back of the church."

Mercedes moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Sam. Are they okay now?,"

"Well, that's the thing. Yes," Sam answered. "But part of that is because of me. My dad still can't work. My brother and sister are in high school and my mom is working at a craft store even though I keep telling her she doesn't have to. Austin and I have worked really hard to build this career for ourselves, but part of every paycheck I make, and he makes, goes back to my family. And if you're gonna be wife, you should know that. And it's not because it has to, it's because Austin and I want it to."

Mercedes nodded. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "I knew you had a big heart the moment I met you. Is there anything I can do. I want to help. If we are going to be married then they are my family now too. So what can I do?"

"Just be part of our family," Sam told her, his hand rubbing at her arm. "They've already adopted a crazy Irishman, I know they'll welcome you too. Though this wedding thing will probably throw them for a slight loop."

"You think they will like me? Cause I don't know if I could do this if they would hate you?"

"My parents are the most welcoming, understanding people I've ever met," Sam assured her. "They supported me going after a career that's, let's face it, pretty hit or miss. Even under their less than ideal circumstances. They'll be surprised, no doubt. But they'll understand. You'll be okay if they're at the ceremony, yeah?"

She nodded. "I would love them there." She bit her bottom lip. "I know it's happening fast but I think we can fit in dress shopping, decorating the church and getting a cake once we get there so the ceremony takes place Sunday. Gives me and Q a few days. Even you mom if she wants to help?"

"I'm sure she'd love to. I know my sister will want to. Do you think we could get her a dress? She'd flip."

"There is no way she is not getting a dress. Your sister, brother, parents. Everyone will be fitted. Oh I have to call around using my alias but still." She grabbed her phone. "Oh this is going to be so great. I have to think of colors...any you don't want?"

Sam's smile was bright as he listened to her. He was just so happy to see her excited and in good spirits about all this. "Whatever you want is fine with me, babe. All I need is you."

Mercedes beamed. "You do know that means no sex right? It's Tuesday...so can you make it 5 days?"

Sam looked over at her with narrowed eyes. "I mean, obviously I can. I'm not an animal. Except when you want me to be. But is this some weird superstition thing?"

Mercedes smiled. "I was just teasing. But truthfully I always wanted to wait and have a magical wedding night. But every night with you is magic."

"We will have a magical wedding night," Sam promised her with a kiss. "I know this might not be exactly what you dreamed of as a little girl, but I want it to be as special as it can possibly be."

"Sam it may not be the wedding I envisioned but it is with the man of my dreams. Someone who loves me, adores me and wants only me." She shook her head. "Are we really doing this? We are really about to get married?"

"Only you," Sam repeated with a smile. "And, yes, we are. But before we go anywhere, you have that doctor's appointment this afternoon so we can make sure you and baby Jones-Evans are both healthy and make a plan to keep it that way."

"Yes Daddy we will make sure we are all okay." She smiled. "You know you haven't officially asked me right? So think about that." She stood slowly and made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for her appointment.

"Will do." As soon as she was in the bathroom, he dialed Austin's number. "I need a ring," he said as soon his friend picked up.

"Oh, Lord."

"Shut up. We're doing this right, okay? As much as we can in five days. We'll deal with everything else in Nashville, but I need a ring. Go find me a ring."

"Me? Shouldn't you be picking out yourself, mate?" Austin pointed out.

"I have to take Cedes to the doctor and we're on a time crunch. Just send me photos of options and I'll tell you what feels right. You know my budget and you know me."

Austin sighed. "Fine. I better be best man after all this work," he declared before hanging up.

Mercedes stepped out of the bathroom and tugged at the dress. "I feel fat already." She said looking at Sam. "But I am ready to go."

"You look beautiful," Sam told her as he stood and kissed her gently. "Let me get in some fresh clothes real quick. I was on the phone. Give Penny some love before I put her back in the crate."

"Thanks babe." She moved to pick Penny up and smiled sitting with the girl. "Little girl this is such a crazy ride. But I am so excited for all of it. And Nashville. I am nervous as hell meeting Sam's family. You think they will like me?" Penny licked her and Merce smiled. "Thanks little girl."

Sam changed quickly and brushed his teeth before stepping back out. "Alright. All set. I'm sorry you have to go back in the crate, but I promise you're about to go on a big adventure, Penny."

Mercedes kissed Penny before handing her to Sam. After a few moments they were on their way to the address they were given and came upon a building. Mercedes walked in giving her name and taking a seat. She had to admit they did take privacy very seriously. She called back almost immediately. Changing into the gown she sat back looking at Sam as the doctor came in.

"Hello I am Dr. Ramsey, you must be Ms. Jones?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"Well I have your bloodwork and now we are going to check you out to see how far along you are."

Sam sat in the chair provided so he could stay out of the way, but he gave Mercedes an encouraging smile before she laid back on the exam table. His phone buzzed with photos from Austin and he flipped through them curiously.

Mercedes took a deep breath as the Dr. used transvaginal ultrasound.

"Okay so there is the baby right there. It looks like you are about 5 weeks. It's still early but we might be able to hear the heartbeat." She moved it around and soon the room was filled with the sound of a heartbeat.

Mercedes listened and closed her eyes, feeling tears well up.

"Its okay to be emotional. This is your first?"

Mercedes nodded.

Sam's head shot up from his phone as soon as he heard it. He stood up and stood beside the table near Mercedes' head. "Holy crap," he muttered in awe. "It sounds so fast. We made a tiny heartbeat."

Dr. Ramsey nodded. "Yes it's fast. But that is a good thing. You heart slows as you grow."

After removing the tool she wrote out a prescription. "Morning sickness is gonna hit you hard in the upcoming weeks so I am going to prescribe you some nausea meds and then I am going to prescribe you some prenatal pills."

"I have a really hard time with big pill like really hard time. Is that gonna be a problem?"

She shook her head. "Somethings you can eat that will give you the same nutrients as the pills. But you do need folic acid so grab a thing of flintstone vitamins and take them everyday and you are good."

Sam's own heart felt like it was beating just as fast, he was so amazed. They really did make a baby. Their very own little person. "Thank you, Doctor," he finally managed as he squeezed Mercedes' hand.

Dr. Ramsey handed Sam the prescription. "You are most welcome. As long as you keep your stress down, and take your meds. You two should welcome a beautiful baby."

"Thank you Dr. Ramsey."

"Go out front so we can get you scheduled for an appointment in 3 weeks."

Sam nodded and waited until the doctor left before he smiled at Mercedes. "This is so crazy. But like... in a great way. A scary, but so great way," he said as he got her clothes from the chair and brought them to her. He remembered Austin was waiting for him and pulled his phone back out.

"I know its just so crazy! But I am so happy right now." She kissed him softly before changing her clothes. Hearing her phone ring she smiled. "Q!"

"Merce tell me you got a clean bill of health?"

"I did I am 5 weeks and everything seems great. We are leaving now."

"Good I am at your place come so we can go over this whole wedding thing. Tell Sam I will bring you to the hanger since we leave tonight."

"Okay be there soon." She hung up. "So we are leaving tonight for Nashville can you drop me at my place so I can pack and get the wedding ball rolling? Q will bring me to the hanger okay?"

Sam nodded along, his smile growing at the latest picture Austin sent him.

**Sam**: That's the one. I'm gonna drop Mercedes off with Quinn and I'll meet you there

He paused to kiss Mercedes and smiled down at her. "Let's do this. Oh, I need to... call my parents so they actually know we're coming."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay sounds like a plan." They made their way to the car and she held his hand as they drove just full of happiness.

Sam pulled up to Mercedes' building and leaned over in the car to kiss her goodbye. "I love you. I'll see you in a few hours. I know you and Quinn are gonna do girl stuff, but try to get a little rest before we go."

Mercedes smiled leaning in and kissing him back. "I love you, and you too. Don't forget to grab a travel carrier for Penny." Exiting the car she waved at him and entered her apartment. Quinn ran to her.

"Show me the picture."

Mercedes smiled. She and Sam each had one. Showing Quinn she moved to sit down. "Baby Jones Evans is on his way in 9 short months."

"Wow, okay well Mike is meeting us at the hanger. So we need to talk about this wedding in Nashville. Austin filled me in and apparently your mom did too. She said she wanted me to convince you to have a baby with your new husband."

"Yeah I spoke to her and she might have said that."

* * *

Sam watched her walk in with a small smile on his face. He really was in love with her and as crazy fast as this was all happening, he was a lot calmer about it than he expected to be. Putting the car back in gear, he headed to meet Austin at the jewelry store.

"Hey! Sorry it so long. But look at our little... spot," Sam said, showing him the photo.

"There's a baby in this?" Austin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam pointed out the small white area that would eventually grow into a baby. "I keep losing it too, to be honest. Anywhere, where's the ring you showed me?" He followed Austin to the counter and stared at it. "It's gorgeous. She'll love it."

"So she doesn't care?"

"Nope apparently being a grandparent is all the rage or whatnot. Anyways let's talk about this wedding. We need dresses and tuxedos. Decorations for the Church and somewhere for a small reception."

* * *

Quinn stared at her. "You really are glowing right now. You are happy? It's not about the baby is it?"

"Q, I love him, baby or not I would marry him tomorrow if he asked."

* * *

Sam texted Mercedes quickly so he could make sure this all went smoothly. They'd had plenty of surprises in the last 24 hours anyway.

**Sam:** What size finger do you have?

* * *

Seeing Sam's text she smiled.

**Mercy:** 7 1/2

* * *

**Sam:** Thank you! :kissing_heart:

He told the saleswoman and she nodded, going to the back to retrieve the correct size of the ring he'd chosen. "Thanks for your help, Aust. It means a lot."

Austin nodded. "This is all a lot for me to process, so I can only imagine how you're feeling, mate. You know I'm here to help. Have you called your parents yet?"

Sam sighed. "No. But I'll do it as soon as we're done here. Since we're leaving tonight and all."

* * *

Mercedes leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. "Q it took over a year for me to see that Sam really does love me for me. It might have started with us having sex. But I got so much more out of this. And thank you, thank you for having my back this whole time."

"We are sisters I got you always."

* * *

Sam finished the purchase and walked back to the car with Austin. "I'll see you at the plane," he told him as he gave him a hug. "Thank you." On the way back to his apartment, he rehearsed what exactly he was going to tell his parents when he called them.

Having packed all her things, she figured she would buy whatever she needed when she got there if she forgot something. Quinn headed home to get Mike and her things and said she would be back in about 2 hours. So Merce decided to take a nap.

* * *

Sam sat on his couch, staring at his phone, and finally got up the nerve to call his mom's number. After all their usual pleasantries, he got down to business. "So I actually called to tell you something. Um, Cedes and I are getting married."

"Oh, honey! That's wonderful!" Mary exclaimed. "I hope this means I finally get to meet her."

"Oh, yeah. You do. Cause, um, well... we're hoping to get married on Sunday. In our church. And we're flying in tonight."

There was a few moments of silence. "What?"

"I know. I know it's sudden, to say the least. There's... a long story that led us here and I promise I'll explain it all to you and Dad. But it's what we want and I was hoping you could talk to Pastor Dan about marrying us in the church. After services, of course."

Mary wasn't sure what to say. She definitely had a whole lot of questions. "I mean... I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem, Sammy. But are you sure you don't want more time? I mean, how are you even going to invite people?"

"It's just gonna be us. Our family and Austin, Cedes' friends, Quinn and Mike. And her and I, of course."

"What about her family?"

"It's part of the long story. I'll tell you the whole thing when I see you tonight. We're getting a hotel, but we'll come over and see you, yeah?"

"Okay. I'll talk to your father."

"Thank you, Mom. I love you. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too, Sammy. Be safe."

Sam chuckled as he hung up the phone. That was advice he could've used a couple months earlier.


	14. Chapter 14

The best thing about flying on your very own private plane, was that you didn't have to worry about anyone bother you. So Mercedes slept the entire flight on Sam. She was tired and pregnant and finally feeling the joys of morning sickness.

Once they got to the hotel, Mercedes made a beeline for the bathroom and found that she could throw up even though her stomach was empty.

Sam felt so awful for her, especially knowing it wasn't going to end anytime soon. 'Morning' sickness was really a dumb name for it. He still remembered when his mom had been pregnant with his siblings and how out of it she'd been. "I brought the ginger lollipops Quinn got you," he offered when she came back out into the room.

Mercedes smiled softly laying on the bed. "Thanks baby." She said closing her eyes. "Can I have some ice?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll have to go get some." Sam got one of the lollipops for her, unwrapping it before he handed it to her. He grabbed the ice bucket and headed out to fill it up, returning quickly. He scooped some up with a cup and gave her that too. "Are you feeling up to talking?"

Mercedes took the sucker then sighed sitting up as Sam spoke to her. She nodded. "I can talk."

"So, like I said, I told my mom about the wedding. I think she's still processing, but I think we all are." Sam shrugged. "But I haven't told them about the baby yet. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you and if it was, I was hoping we could do it together. We can trust them not to tell anyone about the timing."

Mercedes moved to lay on Sam's lap. "I don't think we could hide it from them with the way I am feeling. So we can tell them Sam. I trust you so if you trust them so do I."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be honest, babe. My mom's had three kids and I'm pretty sure she'd figure it out real quick," Sam admitted as he petted her hair gently. "Do you think you'll feel up to a visit tonight? I know they have a lotta questions. We can wait til the morning if you need to though."

She shook her head. "We can go tonight. I will take the meds the doctor gave me hopefully that will help."

"Okay. S'up to you," Sam reassured her. "You and baby come first." He massaged her head with his fingers gently.

She closed her eyes. "This isn't gonna be easy for you Sam. Pregnant wife, I get really cranky when I am sick so I can only imagine what it's gonna be like now."

"I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a lot harder for you," Sam reminded her. "You're gonna have to grow the human. I can take you being pissed at me. I have some experience in that field."

Mercedes smiled. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

"At least this time I'll know you still love me," Sam teased her. He got up to find her meds, hoping they would help her feel a little better. He filled her cup with some water so she could take them.

Mercedes smiled. "You are stuck with me now Sam." Taking the meds she downed it then went back to the sucker.

"Happy to be." Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead. There was a knock at their door and he went to look through the peephole before he opened it.

"Your dog keeps trying to sleep in my leather jacket," Austin declared, handing Penny over to Sam.

"That means she likes you."

Mercedes looked up. "Austin, I never got to thank you for everything you do. You are amazing and we are lucky to have you."

"See, now this one I love," Austin said, gesturing towards Mercedes with a smile.

"He loves you too," Sam whispered to Penny, kissing her head.

Austin sat on the edge of the bed. "Feeling any better?"

"You better love Penny too. She is your practice Uncle Austin." Mercedes said slowly standing.

"That baby of yours better not chew on my shoes," Austin declared with a laugh. "Are we headed to Dwight and Mary's then? I was promised brownies."

"If Cedes is up to it."

Mercedes rolled her eyes but smiled with a soft nod. "I am ready."

Austin stood and held his arm out in offering to Mercedes so he could walk her out. "You have your hands full," he pointed out to Sam.

"Watch yourself," Sam teased, but he followed them out with Penny in hand and headed for the rental car.

Mercedes took Austin's arm and grabbed her purse. "Baby can you grab a few of those suckers please?" She asked before heading out. Making her way to the car, she stepped in feeling slightly better than before."

"Got 'em," Sam assured her. He helped her into the front seat before handing the dog back to Austin. "Hold her, please. Or she'll try to crawl around the car and fall on her face." He got in the driver's seat and headed towards his family's house. "I'm starting to feel like I should have one of the suckers."

Mercedes smiled as Austin held Penny. "You love her, just admit it." Mercedes teased. As they drove she took Sam's hand. "I know they are happy to see you. Happy you are here. It's me who should be worried."

"She is rather cute," Austin admitted.

"I just want everything to work out," Sam explained with a shrug. "We don't need anymore stress, you know? But it's a lot to get done in five days."

"Quinn and I got everything covered. Trust me. We can and will get it all done." She laid back and closed her eyes.

Sam just nodded and made his way to his family's house. He pulled into the driveway of the small ranch style country house. "You ready?"

"I am," Austin declared, even if the question for him. He got out of the car and led Penny through the yard, letting her pee along the way.

Mercedes took a few breaths before exiting the car. She could do this. She could make them at least like her.

A tiny blonde girl came bounding out of the house and jumped into Austin's arms happily.

Sam glanced over his shoulder as he shut the car door. "Stacey has a big fat crush on Austin, but you're not allowed to say anything about it or her face turns a scary shade of red and she makes sounds only dogs can hear."

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah I could tell by the jumping into his arms. But thanks for telling me." She stepped out of the car and took a deep breath saying a small prayer that his family liked her.

Sam's parents stepped out onto the small front porch, a large golden retriever following them. "Garth! Don't eat Penny!" Sam called out as the dog trotted over to investigate the tiny puppy.

Stacey bounced over to Mercedes with a big smile on her face. "Hi! I'm Stacey! I'm so excited to have a sister! I've been stuck with brothers for my entire life."

Mercedes watched them nervously and smiled as Stacey came to her. "Sam with me, I only have one brother and Quinn who is like a sister so I am always happy to have another one!" Mercedes said reaching out to hug her. Then she walked over Sam's parents. "Hello I am Mercedes Jones. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Stacey returned her hug before turning to hug her brother.

"Hello, dear," Mary greeted, reaching out to hug Mercedes. "It's so good to finally meet you. Sammy's been talking about you for so long."

Mercedes hugged Mary and smiled. I have heard nothing but great things about you all."

"Well, come on in! All of you!" Mary hugged both of her boys as they stepped up onto the porch. "It's so good to see you."

Dwight hugged them all as well and waved them into the house while Stacey picked up Penny and started cooing over how cute she was.

Mercedes followed inside and smiled at the welcoming feeling she immediately got from entering the house. Then she got a whiff of something she wasn't sure what but it didn't agree with her. "Sam I need-" She covered her mouth running back outside and throwing up over the banister.

Sam smiled innocently. "Excuse me just oooone second." He followed her outside and held her hair back, rubbing her back gently.

"You might wanna put the brownies away. And... get ready for a chat," Austin suggested to Sam's parents before wandering into the kitchen to grab one for himself.

Mercedes was embarrassed, this was not starting off that well. She looked at Sam and frowned. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay, baby," Sam assured her, still rubbing her back. "We will make sure there are zero smells on Sunday, okay?"

Mary stepped back out onto the porch. "I put the brownies away, dear. Should be safe now. And I'm guessing there's something else you need to tell us."

"I don't know what happened, I was fine and then." She couldn't speak as her face fell back over the balcony. When Mary came out, Mercedes felt like crying. She couldn't control her emotions.

"I'm so sorry. Im sorry. This is not the first impression I wanted to give you of me."

"What? Morning sickness? Oh, sweetheart, you should've seen me. Especially with Stevie. That boy nearly killed me," Mary recalled. "Couldn't get a thing done for three months at least." She went over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, you can rest on the couch."

Mercedes nodded. "It just started and I hate it." She said truthfully. "It's like we got to the Hotel and my body said "Surprise your pregnant" She sat on the couch and wiped her eyes.

Sam sat beside her and pulled out a lollipop to give her. "So... we're having a baby!" he announced as if they hadn't figured that out already.

"You don't say, son," Dwight chuckled.

"I'm gonna be an aunt! This is so cool!" Stacey exclaimed as she ran around and let Penny and Garth chase her.

Mercedes took it and sucked on it feeling the ginger help her stomach immediately. She smiled softly seeing their reactions.

Dwight and Mary glanced at each other before Sam's father spoke again. "We're very happy for you both. And it's a situation we've been in ourselves, so we understand. We're just wondering if you feel you need to rush this wedding just because of this?"

Mercedes looked down to her hands before linking her hand with Sam's and looked at his parents "I love your son. He is the most down to earth, sweetest, loving, caring, I mean this list continues on for miles, but you know him, you raised him. I would marry him with or without this child. But needless to say falling for Sam was unexpected. I never had luck in relationships so it made my situation easy. My parents own Limitless Production and Studio. And after making me sign with them, I had to sign a contract that should I get pregnant before I am married I would lose everything, my inheritance, my music, everything."

"But she's not pressuring me into this," Sam added quickly. "Coming here, having this wedding, it was my idea. And we talked about it and it's something we wanted in the near future anyway. So, yes, this baby moved the schedule up a little. And you could say we're doing it for our careers, but... our careers are our livelihood, you know? They're what's going to allow us to take care of this baby and each other and... all of us. You know how important that is to me. Plus, well, I love her so much."

"Yes please know that I would never choose my career over Sam, I was willing to walk away give it all up for him. But if I did that my parents would come after Sam and I would never let that happen."

Mary couldn't understand how any mother could do that to her child, but that wasn't her place to speak on it. "We love you both. And I was expecting myself when I got married, so you'll get no judgement from us. And... if you're both positive this is what you want, then we'll help you make it happen."

"What did you tell your parents exactly? If I may ask," Dwight added.

Mercedes nodded thanks to Mary and then turned to Dwight.

"I am ashamed to say that I told them Sam and I got married yesterday. I couldn't bear the thought of them doing anything to harm his career. I don't know if she heard me or thought I said we were getting married because all she said was we needed to hurry up and have kids. Having grandkids will look good to the board apparently." she said sadly.

Mary just shook her head in disbelief. She moved over to the couch and wrapped an arm around Mercedes. "Well, you listen here. You're apart of this family now and I expect you to bring that grandbaby to visit as often as you can so I can spoil them rotten."

"Same speech she gave me," Austin recalled as he walked up and perched on the side of the couch. "Minus the grandbaby part, of course. She's certainly spoiled me rotten though."

"Giving a baby a grandmother that will love and spoil him or her? I will bring them every chance I get. You guys can come to us too. I haven't had family to rely on. So this is new and I already don't want to lose it."

"Sounds familiar," Mary remarked, glancing over at Austin with a knowing smile. "Our family's always open to new members."

"They're a great one to have," Austin confirmed.

Mercedes smiled. "Well then Austin this officially makes us siblings. So I feel I can tell you this. You wear way too much cologne. I mean way too much. Though I didn't notice it until I got pregnant." She teased.

Sam let out a bright laugh and leaned over to kiss Mercedes' cheek. "I love you so much."

Austin just shrugged, though he couldn't hide his smile either. "Hey. It works."

"Speaking of annoying brothers, where's my other one?" Sam asked curiously.

"Over at the Dunhams," Mary told them. "I told him you were coming, but apparently playing smash brothers or whatever you call it was very important."

Accepting Sam's kiss, she sighed leaning against him. "Before I forget...Stacey, would you stand up there with me and my bestie Quinn on Sunday?"

Stacey looked up from where she sat on the floor, playing with the dogs. "Really? I'd love to. Do I get a dress?"

"You do," Sam told her. "And knowing Cedes, it won't even be ugly."

"Do you have someone to walk you down the aisle?" Dwight asked.

"We are going dress shopping tomorrow if you and your mom can come?"

Mercedes looked at Dwight and shook her head. "I don't."

"Can I go, Mom?" Stacey asked. Technically she had school, but what better excuse? "Sammy's getting married!"

"Yes, we'd love to go," Mary agreed.

"And I'd be honored to walk you," Dwight added.

Mercedes smiled but at Dwight's request she blurted into tears. She tried to speak but she was overwhelmed. She nodded looking to Sam and hoping he would tell his dad these were happy tears."

Sam went back to rubbing her back in comfort. "She's okay," he promised. "She's been having a lot of feelings. That's why you cried last week when I brought that giant cookie home for you." Hindsight is 20/20 as they said.

Mercedes laughed shaking her head and wiping her eyes. "I would love for you to walk me down the aisle. And to be fair it was a giant cookie...and it said I love you."

"It did," Sam said proudly. "And thanks, Dad."

"It's my pleasure," Dwight assured them. "I'm a bit slow on my feet, but I hear that's fashionable in these circumstances."

Mercedes got up and higher him. "Sounds perfect to me. Thank you."

"Of course, darling. Happy to."

"Is your friend already in town then?" Mary asked. "We should get started first thing tomorrow."

Mercedes nodded. "She and her husband are here in the hotel. She will be with us in the morning. She called a few bridal shops and bakeries."

"Sam can Penny sleep over?" Stacey asked hopefully as she let the puppy lick at her fingers. "I'll take her out and I'll feed her. I do it for Garth."

"Yeah, alright. I guess I trust ya," Sam laughed. Plus he could concentrate on taking care of Mercedes that way since she'd been feeling so bad. "We should probably go back and get some rest. It's been a... crazy couple days. And more to come."

Mercedes nodded, she just wanted a bath and her bed. "So we meet back here at 9?"

"We'll be here," Mary assured her. "Get some rest. Both of you." She pointed at Mercedes. "And you boys too."

"We will, Mama," Sam promised her, leaning down to kiss her goodbye before Austin did the same.

"And you take some brownies with you. But them in Tupperware so she can't smell them in the car."

"Yes!" Austin whispered, hurrying to the kitchen to pack some up for himself.

Mercedes frowned. "I hope this doesn't mean I can't eat chocolate cause me and the baby will have some words." She was making a joke but serious too, they smelled amazing before she got sick.

Mercedes stood hugging Dwight and then Mary. "Thank you guys for being understanding and for wanting to be apart of all this." She moved to Stacey. "Just so you know your new sister loves to shop and shop for others so you might need more closet space."

Stacey's eyes widened in excitement and she gave a little clap before hugging Mercedes. "Thank you."

"Hopefully it was just the nerves that put you over the edge," Sam suggested. "I mean you ate the giant cookie just fine."

Mercedes laughed. "If I go overboard please tell me, I never had anyone I could spoil and talk about stuff. You know girl stuff so I got you." Mercedes nodded. "Hope so cause Austin is getting too happy eating my brownies for me."

"Anytime Austin is 'too happy' you just wanna enjoy that moment," Sam insisted. "It happens so rarely. He's usually just a grouchy Irishman."

"What's that, mate?" Austin asked as he came up behind Sam. "See if I ever big spoon you again."

"Not in front of my wife," Sam laughed.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Big spoon? Do I even wanna know what that means?"

"When you and I were... having our issues, I was kind of a mess. We may have cuddled. It's a little hazy," Sam said as he led her back out to his car, ignoring the scoff that came from Austin.

Mercedes shook her head. "I see me and Austin gonna have a showdown." she teased.

"It's not like I enjoyed it," Austin pointed out as he climbed into the backseat. "He got my pillow case all wet with his sadness."

Mercedes frowned leaning over and kissing Sam's cheek. "I am sorry about that. But hey look at us now."

"Nothing for you to be sorry about," Sam reminded her. "And, exactly. I feel like I remember someone saying something about how if it was meant to work out, it would."

"That was me, you bugger," Austin reminded him.

"I don't know. It might've been in a movie or something."

Mercedes loved the way Sam and Austin were together. They fit just like she and Quinn did. As the car drove on Mercedes closed her eyes, letting the night air hit her. "Can we grab some ginger ale and crackers before we get to the room?"

"You got it, babe."

"Your mam texted me," Austin announced from the backseat. "Said she forgot to tell you she talked to Pastor Dan and he's arranging everything for Sunday. And he's happy to marry you." He leaned up between the seats. "No idea if he knows about the babe, so maybe don't vomit on his shoes, love."

Mercedes looked at Austin. "So just your shoes then?"

"Jokes on you. Bloody dog already ate them," Austin shot back, winking at her.

Sam pulled into a 7/11 and parked. "Don't kill each other while I'm gone. I need a bride and a best man. Anything besides the ginger ale and crackers?"

She smiled. "Just those things baby. I will be nice babe," she watched Sam leave and looked at Austin. "I need your help."

"Everyone's four favorite words to say to me," Austin teased, still leaned forward so he could see her. "What can I do for you, love?"

Mercedes smiled. "I want to get something for Sam, something that is fitting for him as a father and husband...any ideas?"

"Something for someone who has no idea what they're doing I'd imagine," Austin teased before he took a moment to actually think about it. "I'm afraid I don't know much about being a father or husband myself. I might have an idea though."

"You might not but you know Sam. See I knew it. Okay hit me with it. What do you think?"

"Dwight was a musician when he was younger. Still is technically, but I don't think he writes much anymore. But Sam always talked about them singing together and his dad would play guitar," Austin recalled. "Sam knows how to play, but he's always refused to get himself one or anything he doesn't deem necessary. Says the family needs it more. But I know he'd love to have one to sing with the kid. Or to the kid til it learns a tune."

Mercedes smiled. "He has an incredible voice. We sang together a few weeks back. That is the perfect gift. I know there has to be a music store here. I got it."

"It's Nashville. There's a music store on every corner," Austin laughed. "It's like pubs back home."

Sam returned with the things Mercedes' requested and a cherry slushie for himself. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm exhausted. Ready to get some rest."

Mercedes nodded. "Thanks Aus I appreciate it." Sam returned and she nodded. "I am ready to sleep so lets go babe."

Sam took them back to the hotel and they said their goodnights to Austin before heading into their room. "I know you're gonna be busy tomorrow, but you think you have some time in the evening for a date? We don't get to have enough of those and since we're getting married, I figure we should get some in."

Mercedes smiled. "Date night in your hometown? I am so down for this. I would love to go out."

"Good. Let me get a quick shower and I'll cuddle up with you. You can be whatever spoon you want," Sam promised, giving her a quick kiss before he headed into the bathroom.

Mercedes laughed as he walked away. She sat on the bed and held her stomach. "Lord please let this all go over well. I love him, I need him. We need him." She smiled grabbing her things for bed. This would be a weekend to remember.


	15. Chapter 15

Mercedes walked out of the dressing room and frowned. "I don't like this one at all." She said referring to a plain strapless white dress.

Quinn nodded. "I agree, you want something fierce but sexy and sleek."

Mercedes frowned. "It might just not be at this shop."

Mary shook her head. "I found my dress when I least expected it, don't give up so fast sweetie."

Mercedes nodded as Stacey walked over to her. "Besides i think this one is it."

* * *

"I look like a penguin," Stevie declared as he stepped out of the dressing room.

Dwight shook his head. "You look like a grumpy 17 year old. Like all the other days. But fancier."

"I look... well, quite good." Austin turned and studied himself in the mirror.

* * *

Mercedes stepped out of the dressing room and all eyes were on her. "What do you guys think?"

Mary walked up to her and placed a tiara on her head with a veil. "You look beautiful."

"Very." Stacey chimed in.

Quinn laughed. "16 dressed tried just to finally find the perfect one." She turned to the seamstress. "I think we will take it."

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes at both his brothers. He walked over to Stevie and attempted to fix his tie. "Hey, maybe you could be one of those Mary Poppins penguins. You always loved that movie," he teased.

"When I was six." Stevie still kinda loved it, but he wasn't going to admit that. "I can't believe you're getting married. And having a kid! Are you scared?"

Sam met his eyes and sighed. "Terrified. But in a good way."

* * *

Mercedes stared at herself in the mirror still not believing all this was happening. She could feel her emotions getting the better of her. Mary walked over to her with a tissue.

"If Brides get weepy trying on dresses, mom to be's get weepy too. How are you feeling?"

Mercedes looked at her. "Emotional. I want everything to go great but I also know that in life things aren't perfect."

"Are you scared? I ask because this is a huge change. I was in your shoes."

Mercedes nodded. "I am scared I haven't had the best example for being a wife or a mother. My parents, they thought money heals all wounds. Broke my leg in third grade, they gave me 500 bucks to get a broken leg wardrobe makeover. I think that is what started my shopping addiction."

* * *

"Sounds about right," Dwight chuckled. "I was a nervous wreck before I married your mother, especially knowing you were on the way."

Sam smiled over at his dad. "Well, you did an awesome job. So I hope that bodes well for me." He turned around and faced the mirror again, buttoning the tux up and examining himself. "A few months ago I was worried she never wanted to see me again."

"Thank God we ended up here," Austin remarked. "I like you much better like this."

* * *

Mercedes had changed out of the dress and stood aside as Quinn, Stacey and Mary tried on their dresses. When Stacey came out in a Lavender colored off the shoulder dress Mercedes smiled.

"Okay I knew it would look good but damn Stacey you look gorgeous."

"Mary walked out in a beautiful flowing lavender gown. And Quinn came out matching Stacey. "I can't believe you guys are really trying to give me competition on my wedding day."

"Girl please you are gonna look beautiful and we your back up." Quinn said.

* * *

"Bet the magazines are gonna have a field day when they find out about this," Sam muttered.

Austin came over and rested his hands on his friend's shoulders. "You let me worry about that. Just enjoy this time with your bride and your family, alright, mate?"

Sam smiled in the mirror and nodded. "Thanks, man." He turned back around to his family. "So I'm gonna propose tonight."

"Well, that's nice of you to fit in before the wedding, son," Dwight chuckled.

* * *

Once all the dresses were picked out, hemmed and set to be picked up on Friday, they left the bridal shop. Still needing decorations and the cake they were heading over but Mercedes asked for a detour.

"I just want to see if they have a Guitar that speaks to me about Sam. I want to get it to him as a wedding gift and a contrats daddy gift."

"Sam will love it if you made it yourself with a tissue box and rubber bands." Stacey teased. "The way he looks at you, you could give him dirt and he would treasure it."

Mercedes laughed as they entered the store. Even with her sunglasses she was spotted and a bunch of Fans ran over to her. She may not have been a country Artist but her single with Carrie Underwood was a huge hit. Some of the girls gushed as they ran towards Stacey wondering how she knew Mercedes.

Quinn felt her phone buzz and stepped back. She frowned seeing a picture of Mercedes going into the bridal shop with the headline "Here Comes the Bride." Sending it to Austin she sighed, wondering how they would fix this.

* * *

Austin cursed under his breath at his phone. He didn't know if Sam's name was attached to it yet, but it no doubt would be if they kept looking out for them. He took a glance out the window in search of cameras. He did not want anything messing this up for his friends.

* * *

Quinn watched as Mercedes put her needs aside to take the pictures. She could spin this, she just didn't know how. Not yet.

After signing and taking pictures, Mercedes made her way further into the store, searching until she found the perfect one. Walking to the clerk she smiled. "How much does it cost to have it engraved?"

"One dollar a word. You just fill it out right here."

She nodded. "I know it says here it takes a week. But is there anyway I can get that in like two days?"

"There is a $80 fee for rushing."

* * *

Sam and his family got changed back into their usual clothes and he went to pay for the tuxes with his father beside him. "I think I'm gonna take her down by the lake to propose. Something private so we don't have anyone bothering us, but still romantic."

"I taught you well, son."

Austin stepped up to the counter with a sigh. "Do you have a back door we could use?"

* * *

Mercedes paid for the guitar and though Quinn tried, she exited out the front, not wanting to look like she was hiding something. As they exited she noticed someone behind the newspaper box. Shaking her head she sighed.

"Think it's time to go home. I am feeling a little sick and yet I'm craving sweet pickles."

Quinn laughed. "Girl you hate pickles."

"I know!"

* * *

Sam just followed Austin's lead and got back to the car, though he was pretty sure a different door wasn't going to change much. "Let's head back to the house so I can check on Cedes."

Back at the house Mercedes laid out on the couch eyes closed and fan hitting her directly in the face. she did not like the way she was feeling. Before she knew it she had dozed off.

Sam walked into the kitchen and greeted his mom and sister. "You like your dress?" he asked Stacey.

"I love it! And I can wear it to homecoming too," Stacey beamed.

"Good. How's Cedes?"

"She's laying on the couch," Mary told him. "She found a beautiful dress, but the trip wore her out. Takes a lot of energy to grow a person."

"I imagine," Sam chuckled. He went to the living room and knelt down by the couch. "Hey, gorgeous."

Mercedes felt Sam, before she heard him. Smiling she opened her eyes. "Hey baby. How was the shopping trip?"

"Good." Sam reached up and brushed her hair from his face. "Stevie thinks he looks like a penguin, but he'll live. Not feeling great?"

"I bet he looks like a handsome penguin!" She sat up. "Oh no just was a little tired. I am feeling pretty good right now."

Sam moved up to sit beside her and wrap an arm around her. "I think you're gonna be tired for the next 8 or 9 months, babe. But I'll be there to help ya."

"I need energy. I have a tour, and events I need to be ready for." She said yawning.

Sam chewed at his lip with worry. "I know, but you can't over work yourself. It's not good for either of you. Even Beyonce took time off to be pregnant."

Mercedes nodded. "I know but my tour is only gonna be three months. It's nothing huge the world tour was set for next year anyways. I wanna knock things out now so that we can use the last few months to prepare."

Sam sighed and rubbed her back. "I trust you to know what you can handle. But you have to be careful. Use the park and bark. We can't have you falling on stage. Or anywhere else."

Mercedes nodded leaning on him. "I promise Sam if it gets too much I will take a step back. I won't do anything to mess up this pregnancy."

"I just want both of you to be safe and healthy. Cause I love you," Sam reminded her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Have you eaten anything?"

"I love you too. And this lil bean too." She sighed "I did a little earlier. Have you?"

"Yeah, before we got the tuxes. I'd like to take you out to dinner, but I feel like there's cameras everywhere we go," Sam sighed. "I don't wanna put that stress on you if you aren't up to it."

Mercedes smiled. "Are you asking me on a date cause its always yes." She stretched out. "Where were you trying to take me?"

"Depends on what you prefer." Sam lifted Mercedes' feet up into his lap and began to rub them gently. "If you wanna brave the masses, there's tons of great restaurants in Nashville. If you want something more private, we could take some of Ma's cooking and drive down to the lake, just the two of us."

Mercedes smiled. "I'd brave the masses for you any day. But I think tonight the lake wins."

"Kinda where I was leaning to," Sam agreed.

"I'm on it," Mary called from the kitchen.

Sam glanced over his shoulder towards the kitchen and rolled his eyes at his eavesdropping mother. "That's why we got a hotel," he whispered.

Mercedes laughed. "Your mom is amazing. She is gonna look so hot in her dress, yo uh might get another sibling." She teased.

"Ew. Cedes, why?" Sam whined, his head falling back against the couch dramatically.

Dwight limped his way out into the living room with a cup of coffee in hand. "Well, I heard that one."

"Please don't ruin my wedding night with these images," Sam chuckled.

Mercedes smiles. "Just saying everyone has slutty wedding sex." She teased laughing hard.

"Which is exactly why Austin's all grumpy that everyone at this wedding is either married or under 18," Sam laughed.

Dwight took a seat in his recliner. "I should not have come in here," he decided as he sipped his coffee, though he was laughing right along with them.

Mercedes laughed right along with them. "I'm telling you weddings bring out the love in everyone. We just gotta find Austin love now."

Sam nodded along. "I suppose we do. But how about after the wedding? Cause this week... is about our love," he decided, bringing her hand up to his lips.

Mercedes nodded. "All about us." She sighed stretching out. "Okay so what will we need for this romantic picnic dinner date?"

"Well, I think Ma's working on the dinner part. I'd suggest a bottle of wine, but none of that for you, missy." Sam reached over and touched his finger to her nose. "I can see what we have in the kitchen."

Mercedes was laughing. "I meant like a blanket or something like that."

"Oh... right," Sam chuckled, scrunching his nose up. "I can get that too." It was silly that he was nervous at all. They were already planning their wedding. It wasn't like she was going to say no to his proposal. He just wanted it to be as perfect as she deserved. "I'll be right back."

Mercedes laughed. She could see Sam was nervous she just hoped he was still okay with Marrying her. Doing all this stuff could change a persons mind. "Okay I will be right here."

Dwight watched his son leave and let out a sigh. "That boy's crazy about you," he told her. "He told us about the troubles you two had. I am grateful you found it in your heart to give him another chance though. He's a good boy, if not a little dense sometimes. But all us menfolk are from time to time, I suppose."

Mercedes looked at Dwight. "It was hard. We went through a lot but it made us stronger in the end. Love takes time." She said softly. "I am crazy about him too. I really do love him, truly."

"I can see that," Dwight told her. "I think I raised him well enough to know he'll take good care of you."

Stacey wandered in with both dogs following behind her, Penny practically running to keep up with others on her tiny little legs. "They're best friends now."

"I just really want to be enough for him." She looked down to her stomach. "For both of them." Mercedes laughed as the dogs came in. "She is not gonna wanna leave."

"I know it's scary right now. But it'll all work out," Dwight reassured her, smiling as Garth came and sat next to his chair. He gave him a scratch between the ears.

Penny trotted over to the couch and slid under Mercedes' hand where it hung down.

"I don't think Sammy's gonna let me keep her," Stacey pouted.

Mercedes bent down and picked Penny up. "As much as you love her, we love her too Stacey, but you are welcome to come out to LA anytime to visit her or us. I mean anytime."

"Any time you don't have school," Dwight amended, shaking a finger at his daughter.

Stacey sighed as she sat beside Mercedes. "I knew he was gonna say that. Maybe we could go for Christmas. My friends would be so jealous."

"We'll see," her father told her.

Sam reappeared with a folded blanket in his arms. "Ma's packing the food up. You wanna come with us, Penny?"

"School is important. Trust me you will miss it once it's over. As for Christmas or any other time I would gladly welcome you all." When Sam appeared Penny perked up but snuggled back down. "Think Stacey might lose it if we take Penny too soon."

"Mmm, well, alright," Sam mused sitting on the other side Mercedes. "I think you might actually just want me all to yourself, but I'm okay with that too." He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "Love my girls. And my to be determined."

Mercedes just shrugged. "Are we ready? Need anything from me?"

"Just your beautiful self," Sam answered as his mom stepped out of the kitchen. "Oh, where's Austin?"

"Playing video games with your brother," Mary answered.

"Be right back again." Sam dashed off.

Mary just shook her head in amusement. "Got everything packed up for you," she told Mercedes, setting the cooler down on top of the blanket. "I hope it will be a night to remember."

Mercedes smiled. "Mary you have outdone yourself and it's appreciated. I was so nervous about meeting you all. And now I can't imagine life without you all."

"That's how I feel about her every day," Dwight agreed.

"Dude, where's my ring?" Sam asked Austin as he stepped into his brother's room.

Austin reached a hand into his pocket and set the box in Sam's hand. "Good luck, mate," he said, without looking away from the screen. "Awkward if she says no, hmm?" He chuckled along with Stevie.

Sam returned to the living room once he'd pocketed the ring. "Alright. Ready to go, babe?"

Mercedes smiled with a nod. "I can only hope they feel about me that way when we are older." Mercedes stood with a smile. "Yeah I am feeling pretty good. Let's go!"

Sam smiled at her as he gathered up everything. "Thanks for the food, Ma. We'll see you guys later." Hopefully not until the next day if everything went well. He walked with Mercedes to the car and packed everything in the backseat before getting into the driver's seat and heading toward the lake, taking a couple deep breaths along the way.

* * *

"I think the meds are really starting to work I was tired but not that sick to my stomach since this morning." As they drove she smiled. "So did you come to the lake a lot growing up?"

Sam reached over and took her hand in his. "That's good to hear. I know it's part of the whole thing, but I hate seeing you feeling like that," he told her. "Oh, yeah. My dad would bring us fishing here all the time."

Mercedes sighed. "Yeah seems like it's gonna get worse before it gets better so I am not here for that. But after all this we will be parents." She glanced out at the open land and road. "That sounds pretty great. We never did much growing up. Nannies did pretty much everything we needed them to do in the part of caring and stuff."

"Man. When you say it like that, it's... really real," Sam chuckled. He thought about his own parents though and the life they'd given him and his siblings even with so little. And Mercedes' parents who had everything at their disposal, but didn't seem to actually value their family. He only hoped they could find a happy medium that would be best for their child and many more to come in the future. "I guess that's one of those things we'll have to plan out, hmm?"

Mercedes looked at him. "When I say that Sam, I don't mean it like I won't work hard to be a mom to our children. I don't want them to ever feel the way I felt. Like I wasn't wanted or loved."

"I know that, babe," Sam assured her. "I was just thinking about how different our childhoods were. I just wanna be able to give this child all the love my parents gave me, but... still be able to provide for them, you know? I know that's gonna take a lot of balance with work and the baby and us. But I know we can do it."

"Well considering you got all the love and I got all the money I think we both can make it work." She smiled. "I love you, Sam, and I love our family."

"I love you too." Sam squeezed her hand gently and drove the rest of the way to the lake side. He pulled into the little fishing area his dad used to take him to and parked the car. "There's a picnic table here, but we can set up on the ground too. Whatever you like."

Mercedes smiled. "It's a beautiful night, let's set up on the ground. I am all for that." She said grabbing the cooler.

Sam nodded along. "You got it. And give me that," he insisted, taking the cooler from her. "You carry the blanket. No heavy lifting for you."

Mercedes sighed, but handed it over to him. "It's not even heavy." She grabbed the blanket getting out the car.

"Heavier than the blanket." Sam smiled at her as they walked over to the grassy spot nearby. "Humor me and let me pamper you a little bit, yeah?"

"Pamper me?" She pretended to give it a thought. "Well if you must "

"Mmhmm." Sam set the cooler down and took the blanket from her. He unfolded it and spread it out over the grass. "My mom made her mac and cheese with the pepperoni baked in. Hopefully, baby likes it."

Mercedes joined him on the blanket and smiled looking out into the distance. "Well it smells pretty damn good."

"That's a good sign. That and you're not puking in the grass," Sam laughed. He took out the Tupperware containers and handed one to Mercedes. "No wine, but I brought some lemonade."

"My baby has thought of everything. Though maybe calling you baby would be too much...with the baby coming I might have to start calling you Daddy."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her as he opened his container. "I don't know. That might start to get confusing too if we're doing it when the baby's not here," he laughed.

Mercedes laughed. "True." She took a bite of the mac and cheese and moaned out shaking her head. "That is really good."

"Ma's a talented woman," Sam agreed as he dug in. The ring felt like it weighed ten pounds in his pocket and he just tried to ignore it so he could enjoy his meal with her without being totally obvious. "So what do you think of Nashville?"

"She is! I only hope one day maybe I could be that good of a cook." She smiled. "From everything I have seen its so beautiful. Being here in your parents' home, it made me realize that maybe...we should look into buying our own home?"

Sam nodded along. "Yeah, we can do that when we get back. There's definitely not enough room for three people in my apartment. Yours, maybe. But it'd be nice to start things off with something that belongs to both of us."

Mercedes smiled. "Really? You wanna buy a house with me? Cause yeah I have a big two bedroom but one of those rooms are dedicated to my clothes and weave..."

Sam's head fell forward as he laughed. "It's funny 'cause it's true," he said before meeting her eyes again. "But, yeah, of course. We're a family and we can afford it. Makes sense to me."

Mercedes laughed. "Hey you found out about my weave a long time ago. Same for my clothes. So that means that we need to make sure my closet is huge." She smiled. "I am excited even more now. Buying a house, getting married...we are growing up super fast right now."

"I would never deny you your closet," Sam laughed with her. His smile grew softer and sincere, and he reached over to brush his thumb across her cheek. "I'm just so happy this is where we ended up."

"I am happy that we are here too. I wouldn't have thought a year ago we would be here but here we are..."

Sam scoffed quietly. "Tell me about it." He stopped and took a breath. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened, Cedes. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you from the beginning. I'm sorry I... made the decisions I did. I just want you to know how much I love you and that I want this life with you more than anything."

"Sam..." She took his hand. "We both felt something and didn't say a word the blame was on us both. But here we are honest and happy. So there is no need for apologies."

He smiled softly as he held onto her hand. Leaning over, he kissed her lips. "I love you." He went back to his food as he thought. "So, where should we look for a house? Do we go full boujee and head to Malibu?"

Mercedes burst out laughing. "Oh no please not Malibu... I was thinking something more suburban...more family friendly?"

Leaning over on his elbow, Sam smiled brightly at her. "You don't wanna live next to Kendall Jenner?" he teased.

Mercedes smiled. "I had that life Sam. You can see my whole life on the internet. I don't want that for us, for our kids. I mean if you want to we can discuss if but I wanted so much more for our family."

"I'm kidding, Cedes," Sam assured her. "I realize our kids' lives won't be exactly like mine was with parents like us, but I'd like to give them as much normalcy as we can."

"I am glad we are on the same page. I just... if they want to get into acting or whatnot we can talk about it but for us the most part I want them to be normal." She looked down at her hands. "I have this dream that I make cupcakes and goody bags for their birthdays to take to school. I wanna be a hands on mom."

Sam's eyes narrowed as he looked up at her with a little smirk. "Did you just imply that we're... weird?" he asked, unable to hold back his laughter. "You will do all of that. I know it."

"I mean come on Sam we are kinda weird." She laughed and nodded. "I want to be the house the kids all want to come too I want them to want for nothing."

Sam pursed his lips and nodded. "Can't argue with that," he chuckled. He couldn't stop smiling at her descriptions. "Even R&B divas and dashing model slash actors can live that suburban life, right?"

"I sure hope so. Because we both want what is best for our family."

"Absolutely," he agreed. He looked out at the water and saw the sun beginning to set. His moment was coming and his heart started beating faster in his chest. "Take a walk out on the fishing pier with me?"

Taking a sip of her lemonade, she placed it down and stood. "Okay lead the way."

Sam helped her to her feet and took her hand, strolling with her down the wooden planked pier until they reached the end. He leaned on the railing and tried to catch his breath as he watched the sun going down along the water.

"Now don't let me fall in, i might drown because I can not swim." she teased.

"That's what the railings are for," Sam told her with a smile. He turned to her and met her eyes, hoping his face could convey what he was feeling even if his words didn't come out perfectly. He took both her hands in his. "Mercedes. Our relationship has been a bit of a rollercoaster. We started with a bang... so to speak," he chuckled. "And there were a lot of bumps along the way. But in my heart, I always knew where the ride would land us."

Mercedes laughed but stood still once Sam started talking she froze. What was he doing and here of all places.

Sam looked down at their hands for a moment while he collected his thoughts. "I love you. I've loved you for so long. And, yes, life has thrown us a curveball that we were not expecting, but there's no one I'd rather go up to bat with." He took one last deep breath before he went down to one knee and smiled up at her. He pulled the box from his pocket and opened it so he could hold it out. "I want to spend my life with you, Mercedes Jones. Will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16

She smiled listening to him. He had a way of making her feel like she was the only one who mattered. When he got down on one knee she gasped stepping back. His question causing her to tear up because she didn't expect it. "Sam" left her lips in a whisper and all she could do was nod yes.

"Damn, baby, you're gonna make me cry too." Sam stood again and slipped the ring onto her finger before he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much," he whispered before kissing her.

"Can't help it! this all just so perfect. You are perfect." she kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I love you."

It was exactly what he wanted to hear. Not he was perfect, he knew that was far from true. But that this moment was perfect for her. That's all he wanted. He hugged her against his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "So glad you didn't say no."

"I could never, would never say no to you Sam. I love you too much."

"Plus, we already booked the church, so..." Sam laughed even as he sniffled back tears. He stood there for a few more moments, just holding her and watching the sunset. "No matter where the cameras show up or the world tries to nose into our relationship... we'll always have this moment to remember. Just you and me."

Mercedes laughed through her tears looking at Sam. "It's perfect, this moment is perfect. The best moment of my life." She looked down to her finger, admiring her ring. "Sam's its beautiful."

Sam rubbed her back as he looked down at her. "You deserve the best, baby." He glanced out at the water and back at their picnic. "It's getting dark. Why don't we move this party back to the hotel?"

Mercedes smiled. "You have thought of everything haven't you?" She said with a smile. Kissing him once more she took his hand and headed back to his truck.

* * *

Quinn was cuddled on her bed watching a movie with her husband when her phone vibrated. It was one of her assistants sending her a link to an article. She grabbed her phone calling Austin immediately.

Austin was still over at the Evans, finishing up dessert when his phone rang. "Aye?"

* * *

"Maybe I'm just thinking about making love to my fiancee." Sam smiled, kissing the back of her hand as he helped her into the car and headed back.

"Mmmm my fiancée wants to make love to me. I love the way that sounds." She said placing her seat belt on. Getting comfortable in the seat she sat back with a smile.

* * *

"Austin? Its Quinn. We have a problem a huge problem. Someone leaked that Mercedes is here and that she was searching for wedding dresses. Now there is an online poll going on to see if she is marrying Sam, since that's his home town or if she is marrying Casper and is there to throw everyone off."

"Well, fuck," Austin muttered, apologizing when Mary shot him a look across the table. She shooed him away and he got up to go into the other room. He didn't really know what they were supposed to do, so he just asked, "Well, who's winning then?"

"Who's winning? Are you serious? All Mercedes wanted was peace and quiet a nice wedding and this is not a nice quiet wedding. So I am going to the front desk making sure that the reporters don't know they are here. I gotta call Bruno, Mercedes can no longer leave anywhere without him nearby." She grabbed her tablet and laptop as she began to multitask

"Alright then, Blondie. Take a breath," Austin told her as he thought. "It was probably just some local bugger looking to make a quick buck with his phone camera. I know you wanna keep her safe, but walking around with that house sized man could possibly just draw more attention."

"First of all Bruno knows how to blend he has been around without even you knowing." She sighed. " It hasn't been picked up by any major market yet we just need to keep it that way."

Austin sighed softly. He wanted to keep his friends safe, but this girl was wound tighter than a clock. "What do you want me to do?"

"Look I am only sharing with you so that Sam can keep Merce and the baby safe. He needs to know what's going on."

"He took her to the lake to propose," Austin explained. "And I'd really rather not interrupt that moment with this. I'll talk to him later, but let's just let them have tonight. They were going to head back to the hotel afterwards, so I'm sure you'll be hearing them soon enough if the past is any indication."

Quinn sighed, Sam was newly famous and Austin didn't get how ruthless people were. If Sam and Mercedes were not warned ahead of time bad things could happen. "Austin, don't come t0 me when Sam and Mercedes have been mulled cause you wanted them to enjoy one night. I get it trust me I get it but sometimes the ends justify the means."

"Well, you know what, Blondie? If you can call me, you can call Sam," Austin pointed out. "I'm not going to be the one to set his phone off while he's down on one knee and have him chewing me out."

"You know what you are right. I can do that. And I can also tell you that Sam needs to be prepared. DO your damn job, before I convince them that someone else can do it better."

Quinn hung up and dialed Sam, waiting for him to answer.

Austin rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone. That woman was unbearable sometimes.

* * *

Sam was laughing as he pulled out his phone. He was too happy for words right now. "Hey, Quinn, what's up?"

Quinn sighed. "Hey I just wanted to give you a heads up. There are reporters in the front of the hotel. If you and Mercedes are headed here. Park in the parking garage and head straight up to the room using the back elevators."

Sam sighed softly. He knew it was part of the package with the career he'd chosen, but he was not in the mood for their nonsense right now. He just wanted to celebrate his engagement with Mercedes. "Yeah, we will. We're almost there. Thanks for letting us know."

Mercedes looked at Sam as he was on the phone and took it after a moment then blew him a kiss. "Whats up Q?"

Sam held out his empty hand for a second before laughing and letting them talk.

Quinn sighed. "Hey, I had to call Bruno in. Its getting pretty crazy and I want you and lil bean to be safe."

"Q I wanted him to have a break."

"I know but people won't respect your privacy and we want your wedding to be perfect."

"Okay I get it. here is Sam again. Love you Q."

"Love you too."

He took the phone back when she was done. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Just that Bruno will be here in the morning and I will make sure they up security on our floor. Have a good night Sam."

"Alright, thanks. Oh, hey, Quinn? She said yes," Sam added, smiling over at Mercedes for a moment. He turned down one of the back roads, grateful that he at least knew this city well.

Quinn smiled. "Never had any doubt she would say anything else." Quinn knew her best friend and knew that she was in love with Sam. "Have a great night Sam, hope it's a magical one."

"Already has been. See you tomorrow, Quinn."

* * *

Sam ended the call and set the phone down, coming around the back of the hotel and driving into the parking garage from the side. He found a decent spot and rounded the car to open Mercedes' door for her, taking her hand so they could walk in together.

"Quinn is really good at her job. She is determined to keep us safe." Taking Sam's hand she followed him inside. Glad that they ha this night together.

"She is," he agreed, quietly leading them to the elevator. Once they were inside and alone, he stepped closer to her. "But let's get up to our room and spend the night pretending no one else exists. How does that sound?"

Mercedes giggled shaking her head. "Oh and how do you expect us to do that?"

Sam hand slid around to the small of her back and he leaned down to whisper against her ear. "Well, I've found in the past that... when I'm inside you? You tend to forget about anything else."

"Mmm well then I guess the only way for it to be just you and I is for you to be inside of me immediately."

"Exactly what I was thinking." The doors opened and he grinned at her, walking backwards so he could keep his eyes on her as they headed down the hall to their room.

"You know, we are only going to be engaged for a short amount of time so if there was anything you wanted to do as an engaged man we should do it."

"All I can think about is how I spent all that time fucking my friend." Sam stopped at their door and pulled his keycard out. "And now I get to make love to my fiancee. And soon I get to make love to my wife."

Mercedes blushed. "And marrying me so fast, being a dad and all this stuff we are doing, you aren't scared?"

Sam pushed the door open and let her walk in before following her. "Of course I'm scared. Find me one guy becoming a first time father who isn't a little scared. I'm scared I'm not gonna be enough for them. For you. But I have to believe we can figure it out together."

Mercedes froze standing in front of him. "If I didn't know we were meant to be together. This moment proves that we are made for each other."

Sam smiled as he tossed his keys and wallet on the dresser. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"That is the exact same thing that I said to your mom." She smiled. "We are perfect for each other."

Walking over to Mercedes, Sam rested his hands on her waist. "Like I said, we'll be clueless parents together. But how much we love each other and this baby, combined with frequent calls to my mom, should see us through."

"I agree, I am here for all the help we can get. And for them having grandparents who actually love them."

Sam kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed, crossing his legs at the ankles. "Our baby will be surrounded by more love than they'll know what to do with," he promised her. "But tonight... let's share how much we love each other, yeah?"

Mercedes nodded. "I agree, But this, this room isn't gonna cut it. We need to romance it up for this to continue to be a great night."

Sam pursed his lips as he looked up at her and then glanced around the room. "Well, I just did a whole picnic proposal at sunset, so... I think it might be your turn," he teased with a smirk.

Mercedes laughed. "Isn't it nice that I always come prepared? Or that I have someone who does? As well as I have a gift for you, so how about you go take a shower, relax and in about 10 minutes you will be whisked away into my world of romance." she said as she sent Quinn a text.

* * *

**Mercy:** Q I need the bag and the guitar

**Q:** Late night?

**Mercy:** You know Sam proposed and I want to make him feel as good as he made me feel

**Q:** Be there in 3

* * *

"You know, I'm pretty easily impressed," Sam pointed out as he stood from the bed again. "A nice slow strip tease does wonders." He winked at her playfully. He wanted her to have the night of her dreams though and if this was part of it, he could wait a little longer. "I'll be back."

Mercedes laughed as he walked away and as there was a knock on the door. Quinn walked in as Mercedes called down to room service for Sparkling Cider, fresh fruit and pastries. "Thanks Q I was gonna save this for the night before the wedding but I can't." She laughed.

Quinn smiled. "You know I am very happy for you. Here are some candles, rose petals and his Guitar. The Gibson itself is beautiful but getting him a Captain America Case that is priceless."

Mercedes hugged her, thanking her for the help. "And here, its left over dinner, I think you and Mike will like this. Mac and Cheese with Pepperoni. Its out this dang on world girl." She gave her the container and then slipped out of her clothes and into a pink teddy as Quinn left. She lit the candles, had soft music playing and put the guitar on the side of the bed. Letting her hair fall to her shoulders she took her pills just to be on the safe side tonight.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, his damp hair still dripping on his shoulders. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Mercedes laying on the bed. "You work fast," he teased. "And you look really damn beautiful."

Mercedes smiled. "I like to be prepared." She sat up and sighed. "You know though, the only thing that would make tonight super perfect, would be if you would sing for me. A little birdie told me you used to sing with your dad."

Sam raised a curious eyebrow. "Did they now? What country was this bird from? Just so I know how annoyed to be," he laughed. "Besides, you already knew I could sing. We had a sing off in New York, remember?"

"First off I never reveal my sources and second. I know but I wanted you to sing for me. If only there was a piano or...wait Sam this might work." She lifted the Captain America guitar case and smiled handing him the 1939 Gibson Guitar.

"That means it was Austin." Sam pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Cause you know I wouldn't actually be annoyed if it was my parents." He stepped closer to her and tilted his head as pulled the case out from behind the bed. He just stared at her as he held it. "Cedes... holy shit. Where did this come from?"

She shrugged. Seeing Sam she smiled widely. "The guy at the store said it is a 1939 restore Gibson. One of the best and you deserve the best." She handed it to him. "And now its yours. Happy Wedding and congrats on the baby gift."

Sam turned the guitar in his hands and looked it over in amazement. "You got this for me? It's beautiful." He looked at her with damp eyes before he leaned down and kissed her over the guitar.

Mercedes kissed him back. "You deserve the world Sam and you do so much for everyone and let's be honest I am gonna be a hot mess soon. So this is to remind you that I love you."

Sam shrugged as he set at the foot of the bed and positioned the guitar in his lap. "I don't know that I do that much. I'd like to, but I also stand in front of a camera for a living which takes a lot more time than you'd think it would," he chuckled. "And I know you love me. But this is very sweet. Thank you, baby."

"All I know is that you deserve the best. You are the best." She grabbed him the inscribed "Sam" picks and handed it to him. "So play a song for your future wifey and baby."

Sam took a pick and looked at it, smiling amusement. "That's me! Cool." He patted the spot next to him on the bed so she'd sit beside him and thought for a moment before he tested the tuning on the guitar and started to play.

_Isn't she lovely?_

_Isn't she wonderful?_

_Isn't she precious?_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love_

_We'd be making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love?_

_Isn't she pretty?_

_Truly the Angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy,_

_We have been Heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us He's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love?_

Mercedes smiled leaning against him as he played. His voice just melted her. "Why aren't you recording?"

Sam shrugged again. "Never thought about it. Guess I always figured my abs had a better chance of getting me places than anything else. My dad always wanted to be a musician, but he went into roofing instead cause they had a baby to take care of, you know?"

"Then I have the perfect gift for your dad for his birthday." She turned his face to hers. "Sam you are so much more than you see. But I see it." She kissed him softly.

"He already has a guitar," Sam laughed. He returned her kiss and let out a breath. "All that matters to me now is that I'm the husband you deserve. And the father this baby deserves."

"I was thinking more of a recording." Mercedes nodded. "You will Sam. You will be everything we need and more. I know it in my soul."

Sam didn't entirely know what she meant by that, but he'd let her work that out with his father when the time came. He got up and laid the guitar in its case. "And this thing is really cool," he declared as he snapped it shut.

Mercedes smiled. "You really like it? Because I just wanted to give you something special."

"I love it. All of it," Sam assured her. He set the case on the floor and moved closer to her again. "But I love you even more. And I'd really like to show you now." His lips had barely touched hers when there was a knock on the door and he let out a sigh. "Why does the universe not want me to have sex tonight?"

Mercedes laughed as someone knocked on the door. "You are gonna get sex tonight baby I am pretty sure that is just room service. Tip him well and I promise to do the same for you."

Sam pressed his forehead to hers for a moment and let out a tiny growl. "Coming," he called towards the door. He made sure his towel was covering everything and grabbed his wallet from the dresser before he opened the door and let the guy push the cart in. Pulling some cash out, he handed it over with a "thank you."

Mercedes ruffled her hair and straightened herself out on the bed. The guy smiled over to her and she waved as he slowly exited the room. She stood moving closer to Sam as the door closed. "Now, I heard you were in need of sex?"

"Well, he got a nice view, didn't he?" Sam laughed. He took the bottle of cider and popped it open, filling the two glasses. He held one out to her as she came close. "I'm in need of you.v

Taking the cider she smiled. "Yeah well guys seem to get that when I'm with you. " she teased. "Then have me."

Sam took a sip from his glass before he set it back on the cart. Licking his lips, he looked down at Mercedes with hungry eyes. He reached out and drew her against his body, finally getting to kiss her properly.

Drinking her cider she placed her own drink down as Sam came close to her. She shivered as he kissed her, moaning against his lips

Sam's lips moved down her neck and he sucked at the sensitive skin there. He already knew her body so well and he wanted to spend his life learning every single detail about it. Dropping his towel, he climbed back into the bed and beckoned for her to follow with his finger.

"Mmmm my husband to be knows exactly what to do to make me me moan doesn't he?" She followed him, climbing back onto the bed.

"To be fair, I've had a lotta practice," Sam teased as his fingers slid into her hair. "But far as I could tell, my wife to be always seems to enjoy every moment of it."

"Oh she does, she truly truly does." Mercedes said running her hands down his chest and his towel. "I enjoy every moment of it."

His fingers moved along her neck and over her collarbone, down between her breasts. "The things you do to me, Cedes," he breathed out, his lips just barely grazing over hers.

Mercedes smiled. "Trust me you ain't seen nothing yet." She pulled him up to her. "Now I heard you wanted to make love to me."

"More than anything," Sam told her. His hand continued its journey downward until it slipped between her legs, his fingers rubbing at the lace covering her core. "Fuck. You're so wet for me already."

"Always wet for you. Always.." she moaned. "Sam." She hissed spreading her legs wider.

Sam smirked as he pushed the lace to the side so he could slip a finger inside her. "Do you remember the night we met and I promised to spend the night worshiping your clit?"

Mercedes had to stop her head from falling back as Sam's fingers entered her. She bit her lip nodding. "I remember."

"Now... I get to spend our whole lives worshiping it." His thumb slid up to rub over it expertly and his mouth went to suck at her breast, the rough lace moving between her nipple and his tongue.

Mercedes laughed. "Our whole lives? That I really love to hear." She thrust up trying to match his fingers.

"I just wanna spend my life making you feel good. In every possible way," Sam told her sincerely. His fingers slipped out of her and pushed the lace all the way to the side. Lining up, he pushed his cock into her slowly and kissed her lips.

Her body shuddering as he entered her. Her hands grabbed his neck and pulled him closer as he kissed her.

Sam rested his elbows on the bed on either side of her and began a gentle, but steady rhythm with his hips. "M'yours, baby," he whispered against her lips. "All yours."

She heard him but was unable to actually speak, her emotions were getting the best of her. Eyes never leaving Sam's, she moaned against his lips, hands moving to tug at his hair gently.

Sam groaned at the feel of the prickling along his scalp. She always knew just what made him crazy. His forehead rested against hers as he moved in and out of her in a familiar, but still so sensual rhythm. "I love you."

Her thighs wrapped around his waist as he gave her what her body was craving. Her nailed worked their way down his back sounds of love and moans coming from her.

He couldn't help but think about all the months he'd wasted hiding his feelings from her. Being inside of her had always felt incredible, but knowing that they loved each other the way they did somehow made it even more heightened. In just a few short days she'd be his wife and they'd start the next chapter of their lives together. He buried his face in her neck and pressed his lips to her skin as he concentrated on how wonderful she felt.

Mercedes sang her mantra, one that she did every time Sam was inside of her. "Yes, Sam!" was her go too because he needed to know just how good he made her feel.

His hips moved a little faster, his body seeking more friction. "Tell me you love me?" he begged in her ear. "Tell me you need me, baby."

His need was clear as he begged to know how much she wanted him, needed him. "I love you Sam, so much. And I need you, can't imagine life without you."

With heavy breaths, he continued his movements. Even without all the hormones running through his body the way they were with Mercedes, he could feel his emotions getting the best of him. He was just so in love with her. Balancing on one elbow, Sam's hand moved between them to tease at her clit, desperate to feel her fall apart for him.

Tears filled her eyes as Sam pushed himself deeper inside of her. And once his hand went to her clit, she lost it, thrusting up against him, pushing herself closer to the edge, his name on her lips.

"That's it," Sam moaned. "That's it, Cedes. I can feel it. I can feel how close you are. Be a good girl and cum for me."

He had a power over her, one that couldn't be ignored. His words caused her body to react the only way it knew how too and came apart for him. "SAM!" she moaned as her body filled with pleasure and love.

"Ohhh, yes," Sam praised, continuing to rub at her clit to keep her cumming as long as possible. "My beautiful fiancee. That's so good."

"Yes. YES!" She screamed out still feeling amazing. Both wanting and needing more.

Sam's hips had lost their rhythm now, just desperately pressing into her again and again as he chased his own high. "Oh, God. Make me yours, Cedes. Tell me I'm yours."

"You know you are mines Sam, all mines." She hissed. "Mines." left her lips as she kissed him deeply, tongue pushing through his lips as she did.

His eyes shut tight and he just listened to her words, felt her heat surrounding him. He moaned into her mouth and found her hands with his own, his fingers squeezing around hers as he felt that wave of pleasure crash over him and spread through his body. "Cedes!"

She sat back squeezing his thighs with her own, letting him cum knowing that he was hers and she was his.

Sam thrust up into her one last time, feeling himself fill her. His forehead rested against hers. "I love you fucking much," he breathed out.

Mercedes smiled laying back on the bed, she exhaled heavily closing her eyes. "I love you too Sam." she sang softly.

Sam rolled over onto his back with a satisfied smile, reaching out to draw her against him. "Is it just me... or does that just keep getting even better?"

Mercedes laughed. "It's not just you, I dunno what it is but it feels like the more we do it the closer we get and it turns me on even more."

"Hope we survive our wedding night. Not sure I can take much more pleasure," Sam teased, his fingertips moving slowly up and down her spine.

Mercedes laughed. "You better be careful before our wedding night be the only night we end up not having sex on." she teased back

"I would never let that happen," Sam laughed, kissing her forehead. He hummed, entirely content, though there was one thing on his mind. "We're not really gonna have time for a honeymoon, hmm?"

Mercedes laughed along with him. She leaned against him and sighed heavily. "I mean I want one... we deserve one."

"I want one too. But you still have a tour to get ready for and go on," he reminded her. "I have fashion week in New York. I don't think it's gonna happen right away."

Mercedes sighed. "We will figure something out I promise."

"Maybe after the tour," Sam suggested, mindlessly playing with her hair. "It can be a honey/babymoon."

"Honeymoon/babymoon? I like that. And we have time to figure out where we really want to go."

"I was thinking about one of those bungalows that are built right over the water. Like you can just wake up and jump in. Or sit on the deck since you probably shouldn't be jumping into things by then," Sam chuckled.

"We can still do something like that. I mean as long as I am with you I would go anywhere."

"You could still go in the water, of course. Just maybe in a more... gradual way," Sam teased. "Just somewhere totally away from civilization, you know? No cameras following us around."

"I think that would be great to be honest. Just a getaway for you and me." She sighed. "Its only a matter of time before they find us here. I saw someone outside the wedding boutique and they are having a field day trying to figure out if I am marrying you or Casper. Or if I am just here for someone else."

"Please don't say marry and Casper in the same sentence. Makes me nauseous," Sam teased. "But, yeah, Austin was on high alert all day. I just hope they leave the church alone."

Mercedes laughed leaning into him. "Tell me, if I were to marry Cas, would you run into the Church at the 11th hour to change my mind?"

"Stoooop saying it," Sam whined, rubbing at his eye with the palm of his hand. He turned and looked at her with a little smile. "And then we'd get in the back of a bus and see where we end up?"

"I am sorry. but like that is so romantic. But no i would never marry him. He is of course hot and smarter than I gave him credit for but the reason we didn't work out, even before you and I got back together is because he saw how much I loved you. He knew he couldn't compete."

Sam cringed again and shook his head. "You forgot boring and a big tool," he laughed. "Glad he's perceptive at least."

Mercedes kissed him softly and sighed. "I can't wait to be you wife, to be the mother of your child and to let the world know that you Sam Evans belongs to me."

Sam's smile turned sweet as he looked at her. "I can't wait to be your husband and the father of your child," he replied. "I think everyone will definitely get the idea when you show up on tour with that rock on your finger."

"Yeah about this rock on my finger." She sighed sitting up. "Do we let people keep guessing or do we tell them?"

"I don't see any reason not to tell them after Sunday," Sam mused, shrugging slightly as he leaned against the pillows.

"And will we be telling them that I am Mrs. Jones, Jones-Evans, Evans?"

"Mmm, that's up to you in the end, babe. It's your name. Though your fans are pretty familiar with your name, so keeping it in there somehow probably isn't a horrible idea."

"I had an idea and wanted to know what you thought." She turned towards him. "I wanna be Mercedes Evans, but I have a fanbase that's true so what if I use Jones as my stage name but in law and life and everything else I use Evans?"

Sam smiled softly at her and nodded. "Sounds like a perfect plan," he agreed. "What about the baby?"

"Our baby is an Evans, forever and always Sam. Nothing and no one will change that."

He couldn't help but smile at the determination in her voice, at how much she loved him. "Okay. But I'll never let them forget how much they're like they're mama in all the best ways."

"Good cause they're mama is pretty damn amazing with a voice of an Angel and an ass that don't quit." she said with a laugh. She stopped though for a moment when she felt nauseated.

"Damn, if that ain't the truth," Sam agreed readily. He'd already learned what that face meant in just the last couple days though and he quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed the wastebasket, setting it on the bed in front of her and rubbing her back.

The wastebasket came at the right time. Holding it close she closed her eyes when she was finished. "Uh I hate this."

"I know, babe. I will never deny that women are way stronger than any guy I've ever met. Cause we'd never survive having a baby," Sam admitted. "But I would like to thank our baby for waiting til we were done this time."

Mercedes shook her head with a smile. "Look at baby bean helping daddy get some."

"The tiniest little wingman. Or woman," Sam chuckled. "Can I wash this out or is baby not done?"

"Can I have some water to rinse out my mouth first, and some ginger ale?"

"You got it, babe." Sam got her a bottle of ginger ale and a cup of water from the sink and returned. "You want a nightgown? This teddy is sexy as hell, but I'm guessing not the comfiest to sleep."

She rinsed her mouth out, and took a sip of ginger ale. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I promised you I'd spend my life loving you and I meant it. This is part of loving someone." He went to her suitcase and found a nightgown for her. "I'll clean this out. But I'm also gonna kiss you on the forehead for now cause my love only goes so far," he teased, doing just that before he took the basket to the bathroom.

She smiled, shaking her head as she laid back onto the mattress. "I wouldn't ask you to kiss me in this state anyways."

Sam finished cleaning everything out and returned to the bed, setting the wastebasket beside it near Mercedes, just in case. "I promise as soon as you brush your teeth, my lips are yours again," he teased. "You need anything else?"

"Are you sure you are okay with this for the next 9 months? Cause I think this child is gonna make me puke all my life."

"The doctor said there's a good chance it'll get better after the first three months," Sam reminded her as he climbed back into bed and opened his arms to her. "But either way, I'll be here to take care of ya. Except when we're... you know, working. But I'll still be with you in my heart."

Mercedes snuggled with Sam and sighed contently. "You are amazing. You are everything I didn't know I needed and as long as you come home giving me ginger ale... we are good."

Sam wrapped his arms around her comfortably. "I'm still a little worried about this tour," he admitted quietly. "I hate the idea of you pushing yourself and feeling this way when I'm not there to help."

"I know Sam, I am too but the truth is I can tour in my sleep. I live singing, and performing. I will take all precautions and do what I can."

"You've still never done it pregnant before," Sam pointed out. "I can probably arrange to join you for some of it, but I can't back out of Fashion Week and I have a few big auditions right after that while I'm in New York. But I know Quinn'll take care of you too."

She nodded. "How about this, you come, Quinn, and I call you all the time to make sure you know i am good. I will even hire someone to tell me when I need a break."

"Is that not already in Quinn's job description?" Sam laughed. "Just promise me you'll listen to your body and you'll see a doctor for check ups along the way."

"Quinn does so many things for me, I figured I should have one person who has to watch me at all times."

"Whatever helps, babe." He hummed sleepily as he sunk down into the pillows. His post sex glow starting to evolve into exhaustion. "I trust you."

She leaned in and kissed Sam softly. "I love you."

"Mmm, love you back," Sam muttered. "Wake me... if you need anything."

She nodded. "I will be okay." She laid against him and closed her eyes falling into a nice sleep.

* * *

Sam had slept at his parents' house the night before the wedding. Yes, maybe the tradition was a little silly, but it also gave him this amazing sense of anticipation. The next time he saw Mercedes, she'd be walking down the aisle to become his wife.

Mary smiled as he son walked into the kitchen. "How are you feeling, Sammy?"

"Good. Nervous, excited. All the emotions basically," Sam admitted as he scratched at the back of his head.

Mercedes awoke to Quinn opening the window curtains. "Rise and shine, its Wedding day! I ordered breakfast something light for the mommy to be."

"Its wedding day!" Stacey burst in with a smile! "Also I know I said it last night but this is the nicest hotel I have ever been in!"

Mercedes sat up. She missed Sam, but this tradition she wanted to keep with that tradition. So she and Stacey came back to hang with Q while Sam and Austin stayed at the house. "I am up guys and I am hungry."

"Sit down, I'll make you a plate," Mary told him. "You too," she added as Austin walked in with hair sticking all over the place.

Austin took a seat across from Sam and rested his hands on the table. "Can you believe we're here, mate?"

"No, I cannot. I also cannot believe how ridiculous you look," Sam laughed.

Mercedes moved to the table eating a Strawberry. "Not gonna lie, being pregnant does make things harder for me but getting to stay up all night talking and eating strawberry cheesecake ice cream it makes me happy."

Stacey laughed. "I don't really get to do that with my brothers. So this was a dream. You guys are so glamorous."

Austin scowled and reached up and brushed his hair down with his fingers.

"You better get yourself looking better than that for my wedding photos," Sam teased as Stevie took the seat beside him. He turned and shrugged. "You look pretty good actually."

"Thanks. I woke up like this," Stevie replied.

Quinn laughed. "I am not the glamorous one here. That's all Merce she is the recording star."

Mercedes shrugged. "Well today we are all about to glam it up. When Mary gets here we are doing Mani/Pedi then getting our hair done and getting dressed before we head to the church."

"My friends are gonna be so jealous!"

"Alright, you handsome boys. No need to start arguing over who's the prettiest," Mary laughed as she set their breakfasts in front of them. "Besides, your dad wins every time." He handed off the last plate as Dwight walked in.

"Someday... Cedes and I are gonna gross out our kids like that," Sam said wistfully.

Mary just shook her head. "I have to go meet the girls. Hopefully you four will be able to get yourselves to the church on time."

Well so they won't be too jealous, if my music is their kind of style you guys can get VIP tickets for my concert here in a few weeks."

Stacey squealed jumping up and down. "I have the best big sis in law!"

Quinn laughed. "Merce is extremely generous to those she loves so good luck stopping her."

"I won't stop her! I love it," Stacey said happily.

"Bye, Mama. Tell Cedes I love her," Sam requested as he dug into his breakfast. He turned to his family once Mary had left. "What do guys do while the girls are getting all pimped up?"

"Primped, mate," Austin laughed. "And personally, I say we head to the church early to make sure there's no reporters showing up. Check that everything's set up properly."

Someone knocked on the door and Quinn opened it and Mercedes downed some ginger ale. After a moment she smiled.

"Downstairs is ready for us. If you can text Mary and tell her to go to the front desk and ask for the Fabray Party they will bring her down, It is time the bride gets ready."

The boys finished their breakfast and Stevie went to rinse the dishes off. "Alright, I'll get the tuxes into the car," Austin offered. "Just put something on you won't get arrested for wearing outside."

Sam threw some jeans and a t-shirt on and met everyone out by the car, stopping for a moment.

"You alright, son?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered with a small smile. "Just taking a moment to appreciate everything."

Mercedes sat back sipping on her ginger ale in a champagne glass while someone worked on her feet. "Okay I am loving this right now I feel so relaxed."

Quinn and Stacey nodded as Mary walked in. "So this is where the party is at? So glad to be rid of the boys for some real girl time!"

The car pulled up to the church and Sam got out, memories flooding him as the looked up at the small building. He felt his dad's hand rest on his shoulder and he smiled at him before following him inside where Pastor Dan was waiting for them.

"Sammy Evans. It's good to see you, son. And an honor to see you married today."

"Thanks, Pastor." Sam shook his hand with a smile. "And thanks for doing this so last minute."

"Do you have wifi here?" Austin interrupted, sighing at the look he got. "I'll use my hotspot."

After the mani/pedi they were lead back up to Mercedes suite getting their hair done. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw Stacey and Mary and looked down at her hands. Quinn walked over to her.

"How is the bride to be?"

"I am good."

"Liar."

"I look at Mary and Stacey and I am jealous. because I wish I could share this time with my mom. As bad as they are, I wish I could."

"Ahh, well, you're welcome to use the apartment to get ready," Dan told them. "I'll meet you back here for the ceremony. Is it okay that Debbie comes, right?"

"Of course, Dan," Dwight assured his friend. "You guys are family. Thank you for everything."

Sam wandered back to the apartment they'd all lived in for over a year, taking a seat on the old couch. "So much has changed. I can't wrap my head around it."

Mary came up to her. "You know sometimes parents just don't get the memo that their children need more than tools to survive in life, they need love. And I am sure in their way they wish they could be here."

"I called them and my mom could only think about how to spin it so that she and my dad come out on top. They love their company, they love their money, they tolerate me. "

"Sweetie if that's the case why do you work for them?"

"They tricked me. I signed with a label, my dad bought it out and said if I wanted to sing, I would do it for him. I was 16 and trusted he knew what was best. I was wrong."

Dwight sat next to his son while Austin tapped away on his laptop. "You worked hard for it though. And it's been good change."

Sam nodded along. "Yeah, I know. I just- it seems like yesterday, we were all sitting in this room, watching an old black and white movie on that TV. Now I'm getting married, having a baby. I'm gonna be buying my own house soon. It took time and work, but it still feels like it all happened so fast in, like, the grand scheme of things."

"Well, you've got a lot more ahead of you, that's true," Dwight agreed. "And I'm sure you'll have your ups and downs. But you found a good woman who loves you and I've found with something like that... everything else is worth it. And when they lay that baby in your arms the first time? You'll forget anything else matters."

Mercedes was floating on air as she stared at her wedding dress. She was happy truly happy. All she had to do was marry Sam, tell her parents in a few months that she was pregnant and everything would be great. Stepping into her wedding dress, Mary and Quinn helped her button the back. Someone knocked on the door and Quinn left Stacey to take over as she went to it. After a moment she returned looking at Mercedes.


	17. Chapter 17

Mercedes was floating on air as she stared at her wedding dress. She was happy truly happy. All she had to do was marry Sam, tell her parents in a few months that she was pregnant and everything would be great. Stepping into her wedding dress, Mary and Quinn helped her button the back. Someone knocked on the door and Quinn left Stacey to take over as she went to it. After a moment she returned looking at Mercedes.

"Merce I am so... I have no idea how they found you."

Turning Mercedes saw her mother and father standing behind Quinn. Amelia stepped forward. "Can we have the room please?"

Mary was about to speak but Mercedes smiled to her softly, "You guys can finish getting dressed in the other room I am sure we will be fine."

All three hesitated before walking out of the room and Amelia and Percy stared at their daughter. None of the Jones speaking.

* * *

"Thanks, Dad." Sam hugged his father and took a deep breath. As surprising as it was, even to himself, he was ready for this. He wanted this.

"Alright. Flowers are all set up in the church. Looks beautiful. Cake delivery is scheduled to your house right on time," Austin announced to his friend. "Time to get ourselves... pimped up, mate," he laughed.

* * *

Mercedes moved to the chair and lifted her dress as she sat down. "Mother, Father."

Percy moved closer to her. "When your mother told me about this foolishness, I knew that she must have been joking. But pictures of you wedding dress shopping in this place, knowing the kind of man you think you are marrying it wasn't hard to figure out what you were going to do."

Mercedes exhaled trying to calm her stomach. "So why are you here?"

"Did you really think we would miss your wedding?"

"Well father as you don't have an interest in my life unless it has to do with the label, so yes yes I figured you would miss it."

Amelia moved closer to her. "You know when you told me you were getting married it made me wonder what exactly you were up to? Now we realize that you were trying to pull a fast one over us."

"I am sure I don't know what you are talking about Mother."

"How about the fact that you are pregnant already?"

* * *

Sam stepped out in his tux and Austin beckoned him over so he could tie his tie. "Couldn't I just text her?"

"No," Austin replied, shaking his head. "You can survive a few hours without talking to her. She'll be walking down the aisle to you soon."

"I know, I just..." Sam shrugged. He missed her. "I want to make sure she's okay."

"She's fine," Austin assured him. "Quinn would let us know if she wasn't. Just relax. It won't be much longer."

* * *

Mercedes shrugged there was no use in denying it. "Okay, so I am pregnant."

Percy shook his head. "I thought we raised you better than this. You are rich Mercedes, rich and famous and naive. That boy took advantage of you, got you pregnant just so he could leech off of you and we are not going to have it. So take off that dress, pack up your room and lets go."

Mercedes moved to grab her ginger ale. "No. You were wrong about me and Casper and you are wrong about this. I am 28 years old. I am in love and I am going to be a mother and a wife. Sam is the most amazing man I have ever met. He means the world to me and he will be the best father to this child."

Amelia moved closer to her but Percy put his hand up. "Sam Evans is not what is best for you. He is not of your station and he will not be able to provide for you. The moment you started dating him I looked him up. Do you know where he comes from. His family has nothing. His father doesn't even work. How is Sam going to provide for you when he is too busy taking care of his parents? You know the deal, you broke your contract, so you have nothing. No job, no money, no place to stay. You get my drift."

* * *

"Could you maybe just text Quinn to double check?" Sam suggested. "Since you won't let me talk to my pregnant almost wife."

Austin finished Sam's tie and sighed. "Fine. If it'll settle your nerves, mate. Get yourself a glass of water."

**Austin:** The groom is worried about his bride and asked me to check on you ladies.

* * *

"Threaten me all you want. I don't really care." She heard her mother gasp but she continued. "I have worked my ass off since I was 16 years old. I have done everything that you asked of me. Everything. I have pushed past sickness and pain to make sure that I live up to your standards. Hell I broke my leg and still finished touring. This is something I want for me. I know I broke the contract but you wrote it. If you just… just change it."

"I will not!"

"Daddy please."

"Daddy? You think pulling out the daddy card, one you haven't used since you were 8 years old will work. I told you weakness doesn't work in the Jones family."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay, well then Father, boss, Percy, tell me what you want me to call you so I can move on with my wedding day?"

"There will be no wedding. Or you are cut off."

Percy stared at her, and she stared back, taking in his appearance, taking in everything he was saying and she nodded.

"Then I am cut off. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Quinn closed her eyes, trying to figure out what she needed to do to help Merce when her phone vibrated. She closed took a beat before replying.

**Quinn**: Got a bit of a problem here. Her parents are here and they are threatening her but don't worry we got this.

* * *

Austin glanced over his shoulder quickly to make sure Sam was out of the room when he read the text. Once he was sure he was alone, he let himself react, his head falling back as he groaned in frustration.

**Austin:** That is not what I wanted to hear, Fabray! What am I supposed to tell him?

**Quinn:** I don't know but trust me there will still be a wedding. Sam means more to her than her career or money.

Mary sighed shaking her head at what Quin had filled them in on. "So they can just cut her off? What kind of parents do that?"

Quinn folded her arms."The evil kind."

* * *

Austin threw his hands in the air. He couldn't lie to his best friend. Not just because it was wrong, but because he was horrible at it.

Sam walked back in, sipping at a bottle of water. "So? Everything good?"

"The wedding... will be starting soon!" Really horrible at it.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "That's not an answer to my question. What's going on? Is she feeling sick? I left the lollipops in her purse."

"She's not sick, mate. Just relax."

Sam eyed Austin for a moment. "Fine. I'm gonna use the restroom." As soon as he was there, he dialed Mercedes' number.

* * *

Mercedes stared at her father. "If you think that the threat is going to make me change my mind then you are sadly mistaken. I don't need anything from you."

"Child we have been providing for you your entire life. If we take everything away from you, you will have nothing."

"I will have Sam and I will have this child. That is enough for me."

Her phone rang and she smiled. "There is my husband to be right there." She wiped her eyes and took a breath. "Sam he-"

Before she could speak her father took the phone from her. "My daughter will not be marrying you. So do yourself a favor and move on."

Sam's felt a short moment of relief at the sound of his name on Mercedes lips, but his heart quickly began to pound again. He knew Austin was lying. "Excuse me? Look, I don't know what's going on right now, but I'd like to speak to my fiancee, please. Now."

Mercedes reached for the phone but her taller father kept it away from her. "I am sure I was quite clear. There will be no wedding today."

Mercedes had enough and jumped up grabbing the phone. "SAM? Baby are you still there?"

"Yeah," Sam breathed out, running a hand through his hair. Why couldn't the universe just give them one day? "Babe, I can be there in five minutes. Feel free to set my mom loose on them until I get there."

"No need baby. We will be heading to the church in a few. Just get everything together there and I will see you soon. I will be the one wearing white." She teased.

Sam let out a small laugh even as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you're sure. I'll be waiting. I'll be the one at the end of the aisle," he replied. "I love you."

There was a soft knock at Mercedes' door. Mary had had more than enough of this. "Sorry to interrupt, dear. But it is time to head to the church."

Mercedes smiled and nodded when Mary walked in. "I love you too Sam. See you soon." She hung up and nodded at Mary.

"I am just about ready."

Amelia looked at Mercedes. "You are not about to do this! You will not marry him and you will come home this instant! You will do this or you will have nothing!"

"I am not a child! You will speak to me with the same respect I have always given you. I did everything you told me to do. I worked I bled and I damn near killed myself for you. And you wanna take something away from me? I won' have nothing? How about I will have love, I will have the family I always wanted! Nothing? I won't be broke that's for sure. Yes you may own my name and my songs here but I can start over. And I am not stupid. I signed that contract at 16. I found out about it when I turned 21 and well as they say, you two didn't raise a fool. So I will be fine."

She took a breath and straightened out her dress. "I am ready to go."

Percy shook his head. "You will fail flat on your ass and don't come crawling back when you do."

Mary stepped into the room and wrapped a supportive arm around Mercedes. She turned and faced her parents. "With all due respect... shame on you for treating your daughter like this. And on her wedding day of all days. This is a day to celebrate the thing that matters most in this world. Love. And while our family may not be able to give her millions of dollars, I assure you I will spend the rest of my life giving her all the things a mother should. Since she is very clearly lacking those things right now. Let's go, sweetheart."

"And what gives you the right?"

Mercedes held up one hand as the other went to her stomach. "That is enough. I am done." She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them allowing the tears to fall. "I feel like a fool because I love you both. And yes I love singing it gave me the attention I always wanted from you both. But then I met Sam, and I realized how love is supposed to feel. You want my career? Keep it. Want my place? I will have my things moved out tonight. You want my credit cards that are in your name? Take them. Because I am officially done with you."

Mercedes wiped her eyes and moved to Mary, hugging the older woman she sighed. "Thank you. And I am ready, the car is downstairs." She didn't give her parents a second look as she grabbed the rest of her things and walked out of the room.

Mary walked with Mercedes as they made their way to the car with everyone else. "I am so sorry they did that to you, sweetie. I just don't understand it. And like I said, I can't offer fame and fortune, but you're a part of our family now. And we love you with all our hearts."

Mercedes nodded determined to hold her head up high. giving her things to the driver and making her way into the car she held in the tears as long as she could before she let go and cried into her hands.

Mary reached out and laid a hand on Mercedes' arm, just letting her know she was there for her. They all were.

Feeling Mary's hand, she leaned in and hugged her. She couldn't understand how someone she met a few days ago could love her but her own parents didn't.

Stacey scooted down the long seat and hugged Mercedes too once her mother had finished. "You look beautiful, Mercedes. Sammy's gonna bawl. In a good way," she giggled.

Mercedes wiped her eyes. "Thanks Stace." Mercedes took a breath as Quinn looked at her. "I am so proud of you for standing up to them, for being your own person. You have a family, right here and in the church. And we will fight them for your music."

Mercedes shook her head. "No. I have been singing all my life, professionally half my life. I think it's time I took some me time. I am having a baby after all. And my future hubby well he has this budding career I want to support him in. Plus well I mean there is my rainy day fund to tide me over until I decide what I want to do with my life. I'm good. Right now I want to get to the church run into Sam's arms and never let him go."

* * *

Dwight waited for the car to pull up in front of the church and smiled as the girls all stepped out of it. "There's my beautiful family. And you are the prettiest of brides, Mercedes. Glad you got here when you did. I was worried Sammy would wear a hole in the floor."

The moment the car stopped and she saw Dwight, everything felt real. Her stomach flipped at the mention of Sam. She wanted to see him so badly. "Yeah I figured he was a bit worried. Is he okay?"

"He's just fine. Just eager to marry you," Dwight assured her.

"I'm gonna go sit with Debbie," Mary told them, hugging Mercedes one last time. "Don't forget to breathe."

Stevie popped his head out the door and waved at Stacey. "C'mon, we gotta do the walking thing!"

Mercedes hugged Mary and Stacey as they walked away. Quinn helped her fix her makeup and then kissed her cheek smiling at Dwight as she walked into the Church. Fixing her hair she smiled at Dwight. "Ready when you are...Dad... is that okay? That I called you dad?"

"More than okay, sweetheart," Dwight told her with a smile. He held his arm out in offering to her. "Let's get you to my son."

Austin stood beside Sam at the end of the aisle, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Ready, mate?"

"So ready," Sam whispered.

Mercedes nodded holding her stomach. "Okay." She nodded. As the instrumental to "Spend my Life with you" played. The doors opened and she felt tears hit her as she saw Sam. This was really happening.

Sam felt his heart skip a beat and he an audible gasp escaped his throat. They'd been through so much since the day they met and now here they were. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. He watched her with tears in his eyes as she came down the aisle, reaching out for her hand when his father gave it to him. "You okay?" he mouthed silently to her.

Mercedes felt tears slide down her face. At Sam's question she nodded with a smile. She exhaled as the Pastor began to speak. As he spoke about love and marriage, she looked in Sam's eyes. If she didn't know he loved her, she knew by the way he looked at her.

"Love is more than just a feeling, see love is an action word. We show we love each other by the things that we do for one another. I have known Sam since he was knee high to a grasshopper. That boy was the first one in Sunday School and the last one out just so he could help set up the chairs and take them down. I knew he was meant for great things by the way he took care of his family and still does. And I may not know Mercedes but just by the way Sam talks about her, the way he looks at her now, I know this is love."

Sam let out a small chuckle at the pastor's description of him. It felt like a lifetime ago. And now he was beginning a whole new one. He couldn't help himself from reaching out and brushing a tear from Mercedes' cheek with his thumb. He heard the pastor tell him it was time to give his vows that he'd chosen to give himself and he nodded.

With a deep breath, he squeezed Mercedes' hand and smiled at her. "Mercedes, we have had... well, not your typical road to get here. We've had our ups and downs and plenty of surprises along the way. But I knew the moment I saw you that you were going to be someone special in my life. And I fell in love with you before I even realized it was happening. I can't change anything that's happening in the past, but I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life working to make our future the best one possible. I will always be honest and kind and all my choices will be made with our family in mind. My heart is yours and it always will be. I love you so much."

If she wasn't already crying, she would be balling now. She closed her eyes for a moment so she could calm her tears and say her vows. "When I met you, I knew you were trouble. And not the kind of bad trouble but the kind where I knew you would be someone I couldn't live my life without." She wiped her eyes and looked at him as she sniffled. "You have showed me love in more ways than anyone in my life and I don't care if I wake up tomorrow and the only thing I have in life is you, then I would be okay. I have never known a love like you, and I will spend forever loving you and our family. ``I love you."

Sam really wanted to kiss her, but he knew he had to wait for the proper time in this situation. For now, it was ring time and he turned to hold a hand out to Austin for Mercedes' ring.

"Do you, Samuel Evans, takes Mercedes Jones to be your wife?"

Sam smiled about as bright as the sun as he slipped the ring on Mercedes' finger. "I do."

Mercedes took a deep breath as she was asked if she took Sam as her husband. Her stomach did flips and she smiled holding it.

"I do, I do forever." She said taking the ring from Quinn and placing it on Sam's finger.

Sam was practically bouncing as he glanced over at the pastor expectantly.

"You may kiss your bride."

"Finally," Sam muttered, getting a snicker from everyone. He cupped Mercedes' face gently and pressed his lips to hers, his eyes closing as he took the moment in.

The small group cheered but she didn't hear it, all she saw was Sam and all she felt was happiness. Kissing him back she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "I love you!"

"I love you," Sam replied, unable to keep the smile from his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Evans."

Sam's eyebrows shot up in excitement as he looked at her, kissing the tip of her nose. He took her hand and turned towards his family, giving them all a thumbs up with his free hand.

Hearing their name just caused her to get even more emotional. As she glanced around she realized that she had never felt so loved before. She leaned into Sam and sighed heavily.

"You are amazing. I hope you know that." She turned towards the small crowd. Most just Sam's family but there were a few people from Church and she smiled. "Dinner and cake will be at our parents house."

Sam looked over at her and smiled at the phrase. He took her hand and walked her back up the aisle, his wife.

Mary was still crying her eyes out, but Dwight stood for both of them. "That would be us. Everyone's welcome to join us."

The few families that were there outside their own stopped to congratulate them before heading out of the church. The pastor's wife came up to them once only Sam's family remained. "I took some photos during the ceremony," she told them, holding her camera up. "I'm no professional, but I did my best. I thought you might like a few outside. The trees are so gorgeous right now."

Mercedes looked at the older woman. "Thank you so much, they are beautiful. And we would love some. I also wanted to thank you for letting us use the church, I know you said you didn't want anything for this but." She pulled out the cashiers check she had for them. "You have done more than you know for us."

The Pastor shook his head but Mercedes put it in his hand. "Thank you. And now the pictures."

"If you won't take it for you, use it for the church," Sam told them. "Keep on helping the families here who need it just like you did for us." He shook Dan's hand and smiled at him before turning back to his family. "C'mon, everybody. It's time to go look not as good as my wife for posterity."

Mercedes nodded. "Please. Sam told me about the apartment and you can put money towards that and more." They nodded knowing the amount she gave them would do that and more. As they made their way outside she smiled happily. This was everything she ever wanted. She didn't need fame for happiness she just needed this.

As they posed Mercedes felt more at ease then she did when the day started. Thankfully the meds were working too and she was nauseous but not vomiting.

Sam stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, and smiled for the camera. "Since I haven't gotten to tell you yet... you look absolutely beautiful," he whispered to her.

"And you are the sexiest groom there ever was." She said leaning towards him. It was so easy to smile, to be happy because she truly was. She truly was happy.

Sam smiled down at her with loving eyes. He pressed a kiss to her temple as the rest of the family, their family, gathered around to get a few group shots as well.

After taking the pictures she sighed just taking everything in. She thanked the Pastor's wife, giving her the email she could send the pictures too. Then turned to Sam. "So I have been thinking. I want us to take a real honeymoon, if you can take off."

Sam glanced up at his family as they headed towards the cars. "You mean like... right away? I..." He didn't want to let her down, but he'd made a lot of commitments.

"I mean like when you are free. I don't want to wait until the baby is born to get away. I want us to be able to do it sooner."

Sam took her hand and led her over to a nearby bench, signaling to Austin to give them a minute. "Of course we can go before the baby comes," he assured her as he took a seat. "But I'm supposed to be in New York in like five days for Fashion Week and I can't just drop out of that. I'm guessing this means... the tour isn't happening?"

Mercedes took a seat and nodded. "I know Sam, I am not saying tomorrow I am just saying soon." She sighed. "No tour, no singing no anything." She said looking down to her hands

Sam frowned as he moved closer to her, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm really sorry." He couldn't deny that part of him was relieved the tour itself wasn't happening since he'd been so worried about her. But he hated seeing her so hurt by her own parents. "Why did they change their mind?"

Mercedes shook her head, "I am okay Sam, really." She sighed. "I don't think it was she changing her mind, as much as when she told my father he changed their mind. He thinks he can break me but he can't. He thought he was taking everything from me but he wasn't. He couldn't take you and that is more important than anything else."

Sam smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her. "No one will take me from you. Ever," he promised her quietly. "They don't have any power over you anymore. And we'll find a way to make sure you can sing again. I have an audition a couple days after Fashion Week, but we can go on our honeymoon right after that. It'll give us a little time to pick a spot and get it booked."

Mercedes nodded. "That sounds perfect. If you want a cheering squad I could go with you to Fashion Week, but if not then I can start the house search. My stuff is being moved out of my place now."

"I'd love for you to come with me if you're up to it." Sam brushed his fingers over her cheek gently. "I can show off my beautiful wife. We can find a house after we get back from our honeymoon. We'll put your stuff in storage and we can stay in my apartment until we find a place."

Mercedes nodded. "Then I will join my husband and watch him do his thing." Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "Okay that sounds good. I should tell you though that all of this won't fall on you. I know they are going to take all of my things but back when I turned 21 Q and I found out exactly what my contract said. So we put away what they call a rainy day fund. I am good."

Sam just shook his head at her. "I'm not worried about that right now. We'll figure out our finances on a different day, okay? But today's our wedding day. And I just wanna go to my parents' house and eat some cake and dance with my beautiful bride."

Mercedes nodded and stood with tears in her eyes. How could she be sad on the happiest day of her life. She got her husband her true love. But she also lost her parents and that was hard. too. "Yeah cake and dancing sounds good."

"C'mere," Sam urged, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against his side. "I'm so sorry they hurt you, baby. I know nobody can replace your parents, but my family loves you so much. I love you so much."

She hated this. "I am not supposed to be crying right now. But I can't control my emotions. I can't stop...I am sorry Sam. I am happy I really am I just hate all this went down."

"Sweetheart, it's your family. You have every reason to be hurting right now. I hate that they did this to you. I really hate that they did it to you on our wedding day because you don't deserve any of this." He knew the fact she was pregnant didn't help with the emotional control any either.

Mercedes looked up and wiped her eyes. "I love you." She kissed him softly then laid her head on his chest. Enjoying the moment, enjoying her time with her husband.

"I love you too, Mrs. Evans." Sam rested his head against hers and closed his eyes as he held her. "Let's go celebrate, hmm?"

"Mrs. Evans...man do I love the sound of that!" She took his hand in hers. "Yeah let's go celebrate husband."

Sam stood and pulled her close. "And after we celebrate with our family... we'll head back to the hotel and have our own

private celebration. Because I've never gotten to make love to my wife before."

"I have never been a wife before. I wonder if the sex is different. I can not wait to find out either." She teased.

Sam glanced around and then looked back to her with a little smirk. "Maybe we don't have to. Everyone's already headed back to the house and... I still have the key to the apartment back there since we got ready in it."

"Sam! Are you suggesting we go fool around while everyone is waiting on us?" She faked a shocked look. Smiling she bit her lip. "What are we waiting for?"

"They have food, they'll be fine," Sam laughed. He took her hand and started heading for the back of the church where there was a separate entrance into the apartment.

Mercedes laughed following him. Part of her wanted to be with her husband and another wanted to see where her grew up.

Sam let them in, closing the door behind them before he pulled her against his body and kissed her. "Now we just gotta figure out how to do this without totally messing up our clothes since we have to be seen in them again."

Mercedes turned her back toward him. "Unbutton me. I mean unless you wanna be fast and dirty by lifting my dress and just taking me. Which will be hella hot."

Sam's lips curled up and he wrapped an arm around her waist, slowly walking her forwards towards the couch. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck. "You remember when we were filming? And we couldn't make it through a day without fucking in our trailers?" he whispered.

God this was turning her on so much. She let him lead her and she nodded. "I remember. You would bend me over anything, everything. Push me against the walls..."

"We've been so busy lately. I feel like we haven't gotten to enjoy that... spontaneity, you know?" They reached the end of the couch and he let her lean forward as he bent down to gather up all the layers of her skirt and lift it to her waist.

"I don't ever want to lose that, lose what makes us, you know?" She grabbed the dress as he lifted it, moving it to the side and glad she didn't go puffier.

"Oh, we never will, baby," Sam assured her as he undid his pants. "I'll never stop wanting you all the time, everywhere." He pushed her panties to the side and let out a gasp as he slid inside her.

She nodded as he pushed inside of her, causing her to shiver and moan. "Sam" left her lips as she gripped the couch.

"Fuck... my beautiful bride," Sam moaned as his hands tightened around her hips. "Bent over a couch... taking my cock so good. God, I love you so much."

"Is this how you want your wife? Bent over and pregnant and just dripping for you." She hissed out.

Sam groaned at her words, his hips pumping back and forth greedily. "Only- only sometimes," he panted out. "Sometimes I want her waiting for me while I bring her breakfast in bed. And sometimes I want her up on stage, doing what she loves and showing everyone just how talented she is. And sometimes I just want her wrapped in my arms. But this... oh, this is real good too."

Even in the heat of passion Sam had a way of getting to her. A way of making her feel like everything was going to be okay. "I love you." she moaned out. "I love you so damn much baby. Harder please!"

"As you wish," Sam breathed out with a little grin, snapping his hips forward quickly just the way she liked. "Oh, I love you, Mrs. Evans. My bride. My wife... fuck, yes."

Hearing him call her his wife, his bride it fueled her need and pushed her closer to the edge. "Yes! Just like that. Fuck your wife Sam! Just like she likes it."

A low growl came from deep in Sam's chest and his hand came up to claw at the wall. Even if it was all in his head, he was sure this felt even better than it did before knowing he got to spend his life with her. "Wanna feel my wife cum."

Mercedes threw her head back loving everything Sam was doing, everything he always did. He made her feel like she was the only woman for him and now she was. As if on command as always the moment the words left her mouth, she fell apart, screaming out his name, sure that anyone would know what they were doing.

"Ohhhh, fuck, yes," Sam moaned as he felt her body shake and tighten around his cock. He leaned down and rested his forehead just between her shoulder blades, wrapping an arm around her waist. His hips kept thrusting forward as he came closer and closer to his release. "Cedes... God." His eyes shut tight and he felt the coil in his gut let go and burst pleasure through his entire body.

"Baby..." left her lips as her head rested on the edge of the couch. "So good, I love when you make love to me." She said letting him rest through his orgasm.

Sam's lips pressed lazily along her shoulders as he caught his breath. "Love you so much," he whispered. Once he was sure he could stand, he started to push himself up, chuckling along the way. "Now here's a wedding moment we should document to remember forever," he teased.

This was what she wanted for the rest of her life. "Well I mean I don't think I would ever forget this moment." Letting her dress fall back over her hips she moved closer to him. "I can't believe we had sex over the church like that!"

"We're married now. It's totally allowed," Sam laughed as he pulled his pants back on. He pulled his phone out and wrapped his arms around her so he could draw her against him. "Still taking a photo though." He pressed his lips to her cheek and took a quick selfie. "See? It looks like an adorable, innocent wedding day photo... but we'll know."

Mercedes could only shake her head and smile. The selfie was just as adorable and innocent as he said and more. She bit her lip holding back her tears. "We really did it didn't we? We really got married. Really are happily together forever?"

"We did," he assured her, leaning down to kiss her softly. He felt his phone buzz in his hand and sighed. "Uh oh. We are in trouble." He hit answer and sounded as cheery as he could. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Austin sighed.

"We're on our way, I promise. Just had a small detour." He could practically feel Austin's eyes rolling through the phone.

"You two need to see someone about that addiction of yours. Hurry up before your mother asks me where you are again."

Mercedes blushed as Sam said they had to take a detour. Once he was off the phone she took his hand and pulled him closer to her. "Lets go before we go for another round." She teased. Exiting the apartment she sighed, placing her hand on the door. She may not have gotten the full tour but she saw enough of it to know the hardship Sam must have faced.

"Mmm, don't tempt me," Sam purred with a little grin. He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand, smiling at her as she paused. "C'mon, beautiful." He led her to the car and opened the door for her, admiring the Just Married sign his siblings had affixed to the trunk.

Mercedes sat in the car, fixing her hair and reapplying her lip gloss. She leaned against Sam and placed her hand on her stomach. "Married with a baby on the way. You sure you don't wanna make a run for it?"

"Little late to be asking me that, isn't it?" he teased, winking at her playfully. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm exactly where I wanna be, my love."


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the ride was spent laughing and anticipating if anyone would notice that they were extremely late. As they pulled up to the Evans home she smiled brightly. "Let's do this baby."

Sam walked around the car and held his arm out to her so they could walk up onto the porch together. Mary opened the door and gave them both a knowing look. "If it weren't for your wedding day, I'd give you two talking to. Now get on in here. Everyone's waiting for cake."

Mercedes blushed looking down to their hands and walked inside. The small gathering of people clapped when they saw the pair and Mercedes felt more love in that room then she had felt in her life.

Sam smiled brightly, attempting to look slightly apologetic for being late, even though he didn't regret it in the least. "I know there's a cake to be cut, but I just wanna really quick say a huge thank you to my family for being so amazing through all this. To Pastor Dan and Debbie for helping us arrange everything so quickly. And, of course, Austin and Quinn for putting up with us on a daily basis no matter what crazy ideas we throw at them."

Mercedes couldn't have said it better herself but she stepped up anyways. "If I can... I have never been fortunate when it came to family,until I met Q. She was the closest thing to a sister I had and the only one I trusted to help me, which is why she is the highest paid assistant/promoter/publicist and all around amazing girl. Kinda like Austin is to Sam. I knew meeting Sam would change my life and it did because it gave me the love of my life, a husband to adore and a father for my children, unborn and future. But Sam is the gift that keeps on giving because he gave me Austin the brother I never knew I needed. And now a family. Complete with the sweetest mom and wonderful dad. And little siblings who are everything I wanted in siblings. He gave me all of you in extension." She took a breath wiping her eyes. "Thank you for accepting my just as I am and loving me anyways.

"Pssh, I am not the highest paid," Austin replied, a laugh coming out when Sam glared at him. He rested a loving hand on Sam's shoulder.

Mary just went up to Mercedes and wrapped her in a hug. "We are so happy to have you, sweetheart. And you will always be welcome here."

Hugging Mary back, Mercedes knew she meant what she said. "Thank you, mom."

Mary held Mercedes' face in her hands for a moment, just smiling at her with tears in her eyes. They'd only just met a few days ago, but she felt so deeply for her. And she could see how happy she made her son. "Well, before I blubber anymore, let's cut the cake, shall we?"

Mercedes felt her stomach rumble and laughed. "We want cake!" She said smiling at Mary then everyone else.

"Peanut is hungry," Sam laughed, his hand resting at the small of Mercedes' back as they followed everyone into the dining room where Mary has set the cake up.

Mary hurried over with the cake knife and handed it to her son. "Don't forget to smile now."

"Couldn't stop if I tried, Ma."

Sam held the knife and Mercedes stood beside him. She smiled leaning against them as they cut the cake together and everything applauded. As she took a piece of the cake from her plate, someone, who she was certain was Stevie, said "Smash it" and others cheered. She smirked looking at Sam raising and eyebrow before she spilt the difference and smashed it against his lips.

"Why do you listen to him?" Sam mumbled underneath the cake, laughing as he attempted to lick it all off. He scooped his finger into his own piece and put the icing on Mercedes' nose.

Mercedes laughed using her nose and rubbing it against Sam's before kissing the cake off his lip. "Mmmmm Cake with a side of Sam. Best meal ever."

Sam stuck his tongue out at her playfully before letting out another laugh. He kissed her cheek with his still slightly messy lips. "This is actually delicious though."

Grabbing a napkin she smiled wiping her mouth and wiped Sam's as he cut the pieces for everyone else.

Sam made kissy faces at her while she cleaned him up. His mom came up to help him pass out cake slices to everyone and he turned back to Mercedes. "You doing okay, baby? Not too tired?"

Mercedes nodded. "I would like to dance with my husband if possible?"

"Oh, we have a little surprise for you!" Mary interjected when she heard the request. "Dwight and Stevie and some of his friends have been working on it since Sammy called. Come on out to the backyard."

Sam shrugged and took Mercedes' hand, following his parents out. There was a small dance floor of wooden planks built in the yard, posts with strings of lights on each corner.

Mercedes followed Sam and stopped in her tracks. They could have spent thousands of dollars at a stuff reception hall. Spent the whole time faking how much they wanted to leave and end their married night exhausted from all the drama that fame brought. And it still wouldn't have held a candle to what she saw. Shaking her head she moved from Sam over to Dwight, hugging him tightly, then to Stevie, not giving him a chance to react. "This is perfect. Absolutely perfect. The only thing that would make it even better is if Dad." she said looking back at Dwight. "Would play and sing for us."

"Oh, I'm being hugged," Stevie exclaimed, feeling slightly awkward at first, but sinking into it soon enough. No one needed to know.

Dwight's eyes widened slightly and he pointed at himself. "Me? Well, I suppose I could do something."

"I'll get your guitar, Dad!" Stacey offered, shuffling into the house quickly.

Sam went to his father and hugged him as well. "It's beautiful. Thanks, Dad."

"Oh, the boys did most of the work," Dwight insisted. "I supervised."

Mercedes laughed looking at Stevie. "Thank you little brother. You are the sweetest."

Mercedes let him go as Sam moved to his dad. She looked out into the back and sighed. "This is everything I ever wanted. Just something that's for me something that I don't have to share with anyone I didn't want too. To have you guys do this for me...us. This Wedding is perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Stevie just smiled, doing his best to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Wow, you came real close to forgetting this was my wedding too," Sam teased, taking her chin between his fingers and smacking a kiss to her lips loudly.

Stacey reappeared with their father's guitar and handed it to him, grabbing one of the fold out chairs to set up near the dance floor.

"Any requests?" Dwight asked.

"Everyone knows that the Wedding is for the Bride." she teased. Mercedes took Sam's hand and led him to the dance floor. She looked at Dwight and smiled. "Dealers Choice."

"Maybe so. But the bride is for the groom," Sam pointed out, patting his own chest right above his heart. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held onto her other hand as his dad began to play. "Just be aware we're getting an 80s love song for our first dance because you let him pick," he chuckled.

Oh thinkin' about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me comin' back for more

Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

Mercedes laughed. "I don't even care as long as I am dancing with my husband." She said as Dwight started to sing. She laid her head on Sam's shoulder as they danced holding him tightly.

Sam rested his head against hers and swayed to the familiar sound of his father's voice, so focused on Mercedes he wasn't even aware of his mother and Debbie still taking a million photos of them. He sang along quietly as they moved. "Oh once in your life you find someone, Who will turn your world around, Bring you up when you're feelin' down"

Eyes closed, arms wrapped around her husband, she saw her future. She and Sam dancing in their new house, just because. Dancing at their children's weddings. Dancing in each others arms because there was no other place she would ever be. Yes this was perfect and all she could do was pray it would never end.

"Love you," Sam whispered as the song came to an end and his family applauded once again.

Mercedes smiled kissing Sam softly, "I love you too." She crooned looking around. "I think it's time everyone enjoy this beautiful dance floor!"

"Don't worry, I made you a playlist of much cooler songs," Stevie assured them as he went to connect his phone to his speakers that he'd set up outside.

Sam's parents stepped onto the dance floor and Stacey beamed as Austin held a hand out to her and joined them.

The rest of the night was spent in a bubble of happiness. Mercedes spun around in Sam's arms and smiled when Dwight and Mary asked to cut in. As Mary danced off with Sam, Mercedes looked at Dwight. "You have raised an amazing Man. Thank you for that."

"Well, most of the credit goes to his Mama," Dwight insisted as he swayed with her. "The two of them spent a lot of time together in his early years when I was working, before the other two came along. But I hope I taught him a few things along the way."

"You did. Sam has nothing but love admiration and respect for you. he loves and adores you so much and is very proud to call you his dad. I can see why." She looked over to Sam and sighed. "I just pray I can be everything he needs and deserves."

"If I've learned anything, I'd say don't spend too much worrying about whether you're good enough for someone and just be your best you," Dwight offered. "I had no idea what I was doing when Mary and I got married. Still don't most days. But I've always done my best and she loves me for it."

Mercedes nodded. "I guess that is something I really should do. Just let go but I have such a hard time not being in charge."

"Oh, I have no doubt you'll still be in charge," Dwight laughed.

Sam picked Stacey up as they danced and spun her around. "Dang, this used to be a lot easier," he teased, turning to smile at Mercedes.

Mercedes left Dwight and moved to Dance with Stevie. She smiled toward the taller young man. "So tell me the truth, what do you think about your brother being married?"

"Mom! Sammy called me fat," Stacey called with a playful smile on her face.

"Tall! I was- she's tall," Sam laughed.

Stevie shrugged at the question. "I don't know. I mean, I'm happy for you guys. And maybe you can get him to visit more often."

Mercedes glanced over to Sam and Stacey again and shook her head. They had such a great bond.

"He will visit more, and like I told Stacey you are welcome to come visit us anytime."

"Yeah? Like in California?" Stevie asked, a little more interested now. "That could definitely be cool. You ever see any famous people?"

Mercedes laughed. "Yes California." She raised an eyebrow. "Well you know, being famous and all I do have some connections."

Stevie smiled innocently. "Oh. Right," he chuckled. "I guess I didn't really think about that. Not that you aren't cool. You're totally cool."

"Uh huh." Mercedes said teasing him. "Just keep your grades up and we got you."

"What have you heard?" Stevie asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. "Cause Mr Garrison is like 90 years old and I think he's forgetting which letters are which."

Mercedes burst out laughing, shaking her head. "I swear you and Sam are so the same. I am just saying." She hugged him once more moving to Austin. "I owe you a thank you."

Stevie wandered off to get a drink, just grateful he was graduating in the spring.

"Most people do," Austin chuckled. "To which thing are you referring specifically, love?"

Mercedes could only shake her head. "For everything. I am happy, couldn't be happier and I know you had a part of all of this. If you didn't think I could make him happy I know you would have had him love on a long time ago."

"You say as if he ever listens to me," Austin laughed. "I just want what's best for him. And I can see that you do too. This family took me in when I had nobody. And I do mean nobody. And I'm glad you're joining it."

She nodded leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I am gonna go find my husband...husband. Man that sounds so crazy. But thanks again Aus you are amazing."

"Glad someone's finally realizing it." Austin winked at her, letting her go so he could dance with Mary.

Stevie had let the dogs out when he went to get a Coke and Sam was currently playing fetch with them in his tux. "Penny, you're never gonna win. Garth is ten times bigger and faster than you. But I'm proud of you for trying."

Mercedes sighed staring at Sam. She didn't say anything just watched him. She knew the pregnancy heightened her own feelings but damn was he sexy as hell. That smile on his face, that smile melted her body even more. "Thank you Lord." Was all she could say.

Sam turned at the sound of her voice. He was pretty sure his hearing had reached dog levels since she'd gotten pregnant and he was constantly worried she might need him. "My name's Sam, but I understand the confusion," he teased.

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Funny."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "That is why you married me"

"Nah I married you because you were sexy as hell everything else is just a bonus." she teased back.

"I knew it," Sam laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy. I am not feeling sick, or tired I am just so happy Sam. I know this was all rushed I know that you wanted to do it differently but I believe we were meant to be together. I know it."

"Good." He rubbed her back gently. "I don't know. I thought about doing the whole big party thing. And maybe we will for our anniversary. But this was actually... really perfect."

She leaned against him as the sun began to set. "Yeah it was. Surrounded by real love, none of that fake stuff."

"Mmhmm." Sam rested his head against hers and swayed with her gently. "And the night is still young, my beautiful bride. We have a whole night of celebrating ahead of us."

"mmm" she said smiling and swaying. "And what do you have in mind? Making hot passionate love all night?"

"Something... exactly like that, yes." He lifted her chin up and kissed her deeply, humming happily. "If you'll have me, Mrs Evans."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip as if she was thinking. "Hmmm." She smiled kissing him once more. "i will have you Mr. Evans. I will have you forever."


	19. Chapter 19

So this is a few months time jump! And a long chapter so enjoy!

* * *

Mercedes looked down at her hidden feet and frowned. She hasn't seen them in a few weeks and it was frustrating. Pouting she walked out of their room. "Sam..." She moved to where he was. "Please tell me my shoes are at least matching this time? I can't go back out there with mismatching shoes again. Thank God Quinn caught it last time."

Sam looked from the script he was reviewing and then down to her feet, giving her two thumbs up. "You're good, babe. And beautiful as always."

She moved to sit next to him, using her hands to feel around before plopping down. "Yeah yeah beautiful huh? My feet are swollen, my back hurts and I have a craving for steak."

Sam just chuckled. "Yeah, definitely an Evans you got in there," he teased. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "And, yes. Absolutely beautiful."

She smiles softly. "When are we going house shopping? The baby is almost here and we haven't done a thing?"

Sam groaned and ran a hand down his face. "I know. Things have been crazy," he admitted. "But we'll find one before he gets here. Hopefully with better security." This apartment was one thing when he was a bachelor model, but they were a family now. And quite a well known one at that. He needed to make sure they were safe.

She nodded. A Lot changed after they got married, but something also stayed the same. One of the changes was how her parents lied saying she was taking time off due to the pregnancy, and Sam was becoming a household name. Even staring in his very own movie. Taking a breath, she chewed her bottom lip. "So tell me again what this movie is about?"

Sam sighed and leaned back against the couch, moving to rub her back. "Pretty much your standard romantic comedy. She's a well known matchmaker, runs a dating app. I go to her looking for love and she sets me up with a bunch of people, but we fall in love in the process. You know how it goes."

"Sounds really good. Have they picked your costar yet?" She asked looking over to him.

"Yeah, Brittany Pierce. I did the chemistry read with her a few week's back and I guessed they liked it." Sam shrugged.

"Brittany?" Mercedes laughed softly. "So its acting now? My parents really are milking her aren't they?" Mercedes didn't have anything against Brittany but the girl was known to sleep around more that the starting five of a basketball team. "Well I am sure you will crush it."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "She works for your parents?" he asked, shaking his head. "This is why I work for myself."

"Doesn't matter." She mumbled under her breath. "So have you guys...done any...scenes?"

"We haven't shot anything yet, but we did some readings. She's a little out there, but she seems pretty good. Not that I have a ton of experience to judge."

Mercedes nodded but decided to stop beating around the Bush. "Do you guys have any sex scenes?"

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at her and he couldn't help but smile slightly. "Well, it's not a porn or anything," he teased. "But there's some implications."

"Implications? Are you serious?" She sighed looking at him but kept silent. Sam was her husband and a good guy, but she didn't trust others.

"Babe, it's a romantic comedy. What do you expect?" Sam pointed out. "But it's not like there's nudity happening. It's a PG-13. And... it's a job. And nothing else."

"Yeah a job where you get to kiss a sexy skinny blonde instead of this whale of a wife." She mumbled trying to get up but failing.

"Hey, hey. No running away." He knew she couldn't actually run anywhere anyway, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. He reached out and pulled her close, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Always were, always will be. And you're carrying our son, which makes you even more beautiful. I love you."

Mercedes huffed as Sam pulled her back down, he was saying everything she wanted to hear but irrational too which sucked. "I am a whale and you have to admit it."

"I do not because you're not. You're a beautiful pregnant woman. Who turns me on to no end and just a couple nights ago made me cum so hard the whole building knew what was happening," he reminded her.

She nodded. "Okay..." she said sadly. "You gonna have a late night on set or will you be back before dinner?"

"I'll be home," Sam promised her. "Do you have any plans for today? Maybe you could get in contact with the real estate agency and get the ball rolling?"

Mercedes tried to get up once again. "Once again my day is full of nothing and oh, I have a lot of noda a little later " giving up standing she sat back on the couch. "I have a realtor ready we just gotta tell him when."

Sam sighed softly as he considered how he could help here. "Okay. Call the realtor and tell them to have some places ready to look at this Friday," he told her definitively. "And today... why don't you come with me?"

Mercedes nodded. "I can do that, there are a few houses I liked online." She shook her head. "Sam I am sure you don't want your house of a wife cramping your style on set. Its okay. Love it or List it has a marathoning wanna get into."

"That was a lot of house references in a small space," Sam laughed. "But my style as you call it, is expectant father and loving husband. So you'd actually be enhancing my style."

She knew he was right and he liked showing her off but she was trying to get over feeling like the Goodyear Blimp. "I don't have anything to wear. Its okay I might call Q, she has a client who is horrible and needs to vent always."

Sam pouted at her a little bit, but he wasn't going to force her. "If you're sure. Maybe you guys could go shopping and get some maternity stuff so you will have something to wear to come visit me?"

Mercedes looked at Sam. "You really wanna show me off don't you? Maybe she will help me now and we can come up to see you for lunch."

Sam shrugged innocently. "I'm just happier with you around," he told her. "And I've been so busy since our honeymoon. I miss being together all the time. And this is at least a job where you can visit me. I'm gonna have my own trailer. We love those."

Mercedes shook her head, "I doubt you can throw me around that trailer." She sighed laying on his shoulder. "I miss that too. Miss being around you miss holding you. Everything."

"Maybe not like before," Sam admitted. "But I still know how to get on my knees just fine." He grinned as he turned his head to press a kiss to the top of hers. "And we only have a few months left before it's not just us anymore. So I just wanna soak up every minute with you that I can."

"Playing the baby coming soon card huh? Okay I got it. I will find something to war and meet you there with a Chicken wrap."

Sam lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "Have I mentioned how much I love you, Mercedes Evans? You know me so well. It's like we're married or something."

"Me? Marry you? I mean I have thought about it, but I am in a pretty committed relationship already."

"Ha. Uh... ha," Sam pretended to laugh, booping her nose with his finger. "I love you. I need to get going though."

She sighed. "Okay, go and I will see you later." She kissed him. "But before you leave please help me up."

Sam chuckled and nodded along. "Can do." He stood from the couch and took her hands, pulling her up to her feet. "Maybe look for a rocking chair while you're shopping too. It'll be good for when the baby gets here and for now it can... propel you upwards." He grinned cutely. "I took Penny out and fed her so she should be okay for a little while."

Mercedes nodded as he helped her stand. She kissed him softly. "Good then I will call Q now and meet you around 12?"

"Deal. I love you. Be safe," he told her, kissing her one more time. "If you need me and my phone's off, call Austin, okay?"

Mercedes left Sam, and checked on Penny before she headed out to meet Quinn. Smiling the moment she saw the blonde she hugged her.

"Mercedes you know I hate you right? 5 months pregnant and are barely showing but my 7 month old self is huge."

"Girl stop you look beautiful."

Sam headed to the studios and was sent to the costume department to get all his measurements. It was something he was used to working as a model, so it all went pretty smoothly. And then he headed over to meet up with the director and the rest of the cast to go through the script.

"How can I feel beautiful when I am as big as a house. Sam is out there with his new costar Brittany open legs Pierce."

"Come on she is nice."

"I know! That makes it worse."

Quinn sighed. "You dont think Sam is gonna cheat do you?"

Sam walked in with script in hand, smiling as Brittany walked up to him. He hugged her quickly. "Hey there. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you! I'm excited to work together. I saw Dating Game and it was awesome."

Sam nodded, doing his best to look humbled by the compliment. "Thank you. I'm excited too."

"No, Sam would never do that, but my irrational brain...you know the one that made you think Mike was cheating when he was really just planning your birthday party last month. That brain is scared. Cause I am not who I was."

They walked into a Maternity store and she sighed. "Look at me, I used to wear form fitting dresses that made Sam's mouth water at my curves. Now I am just round."

"You know my rational brain says bb you are pregnant. But my pregnancy brain feels you, what happens when I actually pop?"

Sam and Brittany went to the table, greeting the rest of their cast mates. He couldn't help but keep checking his phone, both to see the time and make sure Mercedes hadn't messaged him at all. He was excited to do this movie, but he couldn't help but worry.

"Quinn! You are supposed to support me not make me crazier?!"

"Right, right, yes. Girl Sam loves you on all rational parts."

Mercedes sighed grabbing a few dresses to try on. Trying on a lush off the shoulder dress she stepped out. As she looked in the mirror smiled not looking that bad.

"Damn Mercedes Jones got fat!"

She looked to see a guy laughing and then his girlfriend smacking his arm.

"That is what happens when you get pregnant you ass!" She turned and entered the dressing room in tears. "Damn these hormones!"

Sam snuck his phone under the table, doing his best to listen while the producers and director went over the shooting schedule and what they were looking for.

Sam: Miss you

Mercedes sighed wiping her eyes and saw a text from Sam. She didn't want to reply but she knew he would be worried.

Mercy: Me too...

Sam: Counting the minutes until you get here, baby

Mercy: I don't know if I am coming in. I might just drop the wrap off for Austin to give to you.

Sam: :frowning: But I wanna see you, babe

Mercy: Someone called me fat today...

Sam: What the fuck? Who?

Sam: Exactly. All the more reason to come see the man who loves you. If you want, I'll show you how sexy you are.

Mercy: SMH and how are you gonna do that?

Sam smirked slightly.

Sam: However you want me to, baby.

Mercedes sighed. They couldn't even have sex normally becuase of her stomach.

Mercy: I don't know how...

Sam: Then just come here to me and let me show you

Mercy: Okay I guess so.

Mercedes took a breath and stood. There was no way she was getting back out this dress so she decided to just wear it and pay for it at the front. After everything was paid for she and Quinn parted ways and Merce went to buy Sam his Chicken wrap. Making her way to the set she hesitated for a moment, but realized that all her fears were just that fears, they weren't reality. Sending Austin a text she sighed.

Mercy: Hey Aus I am on set, no idea where to go.

Austin: Are you at the entrance? I'll come meet you.

Austin headed that direction, smiling at her once he found her. "Hello, love. I haven't actually seen Sam myself this morning as he was doing readings. But I know where his trailer is and he should be there now."

Mercedes replaced her phone and fixed her hair smoothing down her dress. Seeing Austin she smiled. "Hey Aus. Yeah I figured he would be busy, I was just bringing him lunch."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you," Austin assured her as he led the way towards Sam's trailer. He could tell she wasn't her usual cheery self. "May I say, you're looking lovely today."

Mercedes nodded following him. "Thanks Aus, your little Nephew is growing like a weed in here." She said pointing to her stomach.

"He's excited to come meet us all, no doubt." They reached the row of trailers and he walked her down to Sam's, knocking at the door. "Sammy boy. Your wife's here."

Sam hopped up and pulled the door open with a smile. "Hey, baby. Bye, Austin."

"He is, and I can't wait to see him either I bet he is gonna be just as handsome as his dad." Once they got to the trailer she laughed. Pulling a wrap out of her bag she handed it to Austin. "Since it seems you won't be eating with us, this one is yours."

"Thank goodness someone in this family appreciates me. Thank you, love." Austin kissed Mercedes' cheek before wandering off to find a spot to eat.

Sam reached out a hand to help her the small set of stairs. "Please. I've seen him more than you lately, which is just unnecessary."

"Of course I appreciate you. Always Aus." She chuckled as he walked away and moved towards Sam. "Yeah well you have been working really hard."

"Tell me about it," Sam sighed as he shut the door behind her. "I mean, it's a good thing, but I hate not being with you as much. Once this movie wraps, I'm taking a break so it's you, me, and baby."

"Sam I would love that but you are at the top of your game, taking a break might set you back. I don't want to be the cause of you to miss out on things you know?"

"It won't hurt me to take a short break between wrapping filming and when the movie comes out," Sam insisted, moving to cup her face and kiss her gently. "And like hell am I going to miss the beginning of my son's life. Priorities, babe. You know what mine are."

Looking up to him she kissed him back and smiled. "Yeah, I know. Family first and I am lucky to have someone like you."

"I know I'm the lucky one." Sam took the bag with their food in it and pulled a chair out for her at his small table. "I'm sorry your morning didn't go as well as planned. But you look beautiful in this dress."

"Its okay Sam, I think these hormones are making me crazy. I am usually so good with my body. I know my curves are sexy as hell and right now my curves are mostly just part of this big belly. Its hard to get past that when all I want is to feel beautiful you know?"

Sam frowned as he sat down across from her, reaching out to take her hand. "I'm sorry, baby. I can't imagine how hard this must be. You amaze me with how strong you are. I hope you know I mean every word of it when I tell you how gorgeous I think you are."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "I guess since you are my husband you should know all my shame huh?" She laughed bitterly. "I was a chubby child as my mother used to call me. Even in school, people tended to make fun of me. And I put on a good game talking about not needing a man and how I am all that and I know I am. But even so to have someone make you feel less than because of your size. In this industry, you are only as good as you look and I busted my ass off to be the wet dream you once knew."

Sam rubbed his thumb along her hand. "First of all, you are still my wet dream," he told her with a look. "Second, you're carrying a human being. A beautiful, perfect little human beings that we made together. And you and him being healthy is the most important thing to me and the doctor says you're at a perfectly normal weight," he reminded her. "Logic isn't really gonna do me much good right now though, is it?"

"I know that Sam, I know you love me, love us, I know you still want me Sam and yes the doctor said I am at a normal weight and our son is growing perfectly. But what you see and what I see are two different things. I don't know how to change that."

Sam nodded slowly and moved his chair beside hers. "I know, love. I'm sorry," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her and drawing her down to his shoulder. "I love you. I just wish I knew how to help."

"Just being you helps." She said honestly. "I know I am a bit insecure but I never doubt you love me. I just don't know how to feel sexy like this. "

Sam tipped her head up and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, but he slowly deepened it. Even if his words weren't able to help her feel better, maybe his kiss could just a little.

Mercedes smiled into the kiss, the sweetness causing her to feel better. But when he depended it she melted as always returning the deepness and love.

Sam's tongue tasted hers ever so slightly before he pulled back, his fingers caressing her cheek. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? I can't get enough of you. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to."

She looked at him knowing his words were true. " Even now? With beautiful women surrounding you all the time? Cause you make my body melt still...maybe more so now."

"I have no idea who you're talking about. I just know the only beautiful woman I want is you." Sam leaned down and started kissing her neck, his tongue slipping out to taste. "And I want you right now."

Mercedes hissed at the feel of his lips. "Sam...right now?"

"I've been thinking about you since I woke up beside you this morning," Sam admitted with a little grin. "Could wait till I get home tonight, but... neither of us have ever been good at waiting, have we?"

She shook her head, she knew when they wanted it, they got it. "When do you have to be back on set?"

"Oh, we have time. Don't you worry about that." He tilted his head and ran his fingers along the back of her neck. "If you want me, I'm yours."

She smiled. "Baby I always want you." She pulled him closer. How could she ever doubt that he wanted her shen he showed her constantly.

"One of the many things that makes me so lucky." Sam leaned in and kissed her again, sucking slightly at her bottom lip. He wanted her to feel sexy and beautiful. He wanted to show her just how she made him feel. "And may I just say... you're breasts look fucking incredible in that dress."

Mercedes beamed. "I mean right? They are freaking huge bigger than before!" She said proudly.

Sam laughed slightly, just glad to see her smiling again. "They're gorgeous. Making my mouth water," he told her, letting his gaze fall to her chest appreciatively and licking his lips.

Her hands went to his chest, moving under his shirt. "These hormones have me wanting you more than before which is basically 24 hours a day."

Sam moaned against her lips as she touched him. "C'mere. I have something to show you. I think we can make good use of it these next few months." He took her hand and helped her up from the chair, leading her to the other end of the trailer. Opening a door, he led her into a small bedroom. "Check me out."

Mercedes let Sam lead her to the back and smiled seeing the bedroom. It faltered when she wondered why he needed a bedroom, but she had one on set before. Looking at Ssm she kissed him. "Look at you being all sexy. I bet you wanna take me on that bed right?"

Sam smiled. Having her so close, he took the opportunity to rub his hands up her sides and cup her breasts. "You know I do. So... so bad."

She leaned against him, biting her lip to fight back a moan at his touch. "Then you should take me."

Sam hummed as he walked around to stand behind her and undo her dress. He brushed her hair to the side and pressed his lips to the back of her neck as he pulled the dress down her body. His fingertips moved over her baby bump gently.

She licked her lips in anticipation of his touch. No matter how many times Sam made love to her, everytime felt real, felt perfect.

"I can't wait to hear you moan for me," Sam whispered against her ear. "My sweet, beautiful wife." He turned her around so she was facing him and guided her down onto the bed, pulling his shirt off as he stood above her.

She let him guide her down, felt her body melt just under his gaze. The moment his shirt fell off she moaned a little. "I need you." She whispered.

"I'm yours, baby," he promised her as he undid his pants and pushed the rest of his clothes to the floor. He leaned forward and slid her panties down over her legs. "Turn on your side for me."

She closed her eyes, she could barely see him over her belly. Moving to her side, she swallowed hard waiting for him, desperate for everything she knew was coming.

Sam crawled into the bed and fit himself behind her, his arm wrapping around her and cupping her breast. His thumb teased at her nipple as he sucked gently at her neck. "You want me inside you, baby?"

The moment his hand wrapped around her, the moment his hand touched her she hissed, feeling herself grow weak at his touch. "Yes Sam. Please."

He reached up and grabbed a pillow, bringing it down to settle it between her knees comfortably. He kept pressing kisses to her skin as he positioned himself and pushed inside of her. "God, you're so wet, Cedes. So good."

Even now that she was 7 months pregnant, he knew how to take care of her. Feeling him inside of her, she stuttered. "Yessss..." she moaned as he filled her. "Wet for you.."

Groaning, Sam pulled his hips back and let them snap forward again. "I get so hard... just thinking about you. God, baby. I love you so much."

Hearing those words fueled her need for him. "Last weekend when you were gone, I saw your spread and got so wet I had to get off all by myself. Then I heard your voice and had to do it all over again." she confessed breathlessly.

Sam moaned as the bit down slightly on her shoulder, the words and the images they brought to his mind only driving him forward harder. "You're so... fucking hot... when you touch yourself," he told her between heavy breaths. "Did you scream my name?"

"I did...always scream your name, only yours." She everything was heightened and this was no different. He had her, and he knew it.

"Mmm, me too, baby. It's always you," he whispered against her neck. His hand slid down her body, below her bump, and fit itself between her legs so he could tease her clit just the way that drove her mad. "It'll always be you."

"Always?" She asked. "Cause at this rate baby we getting pregnant again." She moaned out.

Sam chuckled softly. "I said what I said. But let's deal with one baby at a time, hmm?" he teased, still rubbing his fingers on her clit. "And concentrate on making you cum, my beautiful girl."

Her body shook gently as his fingers worked her core. "Yes!" she hissed feeling the usual pull at her insides telling her that once again she was so very close.

His hips thrust forward again and again as much as they could from this position and he kept giving her clit all his attention while his mouth moved over her skin wherever he could reach. He'd do anything to feel her come apart for him.

It wasn't like before, she could at least pretend to hold on but now, now the moment she came was without warning, her body froze and her mantra of "yes Sam" fell from her lips. Her head fell back as she rode it out, loving the way he always seemed to make her fall apart.

Sam grinned, still rather proud of himself each time she came for him. "Oh, yes. There it is. My sexy wife. You're so good, baby." He rested his hand gently on her stomach and tucked his face against her neck as he kept fucking into her until he felt the sparks spread through his body. Calling out her name, he came hard inside her.

The moment he let go and came, she closed her eyes. "I wanna stay in your arms forever." She murmured.

Sam hummed, entirely content there curled up with her as he slowly came down. "Mmm, I wanna hold you forever." He nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck.

"You make me good, pretty sure you are the only man who can ever truly satisfy me, thinking that is on purpose. See you got me with sex knowing no one would ever be enough after you. Smart move." She teased.

"Well, then it's very lucky that we also happened to fall in love, now isn't it?" Sam teased as he kept kissing her skin. He ran his hand over her belly to see if he could feel any movement.

Mercedes laughed. "I suppose you are right." She sighed, enjoying his hand on her. "He is most active later in the day now... but if you push right here." She moved his hand to the other side. "He will push back, found that out last night." She pushed Sam's hand into her stomach gently and smiled as the baby kicked.

Sam laughed in delight. No matter how many times he felt that, he could never get over it. "Hey, bud. Are you telling me to stop poking ya, hmm? Guess he wants us to let him snooze. Can't blame him."

"I can't believe he will be here soon and yet we still don't have a name. Who knew choosing names would be so hard."

"There's just so many out there," Sam laughed. "I'd still like his middle name to be Samuel though. Family tradition and all. So something that goes with that."

"I would like that a lot. Samuel is a great named."

"I think you might be biased," Sam teased. "But you're allowed to be."

There was a knock at the outside door. "Alright, lovebirds. Sam's gotta be back in ten minutes, so get it together," Austin called.

Mercedes frowned. "The real world calls us doesn't it?" She sighed sitting up. "Thank you for this moment though, I needed it."

"It keeps doing that," Sam sighed. He sat up with her and leaned over to kiss her lips. "I love making you feel good, baby. And I might have some of my own desires in mind now and then too," he admitted with a little shrug.

"I want to make all your desires come true, I want to make you feel just as good as you make me." She kissed him. "Can you help me up and hand me my clothes?"

Sam chuckled slightly as he stood up. "And all that put together is called marriage," he teased, reaching out to take her hands and help her get to her feet. "Because six months makes me an expert, you know?"

"Six months? Man where did the time go? I am going to be an old married woman before you know it."

"Mostly to me working, unfortunately," Sam admitted as he grabbed her clothes and started helping her get dressed. "And you will always be my young, sexy, beautiful married woman."

Getting dressed she held her stomach. "Your daddy is such a charmer." She looked back up to Sam. "Will you be working late?"

Sam shook his head as he got dressed himself. "Nope. We don't start officially shooting until tomorrow. Just doing some blocking and testing for tomorrow's shoot. So I will be home to have dinner with my family." After he pulled his shirt on, he walked over and kissed her and then leaned down to do the same to her stomach. "Love you both."

Mercedes nodded and watched him kiss her stomach. "I love you too. What would you like for dinner. I can't cook but I can order."

"You're the one with the cravings," Sam reminded her. "But I could go for a good burger. I'll get Austin to walk you back to your car."

Mercedes straightened out and nodded. "Okay." She moved closer to him and smiled. "Burgers with extra pickles are gonna be soo good tonight. Work hard, prove why you are the best and i love you."

Mercy: Just some ass. But like that is what people think of me now...

Sam: One asshole is not people, love. Aren't you shopping in maternity? Who would even say that to anyone there?

Mercy: It was some guy shopping with someone I don't know. I am just feeling down but I think maybe seeing you will make things better.

Sam: One asshole is not people, love. Aren't you shopping in maternity? Who would even say that to anyone there?

Mercy: It was some guy shopping with someone I don't know. I am just feeling down but I think maybe seeing you will make things better.

Sam: Exactly. All the more reason to come see the man who loves you. If you want, I'll show you how sexy you are.

Mercy: SMH and how are you gonna do that?

Sam smirked slightly.

Sam: However you want me to, baby.

Mercedes sighed. They couldn't even have sex normally becuase of her stomach.

Mercy: I don't know how...

Sam: Then just come here to me and let me show you

Mercy: Okay I guess so.

Mercedes took a breath and stood. There was no way she was getting back out this dress so she decided to just wear it and pay for it at the front. After everything was paid for she and Quinn parted ways and Merce went to buy Sam his Chicken wrap. Making her way to the set she hesitated for a moment, but realized that all her fears were just that fears, they weren't reality. Sending Austin a text she sighed.

Mercy: Hey Aus I am on set, no idea where to go.

Austin: Are you at the entrance? I'll come meet you.

Austin headed that direction, smiling at her once he found her. "Hello, love. I haven't actually seen Sam myself this morning as he was doing readings. But I know where his trailer is and he should be there now."

Mercedes replaced her phone and fixed her hair smoothing down her dress. Seeing Austin she smiled. "Hey Aus. Yeah I figured he would be busy, I was just bringing him lunch."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you," Austin assured her as he led the way towards Sam's trailer. He could tell she wasn't her usual cheery self. "May I say, you're looking lovely today."

Mercedes nodded following him. "Thanks Aus, your little Nephew is growing like a weed in here." She said pointing to her stomach.

"He's excited to come meet us all, no doubt." They reached the row of trailers and he walked her down to Sam's, knocking at the door. "Sammy boy. Your wife's here."

Sam hopped up and pulled the door open with a smile. "Hey, baby. Bye, Austin."

"He is, and I can't wait to see him either I bet he is gonna be just as handsome as his dad." Once they got to the trailer she laughed. Pulling a wrap out of her bag she handed it to Austin. "Since it seems you won't be eating with us, this one is yours."

"Thank goodness someone in this family appreciates me. Thank you, love." Austin kissed Mercedes' cheek before wandering off to find a spot to eat.

Sam reached out a hand to help her the small set of stairs. "Please. I've seen him more than you lately, which is just unnecessary."

"Of course I appreciate you. Always Aus." She chuckled as he walked away and moved towards Sam. "Yeah well you have been working really hard."

"Tell me about it," Sam sighed as he shut the door behind her. "I mean, it's a good thing, but I hate not being with you as much. Once this movie wraps, I'm taking a break so it's you, me, and baby."

"Sam I would love that but you are at the top of your game, taking a break might set you back. I don't want to be the cause of you to miss out on things you know?"

"It won't hurt me to take a short break between wrapping filming and when the movie comes out," Sam insisted, moving to cup her face and kiss her gently. "And like hell am I going to miss the beginning of my son's life. Priorities, babe. You know what mine are."

Looking up to him she kissed him back and smiled. "Yeah, I know. Family first and I am lucky to have someone like you."

"I know I'm the lucky one." Sam took the bag with their food in it and pulled a chair out for her at his small table. "I'm sorry your morning didn't go as well as planned. But you look beautiful in this dress."

"Its okay Sam, I think these hormones are making me crazy. I am usually so good with my body. I know my curves are sexy as hell and right now my curves are mostly just part of this big belly. Its hard to get past that when all I want is to feel beautiful you know?"

Sam frowned as he sat down across from her, reaching out to take her hand. "I'm sorry, baby. I can't imagine how hard this must be. You amaze me with how strong you are. I hope you know I mean every word of it when I tell you how gorgeous you are."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "I guess since you are my husband you should know all my shame huh?" She laughed bitterly. "I was a chubby child as my mother used to call me. Even in school, people tended to make fun of me. And I put on a good game talking about not needing a man and how I am all that and I know I am. But even so to have someone make you feel less than because of your size. In this industry, you are only as good as you look and I busted my ass off to be the wet dream you once knew."

Sam rubbed his thumb along her hand. "First of all, you are still my wet dream," he told her with a look. "Second, you're carrying a human being. A beautiful, perfect little human beings that we made together. And you and him being healthy is the most important thing to me and the doctor says you're at a perfectly normal weight," he reminded her. "Logic isn't really gonna do me much good right now though, is it?"

"I know that Sam, I know you love me, love us, I know you still want me Sam and yes the doctor said I am at a normal weight and our son is growing perfectly. But what you see and what I see are two different things. I don't know how to change that."

Sam nodded slowly and moved his chair beside hers. "I know, love. I'm sorry," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her and drawing her down to his shoulder. "I love you. I just wish I knew how to help."

"Just being you helps." She said honestly. "I know I am a bit insecure but I never doubt you love me. I just don't know how to feel sexy like this. "

Sam tipped her head up and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, but he slowly deepened it. Even if his words weren't able to help her feel better, maybe his kiss could just a little.

Mercedes smiled into the kiss, the sweetness causing her to feel better. But when he depended it she melted as always returning the deepness and love.

Sam's tongue tasted hers ever so slightly before he pulled back, his fingers caressing her cheek. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? I can't get enough of you. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to."

She looked at him knowing his words were true. " Even now? With beautiful women surrounding you all the time? Cause you make my body melt still...maybe more so now."

"I have no idea who you're talking about. I just know the only beautiful woman I want is you." Sam leaned down and started kissing her neck, his tongue slipping out to taste. "And I want you right now."

Mercedes hissed at the feel of his lips. "Sam...right now?"

"I've been thinking about you since I woke up beside you this morning," Sam admitted with a little grin. "Could wait till I get home tonight, but... neither of us have ever been good at waiting, have we?"

She shook her head, she knew when they wanted it, they got it. "When do you have to be back on set?"

"Oh, we have time. Don't you worry about that." He tilted his head and ran his fingers along the back of her neck. "If you want me, I'm yours."

She smiled. "Baby I always want you." She pulled him closer. How could she ever doubt that he wanted her shen he showed her constantly.

"One of the many things that makes me so lucky." Sam leaned in and kissed her again, sucking slightly at her bottom lip. He wanted her to feel sexy and beautiful. He wanted to show her just how she made him feel. "And may I just say... you're breasts look fucking incredible in that dress."

Mercedes beamed. "I mean right? They are freaking huge bigger than before!" She said proudly.

Sam laughed slightly, just glad to see her smiling again. "They're gorgeous. Making my mouth water," he told her, letting his gaze fall to her chest appreciatively and licking his lips.

Her hands went to his chest, moving under his shirt. "These hormones have me wanting you more than before which is basically 24 hours a day."

Sam moaned against her lips as she touched him. "C'mere. I have something to show you. I think we can make good use of it these next few months." He took her hand and helped her up from the chair, leading her to the other end of the trailer. Opening a door, he led her into a small bedroom. "Check me out."

Mercedes let Sam lead her to the back and smiled seeing the bedroom. It faltered when she wondered why he needed a bedroom, but she had one on set before. Looking at Ssm she kissed him. "Look at you being all sexy. I bet you wanna take me on that bed right?"

Sam smiled. Having her so close, he took the opportunity to rub his hands up her sides and cup her breasts. "You know I do. So... so bad."

She leaned against him, biting her lip to fight back a moan at his touch. "Then you should take me."

Sam hummed as he walked around to stand behind her and undo her dress. He brushed her hair to the side and pressed his lips to the back of her neck as he pulled the dress down her body. His fingertips moved over her baby bump gently.

She licked her lips in anticipation of his touch. No matter how many times Sam made love to her, every time felt real, felt perfect.

"I can't wait to hear you moan for me," Sam whispered against her ear. "My sweet, beautiful wife." He turned her around so she was facing him and guided her down onto the bed, pulling his shirt off as he stood above her.

She let him guide her down, felt her body melt just under his gaze. The moment his shirt fell off she moaned a little. "I need you." She whispered.

"I'm yours, baby," he promised her as he undid his pants and pushed the rest of his clothes to the floor. He leaned forward and slid her panties down over her legs. "Turn on your side for me."

She closed her eyes, she could barely see him over her belly. Moving to her side, she swallowed hard waiting for him, desperate for everything she knew was coming.

Sam crawled into the bed and fit himself behind her, his arm wrapping around her and cupping her breast. His thumb teased at her nipple as he sucked gently at her neck. "You want me inside you, baby?"

The moment his hand wrapped around her, the moment his hand touched her she hissed, feeling herself grow weak at his touch. "Yes Sam. Please."

He reached up and grabbed a pillow, bringing it down to settle it between her knees comfortably. He kept pressing kisses to her skin as he positioned himself and pushed inside of her. "God, you're so wet, Cedes. So good."

Even now that she was 7 months pregnant, he knew how to take care of her. Feeling him inside of her, she stuttered. "Yessss..." she moaned as he filled her. "Wet for you.."

Groaning, Sam pulled his hips back and let them snap forward again. "I get so hard... just thinking about you. God, baby. I love you so much."

Hearing those words fueled her need for him. "Last weekend when you were gone, I saw your spread and got so wet I had to get off all by myself. Then I heard your voice and had to do it all over again." she confessed breathlessly.

Sam moaned as the bit down slightly on her shoulder, the words and the images they brought to his mind only driving him forward harder. "You're so... fucking hot... when you touch yourself," he told her between heavy breaths. "Did you scream my name?"

"I did...always scream your name, only yours." She everything was heightened and this was no different. He had her, and he knew it.

"Mmm, me too, baby. It's always you," he whispered against her neck. His hand slid down her body, below her bump, and fit itself between her legs so he could tease her clit just the way that drove her mad. "It'll always be you."

"Always?" She asked. "Cause at this rate baby we getting pregnant again." She moaned out.

Sam chuckled softly. "I said what I said. But let's deal with one baby at a time, hmm?" he teased, still rubbing his fingers on her clit. "And concentrate on making you cum, my beautiful girl."

Her body shook gently as his fingers worked her core. "Yes!" she hissed feeling the usual pull at her insides telling her that once again she was so very close.

His hips thrust forward again and again as much as they could from this position and he kept giving her clit all his attention while his mouth moved over her skin wherever he could reach. He'd do anything to feel her come apart for him.

It wasn't like before, she could at least pretend to hold on but now, now the moment she came was without warning, her body froze and her mantra of "yes Sam" fell from her lips. Her head fell back as she rode it out, loving the way he always seemed to make her fall apart.

Sam grinned, still rather proud of himself each time she came for him. "Oh, yes. There it is. My sexy wife. You're so good, baby." He rested his hand gently on her stomach and tucked his face against her neck as he kept fucking into her until he felt the sparks spread through his body. Calling out her name, he came hard inside her.

The moment he let go and came, she closed her eyes. "I wanna stay in your arms forever." She murmured.

Sam hummed, entirely content there curled up with her as he slowly came down. "Mmm, I wanna hold you forever." He nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck.

"You make me good, pretty sure you are the only man who can ever truly satisfy me, thinking that is on purpose. See you got me with sex knowing no one would ever be enough after you. Smart move." She teased.

"Well, then it's very lucky that we also happened to fall in love, now isn't it?" Sam teased as he kept kissing her skin. He ran his hand over her belly to see if he could feel any movement.

Mercedes laughed. "I suppose you are right." She sighed, enjoying his hand on her. "He is most active later in the day now... but if you push right here." She moved his hand to the other side. "He will push back, found that out last night." She pushed Sam's hand into her stomach gently and smiled as the baby kicked.

Sam laughed in delight. No matter how many times he felt that, he could never get over it. "Hey, bud. Are you telling me to stop poking ya, hmm? Guess he wants us to let him snooze. Can't blame him."

"I can't believe he will be here soon and yet we still don't have a name. Who knew choosing names would be so hard."

"There's just so many out there," Sam laughed. "I'd still like his middle name to be Samuel though. Family tradition and all. So something that goes with that."

"I would like that a lot. Samuel is a great named."

"I think you might be biased," Sam teased. "But you're allowed to be."

There was a knock at the outside door. "Alright, lovebirds. Sam's gotta be back in ten minutes, so get it together," Austin called.

Mercedes frowned. "The real world calls us doesn't it?" She sighed sitting up. "Thank you for this moment though, I needed it."

"It keeps doing that," Sam sighed. He sat up with her and leaned over to kiss her lips. "I love making you feel good, baby. And I might have some of my own desires in mind now and then too," he admitted with a little shrug.

"I want to make all your desires come true, I want to make you feel just as good as you make me." She kissed him. "Can you help me up and hand me my clothes?"

Sam chuckled slightly as he stood up. "And all that put together is called marriage," he teased, reaching out to take her hands and help her get to her feet. "Because six months makes me an expert, you know?"

"Six months? Man where did the time go? I am going to be an old married woman before you know it."

"Mostly to me working, unfortunately," Sam admitted as he grabbed her clothes and started helping her get dressed. "And you will always be my young, sexy, beautiful married woman."

Getting dressed she held her stomach. "Your daddy is such a charmer." She looked back up to Sam. "Will you be working late?"

Sam shook his head as he got dressed himself. "Nope. We don't start officially shooting until tomorrow. Just doing some blocking and testing for tomorrow's shoot. So I will be home to have dinner with my family." After he pulled his shirt on, he walked over and kissed her and then leaned down to do the same to her stomach. "Love you both."

Mercedes nodded and watched him kiss her stomach. "I love you too. What would you like for dinner. I can't cook but I can order."

"You're the one with the cravings," Sam reminded her. "But I could go for a good burger. I'll get Austin to walk you back to your car."

Mercedes straightened out and nodded. "Okay." She moved closer to him and smiled. "Burgers with extra pickles are gonna be so good tonight. Work hard, prove why you are the best and i love you."

Sam just smiled at her. "You are the best support a man could ask for," he told her sincerely, leaning down to kiss her one more time. He took her hand and walked out of the bedroom, going down the stairs out of the trailer first so he could help her down behind him. He looked up with a smile at the sound of someone else. "Oh, hey, Britt. This is my wife. Cedes, this is Britt. I don't know if you two ever officially met before."

Mercedes smiled. "That seems to be my role lately but I don't mind." She let him help her down the stairs and if she didn't feel like a plain jane, standing next to Brittany did it for her. She forced a smile. "We have met once or twice. How are you Brittany?"

Sam knew it was hard on her, taking a backseat. But once the baby came and they'd spent some time bonding with him, he was determined to get her back out there in anyway they could.

Brittany had on her usual smile and moved forward to hug Mercedes in greeting. "I'm good! Look at you! Almost time for that stork visit." She patted the air around Mercedes' bump without actually touching her.

Mercedes could only nod. It was all too much. Taking a breath she glanced at the blonde. "So how are you loving the script? I am hearing good things." She said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it's awesome! I just hope I'm doing okay." Brittany twirled her hips back and forth slightly. "But Sam's been an awesome partner. I can't wait to start shooting for real."

"You're doing great, Britt, I promise. I say like this isn't only my second movie," Sam laughed.

Austin wandered up with a sigh. "It has been longer than ten minutes."

Mercedes nodded. She smiled as Austin came over. "I guess this is my cue to leave you two." She said softly. Kissing Sam, she looped her arms in Austin's. "Okay now before you show me off this lot I know y'all got some pickles somewhere around here."

Sam walked backwards, watching Mercedes as she left. He hated this, having nothing more than stolen moments with her. But he needed to take care of his family.

Austin laughed, laying his hand over hers. "To the crafts table, it is. And for the record, you have nothing to worry about."

She turned towards Austin raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? What am I worrying about?"

"Love, I've watched you two from the beginning," Austin reminded her. "Watched you do your dance and make your mistakes. Watched you get married. Watched you make every face at each other and I've learned what most of them mean. Sam loves you. He's yours."

She took a breath. "Aus I know he is mine I know he loves me but like... he loved me who I was. Famous singer Mercedes Jones with Curves that could kill. He married that girl. And now he had...blubber butt Mercedes who doesn't even have music to go back too. I have nothing. I mean okay I have my 3 mil in the bank but thats all I have to my name. I don't have music, movies nothing."

Austin had to stop walking and turn towards her. "Do you really believe that? I know your relationship may have started out with sex, but can you really tell me you believe he only fell in love with you because of your fame and your body? Is that why what I know just happened in the trailer just happened?"

Mercedes closed her eyes. "I am not in my right mind Aus! My heart knows he loves me and only me. Knows it is him and me for life. But my mind, Sam saw me had me and what if he sees Britt and kisses her in their scenes and realizes that is what he wants."

"I know this might seem like a silly question, given you two are married, but have you met Sam Evans?" Austin chuckled. "Sam was very single when he saw you. And tell me, love, if I kissed you right now would you be ready to run away with me?"

Mercedes looked at Austin and shook her head. "Austin first of all you wouldn't kiss me and second no."

"That's why I said it hypothetically instead of doing it," Austin pointed it out. "Kisses don't mean a thing if they aren't with the person you want to be kissing. I understand you're going through things right now, but that man's not going anywhere."

"What if I can't offer him anything anymore? I went from Mercedes Jones Diva to Mercedes Evans Mother and I don't... I don't even know."

Austin sighed and started walking again since she clearly wasn't actually listening to him. "And in meeting Sam's family, myself included, what made you think he would value a diva more than a mother?"

Mercedes walked with him silently. "Okay." She said defeatedly. "You are right."

"I wish more people would realize that more quickly," Austin sighed. He took her to craft services and let her make a plate before leading her to one of the picnic tables. "Did Sam ever tell you about my life in Ireland?"

Mercedes was so happy to see the craft table. Pickles, sandwiches and chips of every kind. It looked so good. She made her plate and sat with Austin. "He didn't. Tell me about it."

"It's not exactly the happiest of stories, but I hope it'll get my point across," Austin told her. He took a moment before looking across the table at her. "My mam died when I was eight. I have no idea who my father was. Things weren't easy before she died, but afterward, I got put into foster care. Got moved around plenty. All I wanted was a family. A real one. And after I aged out, I was completely alone. Nowhere to go. I worked my ass off to get myself over here. And this is where I finally found that family."

Mercedes listened to Austin and felt tears fall from her face. It was sad really heart breaking. She took his hand. "I am glad you found your family. I really am."

"So did you, Mercedes," Austin reminded her, squeezing her hand gently. "And not just the one Sam already has, but a brand new one that you're building with him. And that child you're carrying right now is going to be so lucky to have you both. And the coolest uncle to boot. And I don't mean that little wanker, Stevie."

Mercedes laughed. "This little guy is amazingly lucky because of this new family. I always thought that I would be alone. But ..." she stopped talking and closed her eyes. "Sorry just emotional these days."

"You're never gonna be alone again," Austin told her. "And whether you wanna take that as a promise or a threat is up to you. You're the one who has to listen to Evans snore for the rest of your life." He covered both her hands with his and squeezed them.

Mercedes shrugged. "His snoring is a small price to pay for having the love of my life...speaking of which, why have you not found someone? You are hot, sweet and that accent is dangerous."

Austin just made a face at first. "I don't know. Rather busy, I suppose. I run Evans life along with my own after all."

"Well then I guess its good I am out of a job. I can help with my husband and you can find my baby and Auntie."

"First of all, you're doing the hardest job a human can do right now, in my humble opinion," Austin offered. "And secondly, why do you assume it'll be an Auntie, hmm?"

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you. And Aus, Auntie, Uncle as long as you love them and they love you. I am happy."

"I know. But I do love to tease," Austin laughed. "As much as I have enjoyed spending some one on one time with you, I have some phone calls to return unfortunately. So are you ready to head to your car?"

"Yeah and I need to get home, they are delivering a rocking chair so I can get up by myself." she laughed. "Can you please keep Friday open in Sam's schedule we are going house hunting."

"Yes, I got the text from your dear husband this morning," Austin assured her, standing and taking her plate to the trash. He returned to help her up and offered her his arm again. "With VERY IMPORTANT written in all caps."

Mercedes smiled. That made her feel really good. The fact that he was happy about house hunting. "Okay good." She looped her arms with Austin and followed him to her car.

Austin kissed her cheek once they reached the car. "Be safe, love. Call me if Sammy boy's working, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Aus. You really are the best brother ever." Mercedes got in her car and sighed leaving the set. This was hard, but she was sure once the baby arrived she would be less unsure.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam unlocked the door and stepped inside the apartment, Penny running around his legs with excitement. "Hey, PenPen. You miss Daddy, huh?" He leaned down and gave her a good scratch before turning to Mercedes, a bouquet of lilies in his hand. "And there's my best girl. Sorry, Penny." He walked over and handed the flowers to his wife.

Mercedes had been in the zone since arriving home. Even though she wasn't recording that didn't mean she couldn't write it out. When the door opened she smiled still rocking in the new rocking chair .Taking the flowers she leaned up to kiss him. "These are beautiful."

"For my beautiful wife." Sam stepped back and examined the new chair, nodding. "It'll look really nice in the nursery. You know, when we have one. How're you feeling?"

"It will! I think it will go nicely with the chestnut crib I chose." She sighed closing her notebook. "I am okay just got back in a little while ago from walking with Penny. How was the rest of blocking? Ready to film tomorrow?"

"We are," Sam confirmed. "Here, let me put these in some water for you. Did you order dinner yet or you want me to?"

Mercedes smelled the flowers once more then handed them to Sam. "I asked Aus to text when you left, so I ordered the food then it should be here soon."

Sam nodded as he went to the kitchen, filling a vase and arranging the flowers. He returned and set the vase on their coffee table. "He said you guys talked for awhile today."

"We did, he told me about his time in Ireland and it was hard to hear but I am so happy he shared it with me. Your family, they are amazing."

Wandering over to the corner, Sam picked up his guitar where it was perched and returned to sit on the couch. "Well, you are family now," he reminded her with a soft smile. "He doesn't talk about it much though."

"I am, and I love it. I also don't take for granted what he told me, that he told me. Aus is a great guy and we are lucky to have him." She smiled at Sam. "Annd he and I are lucky to have all of you."

Sam nodded along, slowly picking notes on his guitar. "I don't know where I'd be without either of you," he admitted. "You're still my favorite though. Don't tell him."

"You seemed to have been doing fine without me. Pretty sure you would still be amazing had we not gotten together."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "I guess that depends on your definition of 'fine', doesn't it?" He started playing a tune, swaying back and forth.

"Okay, what is your definition of fine? You don't think you would be okay?"

"I'd still be putzing along, I suppose," he admitted with a shrug. "But this is the happiest I've ever been in my life. And would it really be fair to take that away from me?"

Mercedes smiled. "that wouldn't be fair at all. And had I known then what I know now, I still would want to spend my life with you."

Sam paused and rested his arms on top of his guitar. "And what do you know now?"

She bit her bottom lip. "That I would lose it all. My career, my dream. But I gained so much more."

"Baby, no one can take your dreams away from you. And, yes, I know that sounded like a Hallmark card, but it's true. Your love, your passion, your talent? That will always be yours," Sam reminded her. "And I promise we will find a way to get you back out there again."

Mercedes wiped her eyes. "I have been singing my whole life and now...now I don't know what to do with my life."

"Sing," Sam answered easily. "Every damn second you want to. Write songs, sing them to me, sing them to the baby. Hell, sing them to YouTube. And we'll get a lawyer on your parents' asses immediately."

Mercedes closed her eyes. "I can't not now not with all of this happening. Sam I do love you and this baby, and me talking about what I lost doesn't even compare with what I gained, I hope you know that."

He nodded slowly. "I know, Cedes. And I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. I just want you to know it doesn't have to be over forever. I do hope you'll still sing to the baby though."

Mercedes smiled. "Singing to you and the baby is a no brainer. I couldn't go the rest of my life without singing to my boys. But the other stuff. My parents own it all and unless they "forgive me," nothing is going to change that."

Sam was still determined to do something about it, but now wasn't the time. For now, they'd concentrate on the baby and getting a house and building their family. "I don't think it'd be possible not to have music be part of our family. You mind if I play something Dad used to play for us?"

Mercedes held her stomach and smiled. "Yes music will always be a part of us. And you don't even have to ask. I would love to hear it."

Sam winked at her affectionately before he started playing again, with a little more purpose this time.

I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore

If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before

But I have a talent, a wonderful thing

Cause everyone listens when I start to sing

I'm so grateful and proud

All I want is to sing it out loud

So I say

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music

For giving it to me

Mercedes listened to him and tears filled her eyes. Her hand rubbed her belly as his words played in her mind. She lost her voice, and it hurt.

Sam set the guitar on the floor and leaned it up against the couch, moving to kneel in front of his wife. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her stomach. "Tell Mama how amazing she is," he whispered.

At the sound of Sam's voice the baby kicked and she took his hand to put it on the spot. "I love you guys."

A wide smile appeared on Sam's face as he felt his son moving around. It was crazy how real it made it feel. "We love you." He turned his head and pressed his ear to her. "Oh... he kicked me in the head."

Mercedes giggled, she would never tire of seeing Sam like that. Of watching him happily be a dad. "No kicking daddy lil bean."

"I'm sure it won't be the last time." He looked up at the knock on the door and got to his feet. He got the food and tipped the delivery guy. "You know, that boy of ours really does need a name soon."

"I know but...what? I can't think of anything that I like. We might as well name him Austin Samuel and call it a day."

"Dear God, no," Sam laughed as he unpacked the food and put it onto some real plates. "I love him, but not that much. We could name him Steven Roger Samuel Evans."

Mercedes laughed as someone knocked on the door. "Okay Steven Roger Samuel Evans sounds good but let's not stop looking."

Sam raised a curious eyebrow. "I really hope someone didn't follow the delivery guy up just to creep on us because I am not in the mood today," he declared as he went to check.

Mercedes shook her head. "It's been weeks since the last time." She said sighing. As Sam opened the door, flashes started and she knew immediately nothing good was coming from this.

Sam growled and slammed the door shut again, pulling out his phone immediately to call the police. "We need a house!" he declared to the world at large. Even without one, it was entirely illegal for them to sneak into his apartment building behind a delivery guy.

Mercedes frowned. "Sam..." it was all she could say as another knock came. "Just don't answer, we. Can see if someone we trust can bring the food."

"I got the food, that's not what I'm worried about," Sam insisted. "These people are not gonna be on private property harassing my family." He explained the situation when someone answered the phone and sighed heavily. "C'mon, we'll eat while they knock."

Mercedes nodded and sighed. If she still had Bruno they wouldn't have even got up the stairs with him. "Sam just breath okay."

"I mean, what do they think we're gonna do? Open the door and invite them in for dinner?" Sam sighed. He set the plates at their table and got them some drinks before offering Mercedes his hand to help her get up.

She let him vent, people wanted a story and they were a story. When Sam offered her his hand she smiled. "Let's just enjoy our night."

Sam nodded and led her to the table, his jaw tightening slightly at the sounds outside the door. "So... do you think we should go with something classic or a more modern name?"

Mercedes leaned against him as they walked towards the table. "You can't go wrong sticking with the classics."

Sam pulled out her chair for her. "So we're not naming him Banana or anything?" he chuckled, taking a seat across from her and glancing at the door.

"No, please no fruit names. We don't need chiquita Evan's okay." She teased with a laugh.

"Hey, that's our son. It's Chiquito," Sam laughed with her. "Alright, name a letter and I'll tell you the first ones I think of."

Mercedes laughed holding her stomach

She sat up and smiled. "Okay, L."

"L, okay. Uh... Luke. Luke Evans. He sounds like a cool guy. Lance, no." Sam popped a fry in his mouth and thought for a moment. Liam, Lucas, Levi. Lex... Luthor. No, he's a bad guy."

Mercedes hummed slightly amused at his process. "Ok what about Z?"

"Z? You're gonna throw me a Z?" Sam laughed. "All I can think of is Zeke and I don't like it." He narrowed his eyes and stared her down, trying to think of something. "Zach, that's better. Zayn, that's a guy from One Direction."

"Yeah no go Zeke...I do like Zachary though...okay what about N?"

"Hmm, Nicholas? Nathan, Noah? I kinda like Noah. Nigel Thornberry," he added in his best cartoon accent.

"Noah Samuel Evans... " she chewed her bottom lip. "Why are we overlooking Samuel Dwight jr.?:

Sam's face scrunched up and he shook his head. "I always felt like that was confusing. Like, I get it, but... I am Sam. Sam, I am. Sam, he is not."

Mercedes burst out laughing. "Okay, got it no Sam. So let's go with M."

"Mmm... That wasn't a suggestion." Sam smirked as he took a sip from his beer. "Michael, but that's like... everyone's name. Milo, Max, Marshall. It's a-Mario."

"Hmmmm we are no closer to finding a name than when we started..."

Sam sighed. "No? Not a fan of any of those?"

She looked at him. "Not yet. Maybe they will grow on me... at least I hope so."

"Maybe we just won't know for sure until we see his little face," Sam mused with a shrug. "What about Joshua?"

"Joshua Samuel Evans... not bad I actually like it...I say it's a promising contender. "

"That's a start," Sam laughed. It had quieted down outside their apartment thankfully. "So what do you wanna do tonight?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know, not much we can do with this big ole belly in my way. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, I thought we did pretty good this afternoon," Sam reminded her with a grin. "But we could watch a movie or play a board game. I don't know."

"You gonna play around and pop this baby out of me." She laughed. Finishing off her food she smiled. "Let's watch a movie...I would say go to the movies but there is no hiding this belly."

"In a couple months, when you're completely sick of being pregnant, you're gonna beg me to make that baby pop out." Sam stuck his tongue out playfully and picked the dishes up to rinse them off. "Besides, it's comfier here anyway."

"That is a decent assumption." Mercedes nodded. "I know but I want you to not feel trapped here. Not because of those people." She said pointing to the door.

"And I will make my most valiant effort, baby. I promise you." Sam smiled, sticking the dishes in the dishwasher. "I'm the one who's been out all day. I am more than ready to veg with my beautiful wife. Hopefully, once we get the house, you'll feel a little less claustrophobic. And you can do some decorating to keep you busy."

Mercedes made her way to the sofa and Matt down. She closed her eyes, listening to Sam. At least she would feel useful.

Sam followed her over to the couch and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Plus, this way... if I play my cards right, I might get to make out during the movie."

"You think so?" She teased. "So what are we thinking, action, romance, comedy?"

Sam nuzzled against Mercedes' ear, peppering kisses over her face. "You love me. And I have enough fake romance at work. Let's go comedy on TV and real romance here on the couch."

Mercedes smiled. "Or..." she hit the lamp switch so they were in the dark. "Let's just go with romance period." She leaned over kissing him deeply.

Sam's lips curled up in a knowing smile just before she started kissing him. His hand cupped her face and he returned her kiss readily, getting lost in the taste of her like he'd been doing since he'd first felt those lips against his own.

Mercedes loved Sam's lips, the touch and feel. "I will never get tired of these lips."

"That's good, cause they're never gonna get tired of you," Sam replied quietly. "You'll always be the best tasting thing I've ever had on my tongue."

"Keep talking like that, and we gonna go from making out to full on sexy times."

"Huh. Totally hadn't thought of that. Not even close to being my plan all along," Sam teased.

"Uh huh you Mr. Evans are insatiable. But I love it."

"You're the one who married me," Sam reminded her playfully. "And I can't help it when I have such a sexy wife."

"Sexy pregnant wife, who is lucky to have you."

"Mmm, I love you. Tell me, what can I do to make you feel good?"

Mercedes smiled. Thats easy, keep me in your arms, hold me, kiss me...never let me go."

"Already planned on doing that for the rest of my life, baby," Sam assured her. His hand moved over her stomach while the other one tangled in her hair and he kissed her passionately.

* * *

Mercedes was so excited about house hunting. Sam's place was sooo small, most of her things were put in storage. With the baby due soon they needed a house quick, fast and in a hurry. Sitting in the car waiting for Sam, she took in the outside of the home, it wasn't her style but she kept an open mind.

Sam pulled up to the address Mercedes sent him and got out of his car, hurrying over to hers. "Hey, baby," he greeted as he opened her door. "Sorry I'm late. The phone interview ran a little long, but I am yours for the rest of the day. Promise."

Stepping out the car she smiled kissing him. "Good just how I like it."

Gina the realtor came over to them. "Okay guys here we have a stunning Spanish 4 beds, 3 baths. It was recently gutted to the studs with a new roof, 2-pane windows, drywall, insulation, & smooth stucco. Every system replaced with new plumbing, sewer lines, electrical wiring, 200 AMP panel, fireplace & Nest-controlled HVAC. Open layout in the main living spaces, built-in speakers, & enclosed courtyard. There is a newly added gate in the front as you can see."

Mercedes sighed as Gina continued and they walked through the house.

"The kitchen, has high-end appliances, oversized peninsula that doubles as a breakfast bar, custom shaker cabinets, exquisite backsplash, and stylish apron sink, faucet and light fixtures. Large backyard and plenty of space to grow."

"You are saying so many words right now." Sam sighed as he stepped into the kitchen, his brows drawing together slightly. "I have no idea what an apron sink is. This kitchen feels very... long though."

Mercedes turned to Gina. "The house is nice it's just not us."

"Okay so tell me more about you and what you are looking for?"

"Something a little more... down home?" Sam said with a shrug. "And more open than this. I'd like to be able to have the baby playing while we're cooking and be able to see him and not... trip on him."

Mercedes nodded. "We need space. Enough so that Sam can have a man cave worthy of all of his wonderful obsessions and when we have more kids they will have room too. It has to be a home."

She nodded. "And your price range?"

"I think no more that 1.5 maybe 2 but that is the high end of things. What do you think babe?"

"Oh, sure, she calls 'em wonderful in front of other people," Sam laughed. "Yeah, that sounds about right. We could 2 if we really love it. And fenced in yard for the dog and the kids."

Mercedes stuck her tongue out at him. Gina lead them to another property and Mercedes smiled. "Okay so far, you got me."

"Well this is five bedrooms, five baths. It is a coded and security guarded Gated Community as you saw. You have your very own Private Backyard. This is a Uniquely Custom Courtyard Home and it has a separate guest." she kept is short and sweet this time.

Sam took Mercedes' hand as they walked inside. "I like all the natural light, for sure," he decided as he looked around. "Is this an apron sink? No one's explained to me what that is yet."

"An Apron Sink is a huge sink that is exposes versus the regular sink. Its like a Farmhouse sink." Gina said.

"I want farmhouse sink and barn doors, or the ability to add them." Mercedes said as she made her way through the house. "But I do love this, and I mean that guest house is perfect for your parents."

Sam just shrugged. As long as the sink had the ability to wash the dishes, it'd be fine with him. He nodded along with Mercedes. "I love the pool and the backyard. We could definitely have some fun out there."

"I love the marble flooring, all the upgraded fixtures...how much is it?"

"Its 1.599 Million."

"Its beautiful. I do love it."

Sam leaned on the kitchen counter. "Are there any other offers right now?"

Gina nodded. "Two, one below asking and one right at it."

Mercedes looked at Sam. "We can always offer more and see what they say."

Sam nodded along. "Yeah, we could do that. It's a really nice place." And he didn't have a ton of free time to go searching either, so the quicker the better.

Gona nodded and Mercedes walked back towards the guest house. Two bedrooms with a living space and a full kitchen and a bath and a half. "Your parents will love this."

"Mmhmm. Or me when you get mad at me," Sam joked, smiling at her sweetly before he leaned in and kissed her. "Penny would love that backyard though."

"So true." She laughed. "Penny and the other dog I'm sure you are gonna wanna get."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam laughed, shaking his head. "I mean, she did get along really well with Garth, but that's neither here nor there. Besides the baby's first priority right now."

Mercedes turned towards him and pulled him closer. "You know if we get this house, we are gonna have to fill it. Can't very well have a big house for the three of us and Penny."

Sam grinned slowly and nodded at her. "I know. Hence the second dog," he teased, laughing at the look she gave him.

She laughed kissing him softly as Gina walked over to them. "So I just spoke to the owner and he said if he can get an autograph from Mercedes and a song, he is ready to close now."

"He does know I am like a whale right?"

"Lol you are not, but yes he knows you are pregnant and want to raise your family here. He and his wife did the same and they and their kids are fans of yours."

"Clearly not a fan of Calvin Klein underwear, but that's fine," Sam added, waving it off. He looked around at the room they were in and smiled. "But I am more than happy to ride my wife's coattails on this occasion."

Gina laughed."They are a big music family, that's why. But between you and I his wife squealed more for you than Mercedes sooo take that as you will. Let me let them know it's a deal and we can get you into your new house."

Mercedes looked at Sam. "We have a house."

"Yes, we do." Sam kissed her once more. "Why don't we do one more walk through?"

"Okay let's do it cause I mean I wanna see that closet again. It was as big as your apartment."

Sam laughed, taking her hand as they walked. "Just remember I have clothes too." He let gush over the closet and the master bedroom. He did love that it had a door straight to the backyard. It'd be perfect to just get up and let Penny out in the morning.

He kept on wandering to the next to the next bedroom. "This'll be a perfect nursery, yeah?"

Mercedes followed Sam out of the room though if she could stay in the Masters she would. The nursery was right next door and perfect. "Oh little bean is gonna love it! I love it!" Its next to ours. "Tell me though, will we need to have a room just for Aus because I know we need one for your siblings" she asked laughing.

Sam shook his head at her. "He has his own apartment. And it's not that far away," he reminded her. He stood in the middle of the nursery and let himself picture it, all of it. What the room would look like, what their family would look like, how happy they would be. Even how exhausted they would be. "What about Hayden?"

Mercedes laughed and went to the window. She was halfway into what color she would decorate the room when she heard that name. "Hayden?" She chewed her bottom lip. "Hayden Evans...Hayden Samuel Evans." She looked at the wall to her right imagining the crib and rocking the baby to sleep. "Hayden..." before she could say anything else she felt a kick. "Hey in there!" Another kick and she laughed. "I think he likes the name."

Sam smiled brightly, laughing along with her. "Maybe he just needed a home before he could have a name," he mused, tilting his head to the side.

Mercedes nodded. "Maybe. Where in the world did you come up with that name?"

Sam walked over to her and laid his hands on her stomach so he could feel their son moving around. He shrugged at the question. "I don't know. I've been thinking about a bunch of them, but that one just stuck when we came in here."

Mercedes smiled brightly. "Well I love it, he loves it. I think it's perfect."

"Did I or did I not promise you everything was going to work out?" Sam reminded her, resting his forehead against hers. "Look who was right."

"You were right, you always area and I worry for nothing. I so love that about you."

"Man, I really wish I had recorded that so I could play it back the first time you try to kick me out into the guest house," he teased.

Mercedes smiled. "Come with me." She pulled him to one of the empty bedrooms. It was very spacious and had a hidden room behind it. "I was thinking this could be your man cave...Gina said it has a..." she went to the case and hit a button. "Hidden smaller room."

Sam's eyes widened as he stepped inside. "What I'm hearing is man cave out there, sex dungeon in here," he teased, winking at her. "This is pretty cool though."

Mercedes laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach. "Okay stop you are gonna make me pee."

Sam laughed with her. "You're seven months pregnant, babe. I think that's just a thing that happens sometimes. All the more so when you have a hilarious husband like you do."

"Uh no there will be no peeing my pants! Thank you very much!" She smiled softly. "I am embarrassed enough at all these emotions. Don't need that too."

"You do know you're going to be pushing an entire human being out of there, right?" Sam reminded her with a laugh.

"Must you remind me?" She laughed shaking her head. "I was thinking we should tag team this thing and you push it out."

Sam smiled softly. "I would if I could, baby. But I'll be there with you through every minute of it. You can hit me if you need to. And afterward, we'll have the most perfect little boy there ever was."

"I won't hit you... at least I don't think." She smiled. "Dance with me."

"Yeah, we'll see." Sam went to her and rested his on her hip, the other taking hers. "Always, Mrs. Evans."

Mercedes laid her head on his shoulder as they danced in his gonna be game room. "The first time, ever I saw your face." she sang softly. "I thought the sun rose in your eyes. And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave, to the dark and the endless skies."

Sam had purposely not sung himself because he knew she would and he wanted to hear her. He smiled softly as he swayed with her, his head resting against hers. This was all happening. They were becoming a family and now they had the perfect home to do it in. "I love you so much."

Mercedes looked up to him and smiled. "I know baby." She leaned in and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sam hummed happily against Mercedes' lips. "Now, now. This isn't our sex dungeon yet. You have to be patient," he teased.

Mercedes laughed. "Ugh fine." She pulled away from him. "Let's go sign the papers for our house."

"Better get my hand exercises going." Sam stretched his fingers out dramatically, laughing as he followed her back to the kitchen to meet with the agent.

* * *

It was moving day and with Sam on set, everything fell on her, with Quinn there to help, it wasn't air bad. Mercedes had two big projects though, the nursery and bedroom. As much as she liked Sam's style, his place was his and this was all theirs.

"Living room is all set up if you wanna take a look" Quinn said walking into the nursery.

Mercedes had just finished "HAY" as she looked over to Quinn. "I will as soon as I am done with the " DEN"."

Austin drove up to the house and parked in the driveway. Sam had insisted he come over to check on everything while he was on set. He walked up and knocked at the door, rocking on his heels.

Hearing the knock, Mercedes wiped her hands and walked over to it. seeing Austin she smiled "Aus what brings you over?"

"I'll give you one guess and his name is your husband," Austin chuckled. "Asked me to head over and see if you needed anything heavy moved. And to make absolutely sure you aren't doing so."

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah he is very concerned. He called me five times in the last hour. We are just in the nursery come on." She lead him back so he could see the work she did. The light blue color popped with the fresh white oak furniture. "I am just about done with his um Name." she cleared her throat as a sharp pain hit her but shook it off.

"It looks beautiful, love," Austin declared as he looked around. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "You okay there?"

"I am perfect." she lied. "And once I finish his name this will be too" Mercedes said going back to the wall."

Quinn walked over to Austin. "She hasn't taken a break, wants everything perfect and done before Sam comes home. Maybe you can get her to stop for a while."

Austin gave a nod of understanding. "You know, love, I've been working hard all day myself. I sure would appreciate it if you'd join me for a cuppa and a chat."

Mercedes nodded. "Sure just let me finish up in here." She took a few deep breaths trying to finish up his name.

"Here, let me help," Austin offered. It was what he was here to do after all. He took the next letter and went to hang it. "How'd you two settle on Hayden anyway?"

Mercedes sat back in the rocking chair, holding her stomach with a sigh. "It just clicked. We walked in here and Sam suggested it. And it clicked."

Austin smiled softly as he hung the letters up on the wall one by one. "Sam's a sneaky one that way," he chuckled. "Comes from an old Irish name, you know?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I didn't know that. What does it mean?"

Austin smiled slowly as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "Clothing," he laughed. "Which seems fitting for some reason."

Mercedes laughed and Quinn shook her head. "Yeah it fits so well." Mercedes rocked the chair trying to take her mind off of the pain.

Austin finished hanging the letters and stepped back to admire his handy work. "What do you think? Everything even enough for you?"

Quinn walked in already on the phone. "I am talking to her now. She thinks that we should head to her office just to be on the safe side. Can you pull the car around?"

"Aye," he answered before squeezing Mercedes' hand softly. "We'll take care of ya, love." He kissed the top of her head and went out to pull his car up.

Mercedes looked at Quinn. "You should go home and get some rest."

"Merce you are my best friend I am not going anywhere."

"I don't want you to stress about me I told you, Hayden is gonna need his bestie healthy."

Austin called Sam back from the car because he knew he'd never be forgiven if he didn't. They agreed Sam would meet them at the doctor's office and he moved the car up to wait for them.

Quinn sighed. "I am going with you, now let's go."

Mercedes wanted to argue but decided against it. She let Quinn help her up and they walked to the car together. Getting in she looked at Austin. "Sam better not be at the office."

"I have no control over what that man does," Austin insisted, shaking his head as he drove, following the GPS. "But we both know he's such a reasonable man."

"You told him where we were going didn't you?"

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you over my... driving." Austin kept looking out the windshield and decided to ignore her for the time being.

"If I wasn't in so much pain..." she said without thinking. Taking a deep breath with the pain she bit her bottom lip.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation," Austin pointed out. He reached over and laid a hand on hers. He wasn't Sam, but he hoped he could be some sort of comfort until the real thing arrived.

She knew he was right and appreciated that he seemed to care about her as much as Sam did. As they arrived to the Doctors, the nurse was already outside waiting with a wheelchair for Mercedes. Quinn helped her out of the car and into the chair as they waited for Austin to park.

Sam was practically running from his car when Austin spotted him and called out. "Breathe, mate," he instructed. "She does not need more stress. We're just being safe."

Sam nodded quickly and took a couple deep breaths. "Okay. Okay. I just wanna see her, please." He turned and followed Austin inside.

Mercedes was in the room and hooked up before she knew what was going on. Sitting back, she tried to remain calm but she was scared. Scared something was wrong with Hayden.

Sam walked into the room and immediately went to her side, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I can't believe you hung up on me," he said teasingly, hoping it would relax her a little.

Mercedes frowned. "I'm sorry." She said leaning into him. "You didn't have to leave the set. You have a job to do."

"I am doing the most important job I have right now," Sam reminded her. "I told the producers that when I signed on." He brushed her hair from her face gently.

Mercedes sighed, "I know you are right but I am fine." she said breathing through her pain.

"Let's let the doctor decide that, okay? You have many talents, but last I checked, no medical degree." He perched on the side of the exam table and held her hand. "In through the nose and out through the mouth."

She wanted to roll her eyes at him but instead she just took a breath and did as he asked. Looking at the door as it opened she saw the doctors face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Okay so we need to talk." Dr. Ramsey said. "You my dear are in preterm labor and since you are only 28 weeks we are going to try and stop it but should we can't stop it, we are going to give you something to mature the baby's lungs."

Sam stood again, still keeping hold of her hand. His brows furrowed with worry as he listened to the doctor. "Are they gonna be okay?"

"They are going to be fine, I am going to admit them so we can take care of them and see if we can get those contractions to stop."

Mercedes sighed just trying not to show she was scared.

Sam nodded in understanding and squeezed Mercedes' hand gently. "I guess Hayden's just extra eager to meet us, hmm? But they'll get him, and you, to calm down."

It was uncharacteristic for Mercedes to not be talking but at the moment she literally felt helpless and like she failed her son.

Sam pulled one of the chairs over and wrapped both his hands around one of hers. "Hey, love. It's gonna be okay. You just need to get some rest."

She nodded but still didn't say anything. What was she thinking? All she wanted was to prove that she was good at other things then singing.

"I'm gonna go fill Austin and Quinn in real quick before they move you, okay? I love you." He gave her one more quick kiss before walking out to the waiting room to talk to their friends.

Mercedes nodded, waiting until Sam left to let herself truly feel what was going on.

Quinn looked up the moment Sam came out. "How is she?"

Sam sighed. "She's scared, even though she won't admit it. She's not saying a damn thing, which tells me that much." He crossed his arms over his chest. "The doctor said they'd be okay though. She wants to keep her to make sure the contractions stop."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean she's not saying a word? Merce can't be quiet. We learned as much when that Intern tried to take her blood a few weeks back."

"Well, she is. She just keeps nodding when I talk to her, which is why I know how scared she is," Sam explained.

Quinn exhaled. "Can you blame her. It's scary." she said holding her own stomach. "What can we do to help. Her, you?"

"Of course not. I'm terrified too," Sam sighed. "But she needs me to take care of her right now and that's what I'm gonna do."

"We're here, mate," Austin assured him, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll contact the producers and let them know what's going on. You concentrate on Mercedes, okay?"

Quinn nodded. "I should probably get home. Thank you Sam. Merce has been my best friend since I can remember and the moment I graduated she put me on her payroll. I have been there for everything but I have to say if I can't be there I am glad you are. I am just one call away. Let me know if anything changes."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," Sam assured her, running his fingers through his hair. "I'd better get back to her. I'll keep you guys updated."

Mercedes had her eyes closed, wiping her eyes as she tried not to keep crying. She needed to get her mind right. Sam couldn't see her like that.

Sam gave her a small and hopefully encouraging smile as he came back into the room. "Quinn's gonna go home and rest, but she loves you a ton. Austin's making the arrangements so I can stay with you. How are you feeling?"

Mercedes nodded knowing Quinn needed to get home. "Great, feeling loads better." She sighed. "You shouldn't take off of work for me. I am fine."

Sam tilted his head to the side. "Am I or am I not your husband and your partner?" he asked her.

"Yes you are but you also have a job to do."

Ignoring her, he continued. "And as your husband and someone who's been to hell and back with you, isn't it right that we're completely honest with each other?"

"Sam if you are about to tell me you are leaving me for your costar please wait until I am drugged up." she said trying to change the subject.

Sam's head fell and he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Cedes, please, stop." He looked back up at her. "This is scary. It's scary for me and I know it's scary for you. So can you please just stop pretending? Because I want to get through this with my wife."

Mercedes looked away from him and closed her eyes. "What do you want me to say Sam? I risked our son's life because I wanted to prove you didn't marry a lazy loser?"

"What?" Sam asked with confusion. "What are you talking about? You are the farthest thing from lazy I've ever met and what is happening right now is not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."

She turned towards him. "It is my fault! You told me to take it easy but I just had to put the nursery together I just had to prove I wasn't as useless as I feel. You go to work everyday, Sam and I stay home and sit there. I stay home and do nothing. If he... if we lose him it's my fault. I couldn't even carry him to full term."

"Mercedes, you listen to me." Sam went to her side and leaned over her slightly. "You are not useless. You are putting all your energy into carrying this baby and staying home while you do that is nothing to be ashamed of. Before my father was injured, my mother spent every day of her life taking care of her children and our house. Do you think she was useless? No. And we are not going to lose him. We're not."

Mercedes stared at Sam, his words should have been comforting but the fear it was controlling her. "I'm scared."

Sam licked his lips and nodded slowly. "I know, baby. I know and that's okay." He moved to wrap his arms around her and draw her against his chest. "We'll be scared together and we'll get through it together."

The moment he held her she started to cry. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry Sam." she said crying harder.

"It's okay," Sam whispered against her head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for." He rubbed her back and rocked her gently. "It's all gonna be okay."

She just held him and cried, letting the fear leave and just be in Sam's arms.

"There we go. Let it out, baby." As much as he hated to see her hurting, he knew it would be better for her in the long run to let herself feel her feelings instead of pretending they weren't there.

As much as she wanted to be strong the tears wouldn't stop. She cried until all she could do was sob in his arms quietly.

Sam leaned back as he held onto her and reached out to run her stomach gently. In some weird way, he hoped he was comforting both his wife and his son.

Soon enough, people were coming in to transfer Mercedes and he reluctantly let her go. "Don't worry. I'll be with you all the way, okay?"

She hated feeling scared and helpless but that was what she was. Being transferred to the hospital, getting hooked up to monitors and IV's it was all so stressful and it took everything in her to just stay calm.


	21. Chapter 21

Dr. Ramsey came in to give her the medication. "Okay so I already gave you the meds for the baby to develop his lungs. Right now we are giving you magnesium sulfate to try and stop the contractions. You are about a centimeter dilated and if we can't stop it we will deliver but we aren't there yet okay?"

Sam sat diligently beside her bed like he always did and listened to the doctor, doing his best to understand everything. "Be honest with us here. What are the chances this baby's coming now? And what is that gonna mean for him?"

Dr. Ramsey sighed. "That depends on how mom and baby respond to the meds. Right now we just wait and see. He is 28 weeks so the survival rate is 80 to 90 percent. Right now we just want to make sure his lungs are developed so if he does come, he will be okay."

Sam nodded slowly. "Okay. One more thing... could you please explain to her that this is not her fault?" he requested.

Dr. Ramsey moved towards Mercedes and smiled. "Mercedes I know it's hard to not want to take the blame but these things just happen. Some women can carry to term and some can't. It's not your fault and right now you are here doing everything you can for that little boy."

Mercedes nodded. "I just feel so..."

"To blame, and like you failed or are being punished?"

Mercedes nodded.

"It's not your fault and you are not the only one to feel this way, I promise you."

"Thank you, Doctor," Sam said quietly. He couldn't help consider himself if he'd been around more, been able to help her more, that he could've kept this from happening too. But he had to listen to his own advice on this one. All that mattered now was what they did from here on out.

* * *

Mercedes woke up in a dark room, she was getting restless so Dr. Ramsey gave her something to calm her and she dozed off. Looking around her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. Listening to the fetal heartbeat she smiled. It was steady and strong.

Sam looked up from his phone and smiled at her tiredly. "Hey, sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

Mercedes smiled softly looking at Sam. "I'm better, not cramping so that's a good thing, right?"

"A very good thing," Sam agreed, leaning forward. "It seems Hayden has decided he's pretty comfy in his little water bed for right now."

Mercedes nodded as Dr. Ramsey walked in.

"How is momma doing?"

"I am okay...are we okay?"

Dr. Ramsey nodded. "You are responding to the meds and the contractions have stopped. You are dilated 3 centimeters though so we do need you to be on bedrest until you deliver."

"What? No I can't be."

"You can be, unless you want Hayden to try and come again."

"Your health and his health are the only thing that matters," Sam reminded her. "Austin and I are already working out ways for this to work, okay?"

"Sam! You have a job to do, you can't go missing days because I am on bed rest."

"Did I say that's what I was going to do?" Sam gave her a look that silently told her to relax. "I said we're making arrangements to make this work."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, she hated not being in control and Sam seemed to be rubbing it in that he was in control. "What exactly does bed rest mean?"

Dr. Ramsey moved closer. "It means you are to be laying down or sitting at all times. You get five minutes a day to shower but that's it. You are not to move at all."

Mercedes shook her head. "Are you serious?"

"She's not very good at that if you couldn't tell." Sam rubbed at the back of his neck. "But we'll make it happen for Hayden's sake, won't we, baby?"

She eyed Sam mumbling as Dr. Ramsey nodded. She was not happy but she would do anything she could to take care of Hayden.

"If she continues to improve we can release her tomorrow sometime. And then missy its bedrest for you."

"Okay." was all Mercedes could say.

"Thank you." Sam nodded at the doctor as she headed out and reached for Mercedes' hand. "I know this is tough, Cedes, but it's important."

"You don't know." she said softly.

Sam sighed and looked down at the floor momentarily. "Why don't I know?"

Mercedes looked at him. "You are not having everything taken from you! My career, my life and now, now I can't even move but for five minutes a day. It's a lot Sam alot that you are not going through."

"Your life?" Sam repeated with surprise. He got up from the chair and started pacing, his hands going to the back of his head. He stopped and looked at her. "Here I thought Hayden and I were your life. Cause I know damn sure the two of your are mine. And believe me, I'd trade places with you in a second if I could, but I can't. So I'm trying to help."

Mercedes shook her head. "Do you not get how hard this is for me? How horrible I feel useless, worthless and just all around like I am the biggest failure in the world. So no you can't help with that."

Sam's jaw tightened and he blew a breath out through his nose as he looked at her, the back of his eyes stinging. "I... need some air," he decided, holding a hand up. "Before I say something I regret."

"Yeah you go get your air." She said laying back on the bed her own tears falling.

* * *

Sam stepped out of the room and down the hallway, trying to catch his breath. He didn't want to be mad at her when she was going through all this, but she wouldn't even let him try to help so what else was he supposed to do? He called Austin quickly. "Hey, could you come back down here? No, no, the baby's fine. I'm just stressed and I can't... I could just use some help. Thanks."

Mercedes looked out the door wishing Sam would come back in but also not glad that he would be back. She didn't hate him and Hayden and Sam were her life. So why couldn't she tell him.

Sam took a seat in the waiting room and hid his face in his hands while he tried to calm down. He couldn't deny she'd hurt his feelings, but he had to remember what she was going through right now and put her first. Simple as that.

After a few minutes, he got up and went back to the room and sat in his chair again.

Mercedes wiped her eyes and felt relieved Sam didn't leave. She watched him sit in the chair and bit her lip. "I'm sorry. Sam I am really sorry you know that you and Hayden are my life. You are."

Sam rubbed his fingers over his lips and nodded slowly. "I know," he whispered. "And maybe I can't know exactly how you're feeling when you're the one going through it, but... I'm doing my best, Cedes. I'm just trying to keep you both safe."

"I know Sam, I just...I hate all this. But I will do my best to keep our son safe."

"We will, Cedes," Sam told her. "You keep acting like you're going through this alone and maybe that's what hurts the most. I know it's your body and you're going through the worst of it. I get that. But I'm here for you to lean on and it's like you refuse to."

"Maybe I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop? Maybe everyone I love and care about leaves me. And I am waiting for you to leave because I am not who you fell in love with anymore."

Sam's brows drew together and he shook his head. "You're exactly the same person I fell in love with. If anything, I'm even more in love with you seeing how strong you've been through all this."

"I can't help but feel like I am failing you both. You married a strong independent woman, I had a job, been taking care of myself since I was 9. And now I am dependent on you. I don't know how to be like this. And I feel I will disappoint you because I will never be as amazing as your mom is."

"What?" Sam repeated again, frustrated with himself that he didn't know she was feeling this way before now. "Baby, we're a family. It's not about being dependent on one or the other. It's about working together." He sighed and stood up, standing beside her bed again. "I think you should talk to my dad."

Mercedes wiped her eyes. "Why should I talk to him?"

"For years he worked to take care of us. Made sure Mom could stay home and be with us. And then... he fell off that roof. And all our lives changed, but no one more than his," Sam explained. "And I know it was damn hard on him when we had to move into the church because he thought it was his fault. Even more so when Mom had to start working."

Mercedes was so scared that she wouldn't be able to live up to his mom that she didn't realize just how much like his dad she was. "He must have felt like he was less than..." she said quietly, confessing her own feelings.

"I wouldn't doubt it. But my parents stuck together. It was hard and living in a one bedroom apartment, I can confirm they had their disagreements. But they love each other just like I know we do," Sam reminded her. "And lucky for you, you can talk to him tomorrow."

"We do love each other Sam." She assured him. "Tomorrow? He's coming here?"

Sam smiled innocently and nodded. "Yep. Along with my sister."

"Hey, mates," Austin greeted as he stepped into the room. "I brought some fresh clothes."

Mercedes burst into tears. "Okay." When Austin walked in she tried to stop but couldn't. She really missed Sam's family.

"What'd you do to her now?" Austin asked.

Sam shrugged and had his usual completely confused look. "I just told her Dad and Stacey were coming and... this."

"I'm just happy they are coming, and the contractions stopped..."

"Those are both good things, babe," Sam pointed out gently, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"We've arranged a whole schedule," Austin added. "You're going to be very well taken care of."

Mercedes nodded taking Sam's hand in hers. As Austin spoke she looked at him. "Schedule?"

Austin glanced at Sam curiously, unsure of what he was allowed to say and what he wasn't.

Sam stepped in instead. "Austin and I, Quinn and Mike, and my family have agreed to work together so someone can be with you while you're on bed rest in the coming weeks."

Mercedes shook her head. "I couldn't ask you guys to do that for me."

"We're a family," Sam repeated yet again. "You'd do the same for me and you know it. My dad was stuck in bed for weeks after he fell, so I'm pretty sure that makes him the perfect nurse. And Stacey's excellent at doing what you tell her."

Mercedes nodded. "I would. I know I would. I love you guys more than words can say."

"Besides, my family is super excited to see California and to visit with you. So just look at it as a conveniently timed vacation... for half of them at a time," Sam chuckled.

"And there's plenty of phone and computer work I can do from that fancy new house of yours too," Austin added.

Mercedes sighed. "Thank you." she said softly. She wanted to say more but she would let them take care of her as long as she could.

"It takes a village to raise a child, right? We're just starting a little early," Sam chuckled.

Austin set his bag down and pulled out a blanket. "Found this in the crib. Thought you might like to have it tonight."

Mercedes smiled taking the blanket. "Thank you. Makes this place feel a little less creepy."

Austin nodded in understanding. "You need anything else?"

Mercedes sighed. "Can you get me some Ice?"

"Sure thing." Austin gave a salute and went in search of ice.

Sam brushed Mercedes' hair back from her face. "You still mad at me?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I wasn't mad at you as much as I was mad at myself. But I think talking to your dad will make me feel a little better." She looked at the door. "I was also thinking, what if we made Austin, Hayden's Godfather? I really can't see anyone else fitting the bill."

Sam's lips curled up, both at the suggestion and the fact that Mercedes was thinking about some happy things now. "I think that's an awesome idea and it would make him very happy."

"I'll let you tell him." She said squeezing his hand. "Now I think you need to kiss me."

"You wanna tell him now or should we tell him and Quinn together? Since I'm just assuming..." He chuckled before leaning down and meeting her lips with his own.

Mercedes looked at the door. "With everything that he has been doing i think telling him will make his day. And it will make me feel better too."

Sam smiled at her, grateful that she cared for his best friend the same way he did. "Then we will absolutely tell him."

"Good." Her stomach rumbled and she smiled. "I think we are hungry."

"You're carrying a Evans, what did you expect?" Sam teased, looking up as Austin came back with a cup of ice.

"So... are we a happy little couple?"

Mercedes laughed and looked at Austin. "Happy hungry couple but happy. Thank you Aus, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. "

"That's just a day that ends in Y if you ask me," Austin teased, setting the cup down on the tray table beside the bed. "And that's true. You'd probably still be back at the house insisting you were just fine."

Mercedes laughed taking the ice. "Well as funny as you are, Sam and I wanted to ask you something." She looked over to Sam.

Sam took Mercedes' hand in his and smiled at his friend from the other side of the bed. "Cedes and I were talking and we were wondering if you would do us the honor of being Hayden's godfather?"

Austin's lips curled up slightly and his forehead wrinkled as he nodded slightly. "I... I would love to."

Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes. "Aus thanks for being there for us. That's how I know you will be there for Hayden. We are all lucky to have you."

"I'm just glad Sam found someone who appreciates my greatness," Austin teased in his usual manner before his smile turned a little more sincere. "Really though. I don't know where I'd be right now without you two either. And I will love this boy like my own. Except when he needs a diaper change. That's on you two."

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "I am glad I got a brother along with a husband. I am pretty lucky." She said softly and she meant it. Life might not be easy but at least she was not alone.

"Oh, I'm getting you to change a diaper. And I'm recording it too," Sam insisted with a smile.

"Yeah, good luck with that, mate." Austin was smiling too though, glad to see they'd both seemingly relaxed some since earlier. "Sammy boy has off tomorrow so he can help you get home safe and sound. And Dwight and Stacey should get here early afternoon. I'll go pick them up."

Mercedes nodded. She wanted to say something but held her tongue, now wasn't the time of fight against them .

"For now you should both get some rest," Austin suggested. "All three of you actually. Anything else I can get you before I head home?"

"Food." Mercedes said before Sam could say anything.

Austin chuckled and nodded in understanding. "I'll talk to the nurses on the way out. Make sure that happens," he promised her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead sweetly. "Have a good night."

"Thanks Aus, it means a lot to both of us that you are here."

"Anytime," Austin assured them. Giving a wave, he headed out of the room.

The nurse came in a few minutes later with a smile. "That handsome friend of yours said you're in need of some food?"

Mercedes sat back and smiled when the nurse entered. "Yes, please we are hungry."

The nurse leaned down to pull open a drawer and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Here we go. All your options are on there and you can call the number on your room phone to order. Nothing too exciting, I'm afraid. Plenty of soups and sandwiches and the chicken's pretty decent."

Mercedes butcher lip looking at the menu. "Turkey and cheese please. With extra mustard packets and apple juice."

Sam gave the nurse a nod and tucked Mercedes' hair behind her ears without much thought. "I'll call it in, love," he offered, grabbing the phone by the bed to give them her order. He hung the phone up and sat beside her again. "I know these coming weeks are gonna be hard for you, babe. But, please, try to let yourself be okay with getting a little help along the way."

Mercedes sighed. "I will try, I really will." She said honestly. Yeah she wanted to be in charge but right now Hayden was and she has to let him lead.

Sam nodded, trusting that she would try. He propped his feet up on the side of the bed and leaned back in the chair to close his eyes and get some rest while it was quiet. "Kick me if you need me," he told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

She wouldn't kick him, he needed his rest. She sighed looking down to her stomach. "Baby boy just wait a little bit longer okay?"


	22. Chapter 22

Mercedes thought that she would be miserable. No one would let her move. Every step she wanted to take was instantly denied and the last two weeks should have been horrible for her. But instead it was also great because though she couldn't move, she was getting to know her in laws and finding that Austin was getting more and more excited about the prospect of the baby. The only damper was the stories flying around about Sam and Brittany. But Mercedes tried to put it out of her head, she trusted him. He was her life and she was his.

Stacey knocked gently on Mercedes' bedroom door and stuck her head in. "Can I come sit?"

Looking u from her phone she smiled. "Of course you can! How are you liking the house?"

"It's amazing!" Stacey declared as she climbed into the bed beside Mercedes and leaned back against the headboard. "There's so many rooms. Hayden's gonna love it."

"I sure hope so, we did work pretty hard to make it perfect for him." Mercedes turned towards her. "Ok so tell me more about you how has it been?"

Stacey stretched her legs out in front of herself. "Pretty good. I'm glad to be done with school for awhile. Stevie's glad to be done with school period," she laughed.

"I bet!" Mercedes sighed. "I am just glad that you get to be here, I can't imagine bringing Hayden into the world without you here."

"I'm excited to meet him." Stacey chewed her lip slightly, looking terribly like her brother when she did. "Um... I was talking to Sammy about something and he said I should make sure it's okay with you first."

Mercedes looked at her. "Uh huh. I know that look. What's going on?"

"Well, we went to Stevie's graduation ceremony before we left and he had his big bro night out or whatever last weekend. I don't really understand how boys work," she admitted with a shrug. "But I thought maybe when he and Mama get here, we could have a little family party for him here at the house. If it's okay with you. I could do everything for it!"

Mercedes smiled. "Yes! I say yes let's do it. This would be the best place to have it. We can even fly put some of his friends."

Stacey smiled brightly and clapped with excitement. "I love parties!" she declared. She leaned down and picked Penny up onto the bed since the puppy had been following her around since she'd gotten there. "We could do it in the backyard and you can lay out on the lounge chair so you don't miss anything."

"That sounds perfect. We can get all his favorite foods and it's gonna be great!"

Stacey giggled as Penny climbed up and licked her face. "I can make a cake! Mama taught me how." She picked her phone up when it buzzed. "Sammy sent me another cat video."

"Oh I could go for some cake. " stacey watched the video and Mercedes sighed. "Yeah Brittany keeps sending them to him."

"There's always room for cake," Stacey declared. She nodded over at Mercedes. "She does seem to like cats a lot. They are pretty cute. Have you met her?"

"I met her and she seemed nice." Mercedes kept her thoughts about the rumors, she knew they had to be lies.

Stacey nodded, still scrolling through her phone like any teenager. "My brother thinks she's hot," she said with a shrug.

Mercedes looked at her. "He said that?" Her heart racing as she wondered if he really did.

"Yeah. More than once," Stacey said with a roll of her eyes. "But he says that about a lot of girls."

Mercedes took a deep breath. "Yeah I mean I get it." She went back to her phone looking at the article. It was a photo of Sam and Brittany looking like they were in love. "Sam Evans and his Costar Brittany Pierce were seen having a romantic dinner for two. Wonder what Mercedes Jones has to say about this." she read to herself. Sam was gonna leave her...

"I don't. I don't get boys at all, especially teenage ones. He does have this new girlfriend though, so she's kept him pretty distracted," Stacey went on, oblivious to anything Mercedes was thinking.

Mercedes sat up in the bed. "He has a new what? He has a wh-ow." She swallowed shaking her head.

Stacey went on full alert and sat up with her, instinctively reaching out. "Are you okay? Sammy says you're supposed to stay relaxed."

"Stay relaxed?!" She held her stomach trying to breath through the pain. "I knew it. I really did. But I tried my best to just not believe it."

Dwight made his way in at the sound of the commotion. "Hey, hey, now. What's going on in here?"

Mercedes closed her eyes at the sound of Dwight, "Its fine." she said softly.

Stacey shrugged, entirely confused. "I told her about Stevie's girlfriend and she got all upset. I mean, I don't get why anyone would wanna date him either, but still."

"Go check on the casserole, little girl," Dwight told her, turning back to Mercedes once Stacey had rushed off. "Now, let's try this again. What's going on?"

Mercedes frowned opening her eyes and looking at Dwight. She handed him her phone so he could see the Articles.

Dwight pulled his glasses out of his front pocket and took a look at the phone, frowning at it. "We both know this is nonsense. At least, I hope you do."

Mercedes sighed. "I know that he is working with her and everything but I have just been feeling so insecure lately. I went from being on top of the world to not really having anything of my own."

Dwight nodded slowly. "I understand that. I do. I'd suggest you find something new to make your own, but you're kind of in a tough position to do that right now. The burdens of parenthood, I'm afraid. The children always come first."

Mercedes wiped her eyes. "I think I am failing at parenthood too. Hayden isn't ready to be born and yet here I am unable to keep him safe until he is ready."

"What do you mean unable? From where I'm sitting, that's exactly what you're doing right now," Dwight pointed out. "Sometimes it takes a little extra work, but you're putting it in. Every one of Mary's pregnancies was different from the last. It's not something you can predict, hon."

Mercedes nodded. "I suppose you are right." SHe wanted to say more but she couldn't.

Hurried footsteps came down the hall and into the room. "Stacey said she got you upset. Are you okay?" Sam asked with worry, looking between Mercedes and his father.

"I'll let you two talk."

Mercedes looked at Dwight. "Can you tell Stacey she didn't upset me it was the Article, please?" She looked at Sam and frowned. "Its fine I had a moment of sadness in good "

Dwight gave her a nod and patted Sam's shoulder on his way out.

Sam sighed, scratching the back of his head as he walked in further. Perching on the side of the bed, he looked at her. "Are we doing this thing again where you don't tell me how you're really feeling?"

"Fine you wanna know?" She tossed him, her phone. "Enjoy."

Sam picked up the phone where it fell on the bed, sighing again when he looked at it. "Cedes. Really?" He looked her in the eye. "You, of all people, who have had every conceivable thing written about you, are gonna believe this shit?"

"Don't cuss at me! I never said I believed it but it bothered me, then Stacey said you found her hot and excuse me for feeling like a beached whale compared to her! And why were you even out to dinner with her?"

Sam took a deep breath as he tried to unpack everything she just said. "Okay, first of all, I was cussing at the writer of this... nonsense, not you," he explained. "And I don't know what Stacey is talking about because I never said that and I don't know why she would. And we had a break from filming, we were hungry, we're friends. So we got dinner!"

Mercedes stood up from the bed opting to take her five minutes now. "Why are you even putting yourself in these situations. Sam is dating Brittany and poor little Mercedes is losing it all. You may think it's not a big deal but it is!"

"Situations? I had dinner with a friend and because she happens to be female, the paparazzi decided it surely must mean something, which you and I both know is ridiculous," Sam insisted. "If I had dinner with one of the other guys in the movie would we be having this conversation right now?"

Mercedes walked into the bathroom. "I don't know do you find them hot!? DO they text you all hours of the night cat videos?! Do you have a kissing or sex scene with them!"

Sam followed her because she wasn't going to get away from him that easily. "I never said I found her hot! What did Stacey even say?" he asked in frustration. "And, yes, they do text me. We're all friends. We text each other. And, no, because that would be a different movie. But, who knows, a movie I might make one day. Are we going to do this every time?"

"Sam did you see the picture? You two were close I don't blame them for thinking you guys were together. And did you read "A source close to the pair says that sparks flew the moment they met." Mercedes scoffed. "Sounds familiar."

Sam bit down on his tongue to keep from exploding. The last thing she needed was him getting her more upset. The more times she threw this at him, the more it hurt though. She really didn't trust him. He nodded slowly and stepped back. "You... take your shower. I'll send Stacey in with your dinner."

Mercedes didn't even look at him, she couldn't. Why didn't he get that it looked bad. She knew he wouldn't cheat and so did he but it looked bad having him and Brittany being that close. She walked and sat on the shower chair they got her but didn't undress just yet. Her body was aching and the cramps were back. She needed to calm down and crying wasn't going to help her.

* * *

Sam headed back out to the kitchen with a huff, dragging a chair out to plop in. "Stacey, what did you say to her?"

Stacey looked up in distress again. "I don't know. I was just complaining about Stevie."

"You weren't talking about Brittany?"

"Oh, well, yeah. Mercedes brought her up when you sent me that video. And I said Stevie thought she was hot, but he had a new girlfriend who was distracting him anyway," Stacey explained with a shrug.

"Stevie? You said Stevie?"

"I don't know. I guess I said my brother. But it's not like I'd be talking about you!"

Sam sighed and rested his elbow on the table, rubbing at his eyes.

* * *

Mercedes stood and her body froze as sharp pain shot through her. "Oh God." She tried to find the chair but missed it as everything around her went black.

* * *

Quinn walked into the house with a few things that she thought might make Mercedes day. Looking over and seeing Sam and Stacey se smiled. "Hey guys."

Sam just grunted. He'd been filming since before the sun came up and now his wife thought he was cheating on her and he really just wanted to sleep for three days.

"Hi, Quinn," Stacey offered. She gestured at Sam and towards Mercedes' room before making fighting moves with her hands. "Um... also dinner's ready."

Quinn looked at Stacey and nodded moving to sit next to Sam. "Sooo what am I walking into this time?"

Sam just shrugged, knocking restlessly on the table. "Same as usual. Doesn't trust me. May never trust me. Obviously doesn't believe in how much I love her, not that I'd ever be able to stop anyway."

Quinn ran her hands through her hair. "Sam she trusts you, She loves you and she wants you. Take it from a woman who never ever doubted her husband before... matter fact hold on." She pulled out her phone. "Baby turn around. I think it's time you and Sam had a talk about your crazy pregnant wives...this is the only time I will let you do it too." she hung up and looked at him. "Mike will be here in a minute. I think this would be better coming from him than me."

Sam just shrugged. "Will you take her some of the casserole, please? I'm pretty sure she'd rather see you right now."

Stacey cut out a piece and plated it, setting one of the rolls beside it before she gave it to Quinn. "I'm gonna bring Dad some."

Quinn nodded as the door opened and she heard Mike coming in. Kissing him she moved over to Mike. "Please talk to him." Picking up the plate she smiled at Stacey. "I want a plate too." Walking towards Mercedes room she laughed sneaking a forkful.

Mike sat down. "Let me guess, you have been accused of one of three things, not understanding, not caring enough or cheating?"

Stacey smiled and nodded. "Plenty for everybody!" she promised.

Sam's head fell to the table, surrounded by arms as he hid from the world. "Try all three," he muttered.

Mike nodded. "Quinn hit me with all three on the drive over here. She thought I was cheating with a dancer from the studio, cried about it because she trusts me but not the girl or whatever that means."

Quinn walked into Mercedes room and looked around seeing it empty. "Mercy?" She placed the food down and walked towards the bathroom. "Girl come on I am sure the blow up wasn't that bad." She walked towards the door. "Mercy?" Walking in and seeing Mercedes on the floor she ran to her, "Oh my God Merce!"

Sam lifted his head and rested his chin on his hands. "I'm gonna have to tell her the thing I'm not supposed to tell anyone," he muttered mostly to himself. He shot up at the sound of Quinn's distressed called and went running back towards their room.

Quinn reached down to gently shake her. "Mercedes please wake up. Sam! SAM!"

Sam rushed in and felt his heart drop down into his stomach. "Shit," he whispered as he fell to the shower floor beside her. "Call an ambulance," he instructed to anyone who would listen as he carefully lifted Mercedes' head into his lap. "Baby? Baby, c'mon, it's me. Come back to me."

Quinn grabbed her phone, shaking as she did. Mike and Stacey ran into the room. "Stacey could you take Quinn to the bedroom."

Quinn shook her head. "No! I am not going anywhere."

"Baby please, here let me help Sam and you go call 911. We will bring her right into the room okay.?"

Quinn grabbed her phone, shaking as she did. Mike and Stacey ran into the room. "Stacey could you take Quinn to the bedroom."

Quinn shook her head. "No! I am not going anywhere."

"Baby please, here let me help Sam and you go call 911. We will bring her right into the room okay.?"

Quinn hesitated before walking into the room with Stacey. "Hi um we have a 29 year old female she is almost 30 weeks and was on bedrest, she uh... she passed out."

Mike looked at Sam as he checked her pulse. "She's got a pulse so that is a good thing."

"Get... um, there's clothes in that cupboard there," Sam said, pointing at it. "Grab one and put some cool water on it." He leaned forward and rested his hands on Mercedes' stomach to see what he could feel. He ducked his head down and silently prayed as he looked at her. "C'mon, my love. I need you."

Mike jumped up and grabbed the cloth wringing it out and placing it on Mercedes head. He watched Sam and could see movement. "The baby is moving that's a good sign..."

Quinn sat on the bed. "Is she okay? Someone please tell me something?" She held her stomach trying not to freak out.

"But she's not waking up! And that is a very bad sign, Mike," Sam snapped, shutting his eyes tightly as soon the words were out. "Sorry," he muttered as he moved the cloth around her face. "Where the hell is the ambulance?"

Stacey sat beside Quinn fretting. "Don't get upset too, please. The poor babies!"

Mike nodded. "I know. I know Sam." There really wasn't anything else that he could say. There was a commotion outside and Quinn looked over to see the Ambulances. "Im calm Stacey. I promise. She's in there." Quinn said pointing to where they can go.

Dwight followed the EMTs into the room, the sirens having woken him from his snoozing spot on the couch. "What's happening?"

"Mercedes passed out," Stacey answered, ringing her hands in her lap before going to her father and wrapping her arms around him. Sixteen years old or not, this was scary.

"She won't wake up," Sam repeated frantically to the EMTs when they came into the bathroom.

The EMT's moved over to Mercedes as Quinn stood by the door. Mike went over to her and held her.

The EMT checked her vitals and looked at the other. "She is non responsive. Elevated blood pressure and heart rate." He moved down to her stomach using the fetal monitor. "The baby's heart rate is at about 165 and holding. Lets get her onto the gurney and to the hospital."

"I'm going with her," Sam told them. "I'm her husband." He followed them out as they rolled her on the gurney and looked at his father. "You guys stay here for now. I'll call you when I know what's going on."

Quinn moved to him. "You can't be there by yourself someone should go with you."

"Only one person can ride along," one of the EMTs informed them.

Sam turned to Quinn. "You guys can meet me there if you want. But only if you're up to it. We don't need two sets of mamas and babies in danger, okay?"

Quinn nodded. "I want to go. It's better for me to worry there then at home." Mike could have argued but he didn't, she wouldn't have listened.

Knowing Sam would need him, Quinn shot Austin a text.

Quinn: Meet us at the hospital, its Mercedes.

"Be safe, you guys," Dwight advised. "All of you. We'll hold down the fort, but call us if anything changes."

Sam was instructed to sit in the front of the ambulance, but he kept looking behind him the whole way, trying to will Mercedes to wake up.

* * *

Once they arrived to the hospital Sam was asked to sit in the waiting room while they worked on Mercedes. After 15 minutes or so Dr. Ramsey came out the room. "Sam."

Sam jumped out of his seat. "Is she okay? Is Hayden okay? Please tell me they're okay," he begged her, his stomach turning like a clothes dryer.

Dr. Ramsey moved closer. "Mercedes condition has worsened. We have been monitoring her blood pressure every week because I was worried about preeclampsia, her last one was a little elevated and that's why she was due in, tomorrow. It looks like unfortunately Mercedes suffered a seizure. She is showing signs of Eclampsia which is the onset of seizures in a woman with preeclampsia." She could tell Sam was trying to follow along so she slowed. "What you need to know is this an emergency situation and immediate treatment is needed to stop the seizures, treat her high blood pressure and try to wake her up. The only way we can do that is to deliver the baby. I need your permission to do a c-section."

"Seizure?" Sam repeated in awe. He felt like his whole body had gone numb. He barely even felt the hands on his shoulders.

"It's alright, mate," Austin told him as he walked up. "Take a deep breath."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a date," Sam muttered, still half in shock.

"I did, but don't worry about that right now. Tell the doc here what she needs to hear."

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah. Do whatever you need to do to keep her safe. Is Hayden going to... will he be okay?"

Dr. Ramsey nodded. "We will. He is about 30 weeks but heartbeat is great and so far he isn't in distress. Those are all good things. But I do have to ask you, not to worry you but because eclampsia can be tricky, if it came down to you wife or son, do you want us to put all our efforts into saving him?"

"Don't!" Sam turned around and sat in the chair, leaning forward and hiding his face in his hands. "I'm not doing that. You keep them both safe."

Austin sighed and turned back to the doctor. "Just keep us updated, yeah? I'll talk to him."

Dr. Ramsey nodded. "That's the plan Sam, it's just a precaution we have to ask." She sighed looking at Sam then Austin. "We will do everything we can to keep them safe." She walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

Austin sat beside Sam and wrapped an arm around him.

"I need her," Sam said quietly, wiping at his eyes. "I love him and I know it would hurt like hell if we lost him. But... I need her. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No, mate. It just makes you a man who's in love with his wife," Austin told him as he rubbed his back.

Quinn made her way to the waiting room when she spotted Sam. "How are they?"

Sam just stared at the floor.

"Not very well," Austin answered. "They're delivering the baby right now."

"And I'm not even there to see it," Sam croaked out. "I might lose my wife, my son, and I won't even be there to see him be born."

Quinn sat next to him. "Stop that! You stop talking like that. You are walking out this hospital with a son and your wife. If you want to be there, go, its your family don't trust them to anyone else but you "

"They're doing a C-section, Quinn. I can't just walk in there, it's a surgery!"

Quinn stood as a nurse walk to the nurses station. "Excuse me, I heard they were taking Mercedes Evans down to surgery is that true?" The nurse looked down and nodded.

"Yes they are prepping the OR now."

Quinn smiled. "Good, her husband wants to be there."

"Ma'am I don't think-I"

"You know what I don't think? I don't think if something bad happens to that baby and his father isn't there to see, you want to know how much and how fast we will sue you."

The nurse picked up the phone and after a minute looked at Sam. "Mr. Evans,if you will follow me."

Sam stood slowly and gave Quinn's arm a gentle squeeze. "Thank you," he whispered before following the nurse to change into scrubs.

By the time the nurse Lead Sam into the room, everything was prepared. Dr. Ramsey looked at Sam. "I want you to stay up there, behind the drape until I tell you it's time to cut the cord okay?"

Sam nodded in understanding and went to Mercedes' head, crouching down to be close to her. "We're about to have our son, baby," he whispered, hoping she could hear him somehow. "You're gonna be the best mom there ever was."

Within fifteen minutes of starting, Dr. Ramsey looked up to Sam and the nurse handed him the scissors. "You ready to cut?"

Sam stood straight again and sucked in a breath at the sight of his son. He was so small, but still so perfect to him. His eyes filled with tears and he wiped them quickly before nodding and reaching out to take the scissors. He cut just as the doctor instructed and watched as they took Hayden away to check him.

A few moments later, Hayden's cries filled the room. Dr. Ramsey smiled. "He has got a healthy set of lungs there."

Sam's hand came up to cover his mouth to keep him from openly sobbing. He didn't even know it was possible to feel this many emotions all at once. His fingers brushed gently through Mercedes' hair. "Gets those from his mama."

Beeping suddenly started and Dr. Ramsey looked at the Nurse. Get him and Mr. Evans to the NICU." She moved to work on Mercedes as the nurse took Sam's hand. "Let's go."

Sam knew he couldn't stay no matter how much he wanted to be with her, but he looked at her one more time as he was taken out of the room. "I love you," he whispered, saying a quick prayer before he turned his attention back to Hayden.

In the NICU they cleaned Hayden up and checked for any signs of distress, after a few minutes the nurse smiled. "Are you ready to meet your son?"

Sam sniffled and nodded. "Please. Can I hold him?"

"Of course." Hayden was wrapped in a blanket with a small hat on his head. She handed him over.

Sam was as careful as he'd ever been with anything. Hayden looked so fragile and all he wanted to do in the world is to protect him. "Hello, Hayden. I'm your dad. I know... you were expecting your mom," he said, his voice cracking on the last word. "And I promise you'll get to see her real soon, okay? Oh, you're just perfect."

Dr. Ramsey made her way to the NICU about an hour later looking for Sam, she found him cuddled with Hayden. "Being a dad looks good on you."

Sam had texted his father and told them to come down to the hospital, but he was still soaking up every minute he could with his son. "I didn't know it was possible to love someone so completely so quickly," he said before he looked up at her. "Please tell me she's okay."

Dr. Ramsey nodded. "Her blood pressure dropped once we delivered the baby. Its common. We were able to close her up and get her stable. She isn't awake yet but we are hopeful."

Sam stood carefully and placed Hayden back in his little warming chamber. "Can I see her? Please?" he asked. "And is it okay if my dad and my sister come back to sit with Hayden?"

She nodded. "Yes they can stay here with him and I will take you to Mercedes."

Sam nodded and turned back to Hayden. He slid his hand in and stuck a finger under Hayden's tiny hand. "I'm gonna go check on your mama now, but your papa is gonna come sit with you. And I'll be right back, buddy, I promise."

Dr. Ramsey nodded at Dwight and Stacey as they entered. She looks at them. "So Hayden is 4lbs and about 14 inches long. He is doing very well so if you want to hold him you can."

"Thank you, doctor." Dwight gave her a nod, stopping to hug Sam. "Give Mercedes our love."

"Thanks, Dad." Sam gave a little wave to Hayden before following the doctor out.

Dr. Ramsey lead Sam to Mercedes room. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Sam said again, walking over to the side of Mercedes' bed. He brushed her hair gently from her face. "My beautiful girl. You gotta come back to me so you can see our boy. He's perfect. And he needs you. We both do."

* * *

The room was dark, her throat felt raw and she was sore all over. Mercedes tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Her hand went to it and it felt smaller. Feeling around for Hayden she screamed hoarsely. "Oh my God my baby. What happened to him?"

Sam had been sitting beside her bed for awhile, going to check on Hayden now and then, but his father was happy to stay with his brand new grandson. He had half dozed off when he heard Mercedes and jumped out of his chair and went to her side. "It's okay, baby. He's okay. He's alright. Take a deep breath." He wrapped his arms around her and drew her against his chest, tears springing to his eyes just to see her awake again. "Everything's okay."

Mercedes heard Sam. Eyes wide as he spoke. "He's okay? Where is he?" Sam hugged him. "Sam what's going on?"

"He is. They had to do a C-section," Sam explained quietly, rubbing her arm in a calming manner. "He's in the NICU, but he's a strong little guy and he's doing really good. My dad's with him right now."

Mercedes shook her head. "That doesn't...when? What happened?"

"The doctor can probably explain better than I can, but basically the baby was causing your blood pressure to go up really high and you had a seizure," he explained as well as he could. "And they had to take him out to make sure you'd be safe."

Mercedes took in everything Sam had to say and tried to come to terms with it all. "So he's really okay? Nothing wrong with him?"

"He's still really small and they ended up having to put a feeding tube in cause he wasn't quite strong enough to... suckle, I guess," Sam told her. "But his lungs and heart are in good condition, which are the most important things for the time being. He'll need to stay here awhile, but he's gonna be good, baby, I promise."

Mercedes nodded. She was worried but she trusted Sam and if he said the baby was fine then he was fine. "How long was I out?"

Sam lifted his wrist up to check his watch. "Well, damn, it's 3 a.m. The time's just kinda blended together," he realized. He turned and pressed his lips to her head. "You gave me a scare, Cedes."

Mercedes took a deep breath really taking in Sam's appearance. "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean too."

"It's okay, baby. You're here now. You're with me." He was saying it out loud as much for himself as he was for her. "That's all that matters."

Mercedes sighed as the door opened. Dr. Ramsey walked in with a smile. "Well. You gave us a fright. How are you feeling?"

Mercedes laid on Sam's arm. "I'm a little confused and in a lot of pain."

Dr. Ramsey nodded. "That's to be expected. I'm gonna up your morphine and if you are up to it, we will let you see Hayden."

"He's been asking for you," Sam told her with a soft smile.

Mercedes nodded. "I would love to see him. I can't really sit up though."

"That's okay, we can help you up into a wheelchair when you are up for it."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay, well I am ready now."

"Can't keep a mama away from her baby," Sam said with a shrug. He helped the nurse get her into the wheelchair when they brought it in.

Austin was sitting in a chair, making faces at Hayden, when they came in. "There's our girl. Sent your Dad home to get some sleep."

Mercedes was grateful they were able to help her get to the NICU. Seeing Austin she smiled slightly. "How are Dad and Stacey doing?" She asked but the moment she saw Hayden her words left and tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh Sam he's perfect."

"They're fine," was all Austin got out before all her attention was diverted and he got up to give her room. He laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Got Mary and Stevie a flight out first thing in the morning."

"Thank you." Sam gave Austin a quick hug before moving to pick Hayden up carefully and lay him in Mercedes' arms. "There's mama you've been waiting for."

Mercedes held her hands out and smiled so wide when she held him. "Oh my...perfect." She said tears in her eyes. She didn't move much due to the pain but holding Hayden was perfect it took all the pain away. "Sam look at what we did."

Sam couldn't take his eyes off of them. He didn't think he'd ever experienced this much love at one time. He couldn't have even imagined it was possible. Sniffling, he nodded as she spoke. "I know," he choked out through a smile. Pulling his phone out, he finally took a picture of his family together.

"Oh baby you just had to come out early didn't you?" She sniffled. "I don't think I can let him go...I know we have too but I just want to hold him forever."

"We have our whole lives to hold him," Sam assured her. "Or, you know, at least until he turns 12 and wants nothing to do with us anymore."

"Don't even joke about that!" She said softly but firmly.

Sam just chuckled, sitting in the seat Austin had left. "There's no getting around it, babe. Someday he will become a teenager. So I say we soak up every moment we've got."

Mercedes nodded holding onto Hayden as he slept in her arms. "I love you Hayden Samuel Evans."

Sam couldn't stop smiling. As terrifying as this day had been, he had his family now. They were here and they were safe. "And I love both of you. So much." He leaned forward and carefully over Hayden to kiss Mercedes.

Mercedes accepted his kiss. She moved closer to him but stopped in pain. "I think I am ready for that morphine now."

"Stay put," he instructed. "I'll find a nurse and have them put it in your IV."

"Ok." When Sam left she looked at Austin. "Is he okay? I'm not sure what happened but I know it wasn't good."

Austin looked up from his phone and moved to sit across from her. "It's been a rough night for all of us," he admitted, letting out a sigh. "Things were touch and go for awhile. They told him he might have to make some decisions that... nobody ever wants to be asked to make. But by the grace of God, nobody had to make them."

Mercedes looked down to Hayden. "I get he hasn't eaten anything either has he?"

"I haven't been with him every second, but probably not," Austin admitted. "He's just been going back and forth between here and your room."

She nodded. "I feel like I let him, let them both down with all this."

Austin tilted his head and looked at her. "Really? It's a disease, Cedes. Not something you can just work your way out of," he pointed out. "Maybe concentrate on the fact that you have a husband who loves you more than anything in the world and a beautiful son instead of putting yourself down over something you had no control over."

She looked up at him and shook her head. She didn't want to fight, so she kept her thoughts to herself.

Sam reappeared and leaned down to kiss the top of his wife's head. "She'll be here soon."

"Could I talk to you for a minute, mate?" Austin requested as he stood up, nodding his head to let him know he'd like it to be in private.

"Um... sure. I'll be right back, babe."

Mercedes nodded. "We will be here." She said looking down at Hayden.

Sam returned a few minutes later, sitting in the chair across from Mercedes. He could watch her hold their son forever and be happy. "I know how hard it is to let him go, but you should get some sleep too."

Mercedes shook her head. "I'm okay." She looked up to Sam. "What's going on with Austin?"

Sam nodded slowly. She was as stubborn as he was himself and he knew it. "He just wanted to check in. He's worried about us, you know? It's been a hard day. Hard couple weeks."

Mercedes didnt say anything just sat back holding Hayden. The nurse came in. "Time for mommy to get some rest ".

Mercedes frowned. "I'm actually good."

Nurse shook her head. "Doctors orders.

"He needs you to be your healthiest so you can take care of him, baby," Sam told her, resting a hand on her leg. He stepped to the side with the nurse and quietly asked her if the doctor was still around so he could talk to her.

Mercedes sighed. "I promise I will go rest a bit but I will be back." She damn near started crying when he was but back. She held herself as they were wheeled back in the room and Dr. Ramsey joined them. "Just wanted to check on the mama see how she's doing..are you okay?

Mercedes sighed. "Between leaving the baby and the pain...its just a lot."

Sam rubbed Mercedes' shoulder gently. "That's why some sleep will help, love. And you know I'll watch out for Hayden." Of course, he was going on 24 hours without any real sleep himself, but that was neither here nor there.

Mercedes let them help her I to the bed. "Dr. Ramsey can you tell him to practice what he preaches." She said sighing.

Dr. Ramsey nodded. "How about I let the nurse set you up and I talk to Sam about just that." She pulled Sam out of the room and looked at him. "Heard you wanted to see me?"

Sam nodded, rubbing at the back of his neck. "This has been a lot. For all of us, but her especially. And even before today she's just been constantly blaming herself for everything that happens and she still is," he told her with a sigh. "And she's been so argumentative. And the stress has been getting to me too, I won't deny that. Anyway, it's not how I wanna start this family. So I was wondering if maybe you could recommend someone that we could... you know, talk to?"

Dr. Ramsey nodded. "I understand what you are saying and sometimes just having the baby can clear these things up. And sometimes they are the start of a bigger picture. I can tell you that pulling a woman who just went through what she did into counseling without talking to her may cause more problems then you are ready to face. There is a real chance she could experience Postpartum depression, which is something I was going to tell you to look out for." She sighed. "I know you want to jump into fixing it but she may not think it needs to he fixed. Just be patient. Not even married a year and now with a child a lot is changing you just have to show her you are there."

"I wouldn't have done it without talking to her," Sam insisted, shaking his head. "I just know now isn't the best time to be doing that." He rested his hands on his hips and looked down at the floor, closing his eyes for a moment. "We were arguing. And I left her in our room 'cause... I just couldn't deal with it anymore. And then I found her like that."

"Sam things happen that are out of our control. You couldn't have known this would happen." She patted his shoulder. "Sam right now just focus on your family, the rest will come to you."

"I'm trying. I've been trying," Sam insisted. "She thinks I'm cheating on her. She thinks she's failing at being a mother already." He ran a hand over his face and sucked in a breath. "I'm gonna go sit with Hayden."

"Sam want some advice? Sit with your wife. Talk to her. Not about that but just talk to her because the more you avoid it the worse it will be."

"How many times can I say the same thing and not have her believe a word I say?" Sam chuckled sadly. "I sent everyone else home. There's no one to stay with Hayden right now."

"Well if it makes you feel better shes just mom now not a hormonal driven crazy woman. Though let's be honest she's still hormonal just not as much." There are a team of nurses with him. I'm not here to tell you what to do so you do what you feel is best. I will be here to check on your wife."

Sam nodded and leaned back against the wall once she left. The problem was now he got to find out if she really believed everything she'd been accusing him of. And if she did, what the hell that meant for them. He wiped at his eyes and took a breath before walking into Mercedes' room, tired smile plastered on his face.

"Baby...you really need some sleep you look as tired as I feel."

Sam just shrugged, taking a seat beside the bed again and laying his hand on hers. "Maybe I'll run home and take a nap in the morning when the family gets here," he told her, rubbing his thumb back and forth gently. "You're the one who needs to heal up though, okay?"

"Hayden needs you healthy too. Please just try. " she nodded. "I'm healing, got the morphine for pain and something that will help me sleep."

"Good. Good." Sam lifted her hand to his lips and held it there for a moment before he leaned back in the chair. "Get some rest."

She nodded. "I love you Sam."

"Love you too." He propped his head up on his hand and watched her, slightly afraid if someone wasn't watching her she might slip away again. The nurses were sending him regular updates and photos of Hayden to appease him and he made a mental note to buy them all thank you gifts before Hayden came home.

He could do this. He would do this, whatever needed to be done.

"Sam?" She turned towards him. "Can I ask you something?"

Sam startled slightly, lost in exhausted thought, and blinked a couple times. "Of course."

"Can you lay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Oh... yeah." Sam got into the bed carefully, moving her IV line over to the side so he wouldn't lay on it. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her tuck her head against his chest.

"The only thing that could be better than this is if Hayden was here." She said softly.

"Soon," Sam promised her quietly. "Soon you'll both be coming home and we can all cuddle together all the time."

She nodded yawning. Cuddling next to Sam gently she soon drifted off to sleep

Sam laid there for awhile, worry still eating at him and tears sneaking down his face every once in awhile. It was like all the fear he'd been ignoring all night could finally safely seep out of him until he finally dozed off.


	24. Chapter 24

"Sammy? Wake up, dear."

Sam's eyes blinked open and it took him a minute to remember where he was until everything came rushing back to him. He looked up towards the voice and his eyes focused on his mother causing him to let out a relieved breath. "Mama." He moved carefully around Mercedes and sat up to wrap his arms around his mother.

Mercedes felt Sam move and opened her eyes in time to see him hug his mom. "Hi mom..." she said softly.

"Hi, my sweethearts," Mary replied as she ran her hands over Sam's hair.

Sam didn't want to let her go. If there was anyone in this world who always seemed to know how to fix everything, it was her. "I'm no good at this being a grown up thing, Ma," he muttered.

"I think you're both doing amazingly," Mary insisted.

Mercedes sighed. "I think maybe you and Sam should talk while I call the nurse to see if they can bring Hayden or if I can go see him...the C-section makes it hard to move."

Sam turned quickly, coming back into the moment. "I can go talk to them if you want. Sometimes it's faster if you go after them," he admitted. "And you should eat too."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah that is true..." She turned towards Mary. "He is so adorable and precious... got his looks from his daddy."

"Maybe if his daddy got a really deep tan," Sam laughed. "I'll go find a nurse." He pressed a kiss to Mercedes' cheek before getting up from the bed and rubbing at his eyes.

Once Sam had left, Mary took Mercedes' hand. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Mercedes sighed. When Sam left she looked over to Mary. "I would say fine but I am too tired to lie." she said honestly.

Mary nodded in understanding. "Childbirth always takes a toll, no matter how it happens. But you've been through even more."

Mercedes glanced at the door. "I don't even remember it. One minute Sam and I were arguing and the next I am waking up finding out they delivered Hayden."

"Ah." Mary nodded slowly in understanding. "I'm guessing you two never actually resolved that argument either, did you?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No, its my fault too because I have been so jealous of him and Brittany, and now I think he might actually hate me..."

"Sweetheart, you could be running around with Brittany behind his back and he still wouldn't hate you," Mary insisted. "Probably wouldn't be too happy either, but he certainly wouldn't hate you. I don't think he's capable of it. He loves you far too much."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow but sighed. "I don't even know why I had that ridiculous thought. I don't even know why I felt like I had to say anything."

"Just because I know it's not true, doesn't mean you don't have the right to feel it," Mary reminded her. "Perception defines our reality after all. I got that one from Dr. Phil. It's probably not me you should be talking about it with though."

Mercedes nodded. "I guess you are right. I really didn't want to fight with him, just wanted him to know it looked bad. But he got mad. And I know we should talk but I don't wanna ruin this moment here."

"Sammy's never been one to take much notice of what other people are saying about him," Mary admitted. "Which can be good at some times and bad at others. And when I say 'other people' I mean people he doesn't know. What you think about him... well, he about lives and dies by that."

"Hello, Mama," the nurse greeted as she rolled Hayden in in his warming bed. "Someone's here to visit."

Mercedes nodded. "I won't take that for granted. I hope you know that. Because I care about what he thinks of me too. I just want him to be proud."

Mercedes smiled brightly as she saw her son. "Mom are you ready to meet your grandson?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

The nurse smiled as she picked up Hayden and laid him in Mercedes' arms. "There you go. I'll let you have some time with him. Give me a buzz if you need me."

"He's such a beauty," Mary whispered, leaning down to run her fingers along his arm.

"Thank you." Mercedes said to the nurse. She smiled down to Hayden. "You are even more beautiful then I remember last night. Oh I love you." She looked at Mary. "Did you want to hold him?"

"Oh, I'd love to." Mary wiped at her eyes, shaking her head. "Look at me, being a weepy old grandmother already." She took Hayden carefully and sat in the chair. "He is a tiny little thing, but so beautiful. Hello, darling. I'm your Nana."

Mercedes smiled watching Mary hold Hayden. "I wish I had my phone so I could take a picture."

"Oh..." Mary leaned to one side and pulled her phone out of her back pocket, handing it over to Mercedes. "Now I feel like a modern Nana," she joked, bouncing ever so slightly.

Taking the phone Mercedes took a few pictures of Mary and Hayden. "You guys look adorable together."

"That's all him," Mary insisted. "Yes, it is. You can claim all the adorableness."

Dwight walked in a moment later with a bag of food. "Delivery for the new Mama. Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

Mercedes laughed as Dwight walked in. "Food just on time. I am starving."

"Always happy to help." Dwight set the food on her tray and rolled it in front of her. He moved over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her, cooing over his grandson. "You're a lucky little man, you know that?"

Mercedes held up the phone taking a picture of the couple and smiled seeing it. She looked at Dwight. "Have you seen Sam?"

"He'll be up in just a minute. He's just, uh... taking care of a couple things," Dwight assured her with a small smile.

"Your daddy is always up to something," Mary told Hayden. "I bet you're gonna be just as mischievous."

Mercedes forced a smile trying to not worry so much. She took a bite of the grilled cheese. "This is so good, still warm and everything."

"I wrapped it real good. And the soup's in a thermos," Dwight assured her.

Sam appeared in the doorway quietly and leaned against the doorjamb, taking a moment to just watch all of his family together. He brought a hand up to his chest, feeling the way his heart beat just a little harder with emotion.

Mercedes nodded. "Thanks Dad." She said taking another bite. Looking at the door she noticed Sam. Their eyes met and she smiled softly at him, holding up her sandwhich for him.

Sam smiled brightly. "Good girl," he said as he stepped in further.

Dwight rubbed his wife's shoulder. "Why don't we give the family a few minutes alone. I know it's hard to let him go."

"Oh... yes. Okay," Mary agreed reluctantly, laying Hayden back in his bed. "We'll see you soon."

Mercedes smiled as they left. "Its about time for Hayden to eat, you want to feed him?" She said to Sam softly.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. But I also have a little something for his mama." He turned and revealed a tote bag that had been slung over his arm, pulling out a bouquet of flowers and a wrapped box.

Mercedes blushed looking at him. "Sam..." she grabbed the flowers and beamed. "They are beautiful." She looked at tue wrapped box. "Ooohhh what is this?"

"I ordered your push present a couple weeks ago since we weren't exactly sure when our little guy would decide to come," Sam explained. "And while there wasn't technically any pushing, it's all semantics really. Anyway, my dad brought it from home this morning. A thank you for all the hard work you've done, bringing this perfect little thing into the world. And a reminder how much I love both of you."

Mercedes carefully unwrapped the gift and was taken back by it. She uncovered a white framed photo of Hayden's heartbeat and his name at the bottom in blue. Her eyes watered. "Sam..."

Sam just smiled lovingly as he watched her. He tucked his fingers under her chin and lifted it up so he could lean down and kiss her. "I love you so much. You and Hayden are... all that matters to me in this world. And you always will be."

Mercedes sniffed. "I love you too Sam, and I am so sorry, about everything."

Sam just shook his head, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You don't have anything to be sorry for," he told her. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I caused all that stress and almost..." He closed his eyes, taking a breath. "I need you, okay?"

"I saw something that wasn't there and let my emotions get the best of me. But we are okay, the baby is okay and you have me." She reached out for his hand. "I need you too."

Sam chewed at his lips and held tight to her hand, nodding slowly. "I was so scared I was gonna lose you," he admitted with a broken voice.

"You got us baby. And we are not going anywhere." Mercedes pointed her finger at him the beckoned him for a kiss.

Sam leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, lingering for as long as he could. "I love you so much," he whispered softly. Sitting back up, he sniffled and grabbed the bag again. "Oh, and... I'm not entirely sure how this is gonna go over. But Brittany... and her girlfriend, sent over a onesie for Hayden. It has unicorns on it." He pulled it out and laid it on the bed.

"I love you too." Seeing the onsie she smiled. "Brittany and her girlfriend... right...well its so cute though."

Sam let out a small sigh of relief that at least she wasn't angry about it. "It is pretty cute," he admitted.

"I will make sure we send them a card." She said as Hayden started to stir.

Sam tucked the onesie back into the bag and set the flowers on the windowsill where Mercedes could see them. He pushed the call button as he got up. "I'll have them bring his formula. They've been practicing getting him to eat on his own all night, but he's still having trouble."

Mercedes nodded. "Well we are just gonna have to help him. I dont wanna see him in a feeding tube again. "

Sam picked Hayden up and held him against his chest, bouncing slightly as he paced back and forth. "Have you thought at all about... giving it a try the old fashioned way?"

"I have, kinda scared to try and he rejects it but...if you are beside me, we can try it together."

"Even if he does, it's not because of you," Sam reminded her. "Like I told you, the doctor said his little sucking muscles didn't have time to fully develop like they normally would. Let's ask the nurse what she thinks, yeah?"

"See thats why I need you." She sighed. "Lets get the nurse."

"I hit the button!" Sam insisted, gesturing at it with his free hand. He turned his head and placed little butterfly kisses over his Hayden's head.

Within moments a nurse walked in with a big smile on her face. "Hey family what can I do for you?"

Mercedes smiled. "I was wondering if I could try nursing, maybe that could get Hayden to eat."

"Thats a great idea mom, as long as you are up for it. All the meds should be out of your system by now. Let me get the nursing blanket and we will be right back."

Sam walked over to her making little cooing noises at Hayden. "Listen now, Mama's got the stuff that'll help you get big and strong the fastest. So you think about that, okay?"

The nurse returned quickly. "Now this is his first time and since he was so early, there's a good chance he won't get through a whole feeding or even get fully sucking, but that is totally okay. Just showing interest and learning how to give it his best try is wonderful progress and means he's learning. And we can pump if we need to to make sure he stills gets all those nutrients you have for him."

Mercedes smiled at Sam an she listened to the nurse. Taking Hayden she did as the nurse directed her too. She knew he was hungry but he just wouldn't latch on. Mercedes did her best to not focus on him not doing it but focus on helping him.

After 20 minutes they took a small break and after Mercedes was determined to keep trying. "Okay baby boy here's the deal. You gave mommy and daddy a scare by coming early. But you are here and we want you to stay here so can you drink just a little? We don't want you to have a feeding tube again."

Sam sat beside Mercedes and gave her an encouraging smile. "He's doing his best just like the rest of us," he said with a tired chuckle. "Maybe we should have them pump some soon to make sure he's getting it. And they said it's not good for you to get too full either."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay how about I pump and we try this again tomorrow?"

The nurse nodded. "I will go ahead and get the pump so we can take care of this."

Mercedes nodded and smiled. Looking down to Hayden she began to rock him as she sang "Natural Woman" which she deemed appropriate.

Sam just smiled, relieved to see her not worrying too much over it. And he already knew he'd never get tired of hearing her sing to their son. "I'm sure those Evans genes will kick in soon enough and he'll be eating up a storm."

Mercedes nodded. "I have no doubt. He just needs a little more time."

"You're both doing a great job," Sam told her, laying his hand on her leg gently. Even with the scariest of it over, he knew they still had a road ahead of them.

"Thanks Sam." She said looking at him. "God I love you so much, I couldn't do this withou-" Her eyes widened as she looked down to Hayden latching. "Sam!" she squealed. "Sam he's latching."

Sam panicked momentarily when she reacted, still on high alert from everything that had happened. But he breathed a quick sigh of relief at her words and it quickly turned into a proud smile. "That's my guy."

Mercedes beam proudly as the nurse walked in. "The moment I stopped trying to get him to do it, he did it."

"It's like he's a tiny man or something," Sam chuckled. "We do things on our time, not cause someone tells us to."

Mercedes nodded, "He is definitely an Evans man that is for sure."

Sam shrugged innocently. "You're the one who loves us so much," he teased.

"Yes I am!" She looked down to Hayden. "You eat as much as you want."

The nurse walked in and smiled. "I see we dont need this."

All Sam could do was let out a soft sigh of contentment. "Things are most definitely looking up from yesterday," he mused quietly as he watched Hayden feeding.

"I will let his doctor know that he is feeding." She said as she walked out the room.

With the blanket covering Hayden she saw Quinn walking by with Mike and she smiled. Inviting them into the room. "Q! Have you seen your Godson?"

"I have! He is adorable but considering who you and Sam are its not surprise!" Quinn beamed. Mike moved closer to them. "That is gonna be us soon. How are you feeling momma? Dad?"

"I am feeling amazing."

"I'm... exhausted," Sam admitted, legs stretched out in front of him where he sat in the chair. He smiled soon enough though. "But happier than I've ever been. My wife's happy and healthy. My son's eating on his own. Things are good."

Quinn nodded. "Hey Sam can I talk to you for a moment?" Mike held up a bag as Quinn walked out the room. "I have a gift for Hayden."

"I knew someone was gonna make me get up soon enough," Sam sighed, patting Mike's shoulder as he walked past him. "We like presents." He ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped into the hallway. "Are you gonna tell me something bad? Because I think I mentioned I'm exhausted."

Quinn sighed. "Its not bad its just a heads up." She held up the paper where there was a picture of pregnant Mercedes and Sam smiling with the headline "Former Diva Rushed to ER." Letting go of it so Sam could see it she shook her head. "If you didn't want the world to know I am afraid one of the paramedic's blabbed. Now I am already getting a head of it but her parents know. They called me and while I didn't give them any information, I am not sure they can't find out. So I just don't want you guys blindsided."

Sam sighed, scratching at the back of his head as he looked at the paper. He nodded slowly. It wasn't the worse news she could've given him. They would've put out an official announcement about Hayden soon enough anyway. "Okay. I'll let Austin know. He should be here soon. We'll set up security here at the hospital since we'll be here for... probably another two to three weeks with Hayden," he mused out loud, mostly just checking off everything he needed to do.

Quinn nodded. "Okay good I will let him handle it. Just... her parents, they can be very persuasive and they can be manipulative and always have an agenda. Right now that baby means somethings to them." She patted his shoulder then waddled her way into the hospital room. "Did you like baby booties and onesies?"

Mercedes nodded. "Handsome as my daddy is my favorite!"

Sam nodded in understanding. "Not as much as he means to me," he assured her. He poked his head into the room. "Babe? I'm gonna run down to the cafeteria real quick and check on my family, grab something to eat. You want me to get you anything?"

Mercedes looked at him. "Besides a kiss? Something strawberry flavored or with strawberries."

Sam smiled and stepped the rest of the way into the room. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "First order filled. Second one on the way. Take care of 'em while I' gone," he added, pointing at Mike and Quinn.

Mercedes returned his kiss and waved bye as he left. She looked at Quinn. "Today is a big day Hayden latched."

Sam was starting to dial Austin's phone when he saw his friend walking towards him in the hallway. "There you are. I was just about to call you. I need you to make sure we keep Cedes and Hayden completely secure here. Her parents found out the baby's here and I don't want them giving her stress."

Austin sighed in frustration for his friends, but nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll make it happen, mate."

Quinn squealled as Mike raised his eyebrow. "Latch?"

Mercedes shook her head. "He is eating...from me..."

Mike still looked confused but then his eyes widened and mouth dropped. "You have been breast feeding this whole time? I mean warn a guy first!"

"Its not like you can see anything Mike. And you better get used to it, Quinn will be too."

"Alright, I'm gonna go grab some food. Quinn and Mike are with Cedes if you wanna go see her," Sam told Austin before heading on to the cafeteria.

Austin knocked gently at the room door. "Looks like there's a party in here."

Mercedes smiled. "Well we do have a lot to celebrate."

"Yes, we do," Austin agreed. He held up a stuffed bear that he'd gotten and wiggled it back and forth. "For Hayden. Or yourself should you need an extra cuddler. How's Mama feeling?"

Mercedes smiled. "Wow that is a big bear! But it will look great in the nursery." Mercedes lifted the blanket slightly, seeing Hayden had gotten his fill and moved to burp him. "I still can't believe he is here."

Austin smiled as Hayden's little face appeared from under the blanket. "His head looks so big on that tiny body," he said in awe. "No wonder they have such trouble holding the things up on their own."

"Hey." Mercedes said softly. "He has the perfect size head."

Quinn grabbed his finger as Mercedes burped him. "I am so ready for his best friend to pop out. They are gonna love each other."

"I know, best friends like we are." Mercedes smiled. "And like Aus and Sam...except that you are having a girl."

"Then who knows what might happen," Austin teased. He took a seat in one of the chairs and crossed one leg over the other. "Perhaps it'll turn into one of those American high school movies where two best friends fall in love."

Mercedes shrugged. "Hey if that happens all the better, but when we found out what we were having Quinn and I decided to not meddle."

Mike snorted. "Please have you guys met each other? You won't be able to do anything but meddle."

Austin couldn't help but laugh with him. "Yeah, we'll see about that in years to come. Maybe I should have a kid so we can a good love triangle happening in our story, yeah?"

Mercedes laughed. "How do we know you don't already have a kid out there Aus?"

Austin's smile fell away as he looked at her. "Excuse you. Some of us are a little more responsible than my good friend, Sammy," he shot back.

Mercedes scoffed. "Hey we may have been a little reckless but in the end we got Hayden so not that bad."

"I suppose. I left in the middle of a date for that little squirt too," Austin pointed out. "Just had to make himself known early."

"Did Austin just come visit to complain?" Sam asked as he walked in with a bag of food. "Strawberry parfait for my lady."

Mercedes laughed. "He was just telling us about his hot date. Oh also how reckless we are." Mercedes teased. "In truth he was just admiring your handsome son." She took the parfait and smiled. "Thank you baby."

"Oh, yeah, I got the reckless speech a few months back, trust me," Sam chuckled. "But I'm a man who likes to ride life's waves." He took a seat next to Austin and popped his container open so he could eat his sandwich. "Did you explain to your date what happened?"

"I did. And as she's a nurse who works at this hospital, she was rather understanding," Austin replied proudly.

Mercedes nodded. "I got it from Quinn the first night I came over your place sooo.." she opened her parfait as Quinn took Hayden. "Did you tell her that you had to be there for your Godson?"

"I did," Austin confirmed. "Actually..." He stopped and checked his watch. "She might be here right now. What the bloody hell am I doing here with you people?"

"I dunno, chilling with your family, watching over your Godson...being a good person."

"Says the woman who stopped to have sex on the way to her wedding reception," Austin reminded her.

Sam elbowed him. "Not in front of the B-A-B-Y!"

"You know what yes I did. And it was amazing!" she boasted with a laugh.

Sam hummed in agreement around a mouthful of sandwich, nodding along enthusiastically.

Austin just shook his head at the pair of them. "I believe I covered for you then too among the dozens of other times."

"Didn't cover too well since people knew what we did!" She said with a laugh.

"Well, sorry your family's not stupid," Austin shot back. He reached over and grabbed Sam's chips, popping one in his mouth.

Sam gave him a dirty look and stole them back. "Go find your nurse."

"We should go too. I am starving." Quinn kissed Hayden before handing him back to Mercedes.

Sam paused and got up to hug Quinn and Mike goodbye. "Thanks for all your help. We'll see you soon."

After they hugged everyone and Sam and Mercedes were alone with Hayden, Mercedes sighed. "I say we all need a nap... and mommy needs some pain meds cause my belly hurts."

Sam reached down and took Hayden from her carefully. "I'll let the nurse know. This guy should probably get back to the NICU for a bit for his meds and his vitals check, hmm? Make sure you stick to being a healthy boy." He rocked him gently as he pressed the button again. "I think Austin might actually be a little pissy."

Mercedes kissed Hayden before letting him go. She ran her hands through her hair. "Why is he angry?"

"I mean... I know we were just kidding about the nurse and everything, but the guy has done a lot for us," Sam admitted as he held Hayden to his chest and rubbed his back gently. "And our crazy life this year has affected his, I'm sure."

Mercedes nodded. "Well maybe we should do something for him. Like send him somewhere or I dunno. But to show him he is appreciated."

"Yeah. I'll try to think of something. And maybe we can try not to have anymore emergencies anytime soon," Sam suggested. "You know, for all our sake."

Mercedes wanted to comment that she hadn't meant for it to happen but she just nodded instead.

"Don't give me that look," Sam replied all the same. "That comment wasn't directed at you. It was directed at the universe. "

"How about you get Hayden down to the NICU before I stop you and make him sleep here, and I will get my meds, then we can watch a movie or something make it a date, just without the sex at the end."

"Mmhmm. Might as well get used to that for awhile," Sam teased, leaning down to kiss her before he laid Hayden in his rolling bed. "Love you. I'll be right back." He pushed Hayden out into the hallway to meet up with the NICU nurse that was there to walk with them.


	25. Chapter 25

Two agonizing weeks and they were finally leaving the hospital. Hayden was officially 5 and a half pounds and doing great. Mercedes sat in the nursery rocking Hayden as she fed him. "I tell you Sam he killed that carseat test!"

Sam was sitting on the floor trying to figure out the inner workings of the diaper genie. "He's a real baby genius. Oh... remember that movie? That was funny." He sighed as he looked up at her. "You realize we're on our own now, right?"

Mercedes nodded. "I remember you made us watch it because you needed to know the "Signs"." She laughed. Taking a breath she bit her bottom lip. "I know. Think we got this?"

Sam gave her a look. "I was joking when I said that. Mostly," he laughed. "I don't even have this." He held up two pieces of the diaper genie in defeat.

Mercedes smiled. "Sam, just take a breath. Come here and look at this boy. We are gonna be okay because we have each other."

Sam sighed and set the pieces down, crawling over to sit by Mercedes' legs, resting his chin on her knee. "He is pretty perfect, huh?"

"Yep and we did that. We created this life out of love."

With a big smile, Sam reached up and let Hayden hold onto his finger while he continued eating. "Speaking of iconic movies, Ferris Bueller was totally right, you know?"

Mercedes glanced at him. "Oh and what did he get right?"

"Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in awhile... you might miss it," Sam quoted.

"I don't want to miss another second with either of you." She said teary eyed.

Sam moved his hand from Hayden to take Mercedes', giving it a gentle squeeze. "You won't have to. We're a family and we're not going anywhere without all of us there."

Mercedes nodded. "If we didn't have four more weeks I'd show you how much I want you right now." She bent down and kissed him. "You are our everything."

Sam groaned slightly as his head tilted back. "Don't talk about it or I'm gonna need a cold shower," he teased. "I love you so much. Both of you."

Mercedes laughed as Hayden cooed. "That's baby for he loves us too."

"I knew it!" Sam giggled. "Oh, I could just eat you up. If only you weren't so stinky sometimes."

Mercedes sighed. "Okay. You can burp him while I try and fix the diaper genie." She said kissing Hayden before standing slowly out the chair.

Sam got up off the floor and took Hayden. "Yeah. Good luck with that. Hi, baby boy. You have a good meal? You've been such a good water for us."

Mercedes grabbed the instructions and started to put it together. "When do you start shooting again?"

"Day after tomorrow," Sam answered with a frown. He rested Hayden against his shoulder and patted his back gently. "I wish I could stick around longer, but I kinda used all the time they'd give me at the hospital."

"Baby don't worry, we will come to set for lunch so you can spend time with him...do whatever we have to." She clicked the genie and smiled. "And there we go."

"I know." He couldn't help but hate the idea of not spending every moment with his family though, watching his son grow. But such was the trouble with parenting. He stared at Mercedes in awe. "What? How did you... what? How?"

Mercedes laughed. "Just followed the instructions babe. Gotta say feels good being useful as more than a food delivery system." She laughed.

"You were already useful for more than that. A lot more," Sam insisted. His eyes widened when Hayden burped right next to his ear. "Where do you even keep that in that tiny body of yours, bud?"

Mercedes laughed. "I swear he burps his loudest for you." She sat up but stopped. "Man keep forgetting about that c section..."

"He wants to impress his old man. God, I'm an old man," Sam sighed before rushing to hold his hand out for Mercedes. "Yeah, you had surgery two weeks ago. Let's not overdo it, okay?"

Taking Sam's hand she slowly stood. "Yeah I know I have been good. I'm not gonna bust my stitches."

"Mmhmm. I just hope you'll keep being good even when I got back to set. I need to spend tomorrow making sure everything you'll need will be at a level that's easy to grab," he decided.

Mercedes nodded. She would let Sam have his way, he was worried. "Well we will be in here mostly."

Sam nodded along. "Maybe I'll cook up some stuff tomorrow too so you'll have good food to grab quickly," he mused. "Cause baby can't get nutrients unless Mama is."

Mercedes took Hayden from Sam and laid him in his crib before opening the connecting door and laid on the bed. "Whatever makes you happy."

Sam double checked the monitor before following her. "Cedes. If you wanna do it for me, that's fine. But we're really doing all this for him, you know? Dad says that's what parenthood is all about."

Mercedes sat back on the bed grabbing the heating pad to place on her stomach. "I just know you are nervous so I am stepping back and letting you do whatever you need, so you are comfortable going back to work."

Sam stood at the foot of the bed with his hands on his hips, staring at her. He nodded slowly. "Because it's not like my ideas are actually any good. You're just humoring me, right? You could totally do this all on your own."

Mercedes looked at him. "No!" She sighed. "I couldn't dream of doing this alone. I mean because I need to focus on healing."

Sam stared her down for a few moments. "You do," he agreed quietly. "And I just wanna help take care of you as much as I can. I... hate that I have to leave you, but I know that's taking care of you too in it's own way."

"Sam come here." She said holding put her arms knowing she couldnt get to him that fast.

Pouting, Sam crawled into the bed and laid beside her, careful to put any of his weight on her. Instead he just rested his head on her shoulder.

"I dont want you to leave any more than you want to go. I wish you could all just live in a bubble where no one bugs us and we can be together all the time. But A. I would get on your nerves and Aus would be lost without us. But the real world is calling and you gotta answer. So if cooking and doing what you want will make leaving us easier the do it."

He tilted his head back so he could look up at her. "You do get on my nerves," he teased. In truth, he was incredibly fortunate that they producers had been so willing to work with him. If they hadn't already shot as much as they had, he probably would've been recast by now. "And don't forget, if anyone comes to the door, you can check the camera to see who it is. And use the intercom to tell them to get lost."

"Hey!" She playfully shoved him. Mercedes snuggled closer to him. "I will for sure tell them to get lost."

Sam chuckled. "I just want you to be safe," he told her sincerely. "I was so scared I might lose you and I do... kinda wanna put you in a bubble now. Not gonna lie."

Mercedes kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry we scared you...I promise we will be better and careful."

"Thank you," Sam whispered, stretching his neck up so he could kiss her lips. "I know you've been struggling with insecurities lately, but I might have a few of my own now and then too, you know?"

Mercedes nodded. "It's good to know I'm not the only one struggling. But you got me and I got you. We can overcome it."

Sam's hand found Mercedes' and he laced their fingers together. "Thank goodness, 'cause I couldn't do this without you."

"Me neither and I'm glad we are not gonna have to do this alone. And if we completely suck, we have your parents."

"Right? Still wish I coulda convinced Mom to quit her job and stay longer," Sam laughed. He lifted his head when he heard fussing and pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'll get him. You heal."

"She was at least tempted." Mercedes was about to jump up when Sam stopped her. "Okay, I think he just needs to be changed."

"Hard not to be when you look at his little face," Sam chuckled as he got up from the bed. He went into the nursery and picked Hayden up, patting at his butt. "You don't smell too bad. You just too wet for your liking, your majesty?"

Mercedes took a breath as Sam left. She was happy for him getting back to work she really was but a part of her wished she had the chance to actually do something other than feel like she was letting him down. Her phone rang and she looked at it not recognizing the number. Letting it go to voicemail she sighed leaning back against the bed, but it rang again, and then a third time. Picking it up she sighed. "Hello?"

"Hey little one."

Mercedes froze. "JJ?"

Sam changed Hayden's diaper on his changing table, making goofy faces at him the whole time. "Who's my favorite boy? Hey, hey, Hayden!" he cooed. Hayden was still a little fussy, so he cradled him in his arms and bounced gently as he wandered back into his and Mercedes' bedroom.

Mercedes slowly sat up. "I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"Yeah well our parents thought you would rather hear from me then them."

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah considering they tried to ruin my wedding I can see that. What do you want?"

"Don't be like that, we used to be close you know that."

Mercedes sighed. "Used to be being the key word. What do you want?"

"They want to see your child...and you too."

"Hell no."

Sam's brow furrowed with worry as he walked over to the side of the bed and heard Mercedes. Stress was the absolute last thing she needed right now, especially when it concerned her family. "Baby?"

Mercedes looked at Sam as JJ continued to talk. "I think letting them see the baby will be a good way to mend fences."

"I don't want to mend fences, I don't want anything to do with them. Or you for that matter."

"Little one."

"Don't! Don't you dare call me that, you wrote my contract, you helped them screw me over, out of my life. I trusted you. I have nothing to say to you or them."

"Come on being a little house wife isn't you, you want fame, you want money and to tour, you are as independent as they come, if this hasn't gotten old yet it will."

Sam settled Hayden into one arm so he could reach out the other one and rub Mercedes' back. He'd intervene if she got to a point that seemed unhealthy for her, but he also knew she knew how to take care of herself and speak her mind.

Mercedes shook her head. "Maybe, maybe before Sam and our child, but now if that's all I get. To be this child's and other children's mother." she looked at Sam. "And get to wake up everyday as Sam Evans wife, that's enough for me. For the rest of my life that will be enough for me. They don't get to know our child. They don't get to pretend to be loving parents." She took a breath. "If they come near myself or my child I will expose them for the manipulative, lying, uncaring monsters they are. Tell them that. Oh and JJ don't ever call me again." She hung up her phone taking a few deep breaths.

Sam brushed his knuckles gently over her cheeks as she spoke and offered her a small smile. He rounded the bed once she hung up and sat down on his side, swinging his legs up so he could sit beside her with Hayden still in his arm. He held the other one out in an invitation for her to come closer.

Mercedes sighed moving closer to him. She wished she had his family. Wished that they cared more about her then cared about their image. She sniffled laying on Sam's shoulder and reaching over to hold Hayden's hand.

Sam turned and pressed a kiss to the side of Mercedes' head. "You know... I know you meant that. I know that being my wife and Hayden's mom makes you happy. But I also know how much you miss the music and being on stage. And I think maybe once I wrap on this movie, we should concentrate on finding a way to make that happen again."

"I did mean it. I love my life I love my boys. But right now I want to focus on Hayden, on us. Music will always be there but he won't be this young always."

Sam sighed, resting his head against hers. He understood what she was saying. He wished he could be with Hayden every moment too. But if his father taught him anything, it was that you needed to take care of your family in every way. "I just don't want you to feel like you don't have anything for yourself."

Mercedes nodded. "How about this. We take it day by day, see where the future takes us. I never want to give up music. But its not my main concern."

"Sounds fair," Sam agreed. "Just promise me you'll be honest with me about how you're feeling. If you're having a hard time with... anything, let me know. Let me help you."

Mercedes nodded, looking up to Sam. "I'm scared to be here with with Hayden alone, I don't want to screw this up..."

Sam understood. He was nervous enough about going back to work. He couldn't even imagine how he'd feel if the roles were reversed. "How about I send Austin over for an hour or two a day so you can nap and a shower in?"

She shook her head. "I don't want Aus to feel like we only call on him when we need things..."

Sam quirked his mouth to side as he considered other options. "We need more friends," he decided with a laugh.

Mercedes nodded. "With baby Aly on the way I don't want to call on Q, I know I can do it I just am scared."

"I know you can too, but I always wanna make a little easier if I can." He ran his free hand up and down her arm in comfort. "So I'll make some food tomorrow and I'll help with everything I can when I'm home so you can get some rest. Unfortunately, I'm lacking boobs though."

Mercedes nodded. "Well the good thing is that he is finally taking the bottle so if you want to feed him I can pump. I need to freeze some food anyways."

"True." Sam smiled down at Hayden, scrunching up his nose cutely. "Still kinda sad I don't have boobs though. Those things are awesome!"

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah I know how much you love them."

"And yours are the best. We both think so," Sam told her with a smile. "Who was that anyway?"

Mercedes laughed but then frowned at his question. "That was my brother Jordan...we call him JJ."

"I'm guessing he was trying to get you to see your parents? Quinn warned me they'd try any angle they could think of." Sam let out a sad sounding chuckle.

"Gunny thing is they didn't even want to see me, they just wanted to see the baby." she said sadly. "Never been enough for them it seems."

Sam frowned. He hated the idea of anyone hurting the woman he loved, much less her own family. "Well, you're more than enough for me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Mercedes smiled brightly at Sam and leaned in to kiss him. "You are the best thing to happen to me too." She kissed his cheek as his phone rang and reached for Hayden. "I got him."

Sam handed the baby over and grabbed his phone, walking out of the room to take the call and let Mercedes have a moment with the baby. He walked back in a moment later with a frown.

Mercedes looked up and frowned the moment Sam came back in. "I don't like that look."

Sam let out a sigh. "They want me to come back to set tomorrow instead of the day after," he told her. "But if you're not ready yet, I'll tell them they have to wait."

Mercedes took a breath and shook her head. "They have already done a lot by letting you take off. Go to work Sam."

Sam walked over and leaned down to kiss her. "Unfortunately, paternity leave is a gift and not a right in this great country of ours. And that means I only have tonight to get things ready around here."

"Sam we are gonna be fine. A bit sad cause Daddy is gone but ok."

"Daddy's gonna be a lot of sad," Sam admitted, brushing Mercedes' hair back from her face. "Why don't you both come rest on the couch so I can make some food and we can still be together."

Mercedes nodded. "It'll be okay, I know it!." She sat up. "Lead the way handsome." Following him she glanced at Hayden. "Tell daddy its gonna be okay."

Hayden cooed softly, his tiny hands curled into fists that he waved around. Sam laughed as they walked out to the living room. "Yeah, yeah. Your mommy's gonna teach you how to boss me around, isn't she?"

"Oh definitely and how to say "But mommy said I could." she teased.

"Oh, I am in trouble," Sam laughed, making sure Mercedes' settled comfortably on the couch with Hayden in her arms. He laid one of their throws over her lap and set a pillow there to help her support the baby. "I'm gonna see what I can whip up."

"Big trouble." Mercedes smiled up at Sam. "What would we do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out," Sam promised her. Whether he had to go to work or not, he knew without a doubt the highlight of every day would be coming home to his family. "Now, I know when I say this, you're going to stare me down with the dagger eyes and go, 'Hell, no!' but I'm gonna say it anyway," he decided as he walked into the kitchen and started opening cupboards. "What do you think about looking for a nanny? Just to help you with things around the house. You'd still be here, of course."

"Sam!" She said sitting up but regretting it. She sighed at the pain and looked at him. "I can take care of things..." she was beginning to feel like she was failing at this wife and mother thing.

Sam smiled and pointed a finger at her. "There's that look I knew was coming," he teased. "And you lay back before I tie you down. This is exactly what I'm talking about. You need to concentrate on healing and taking care of Hayden."

Mercedes sighed. "If we have a Nanny who will cook and clean and take care of Hayden, then what exactly do you need from me?"

"No, not... okay, maybe nanny's the wrong word. Let's go with a maid," Sam corrected, resting his hands on the kitchen island. "You would still take care of Hayden and be able to give him your full attention, along with having a little time to rest while he's asleep. And someone could come in and do some cooking and cleaning. Doesn't even have to be every day."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "No sexy maids who I will have to kill because she is trying to get with my man."

Sam smiled at her. "Applicants over 50 only," he teased her. "Are you hungry for anything right now?"

"Hey there are some GILF's out there just so you know." She nodded. "Not like super hungry but hungry."

Sam held his hands up in her direction. "Please. Stop," he requested. "Besides, there's only one MILF for me. I could make soup? Maybe some chili? That's easy to make in big batches and freeze the leftovers."

"MMM you think I'm a MILF?" Mercedes sighed. "Sam you know there is this thing called take out. That we can get away with for right now..."

"You're the mother of my son and I always wanna fuck ya, so that's pretty much the definition, babe." Sam winked at her as he pulled a pot out. "And I told you, I want something quick and easy around you can have when I'm on set."

"But I am not really into soups or chilly right now." She said laughing at him... "Also you are a total DILF."

Sam sighed heavily. "Why do I feel like you're just trying to cut me off at the knee right now? And, yes, obviously."

"I am not, I just really don't want either of those...maybe like a grilled chicken salad or sandwich."

"Chicken! I can make chicken!" Sam exclaimed, turning to open the fridge and see what they had. "Just let me feel like a useful husband, okay?"

"Yay well then please cook away. You can make it a Chicken BLT!"

"A CBLT." He pulled the chicken and bacon out and replaced the pot with a pan before turning the burner on. "How's our boy doing over there?"

"Now that sounds good." Mercedes looked down to a sleeping Hayden and beamed. "He's good. Sleeping for now but will be hungry soon."

"You should pump before we go to bed so I can help feed him through the night," Sam reminded her.

Mercedes nodded. "I know, can you grab it for me."

"Mmhmm." Sam left the meat simmering and retrieved Mercedes' pump, bringing it over to the couch. He took Hayden from her carefully and laid him in the pack 'n play they had for the living room.

Mercedes held the pump and held her breast. "I swear milk is heavy as hell. I hate pumping but also like I love being able to provide for our son."

"I would think it would be a little relieving once your done," Sam mused, heading back to the kitchen to make sure nothing burned. "Like taking two milk cartons off your chest."

Mercedes laughed as she sat back letting the the pump work. "Yeah I mean it does relieve it but when its so full it's almost painful."

Sam frowned at her. "I'm sorry, babe. I don't know how you do it. Women are definitely the strongest species on earth."

"I mean it's nothing to be sorry for, its life and we just gotta deal with it."

"You're my wife," Sam reminded her, turning the chicken over. "And the love of my life. Any time you're in any kind of pain I'm sorry. And I wish I could take it for you."

Closing her eyes she nodded. "Same, I hate when you are hurt."

"Which is why you're so kind as to let me help you as much as I can to help both of us feel better," Sam commented, smiling at her as he toasted a roll for her sandwich.

"Who better to help me but you, the love of my life." She boasted honestly.

Sam smiled at her, glad she was humoring for the moment at least. "Remember, you can have groceries delivered if you need anything while I'm at work." He assembled both their sandwiches and brought them into the living room.

She nodded. "Got the app on my phone." She said removing the pump.

Sam set her plate down and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl. Also please try not to get too annoyed with me when I inevitably call to check on you between shoots," he chuckled.

"I won't, we will he happy to see you on video chat or hear you." She stopped him from moving and smiled. "But I do want some kisses with my dinner."

"So demanding," Sam teased as he took a seat beside her and leaned in to kiss her. He lingered for a few moments, just enjoying the intimacy with the woman he loved.

Mercedes smirked kissing him deeply, her arms wrapped around him, she truly missed him.

Sam hummed against Mercedes' lips, his eyes slipping closed. "Baaaabe."

"What's wrong?" She said going to his neck and sucking on it.

A slight moan escaped Sam's throats as his eyes rolled back. She knew exactly what she was doing. "What's wrong? Oh... nothing much. Just haven't been able to make love to you in almost a month... have another month to go. Might go a little insane. No biggie."

Mercedes looked over to Hayden and smiled at him sleeping soundly. Her hand moved down his chest. "I am sure we can find a way to make you feel better baby."

Sam bit at his lower lip as he looked into her eyes. He did miss her so much, the way she felt, the way she made him feel. "We can't... in front of the baby," he insisted with a soft laugh.

Mercedes smiled. "Well what do you suggest?"

Glancing around, Sam got up and carefully rolled the pack 'n play into the nursery. He made sure the monitor was on before hurrying back to the living room with a smile. "Where were we?"

Mercedes smiled when he came back. "Mmmm I think we were right here." She pulled him closer. "I got some other ideas of just how to destress you."

Sam raised a curious eyebrow, a familiar little smirk on his face as he leaned in to kiss her. "Just promise me you won't push yourself too hard, okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Mercedes smiled. "I won't." Her lips moved to his neck. "I can't bend to use my mouth but I can for sure use my hand."

"Have I mentioned how much nicer your hands than mine?" Sam asked as he tipped his head back and let her kiss him.

"No I don't think you have." She said her hand sliding down his chest.

"Mmm, so much softer," Sam moaned as she touched him. He turned his head and captured her lips with his own again. "But so, so talented."

Mercedes let her hand slide down to his pants and unzipped it. "I love you."

"Oh, I love you too. So much," Sam whispered as he pressed kisses along her jaw. "So proud to be yours."

Her hands quickly worked to free him and she exhaled running her thumb over the tip of his cock.

Sam gasped at her touch. He was sure there was nothing in this world that felt as good as the woman he loved making him feel good. "You're so good to me."

"I would do anything to make you feel good." She said stroking gently. "But I can't wait until you can make love to me again."

"Mmm, me too. There's nothing like being inside you, baby," Sam told her, his head falling to her shoulder.

Mercedes began to move her hand faster, moving her lips back to his neck, biting gently.

Little moans escaped from him with each flick of her wrist. "God, I love you. More and more... everyday."

Mercedes pulled away looking at him. "I love you too. So much." She kissed him deeply sucking on his tongue as she moved slightly faster.

Sam's fingers slid into her hair and he held her close as he returned her kiss. "Close, baby," he whispered against her lips. "You're so good."

Ugh if she could get hers she would be so happy right now but she couldn't and her focus was Sam. Sam and all his sexiness. She sucked at his lip, biting it gently as she pushed him closer to the edge.

Sam pulled back just so he could look her in the eyes as felt the pleasure start to roll through his body. "Lo- love you," he gasped as he came over her hand, his mouth hanging open in awe at the way she made him feel.

Mercedes smiled staring at him. She stroked him through his orgasm. "Love you too."

Sam's head fell back on the couch as he tried to catch his breath, his fingers still rubbing gently at the back of Mercedes' neck. He turned his head so he could look at her with a dopey smile. "Really do wish I could make love to you right now."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "I wish you could too but I could get pregnant again or infections and I can't... but I want too."

Sam nodded in understanding. "I know, baby. I don't wanna hurt you at all." He scooted his body closer to hers though and rested his head on her shoulder. "But I do wanna make you happy, so if there's anything else you'd like, it's yours, okay?"

Mercedes stared up to him. "I am happy you are happy baby. Right now I just wanna clean up, eat that delicious looking sandwich and watch a movie with my husband until it's time to feed the baby."

"I think I can manage all those things," Sam agreed. "I'm gonna... go get changed." He lifted his head and kissed her soundly. "I love you, Mrs. Evans."

Mercedes smiled brightly. "Sounds good." As Sam left she grabbed the wipes and cleaned her hands up.

Sam changed quickly into some sweats and tossed his clothes in the hamper. He stopped in the nursery to check on Hayden who was still snoozing away, being as adorable as ever. "Love you, little man," he whispered before going back to Mercedes and his food.

Mercedes snuggled up on the couch waiting for Sam. Hearing Sam's phone she moved to grab it not recognizing the number. Hitting ignore she sat back waiting for him to join her as the phone rang again.

Sam returned with a soft smile. "Who is it?" he asked, seeing his phone in Mercedes' hand as he sat beside her on the couch again.

Mercedes shrugged and handed it to him. "No idea but that doesn't matter, what movie do you wanna watch?"

Sam glanced at the phone and set it back on the table. "Hmm, something funny and ridiculous?"

"Hmmmm I wanna watch Jumanji!" She said flipping through the tv.

Sam laughed, always happy to see his wife excited about anything. "Sounds good to me, beautiful."

"You know I met the Rock before? That man is huge as heck."

Sam set his sandwich down when it was halfway to his mouth and stared at her. "First of all, a little sad you didn't mean the original one, but still okay with it. Second of all... why do you wanna hurt me like that?"

"First of all, I lost the original one so I need a new one and second we never dated just met." She laughed.

"You lost Robin Williams? How dare you," Sam laughed, shaking his head. "And, yeah, he's married. If not for that lady, I might not even be sitting here right now!"

Mercedes frowned. "I am shamefaced," She leaned in and kissed him. "Even Dwayne the Rock Johnson doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Pssh, please. He's The Rock. If I'd met him before you, you might not be sitting here right now," Sam teased, leaning in when she looked at him. "Kidding."

Mercedes scoffed. "Dude keep playing and I am gonna call him and tell him that you are crushing on him."

Sam just shrugged. "I have no shame," he told her. "But if you do... I'll tell him you lost Robin Williams."

"You wouldn't!" She said sitting up gently.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" He smiled as he leaned back into the couch and finally ate his sandwich. "You know, I'm a dad now. I hope you still love me when I inevitably develop a dad bod."

Mercedes smiled brightly. "Sam I would love you even if you gained two men and a baby in your midsection." She teased.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "The movie is three men and a baby. Or am I... already one of the men? Hmm." He chuckled, licking one of his fingers clean.

Mercedes shook her head. "I was making a joke...guess it went over your head." She said smiling.

"That happens a lot," Sam admitted, nodding slowly. "You didn't marry the smartest man alive, you know?"

"I married the most amazing man and father. Period."

Sam smiled sweetly at her. "So long as you believe in me, I'm pretty sure I could do everything. Except get jokes."

"I think that won't be a problem at all." She sighed leaning against him. "I know I've been.. well kinda crazy emotionally but thanks for not leaving me."

"You've been carrying our child," Sam reminded her, laying a hand on her leg. "And that is the best gift anyone has ever given me. I'm not going anywhere."

Mercedes kissed his cheek. "You are amazing. Now let's watch this movie while we can cause little lungs will be screaming soon."

"And it'll be worth every second of it," Sam said quietly as he turned the movie on and wrapped his arms around his wife.


	26. Chapter 26

Mercedes glanced around at the Christmas tree as she placed the gifts for everyone. It had been 3 months since Hayden was born and while things with Sam and her were great, they still hadn't connected because of his work schedule and Hayden.

The house was decorated for Christmas day and she was happy his family had flown in for the Holiday's and hoping maybe she and Sam could sneak away. She went to check on Hayden who was laughing with Stacey and then made her way to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"Are you starting dinner without Mom?" Sam asked as he walked in and headed over to the fridge. "If she catches you, you're gonna be in troooouble."

Mercedes laughed. "I am just prepping before she gets here. You know I would never." She said as she started to shred and cube the cheese.

Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped it open, taking a long drink. He walked over and rubbed Mercedes' back gently. "How're you feeling? I know Hayden was a little fussy this morning."

"I am okay, just want this Christmas to be good you know?" She held up a cheese cube and popped it in Sam's mouth. "He seems perfectly happy now though."

"Mmm," Sam hummed happily as he chewed. "Well, yeah, he's getting all the attention now. I don't know if you've noticed, but our son is an attention hog. But he is the son of two show biz people, so can we really be surprised?"

"One show biz person..." Mercedes mumbled under her breath. "Yeah he wants it and he gets it. Just like his daddy."

Sam sighed softly. "Haven't lost your sass whether you're working right now or not," he pointed out. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Oh the sass and the ass stays no matter what I do." Mercedes smiled. "Its a good thing for him, bad thing for me."

"Lucky me," Sam teased with a grin. "It's a bad thing for you that he's just like me? How rude." He laughed.

Mercedes laughed as she stopped cutting and turned to him. "I just mean he already has that Evans charm which means he will try to use it against me."

"Maybe. But I think you have a good year before he starts," Sam insisted. "At least until he starts doing it on purpose. Right now he's just relying on the cute."

"Well, he is awfully cute!" Mary declared as she came in, waving her hands happily. "Did you start without me?"

Mercedes sighed and nodded. "I suppose you are right." Hearing Mary she turned and smiled, she moved from Sam and went over to Mary. "I only started the prep work, just so I can help til I need to pump." She hugged her and moved so that Sam could hug his mom.

"I told her you'd be mad," Sam insisted as he greeted her.

"Nonsense, I'm not mad," Mary insisted. "I picked up a few extra groceries though. Stevie, where'd you go?"

"I'm not Stevie anymore. I'm a load bearing camel," Stevie insisted, carrying the bags in.

Mercedes stuck her tongue out at Sam. "Go help your brother." She turned to Mary. "You didn't have too do that mom."

"I'm a feeder mom. I can't help myself," Mary insisted, shaking her head as she looked in the fridge.

Sam grabbed some of the bags and the boys piled them on the counter. "Do you need us to help with anything?"

Mercedes started to unload the bags. "We can alway usenhelp, but I know Stacey said she wanted to help with dinner so maybe relieve her from Hayden duty?"

"Oh good. I'm a much better father than I am a cook," Sam laughed, kissing Mercedes' cheek before going to do as he was told.

"Me too," Stevie decided. "I mean... uncle? Not a dad. No need to panic, Mom."

She couldnt help feeling disappointed at the kiss on the cheek, that's all she seemed to get now. Mercedes eyes shot up at Stevies words and laughed seeing her and Mary with the same expression. "Boy you better go on." She teased going back to the cheese. Trying not to dwell on her thoughts.

Stevie turned on his heels and went after his brother before he got himself in any more trouble.

Mary just shook her head as she got some ingredients out. "Words were never my either of my sons' greatest gift," she laughed. "How are you feeling, dear?"

Mercedes laughed softly, she knew that firsthand. Mercedes glanced up at Mary. "I'm good. Feeling better everyday I suppose." And she was, seemed like everything was almost back to normal except her and Sam.

Mary nodded along. "It take awhile sometimes. Giving birth is pretty much the most difficult and amazing thing your body can do," she told her. "No matter how it happens. Takes time to heal physically and emotionally."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "Will it always be this hard? Not the baby part, I can take care of Hayden in my sleep, but the getting back to normal part?"

"Mother's instinct," Mary chuckled. "Which part are you referring to? You seem to be doing pretty well here. Are you missing your career?"

Mercedes placed the cheese cubes into the bowl and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't miss my career I love being a mom. But..." She stopped she couldn't talk to Sam's mom about her problems with Sam. "Just weird stuff you know?"

"I love being a mom too. But it's important that you're still Mercedes," Mary insisted. "Whether that's a career is up to you, of course. Just remember that while being a mom is now your most important thing, it doesn't have to be your only thing."

Mercedes nodded as she went to make the Mac and Cheese. She knew Mary was right but she put thoughts of having her career away a while ago. But maybe she could find a hobby.

"Not that it's my place to tell you what to do." Mary held her hands up innocently. "I was a stay at home mom for many wonderful years and I loved every minute of it. I just found it was good to spend time with my friends outside of the kids once in awhile. And time with my husband, of course."

Mercedes glanced at her. "I appreciate the advice I really do. And anymore you can give I would love its just... Sam and I just aren't connecting like we used to do."

"Well, that can be hard with an infant around. They can be rather demanding of your time." Mary shuffled around the kitchen expertly as she spoke. "Especially when their grandmother is much too far away."

"I guess...its just that was the one thing I knew, if everything else went bad we had. And now we just...don't get me wrong we are happy I love him and Hayden with everything I have in me. But I worry that everything that happened during the last few months of my pregnancy caused a rift."

Mary leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest as she considered her daughter-in-law. "He seems as in love with you as he ever has, dear," she admitted. "What makes you think there's a rift?"

Mercedes smiled, she knew that much was true. "He is, I know that and I can see that but I have been cleared for two months now and yes its tough with Hayden but there are times when he is sleeping and we are together and it seems he is just more content in being with me then making love to me. And I know that sounds weird coming from me because he is your son so I am just gonna stop talking." She said grabbing the pan.

Mary just smiled slowly. "I have a grandson and you're married. Did you think I didn't know you were having sex?" she teased. "But you're right about one thing. I'm not the one you should be talking to about it."

Mercedes smiled back at her and sighed as she placed the Mac and Cheese in one of the ovens. If only Mary knew how much they had had she would understand what Mercedes was feeling. "I know I should talk to him I guess I just don't want to hear the reasons..."

Mary hummed, nodding slowly. "I understand that. Having a baby changes the body a lot too. But my guess is you're thinking about that a lot more than he is. And would you rather he thought you didn't care about the reasons?"

"Okay, sorry! I'm here!" Stacey declared as she came into the kitchen. "Hayden was doing this scrunchy face thing and I got distracted."

Mercedes moved over to Mary and hugged her. "I am so lucky to have you. My parents they never gave me any advice never made me feel anything other than shame for not doing things right. Thank you." Mercedes laughed towards Stacey and shook her head. "That little boy is gonna get more attention at dinner than anyone in the world. He is so spoiled already."

"Anytime, sweetheart," Mary assured her. "That's what I'm here for."

"I'd say he was the cutest Christmas baby ever, but Jesus might get mad at me," Stacey giggled.

Mary just shook her head. "Stacey why don't you boil the potatoes. And Mercedes, why don't you take a break for a little while? Spend some time with your husband."

Mercedes laughed and put the dish towel down. "I think I would like that. Its about time for Hayden to take his nap anyways." She bumped Stacey playfully as she made her way to the living room and smiled seeing Stevie and Sam playing with Hayden. "Well isn't this a beautiful Christmas sight?"

Stevie sat up at the voice, embarrassed at being caught making silly faces at a baby. "Oh... hi. I need to go... call a girl," he declared, getting up from the floor and walking out.

"Uncle Stevie's very silly, isn't he, bud?" Sam coped, tickling Hayden's belly.

"Stevie don't be like that!" She teased as he walked away. Mercedes looked at Sam and smiled softly. "Wanna help me put him down for a nap?"

"He'll get over it in a few years," Sam laughed. He stood and picked Hayden up from the floor. "Sure. I think he's a little hungry. He went after my boob."

Mercedes giggled laughing at Sam. "Please that isn't even a boob its just a flat chested nipple." she teased. "But yeah I can feed him. Come on to the nursery."

"Which tells you how desperate he must be," Sam pointed out, chuckling as he followed her back to the nursery. He bounced Hayden gently as they walked. "Don't worry. Mama's got the goods."

Sitting in the rocking chair, she grabbed his nursing blanket and took Hayden so she could feed him. After a moment she sighed "Sometimes I still can't believe he is ours."

"Tell me about it. I still feel like a kid half the time, much less knowing I have one of my own," Sam agreed as he laid Hayden in Mercedes' arms.

Mercedes nodded. "Well at least we know hes a happy and healthy baby." She glanced at Sam and bit her bottom lip. She missed him. Missed him in the most basic way but she couldnt say anything he was happy so happy and maybe that meant he wasnt missing her.

Sam went to his knees on the floor beside the chair so he could stay close. He ran his finger along the bottom of Hayden's tiny foot. "He's perfect," he agreed quietly, smiling up at Mercedes. "Just like his Mama."

Mercedes smiled. "I am far from perfect." She mused as he ate. She would never get over being able to provide nourishment for her son.

Sam took her free hand and brought it to his lips. "Perfect to me," he insisted.

Her heart fluttered as it often did when he touched her. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too," he whispered, licking his lips slowly. "It's our first family Christmas."

Mercedes nodded. "It is, this year has been so crazy but we made it."

"We did. Together." Sam laid his head gently on Mercedes' knee and closed his eyes. "Many more to come."

Mercedes placed her hand on his head and sighed. Hayden had finished eating and she burped him as he fell to sleep. She smiled. He was everything to her, they both were.

Sam looked up after a few moments of enjoying the quiet. "Want me to lay him in his crib?"

Mercedes nodded. "Sure." She said handing him over to Sam and sitting back for a moment.

Sam pressed a soft kiss to Hayden's cheek before he settled him into his crib, just looking at him for a moment. This was definitely the best Christmas he'd ever had before.

Mercedes stood watching Sam, then turned towards the door. "So maybe I should get back to cooking..."

Sam turned to her with a soft smile. "If you want. I'm sure Ma's got it covered if you wanna take a rest. It's up to you," he told her, grabbing the monitor. "I can keep an ear out for this one."

Mercedes turned towards Sam, she moved closer to him and took his hand in hers. "Sam, do you still find me attractive?"

Sam took her hand happily, but his eyebrows shot up as she spoke. "What? Of course, I do," he replied, trying not to be too loud so he wouldn't wake the baby.

Mercedes looked at Hayden and pulled Sam into their adjoining room. "Sam we used to have sex everywhere it didn't matter when or where. But now its like, like we don't do anything but watch movies and kiss on the cheek."

Sam's mouth opened, but quickly snapped shut again. It wasn't like this was something he hadn't been thinking about, but he hadn't exactly expected her to bring it up now. "Well, I... our lives are different now, you know? We have a baby."

She sighed. "Yes things are different Sam, so what does that mean? You just don't want to have sex with me anymore?"

"No!" Sam insisted again, running a hand through his hair as he tried to gather his thoughts together. "Of course it doesn't- Cedes, I don't think there's been a moment since we met that I haven't wanted you."

"But you don't show it." She moved closer to him. "Make love to me Sam, right here right now."

Sam chewed at his bottom lip, his hands sliding up her arms slowly. "My parents are here, babe."

"Wow." She backed away from him. "Yeah thats what I thought." She turned to leave.

"Wait, Cedes." Sam reached out and took her hand, drawing her back again. "Do you wanna have this conversation right now? You wanna know the truth?"

Mercedes close her eyes and swallowed hard before nodding. "Yes I want to know the truth."

Sam licked his lips again, looking down at the ground for a moment before meeting her eyes again. "I'm scared," he told her quietly. "I'm terrified."

Mercedes stared at him. "Scared? Sam what are you Terrified about?"

Sam sighed and took a seat at the end of their bed, rubbing his hands together. "Do you have any idea how it feels to have someone ask you to choose between your son and your wife?"

Mercedes sat next to him. "I don't. And I am sorry they asked you that. Sam, are you afraid that you are gonna hurt me? Or worse that if we have sex you will lose me?"

Sam's jaw tightened and he took a deep breath. "I know it sounds ridiculous. But it was so close to happening. And the chances of having preeclampsia in a second pregnancy are even higher if you had it the first time. Yeah, I read!"

"You are afraid of getting me pregnant again..." She said having an ah ha moment. "So you aren't going to have sex with me because you are afraid of getting me pregnant and having to go through all this again..."

Sam wiped his palms on the knees of his jeans. "Like I said, I know it sounds ridiculous. It's obviously not actually a solution. I'm already starting to go insane from not being with you. But fear's a pretty powerful thing, I guess."

Mercedes frowned. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you talk to me about it. Sam you have been dealing with this alone and it couldn't have been easy...I should have known I just didn't."

Sam shook his head slightly. "You've been through enough already. And you hadn't brought it up, so I kinda figured you weren't ready anyway. You know your body better than I do. I figured we'd talk about it when the time was right, but... it just never seemed to be right."

Mercedes agreed. "I understand. I knew you were busy with the movie and that Photoshoot, you had a few Auditions and I didn't want to bring it up. I didn't want to know the answer either I was afraid that while you loved me, you didn't love making love to me anymore."

"I can't imagine not wanting you," Sam told her sincerely. His fingers came up to her chin and he tilted her face up towards his. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I just... also can't stand the thought of losing you."

Mercedes sighed heavily. "I can understand that." She stood from the bed and pulled him up with her. "I am gonna go help make dinner, you should watch the game with your dad and brother."

Sam stood and looked down at her with slight confusion. "That's it?"

"That's it. I am not going to force you to be with me, you aren't ready and if you aren't I can respect that. I love you more than I love making love to you so whenever you are ready then we will do it."

His brows drew together curiously "No, 'You're overreacting, Sam! Everything will fine! Nothing bad's gonna happen!'?"

Mercedes sighed turning back towards him. "I wasn't there, i didn't have to hear the doctor ask me to choose between you or Hayden. Do I think anything bad is gonna happen? No I don't. But you aren't overreacting you can feel how you feel. I just want to support you the way you always support me. I want to make you happy even if that means I have to wait a little longer to make love to my husband."

Sam swallowed and nodded slowly, squeezing her hand. "Okay," he said quietly stealing another kiss.

Mercedes kissed him back and smiled. "But you know...there is nothing wrong with us making out for a little bit." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Never anything wrong with that," Sam agreed, pulling her against him. He kissed her again, letting it deepen this time and hoping he could show her just how much she meant to him even with that small gesture.

Mercedes shivered as he kissed her, he always took her breath away. She ran her tongue over the seam of his lips, nipping at it as her tongue brushed against his.

Just the taste of her made him weak in the knees. Yes, he definitely wanted her in ways he couldn't begin to explain. "Cedes," he whispered against her lips, a small whine following it.

Mercedes moved them towards the bed and sat him down before sitting on his lap. "You are the best thing in my life Sam, between you and Hayden i never knew my life could be so perfect." She said kissing him again.

Sam's hand instinctively went to her thighs and slid upward. No matter how many months went by, he'd never forget what made her feel good. "I love you so much."

Mercedes whimpered. "We should probably stop." she panted as her lips moved to his neck. She sucked below his ear.

Sam's fingers slid around to the back of her neck, his own head tilting back. It had been damn near six months all put together and he was starting to think this might end before anything even started anyway.

"Oh, honeys! I'm home!" called a familiar accent from the living room.

Sam let out a frustrated groan. "Oh, fuck me."

Mercedes moaned as she started to rock against him. She shook her head kissing him again. "Just ignore him for a minute." She moaned biting his lip gently.

Sam's hands slid down to Mercedes' ass and gave it a squeeze as he returned her kiss. "You do know he won't hesitate to walk in here, right?"

"Then he will be have a show won't he?" She said moving faster.

"Babe...oh," Sam moaned softly. "You keep that up, I'm gonna have to get changed."

"Just because we can't have sex, doesn't mean we can't have fun." She moaned out feeling her own need grow.

The door cracked open and Sam yelled before it even opened all the way. "Out!" he called, chuckling when it snapped shut again. He pulled Mercedes' lips back to his own possessively.

"God I love it when you get like that." She whimpered in his lap. "Tell me how bad you want me Sam."

"Oh, you have no idea," Sam breathed out, his fingers sliding beneath her top. "I've been aching for you for months, baby."

"I can't wait until I can have you Sam, feel you inside of me." she whimpered.

Sam swallowed, his cock hard and pressing against her desperately. "Tonight," he told her breathlessly. "Tonight after everyone's gone to bed... we'll give Santa a show when he brings the gifts."

She could feel herself close to falling apart and his words just made her want him more. "Y-you sure?"

Sam swallowed as his fingers tightened against her skin and he nodded. "We can be smart and... and careful. You're... my wife. And the woman I love. And I want you."

"I want you too." she breathed as she rocked against him quickly. "So close baby...so close."

"Oh..." Sam watched her, his eyes dark with a familiar desire he'd been fighting back. "It's been so long since I've seen my girl cum. Let me see you, gorgeous."

Mercedes couldn't say anything, she just nodded as she finally let go and came hard against him. Even fully clothes she fell completely apart for him.

That would never fail to be the most incredible sight Sam could witness. "Good God, you're incredible," he whispered in awe.

She bucked faster wanting him to cum too. "Your turn baby cum for me, I can feel how bad you need too." She said still coming down.

Sam's hands came up to cup Mercedes' face and he looked into her eyes. "I love you. And you are... the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on. Ohhhhh." Pulling her close, he kissed her hard as he came in his jeans.

Mercedes returned his kiss, loving that even now, they could be intimate. Even now they could show their love for each other. She was glad she talked to him. "And you are the sexiest man." She kissed him once more. "I guess I should let you take care of that?"

"Heh... yeah." Sam leaned back, his hands propping him up on the bed. He silently wondered why the hell he hadn't thought of this before. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower."

"I am gonna get cleaned up in Hayden's bathroom...if I join you in there I will join you in the shower and we will never leave this room." she teased.

"That's... just a fact," he laughed, letting himself fall back against the mattress so he could take a moment to catch his breath. He really was the luckiest man around.

Mercedes laid with him for a moment and snuggled close. "You and Hayden, best thing ever." She kissed him once more. "I will see you in a bit and oh tonight, wear something...sexy, may I request your birthday suit?" She teased before getting up and heading to Hayden's room.

"You got it, baby." Sam held her hand until she walked away and he let out a breath. He couldn't deny the fear was still sitting in his gut. They had so much to think about now. Their son factored into every decision they made. He needed his mother and Sam needed her just as much. But it was crazy to think that never having sex again was the answer to that, he reminded himself.

Pushing himself up, he headed into the bathroom to contemplate some more in the shower.


	27. Not An Update

Hey guys sorry I know you were looking for an update to this story but Cee and I have been trying to update it and trying to get the will to push through but the drama from these stories coupled with the drama that is going on in the real world we decided that for the time being, not definitely, but just for a little bit, we will put this story on hiatus. We want to focus on fluffy stories to try and encourage everyone and bring all happy thoughts. We will still be doing See You again and A Date for Christmas. We love you and appreciate you thank you for your continued support of all our stories.


	28. Just an Update

I am sorry this isn't a chapter but an update, my partner for this and the other stories has stepped down due to things out of my control so while i want to continue, it will take me a while to get into the mind frame again. I am so sorry, you all know how I hate not being able to finish things as most of my stories are completed and I wanted to let you know and not leave you hanging.


End file.
